Reading Naruto SFCW
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: The Olympians, the seven of the Great Prophecy, and Naruto all get brought together to read Naruto SFCW. Watch as they read about the surprises and changes in their own world that are all influenced by Konoha's #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja.
1. Prologue

**Reading Naruto: Son of the Forger, Champion of the Wise**

 **Yo! This DragonKingDragneel25 here! Spirit Soldier asked me to do a Reading story of his story Naruto SFCW, and I honestly have been thinking of writing a Reading story for a while; so here I am! This is simply the prologue and I'll get to the actual story soon, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to read and review and tell what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson, and the storyline of Naruto SFCW belongs to Spirit.**

* * *

 **Prologue:** _-Say Hello to your guests_

* * *

 **Mount Olympus, above the Empire State Building, Floor 600, New York, New York**

The Winter Solstice Council Meeting started off rather calmly.

But like almost all Council meetings that consisted of Zeus, Greek god of lightning and King of the gods; Poseidon, Greek god of seas; and Hades, Greek god of the Underworld; it tended to turn into a screaming match extremely quickly.

"Mother always did like you best!"

"Oh, quit squalling! We all know Hestia is Mom's favorite!"

"You two are no better than children!"

"SHUT UP!"

And of course, this caused the others to enter their own screaming matches.

"Those boys of Hermes' need to eat more cereal!"

"MOM! Enough with the cereal!"

"Ow! That hurt, sis!"

"Don't call me sis!"

"WHO TOOK MY DIET COKE?!"

"So, Ares, did you and my _darling_ wife enjoy your time at the zoo?"

"FUCK YOU, CRIPPLE!"

However, this time something different happened. A bright flash emanated from the center of the room near Hestia and her hearth. All talking ceased as the light died down and revealed five teenagers, two guys and three girls. They all wore jeans and an orange T-shirt expect one girl (who wore a black 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt and a silver parka), but there was some differences.

The first girl was tall with bright blonde hair and wore a bronze breastplate and had a knife strapped to her waist. She had tan skin and stormy grey eyes, which at the moment were completely bloodshot. Her blonde hair was disheveled horribly and she looked as if she had missed a few meals.

The second girl had brown hair that had been cut in an awkward pattern and had eyes that seemed to change color. She had a darker skin tone compared to the blonde. She had a knife strapped to her waist as well.

The third girl had jet black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a silver circlet around her head and had a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

The third member of the group was male. He was as tall as the blonde girl and had blonde hair himself along with electric blue eyes. He also had a small cut on his lip and had a Gladius strapped to his side.

The fourth member was also male. He had dark hair and eyes and looked like a Latino elf that Santa had employed. He wore a tool belt-of all things-around his waist and was tinkering with several wires in his hands.

As the light faded fully, the four fell to the ground in a heap. "Holy Hephaestus, what just happened?!" the Latino elf shouted.

"I don't know!" the blonde male shouted back. "One moment we're having an intervention, the next, I'm knocked on my podex!"

"Jason! If you don't get off me quickly, I'm zapping you!" the punk looking girl growled.

The boy, Jason, quickly jumped up. "Sorry, Thalia!"

Zeus's eyes widened at the names "Jason" and "Thalia," but before he could say anything, though, another flash of light happened next to the teens and they heard three yells of surprise.

"What the Hades?!" a young man with black hair and green eyes exclaimed. He was wearing blue jeans a purple T-shirt. Another guy wore the same thing, save he also had a jacket on and was stockier compared to the other guy. He had short cut blonde hair and blue eyes and had a baby-looking face. He had a bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back. The last member of the three had frizzy brown hair, mocha colored skin, and gold colored eyes. She had a long sword strapped to her side.

The blonde girl from earlier snapped her head towards the sound. Her eyes widened as she saw the black haired guy stand up. "Percy?!" Poseidon looked to the guy the girl was referring to, and his eyes widened.

The black haired guy, Percy, looked up and his eyes widened. "Wise girl?!"

That was all 'Wise girl' needed as she practically bolted for Percy and slammed into him with a bone crushing hug. Percy laughed hugged her back, effortlessly lifting her into the air. They kissed furiously as Thalia smiled and shook her head.

Finally, as they parted, Percy spoke. "Oh, gods, Annabeth, I'm so glad…"

He couldn't finish as Annabeth had grabbed him and Judo slammed him into the ground. He cried out in surprise, as well as the other teens.

"Whoa!" the brown haired girl exclaimed.

"Crazy lady!" the Latino guy continued.

"Hey!" the baby faced guy and the mocha skinned girl shouted, drawing their weapons.

Annabeth flipped and landed on top of Percy, her knife to his neck. "If you ever vanish again, Percy Jackson, I swear to the gods I'll…" She left the thought hanging.

Percy blinked widely at the irate blonde, before he laughed loudly, melting Annabeth's heart. "Dully noted!" he told her with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Wise girl."

Annabeth smiled as she got off of him and help him up. She hugged him again and said, "You too, Seaweed brain."

"Great! Now that the lovebirds are reacquainted," Thalia said with fake cheerfulness, "move over, Annie! I need to beat my Kelp headed cousin into the ground."

Percy looked over at the girl and grinned. "Thalia! Nice to see you too, Pinecone face!"

Thalia grinned back, but before she could say anything, another flash of light happened and a black haired kid with pale skin wearing black clothes fell to the ground. He cried out in surprise as he landed on his butt.

"Nico?!" the golden eyed girl exclaimed and ran towards him.

"H-Hazel?" the boy said weakly, as he stood shakily. Hades' eyes widened this time. "W-what happened? Where am I?"

"I don't know, but I know where you're gonna be soon, Di Angelo," Percy said fiercely, reaching into his pocket. "We're going to have a nice, long, chat about you not saying anything about Camp Halfblood to me when I was at Camp Jupiter, and then I'm sending you down to your old man's turf…the old fashioned way."

"WHHAAATTTT?!" Thalia and Annabeth shouted. Both girls turned to glare at Nico, who paled even more. They moved with Percy towards him, but Hazel moved in front of them.

"NO!" she shouted. "Can't you see he's hurt?!"

"Hazel? Is that you?" Jason asked as he looked over at the scene.

Hazel snapped towards Jason's voice and felt her eyes widen. "J-Jason?!"

She was about to run over to him (and leave Nico defenseless) when Zeus finally lost his patience (after a good five-ten minutes! A new record for him!). "WHO ARE YOU NINE AND WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" he demanded extremely loudly.

The nine looked up to Zeus in shock, seeming to just now register his presence, but before any could answer, another flash of light blinded them. A cry of surprise of heard, and Hephaestus winced at it. "What the hell?! Ero-sennin, if this is some last minute training exercise that you're using as an excuse to pep on women again, I'm throwing caution to the wind and shoving a Rasengan up your sorry ass!" the voice of a tall, blonde spiky haired, blue eyed young man wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and a headband with a stylized leaf engraved on the metal said as he picked himself off the floor.

Zeus was turning purple, making his brothers look on in amusement. "AND JUST WHO ARE YOU?!" he thundered (both figuratively and literally).

The blonde jumped at the loud voice and turned abruptly. His eyes widened as he saw the Olympians. "HOLY COW, THOSE GUYS ARE HUGE!" he screamed.

"STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION, MORTAL!" Zeus shouted back. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU'RE HERE OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF ASHES!"

The blonde looked at Zeus in shock and horror while Hephaestus growled darkly, but again, before anyone could do anything, a new voice spoke up: "Geez, can you g _et_ any louder."

Everyone turned to see a young man in his early twenties wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and boots under a trench coat with the hood up. The man had brown hair and blue eyes. Zeus narrowed his eyes at the new figure.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he demanded again.

The figure winced. "Geez, what are you? A broken record? You've already said that," he said, making Zeus angrier. Poseidon, Hades, and Ares all snickered at Zeus.

"DON'T INSULT ME, MORTAL! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"

The figure looked up at Zeus and tilted his head to the side. "An Ero-baka that can't keep his dick in his pants?" he asked.

Silence. The demigods were in shock at the blunt question, but Percy and Nico had difficulty holding back their giggles while the blonde in the orange jumpsuit laughed loudly. Suddenly, the shock wore off and Apollo fell out of his throne laughing. "H-He called Dad a perverted idiot!" he wheezed.

This set everyone off, and they all started laughing. Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, and Hermes were all rolling on the floor while Artemis and Athena had smiles on their faces, chuckling at the insult. Zeus, however, was not amused.

"NOW SEE HERE, MORTAL! I AM ZEUS! GOD OF…"

"I know, and I honestly don't care," the man cut him off, making Zeus fume. "Right now, that's not why we're all here. I brought you here to read a book."

Zeus was about to say something to the new guy, but Athena spoke up first. "What do you mean, you brought us here to read a book?" she asked in interest.

The guy nodded and snapped his fingers. A large book appeared in his hands. "Yes. I've called these demigods and one Shinobi to come read about a reality where said Shinobi arrives in your world and changes your lives, for better or for worse." The blonde in the orange jumpsuit looked up at the word Shinobi.

"Interesting," Athena said.

Dionysius scoffed. "Reading about a brat? Pass," he said uncaringly.

"I knew you'd say that," the figure said. "That's why if you don't read this story, y'all will be stuck here, on Olympus, for eternity. And before any of the more arrogant Olympians protest, I have Chaos's blessing and will use it to keep you here…and to add insult to injury, you Olympians will age like mortals and die."

This had everyone shouting in outrage. The figure let them yell. After a while, Hestia shouted, "ENOUGH!" Everyone shut up and turned to her. She continued to stoke the fire. "Standing here arguing will not do anyone any good. Besides, it's just a book. What harm came from reading a book?"

Annabeth and Athena smiled and nodded enthusiastically at that, but the figure smirked. "Watch The Mummy with Branden Frasier and you'll see the harm of reading a book," he said. He got a couple of chuckles from the Olympians. "But, that's for later! Right now, let's have the demigods and Shinobi introduce themselves and we can get to reading!"

"I agree," Athena nodded. "But first, may I ask what the name of the story is, and perhaps your name?"

The figure blinked. "Oh yeah! Sorry 'bout that! Completely slipped my mind! Right, well, as for my name, please, just call me Dragon King, or Dragon, I don't care which. And the story itself…it is **Naruto: Son of the Forger, Champion of the Wise.** "

Hephaestus and Athena's eyes widened as Zeus's narrowed. The orange clad blonde looked up with wide eyes. "Wait! I'M the main character?!" the blonde now known as Naruto shouted.

Dragon nodded. "Yep! Now demigods and Naruto introduce yourselves so we can get started!"

"What about them?!" Naruto asked, pointing at the Olympians.

Dragon King shrugged. "Don't have the patience to listen to them prattle on about their names, titles, etc. So, you can have the demigods, their kids tell you. Which reminds me…" He snapped his fingers, and all the gods were shrunk to normal human size! "I'm not about to spend the rest of my time here looking up at them."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?!" Zeus demanded.

"Now let's get started," Dragon said, ignoring Zeus. He snapped his fingers and several couches and chairs and a large plasma wide screen TV appeared around the hearth. Hestia herself was seated in a large, plush recliner, which had the goddess smile at Dragon, who returned it and sat in his own recliner.

"Now…Introductions," Dragon said. Naruto shrugged and sat down on a couch with Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. Nico, the baby faced guy, and Hazel sat on another. Jason, Latino elf, brown haired girl sat together. The Olympians sat in random places.

"Okay, I'll start," Naruto said. He waved at everyone and said, "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Konoha Shinobi extraordinaire!" Hephaestus smiled at him.

Percy took initiative after that. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he said, but before he could say anything, Zeus spoke up.

"POSEIDON! YOU BROKE THE OATH!" he thundered from his position on a love seat with his wife Hera. Poseidon blinked owlishly as he slowly pointed to Jason and Thalia, which was super effective at having everyone chuckle. Zeus looked away and pouted like a child.

"Next!" Dragon said irritably, losing patience.

Annabeth nodded. "Alright. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said. Athena looked to her and smiled, but as she noticed the son of Poseidon's arm around her and her bloodshot eyes, she became concerned.

"Annabeth," she said, "why do you look so tired?" Percy looked to Annabeth, wondering the same thing, but was almost afraid to ask. Thalia, however, decided to answer Athena.

"She's been working herself to death worrying about her _boyfriend,"_ she said in irritation. "He was kidnapped months ago by her Royal Lose Cannon herself Hera and we just now know where she took him." She glared at Hera, who glared right back. Dragon, however, gritted his teeth.

"Now, I know y'all are curious, but please, most of your question will be answered in the book, so let's get back to the introductions," he said, his tone brokering no argument.

Thalia huffed. "Fine. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis."

Artemis looked up at that. "What happened to Zoe?" she asked.

Thalia looked away. "She's…in a better place," she said, making Artemis's eyes widen and nodded.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," Jason said. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." The Olympians' eyes widened at that. What were their Roman kids doing mingling with their Greek kids?

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," the girl beside Jason said, making the Greek goddess of love smile at her.

"And I'm Leo Valdez!" the Latino elf said, and Hephaestus smiled at him as well. "Son of Hephaestus, and fire starter, at your service!"

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," Nico said. "And before anyone thinks Hades broke the oath, I was born before the oath and stayed in the Lotus Casino for several years." Many of the 'gods' nodded in understanding.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," Hazel introduced herself. "And I, as well, was born before the oath was made. I…I don't want to talk about why."

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars," baby face said, making Ares looked up and examined the boy. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out who Frank's mom was.

"Great!" Dragon said with a smile. "Now let's get started!" He picked up the book and said, "I'll start us off!" He opened the book. " **Chapter 1: New World, New Beginning.** "


	2. Reading Chapter 1

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: So here's the first actual reading chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson, and the storyline of Naruto SFCW belongs to Spirit.**

* * *

 **Reading Ch. 1-** _New World, New Beginning_

* * *

" _Great!" Dragon said with a smile. "Now let's get started!" He picked up the book and said, "I'll start us off!" He opened the book. "_ _ **Chapter 1: New World, New Beginning.**_ _"_

 **He won...**

 **He won!**

 **He would have been dancing with joy had it not been for the large hole on the side of his chest.**

"Huh?!" every demigod said out loud. Naruto winced, having a good idea what was happening in the story.

"Now that's how you start a book off!" Ares shouted joyfully. He never thought the stupid book would start off on such a high note!

"That's a terrible way to start off a book!" Aphrodite shouted. "A book should start off with something romantic! Something that tugs at the heartstrings!"

"And this doesn't, Dite? The brat's about to die!" Ares said back a bit too happily. Aphrodite responded by throwing her heels at him. They slammed right into his forehead. "OW!"

 **Naruto Uzumaki's mission was simple enough, find Sasuke, kick his a** then drag him back to the village. He held back, seeing as the Uchiha, traitor or not, was ordered not to be killed or lethally harmed.**

 **That was a horrible decision, one that he was regretting now.**

Athena frowned. "If he was a traitor, why was he ordered to be brought back unharmed?" she asked.

"Because the teme was the last of his family line," Naruto scoffed angrily. "Well, the only one that had been loyal to Konoha. The Civilian Council wanted him to repopulate the village so they could have the Sharingan again."

"Sharing-what now?" Percy asked.

"Sharingan, Percy," Dragon said. "It's a Kekki Genkai, or bloodline limit. A power that's passed down through families. The Sharingan, or 'Copy Wheel Eye,' is the Kekki Genkai of the Uchiha clan, and it allows the user to copy pretty much anything they see. Genjutsu, or illusion techniques, Taijutsu, hand-to-hand skills, Ninjutsu, or ninja techniques…pretty much whatever tickled the fancy of those stuck-up lazier than a Nara copycats, they could copy." Naruto snickered at Dragon's description of the Uchiha. It fit so well.

"Why would they care about such a thing?" Hazel asked.

"Because before the massacre of the Uchiha clan, they were considered the strongest clan in Konoha," Dragon answered. "Ironic how the people hated them for that, and once they're brought down to two people, they want them back."

Hephaestus, unseen by anyone, was seething.

 **Naruto was a thirteen year old boy with a lean build, lightly tanned skin, azure blue eyes and sun kissed hair that had a couple of red and brown streaks here and there. He was wearing black ANBU style armor with black and orange camo pants. But the most striking features about him were the three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek.**

The screen flickered to life, showing a young Naruto standing beside an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone looked up at it. The demigoddesses blushed slightly at the handsome physique of Naruto's younger self. Aphrodite drooled at the picture.

"Oh my!" she said dramatically as she made an act of fanning herself. "Even at a young age he was something to look at!"

Naruto blushed at her praise. The blonde girl, Annabel or something like that, had quickly given him the run down on who the Olympians were and what they were god/goddess of. So he knew (now) that the woman praising him was the goddess of love.

Hephaestus glared at his so-called wife, fire burning brightly in his eyes.

"Must you be such a slut?!" Artemis snapped at the pink clad goddess.

"Must you be such an old maid?" Aphrodite snapped back.

"How dare you, you harlot!"

As they continued arguing, Apollo had been inspecting the picture of Naruto and grimaced. "That's a very serious wound," he said. "If he doesn't get medical attention soon, he'll die."

"Nah! Not really. All I needed after that was a good night's sleep," Naruto denied easily. Everyone turned to him in shock.

"You mean this happened to you?!" Leo asked loudly.

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah. So? Well, it didn't happen totally like that. I lost to Sasuke in my world," he explained. "But the wound's the same. Hurt like a bitch, though."

"How did you heal from that?" Jason asked. "How _could_ you heal from that?"

"Hold up there, Jase!" Dragon said. "The book's about to explain why."

 **Naruto Uzumaki was a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice in a sense, doomed to house the Nine Tailed Demon Kyuubi in his navel.**

"You're a Jinchuriki!" all the Olympians save Hephaestus and Hestia shouted. The demigods and demigoddesses were confused, wondering what that statement meant.

Naruto just sighed. "Yeah," he said dejectedly.

"What's a Jinchuriki?" Annabeth asked.

"A Jinchuriki is a human who has had one of the Biju, or tailed beasts, sealed inside them," Hades growled. "People from the Elemental Nations have been making Jinchurikis since they learned the Biju could be sealed. A deplorable act, in my opinion." Hephaestus stiffened at his uncle's hate filled tone.

"That's barbaric!" Piper shouted, standing up. Leo cringed at the messed up ideology.

Dragon grunted. "That's life," he said to her. "In the Elemental Nations, war is commonplace, and Jinchurikis are the Hidden Villages' deterrents."

Ares nodded. "They're tools for war. Always have been."

Dragon nodded to the war god. "Sad but true."

Jason cringed. "Harsh." He hoped Octavian never learned this. He'd try to control Naruto and try to take over Camp Jupiter. Percy was thinking the same thing…along with how he'd torture the blonde scarecrow if he ever tried.

"Don't I know it," Naruto grumbled. He looked up suddenly and asked, "Hold on, how do you guys know so much about the Elemental Nations?"

"Most all other dimensions separate from ours are known to us," Hermes answered. "The Elemental Nations is one such dimensions."

Apollo smiled. "It has nice forests for hunting," he said nostalgically.

"Oh, yes, the best," Artemis agreed with a grin. The twin archers shared a low high five.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the Shinobi. He was the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi. He was already a threat in his mind.

 **But more importantly, he was doomed to live a life of prejudice and hatred in his own village.**

 **Because of the aforementioned demon's attack on his birthday and the consequent sealing of said demon into him, the 'peaceful' citizens of Konohagakure no Sato turned their hatred onto him...**

 **A little kid...**

 **Very mature...**

 **Anyway, Naruto had a pretty hard life, kicked out of the orphanage at the ripe age of four, beaten on his birthday before his "protectors" came to his aid, couldn't buy anything but overpriced and faulty or rotten items and had his education stunted.**

 **Oh joy...**

Demeter scowled. "Oh yes, really mature taking your anger out on a child that has done nothing wrong," she said sarcastically. "Clearly, those people don't eat enough cereal."

"Mother, enough with the cereal," Persephone groaned.

Meanwhile the demigods and demigoddesses were in shock. Just…just what possessed people to take their anger out on a child?!

"Sheesh, and I thought I had it rough," Percy grumbled. He tightened his grip on Annabeth, who was, at present, was staring at the book in Dragon's hand in horror, thinking, ' _They stunted his education?!_ Ironically, Athena was thinking the same thing.

Hephaestus growled under his breath. Damn, villagers…

 **But if anything the blond was resourceful and cunning, running off to a place called "The Forest of Death" and building a house in it, he tried to live off anything he could hunt, fish or pick, or in case he was in need of any vital items, stole from some of the jerks that mistreated him.**

 **That was also where he met his surrogate mother, Anko Mitarashi, or as she put it "The Great Sexy and Single Anko-sama".**

 **At first, things were a bit on edge with Naruto's trust issue, not to mention Anko's dislike of "Cheeky brats", but then things got better and the Snake Mistress took on her first apprentice, even if poor Naruto sometimes regretted that decision due to how torturous her training had been.**

"It's nice that you gained a mother figure," Hestia said to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto smiled back. "Yeah, she's the best," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Just how torturous was her training?" he asked.

Naruto shivered as he remembered Anko's training. "Imagine staring down a snake the size of the largest structure you know of," he started. "Then imagine your mother telling you, you had to outrun this snake or you'd be eaten while also dodging kunai knives and shuriken she would randomly throw at you."

The demigods' eyes widened. Even more so when some of the gods (Ares, Athena, Artemis, and Zeus) nodded thoughtfully, as if the training method was a good one. Thalia looked to Artemis in terror, silently asking her not to try that. Artemis just smirked at the girl, making the daughter of Zeus sweat heavily.

"I'll stick with Camp Halfblood's rock wall, thanks," Leo murmured.

 **Two years later, the Hokage found him and gave him a home at a small apartment. Plagued by paranoia, Naruto started building some traps, harmful and even lethal, to protect himself from any possible attack by the villagers, which were pretty numerous.**

 **Despite Naruto's bitterness towards most of the villagers, he managed to befriend some of the younger generation despite their parents' disapproval. His first friend was Hinata followed by Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and more. He also met Anko's friend, Kurenai. The only people he never got along with were Sasuke and Sakura, who he nicknamed Duck head and Banshee.**

 **He also became friends with people outside the village like Zabuza, Haku, Koyuki, Gaara, and many more. He went on tough missions and battles, but managed to make a new friend on most of them.**

Leo whistled in appreciation. "I want some of those designs. Those would be very helpful in capture the flag."

"Or war games," Frank said suddenly, blushing as everyone turned to him. "Those traps would help fortify the area around the walls we make for war games," he explained in a low, but sure voice.

Ares couldn't help but grin. Maybe this kid was his kid after all. Too bad he was from his crappy Roman half.

"By the gods," Thalia swore. The Olympians were about to scold her when she stared at Naruto and continued, "It's like I'm hearing about a second Percy."

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Percy demanded of the Huntress.

"It means that you can make friends out of your enemies, Seaweed brain," Annabeth told him with a smile. "You're simply a master at accomplishing the impossible."

"But you're always there to help, Wise girl, in case you forgot," Percy said. "Without you, I'd be dead a hundred times over." Annabeth blushed.

"You don't know that," she mumbled.

"Yes we do," Percy, Nico, and Thalia said in unison. Annabeth blushed harder. Athena glared at the couple however. She didn't like how close her daughter was to Barnacle beard's son.

Naruto, meanwhile, looked over at Percy. He wondered if they had anything else in common…

 **Naruto sighed and groaned in pain. He was supposed to get Sasuke back to the village with no lethal injuries by the order of Tsunade. She wanted to class the Uchiha as a missing nin, but the council wouldn't let her, stubborn idiots. He completed the mission. Sasuke was lying unconscious at his side while our blonde hero bled from his injuries.**

 **Naruto eyes were slowly closing, accepting the embrace of unconsciousness. Despite the fact that he could die from blood loss, he was nothing but smiles, he was a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice. Death couldn't be worse than the pain he endured throughout his young life. He lived a life without regrets and that's what made it well lived.**

Many of the females in the room were tearing up at that, save for a few (Artemis and Hera, though they did wince in sympathy) while the men (save for Dionysius and Zeus), despite feeling sympathy for Naruto, were silently applauding him.

"That's how it's done, kid," Ares said with a hint of approval coloring his voice.

"And like all the badasses before him, he greeted death with a smile," Dragon said with a grin. "And quite possibly as an old friend." He suddenly shook his head. ' _Nah, that's Harry Potter's department.'_

"Yay, yeah, Nixon is a true hero. Hooray," the wine dude muttered sarcastically from his sofa.

"My name is NARUTO!" the blonde Shinobi shouted.

"Whatever you say, Nickolas," Dionysius said.

Naruto growled and was about to jump up when Percy placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's no use, man," he told him. "Mr. D. never remembers anyone's name properly."

Naruto growled. "Then I'll make 'em remember it right!"

"Good luck with that, Natalia," Mr. D. said uncaringly.

' _Hm…Should I tell them Mr. D. respects Naruto and might just call him by his real name in this story?'_ Dragon mused. ' _Nah! I'll let 'em find out on their own.'_ "Get use to calling Naruto by his name, Wine dude," Dragon said aloud, making Mr. D. growl and Percy snicker. "When Naruto makes a promise, it's bound to happen sooner or later."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Mr. D. said.

"Then how about a bet? If the other Naruto is able to make the other you call him by his real name, then you'll have to wear a tutu and drink plain water for three chapters."

Mr. D. growled while the other gods and demigods snickered. "And why should I agree to this bet?"

"Because if you win the bet, I'll lift Zeus's ban on you from drinking alcohol for the rest of the story, and you can drink yourself into a coma."

"NOW SEE HERE!" Zeus shouted. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

"Then it's a good thing we're not worried about your opinion," Dragon told the King of the gods coldly, making Zeus shiver. "This is between Mr. D. and I. So, Mr. D., do we have a bet?"

Mr. D. thought about it. He really didn't want to be humiliated like that, but really…the chance to drink his precious wine again was too tempting to pass up. "Deal!" he said and walked over and shook Dragon's hand.

No one noticed Dragon's evil smirk.

 **The last thing he saw was a bright light before his world turned black...**

' _So, this is where his father comes and saves him?'_ Athena thought. She had been intrigued since the she learned the title of this story. Just why did she choose this child as her champion?

 **(Hephaestus' P.O.V. in Minato's form)**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the screen, then at the being he was told was Hephaestus. Zeus glared at Hephaestus, but the forge god studiously didn't look his way.

 **Hephaestus looked at his son with sad eyes. It's been thirteen years since he had last seen Naruto. When he got stabbed by the nine tails, he lost most of his strength and had to get it back slowly so he could see his son. When he got a third of his strength back in the fourth year, he opened the mist to see how his son was doing.**

"WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and glaring at Hephaestus, startling everyone but Hephaestus himself, who had shifted into Minato's form, and Dragon, who had his phone out videotaping the interaction. Aphrodite had jumped when from her ogling of Minato's form when Naruto had shouted, but started ogling again when she caught sight of Hephaestus shifting into Minato's form.

Naruto stalked over to Hephaestus. Hephaestus simply stood. "Naruto, I-"

He was cut off when Naruto punched him in the stomach, hard. Hephaestus gasped loudly as spittle flew out of his mouth. The Olympians were stunned by the action. Zeus was apocalyptic. How dare this lowly demigod attack his son! Ares, however, was grinning madly.

"Fuck yeah!" he screamed, conjuring up some popcorn to eat. "Action!"

The demigods were shocked, but not as much as the Olympians. They had all envisioned hitting their parents once or twice. Leo nodded thoughtfully. "Nice punch. Though, I think a modified boxing glove that emits ice would have help a lot more…" Leo muttered under his breath as he pulled a notepad and pen out of his tool belt and started drawing up plans for an ice gauntlet.

Naruto looked up to Hephaestus's face and snarled, "WHY?! WHY DID YOU SEAL THE KYUUBI INSIDE ME?! WHY?! I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF YOU! I'VE HAD TO SLEEP WITH MY DAMN EYES OPEN AT NIGHT JUST SO NO ONE COULD SNEAK UP ON ME! SO TELL ME WHY, DAMMIT!" Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he demanded answers from his father.

The forge god sighed. "I truly am sorry, Naruto," he apologized. "I should've destroyed it when I had the chance, but I had already used up too much of my power in this form from fighting some guy claiming to be Madara Uchiha" Apollo, Hades, and Athena growled at the name. "I know that that is not an answer that you want to hear, and I apologize. And as for sealing Kyuubi in you? Well, I guess the main reason was I knew I could trust you. I knew you wouldn't use the power for ill intent. Because you are my son."

Naruto's shoulders shook as he repressed his sobs. Dragon looked at him in sympathy. "You need a moment?" he asked.

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly to Dragon, Naruto shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm the son of the Yondaime. I'll deal."

Hephaestus closed his eyes and smiled at that. Naruto looked up at him and smiled as well, and the two shared a hug. The demigods were envious. They had never got to hug their godly parents like that. The goddesses were smiling at the exchange, while Zeus growled.

Not only had the brat have the gall to hit his son, but YELL at him! He should have taken his father's absence with dignity! Just like every other demigod should!

On a completely unrelated note, as he thought this, Thalia and Jason had the sudden urge to hit their father.

 **When he saw what happened, he had different emotions. One of them was anger at the village. Another is pride for his son and his strength, and the last one is regret for leaving him with his fate.**

 **When he got back to 100%, he opened the portal immediately and went to get his son. He waited thirteen years to see his son and he'd sooner fade than putting this off any longer.**

 **Now, here he was standing above the body of his injured son, one of the best and surely the most determined lads he ever had, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.**

 **"** _ **I'm sorry Naruto**_ **" Hephaestus thought "** _ **I should have never sealed that thing into you. I'll make up for the mistakes I made and help you become a strong demigod.**_ **"**

Naruto, having sat back down in his seat, had to smile at the fact that his dad did try to come back and see him. Zeus, however, glared at Hephaestus.

"That is forbidden, Hephaestus," he growled.

"You know just as well as I that the Ancient Laws only apply to this dimension, _Father,_ " Hephaestus said uninterestingly, casually fiddling with several gears he conjured up. "How many times have you been to see your daughter…what's her name? Momo?...Over in the dimension of Remnant?"

"Coco," the god of lightning corrected. "And that's different!"

"That reminds me, I need to check on Katniss after we're done reading this book," Apollo said suddenly, remembering his own daughter.

"Wonder if my son has finally found One Piece yet," Poseidon murmured, thinking of a certain straw hatted captain.

' _I wonder if you're doing well, Thomas,'_ Athena thought as she remembered one of her own children from other dimensions.

Dragon looked at them in amusement.

 **He suddenly sensed another presence and he turned to see Kakashi stare at him with wide eyes.**

Naruto blinked. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you trained Kakashi sensei," he said.

 **"S-S-S-S-S-Sensei?" Kakashi stuttered out, his eyes widened in disbelief. Hephaestus turned to him and gave him a strong glare.**

 **"Hello Hatake. Glad to see you're here to you can pick up the Uchiha," Hephaestus said coldly, "And just so you know, I saw everything you and the villagers did." Kakashi paled at that.**

 **"I saw how the villagers tried to hurt him, physically and emotionally, how they tried to stunt his growth and I saw how the three people I trusted abandoned him for very pathetic reasons. You are like the villagers. You abandon someone you're supposed to keep watch on and dismiss your motto. 'Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' It seem as though you think it doesn't apply to you. You're a hypocrite and a failure in my eyes, my foolish student." He then formed a fire portal and turned away from him, "Every village will know about this about how the village treated Naruto. I hope you're proud of yourself." He then left, leaving a grief-stricken ninja behind.**

 **Kakashi fell on his knees, lost and devastated by this. He had let his hatred blind him, not to the point of hurting his sensei's son, but to the point of ignoring his pleas for help and acknowledgment, seeing him as the cause of his sensei's disappearance.**

 **"** _ **What have I done**_ **?" he questioned himself.**

Naruto frowned at his father's speech to his sensei and then Kakashi's own musings. He sighed sadly. "Should've figured," he mumbled.

Thalia felt compelled to try and comfort him for some reason. Maybe because she felt sympathy for him because of his past, or maybe because of something else; but it didn't stop her from placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her and saw her smirking at him. "Don't worry about him, Whiskers," she said. "Like your dad just said, he was trash." Well, he was a lot more, but Thalia was certain that was the Artemis in her talking.

Naruto gave a small smile and nodded back. Thalia, despite herself, blushed lightly. Aphrodite caught this and stifled a squeal. ' _Narulia? ThaliNaru? Lightning whirlpool? I can't decide on a shipping name!'_ she thought girlishly.

 **(Hephaestus' Workshop)**

 **Hephaestus sat Naruto down against the wall. He grabbed some nectar and ambrosia and fed it to his son so his healing would increase. Immediately, the hole started healing up and it look like it'll heal in minutes.**

"Whoa!" Naruto said in awe. "Baa-chan would love to have that stuff!"

"Baa-chan?" Piper asked.

"It's an endearing term for one's grandmother," Apollo told her.

"He calls Tsunade 'baa-chan' because since he helped her beat back her demons, she's always been there for him," Dragon added.

"Oh," Piper said with a nod.

"Who's Tsunade?" Hazel asked.

"You'll find out later, and if not, I'll tell you about her in detail later," Dragon promised, making Hazel nod in agreement.

 **Hephaestus nodded, "Okay, now I can work on my projects." Just before he could do anything, there was a flash behind him and he looked to see Athena glaring at him with her patented glare.**

 **"Hephaestus tell me, why did four volcanoes erupt in Asia just now?" Athena asked with narrowed eyes. Hephaestus sighed. This would take a lot of explaining to do.**

"So this is where Athena claims my son as her champion?" Hephaestus murmured to himself.

"Really? Only four?" Nico had asked, shocking everyone but Dragon and Hades because he had been quiet since they started. "I would have thought at least 10."

 **(15 minutes later)**

 **Athena thought for a minute at what Hephaestus told her. She should tell father about this, but Hephaestus told her to keep it a secret for a while. Understandable, considering father might kill Naruto. Also, she was intrigued with this boy. He was really intelligent from what she heard, not in book smarts but more in her domain, battle strategy and tactics. He was also resourceful and cunning, one of the many things she values. Maybe...**

"No," Zeus said authoritatively. "I forbid you from taking that… _child_ as your apprentice." He spat "child" in so much distaste, Hephaestus growled lowly at the man.

"Fortunately, we don't care what you want or care about, Zeusie," Dragon said exuberantly. "Besides, this is the other Athena, so your opinion doesn't matter."

Zeus growled loudly, but Dragon continued reading, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

 **"Hephaestus?" The Forge God looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "I have a suggestion. You need help to protect the child if/when Zeus finds out. You cannot take him alone. How about I take him as my champion?" Hephaestus looked intrigued at the prospect. He would need help, and Athena is one of smartest and most responsible Olympians.**

"Thank you, Brother," Athena said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Sister," Hephaestus told her.

 **Hephaestus nodded, "Okay. You can make him your champion. Just make sure you protect him." Athena nodded and flashed out, leaving the forger to do his work.**

 **(Hours later)**

 **Naruto slowly opened his eyes, still a bit drowsy and sore. After they adjusted to the light, he looked around to see where he was. When he saw the place, his eyes popped wide open.**

 **He saw weapons of every kind, from past to present, to some he didn't even recognize. Bows, swords, kunais, he even saw some seals, much to his excitement. Seals were his favorite weapons to use.**

"Seals?" Annabeth asked, intrigued.

"The product of Fuinjutsu, or sealing techniques," Hephaestus explained. "Unlike the other ninja techniques, Fuinjutsu is only limited by a person's imagination. One could, theoretically, do anything. I, myself, perfected the Nidaime's Hiraishin jutsu with them, which allows the user to teleport anywhere they want."

"Earning him the nickname ' _The Yellow Flash_ ,'" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hiraishin?" Thalia asked with a tilt of her head.

Apollo smirked. "In English, it translates into, 'Flying Thunder God Technique,'" he said to everyone.

"Zeus only wishes he could be that cool," Dragon said remorselessly, making Zeus glow red in rage. Everyone laughed at him.

 **"Like them?"**

 **Naruto turned to see a burly man at his side, sitting down on a large chair. The man was burly, big enough to crush him. His face looked to have lots of boils and he had a scruffy beard on him. He was wearing a jumpsuit with lots of grease on it and if you looked closely, you could see a small smile on his face.**

 **Naruto's eyes shined with excitement, "Like them? I love them! Especially the seals! Oh, I would like to test out every single weapon and I would love to use that workshop to build a weapon of my own!" He kept talking in an excited voice, until he remembered something. Then he turned to the man, his eyes narrowed, "Who are you and where are we?"**

"Is that how you treat the father that saved your life?" Hera suddenly snapped, making everyone jump.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Well, let's see, at the time, I had even less trust in strangers than I do now," he said with a hard tone. "And since he has not introduced himself to me yet in that world, I would be very suspicious of him."

Hera flared her nostrils, but didn't say another word.

 **Hephaestus smile, "We're at my workshop. Here, I build any weapon for my siblings, father, mother, uncles, and aunts." He got up from his seat and stretched his back. "As for who I am, tell me do you believe in gods?" Naruto thought the question was a bit strange.**

 **Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute, then came up with an answer, "Well, I can't say I do or don't. I've never seen one before and there are endless possibilities. I guess I'll believe it when I see it."**

"Boy, don't I believe it now," Naruto mumbled, making the demigods chuckle.

 **Hephaestus held out his hand and created fire right in front of his eyes. Naruto's eyes widen, then widen even more. The man just formed fire without any handseals. And just now, he could sense the power of this man and he was stronger than the nine tails.**

 **"My name is Hephaestus, but you know me as Minato Namikaze, God of the Forges, Fire, and Volcanoes. Son of Hera and Zeus and your father."**

"And this is where I would have punched you," Naruto told the forge god, making said god chuckle.

"And I deserved it, I suppose," he conceited.

 **(10 years later)**

 **Percy looked shocked at how many arrows were sticking out of Thorn, the Manticore. Inwardly, he was cursing any of the gods or goddesses immensely.**

The gods and goddesses turned to glare at Percy, who simply glared back, but inwardly, he was wincing. Why did his introduction to this story have to be during this part of his life?

He knew that during the whole incident that he had dubbed 'The Titan's Curse' in his mind, he wasn't in his best state of mind. Between Aphrodite messing with his emotions, his growing distrust of almost everyone thanks to his latest bout with Luke (whose betrayal still stung worse than pit scorpion venom), Thalia's subsequent resurrection, and the constant failures leading up to the incident and everything after it left him at his worst.

 **He just wanted one normal time with Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, but that seems to be too much to ask for. He doesn't blame Grover for this, but come on, how many times does he have to fight monsters?**

"All your life, Seaweed brain," Annabeth told him in amusement. "All your life."

 **Thorn hissed in pain and pulled the arrows out. He looked at the blond hair girl with grey eyes, named Annabeth Chase, when she sighed in relief, "The Hunters!"**

 **A girl who was wielding a spear and dressed like a punk, with lengthy black hair and hands sparkling with blue lightning, groaned "Oh wonderful!"**

Everyone was shocked. "Thalia!" Annabeth stuttered. "Y-you're older!"

Thalia was stunned as well. "B-But…H-How?" she whispered.

Dragon smirked. "You're about to find out."

 **Percy looked to where the arrows were shot from and was shocked. The attackers were young girls, most of them his age and some appeared to be a year or two younger. One stood in the front, a girl with long black hair and a silver circlet around her head and in the back was girl who barely looked twelve or thirteen. She had the aura of a leader.**

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all smiled sadly as they stared at Zoe. Artemis smiled at the screen depicting her Hunters in action.

 **"Shall I end it, Milady?" the one in the front asked.**

 **"No" the thirteen year old girl said, "He is going to do it" Zoe smiled at that, confusing the demigods. Who are they talking about?**

Everyone immediately looked up at that. The three demigods that knew Zoe best were wondering who this somebody was that he could make ZOE NIGHTSHADE smile. She NEVER smiled at the thought of a boy! Artemis was wondering as well.

 **"Y-you cannot do this!" Thorn snarled, glaring at the huntress with hate, anger, and fear in his eyes, "It's forbidden by the ancient laws!"**

 **"On the contrary," the girl said. "All wild animals fall under my domain, Manticore, and last time I checked, your species could be considered such. Besides" the girl got a small smirk, "It's not me you should be worrying about."**

 **"What are you talking about?!" Thorn snarled, "Who else is here?!"**

 **"How about look behind you and find out?"**

 **Thorn turned around, just in time to see a giant ax embedded in his chest. Thorn howled in pain and on his knee. He looked up to see a grey cloak wearing hooded man.**

Leo whistled. "Now that's an ax!" he praised.

"Better looking than the Minator's at least," Percy said with a shrug.

"You fought the Minator?" Jason asked, sounding impressed.

"Twice," Percy said smirking.

 **"H-h-how did you s-s-s-sneak up on me?" Thorn said weakly, glaring at the man. The man pulled out the axe and readied it for a swing.**

 **"I don't tell my skills to the enemy" he then chopped off the head, making Thorn turn to dust. The man put his axe behind him and pulled out a bow from in his cloak and pointed it at someone behind the hunters. He let it fly, hitting the helicopter and embedding it inside the pilot's chest. The helicopter went haywire and crashed in the ocean.**

"Perfect control," Artemis admitted. That took skill, to hit a pilot in a helicopter with an arrow like that.

 **There were a few minutes a silence. Percy, in a sheer amount of bravery or stupidity, pulled out Riptide and pointed it at the man's neck, making every hunter, including the leader, pull out their bows and point the arrows at Percy.**

"It was both," every demigod (basically, all but Jason, Leo, and Piper) said, deadpanning. Percy pouted.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are," they said.

Naruto laughed. "You know what? I think I like you, Percy!" he said.

"Oh gods," Thalia groaned. Not another one.

 **"Who are you?" Percy asked, ignoring the glares the hunters were sending him. The man sighed. He put the bow back into his cloak and pulled his hood down.**

 **Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover gasped while Percy looked at him. The man looked at least seventeen or older. He had sun-kissed spiky blond hair, with red and brown streaks on top and his eyes were a mixture of sky blue, fiery red and stormy gray. He had tan skin and exotic whisker marks on his cheeks. Annabeth and Thalia looked shocked/extremely happy (though Thalia was trying to hide it) while Grover looked as if he just found Pan.**

 **"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the teen said "Son of Hephaestus and Champion of Athena. Pleasure to meet you, Perseus Jackson."**

Everyone was in shock. Apollo frowned and glared at the screen, since it was obvious, to him, that his sister seemed to like this Naruto guy. And he didn't like it. Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Aphrodite, and surprisingly, Artemis, all blushed at the older Naruto. Naruto was in shock. This is what could have become if he had won against Sasuke and his dad saved him?

"And that's the first chapter!" Dragon said with a grin. "Who's next?"


	3. Reading Chapter 2

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: Hey guys. Sorry 'bout the wait. But I had a lot of crap happen to me as of late, but better late than never, right? So without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Reading chapter 2** - _Demigod Shinobi_

" _And that's the first chapter!" Dragon said with a grin. "Who's next?"_

"I will!" Annabeth said loudly, raising her hand in the air like an eager schoolgirl. Everyone chuckled at her enthusiasm as Dragon lazily tossed the book her way. She caught it before it hit the ground and yelled, "Don't throw it!"

"Just start reading," Dragon said without care as he conjured a glass of sweet iced tea. Annabeth grumbled and opened the book up. Percy looked amused at his girlfriend's antics.

" **Chapter 2: Demigod Shinobi** ," Annabeth read. Naruto smiled and snicker at the name. The other demigods leaned forward, obviously interested in the title as well.

 **Naruto gave him an offer hand. Percy, after getting out of his shock, took it. It was after they finish shaking hands that Naruto punch him, hard on the jaws.**

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "What did you do that for?!" he asked/demanded from Naruto.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?!" Naruto asked.

"Alright!" Ares shouted. "Beat that punk to a pulp!"

 **Percy step back, hold his jaws in pain, and was about to uncap Riptide, when he felt an intimidating presence that almost made him choke in air. It felt like the time he, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover met Hades, just not as thick. He looked up to see Naruto glaring at him and eyes changing to pure red.**

Hades almost looked impressed. "As expected from a Shinobi," he said.

 **"That..." Naruto growled, glaring at Percy with rage in his eyes. "Was for endangering the others squid head! You're lucky that I didn't break your jaws for that recklessness!" Naruto is very protective of his friends. One time, back at his old home, he crippled Neji for hurting Hinata and would've taken out his eyes if it wasn't for Hinata kindness.**

"I have to agree," Naruto said scowling. "You're very lucky I didn't break your jaw."

Percy winced. "Yeah, I get it," he said. "Looks like we're a lot alike, though."

"How do you figure?"

"'Cuz I would probably have done the same thing in your position, with the added bonus of having Riptide, my sword, pressed into your neck."

"Then why did you do something reckless like that?" Naruto asked, curious as to why.

Everyone else wanted to know as well. Percy sighed and took a deep breath. "It's…It's because at the time this book's taking place…I…" He struggled to think of the right words. "I really was at my worst."

"What do you mean, Percy?" Frank asked.

"Well…" Percy thought about what to say. "It was a combination of things, really. Between Thalia being resurrected, suffering constant failures, Aphrodite messing with my emotions, and my own growing distrust of, well, everyone…" He sighed. "I wasn't exactly the best person to be around."

"What do you mean 'me messing with your emotions?!'" Aphrodite shouted indignantly. "I don't mess with emotions! I help make everyone's love life interesting and amazing!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," Annabeth and Percy muttered darkly.

Thalia looked at her cousin and winced. "This is also about Luke, isn't it?"

Hermes shot up from his slumped position. "Wait, what about Luke?" he asked.

All the demigods expect Jason, Piper, and Leo winced. Percy nodded to Thalia, whose eyes widened and nodded reassuringly. Percy turned to Hermes and said, "Luke was working for the Titans." This caused some gasps from the Olympians. Zeus was about to say something (most likely deny their return) when Percy continued. "He betrayed the Camp. And…when I first came to Camp was shown to be a son of Poseidon, he was the only one besides Grover that I considered a friend. Everyone else treated me like a disease."

Hermes looked horrified that his son had turned traitor. Apollo tried to console him, which had the messenger god nod to him gratefully. Annabeth, meanwhile, winced, knowing she was among the many that had ostracized Percy after learning his lineage. Percy squeezed her hand, reassuring her he understood, and he forgave her. She smiled and squeezed back.

"Anyways, I've had a couple more encounters with him after my first year at camp, and let's just say, none of those 'bouts left me feeling very trusting of others," Percy finished, his tone leaving no room for argument. Zeus looked like he wanted to try, but Annabeth decided to continue reading.

 **"Enough Naruto" the girl said, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Naruto, after a few breaths, calm down and smile in thanks, which she returned. Percy, while cradling his jaws, took the time to look at the young. She was no doubt really beautiful with her auburn hair, milky skin, and silver-yellow eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile at Naruto.**

Artemis blinked as she watched her other-self _smile_ at a _**boy**_ of all people! Apollo narrowed his eyes at the blonde. Why was his sister smiling at a guy? She's supposed to HATE men!

 **"Continue to gawk Jackson and I'll break the jaw next time" Naruto warned, making Percy snap his mouth shut. Naruto turn around and smile at her and she smile back.**

 **"Out of every male in the world, you are the first one I enjoy to see," The auburn girl said. Then she gently hugged the teen, "It's good to see you again Naruto."**

Everyone was stunned to silence. Artemis's eyes were comparable to a deer's when it was caught in the headlights of a car.

"WHAT IS CHAOS'S NAME?!" Apollo raged, glaring daggers at Naruto, freaking the young shinobi out. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE NEAR MY SISTER?!"

"Your mother, actually," Dragon said, causing the sun god to turn to him and splutter. "Now shut up."

Artemis turned to stare at Naruto in wonders. Just what did he do to get in her good graces? And to make Zoe of all her Hunters SMILE?

 **Naruto smiled even wider and hugged back, "It good to see you too, Artemis" Percy's jaws drop. That is Artemis? Why is she twelve?**

Artemis scoffed and glared at Percy. "It is because this is my preferred form," she informed him. "This is the age that most of my hunters are before they go astray."

Naruto wondered what that meant, but Percy spoke up before he could ask. "Yes, I know, ma'am," he said, rolling his eyes. "You told me before."

 **When the two broke the hugs, two red blurs hit Naruto and got him on the floor. Percy you look down to see two twin redheads that are at least ten years old.**

 **"Naruto!"**

 **Naruto look up and smile at the two. "Hey Lily, hey Rose. Are you enjoying being in the hunt?"**

"He helped girls join the Hunt?!" Nico shouted, a tad angered.

"And what is wrong with that, _boy?_ " Artemis hissed.

"Your _**Hunt**_ killed Bianca," he hissed back, and Hazel, Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and Hades flinched.

Artemis flinched slightly, but otherwise seemed indifferent.

 **"Yes! All the hunters are really nice and helpful towards us!" Lily said, with Rose nodding. Naruto got up and look to see Zoe approaching, with a friendly smile on her face. That stunned Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, who knew Zoe.**

"It is really weird to see Zoe smile at a guy," Thalia admitted. "The only one we ever saw her smile at was Percy, and that was after our quest to save Lady Artemis, and Zoe learned Percy wasn't like that jerk Hercules."

"Thank the Lord of Heaven and Angels for Disney's and Christian Williams's interpretation of Hercules," Dragon murmured. "Otherwise, the name of Hercules would forever live in infamy." Zeus glared at Dragon for saying that about his son, though, he really couldn't disagree.

Artemis was shocked. "Jackson actually did that?" she asked.

"Despite his flaws, Percy's probably one of the few men in the world that do not fit your stereotype," Dragon commented. "Naruto falls into that category as well, and has proven he deserves to be there, as most of his mentors are huge perverts, one of which calls himself a Super Pervert." Artemis scowled at that.

Naruto grimaced. "Yeah, why me?"

 **"Good to see you Naruto" Zoe said. Naruto smile and hug the girl, which she returned with a blush on her face.**

"The great Zoe Nightshade… _blushing?!_ " Thalia screamed. "DUCK AND COVER, PEOPLE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" She jumped behind her seat with Percy and Annabeth soon following. Nico shot to the ground and dragged Frank and Hazel with him, much to their shock.

The gods were either watching in amusement (Hades, Poseidon, and Hephaestus), irritation (Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Athena, and Mr. D.), laughing out loud (Ares), confusion (Jason, Piper, and Leo) or were joining the demigods on the floor (Apollo and Hermes). Artemis was chuckling softly to herself as Hestia smiled herself. As odd as it was, it was refreshing to know Zoe was still capable of blushing like that.

 **"Good to see you too Zoe-chan" Naruto said. Zoe step back and she, Naruto, and Artemis look at the frighten children behind Grover. The girl looked about thirteen, with black hair that is under a green floppy hat, olive skin and dressed in bland clothing. The boy next to her looked about ten with the same hair and skin, but dressed friendlier. The two black eyes lock on the goddess, hunters, and demigods.**

Nico winced as he stared at the TV. "Bianca…" he whispered.

Hazel stared at the screen in wonder. So that was Nico's older sister? She looked down. A sliver of bitterness struck her, but she forced it down. She looked over to Nico and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked to her and smiled slightly at her.

 **"W-w-w-ho are you people?" The girl asked hesitantly. Artemis went to speak with the girl, but Naruto stop her shook his head.**

 **"Artemis, I know what you're thinking, but let me talk to her first. Please" Artemis sighed, but nodded under Naruto's pleading eyes. Naruto walk up to the group, smile at Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover briefly, before looking at the children.**

Nico's head shot up faster than Naruto's would have if someone had said "Ramen" and whirled to stare at Naruto in shock and most of all, hope. Would this blonde ninja save his sister from the death she'd endure with the hunters? Would his other still have his sister at the end of that damned quest? Nico began praying to his father that it was so; he didn't think he could live seeing his sister die.

Hearing about it was bad enough.

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all were thinking the same thing. Percy mimicked Nico and prayed to his father, hoping Bianca would live past the quest that he was praying hard for her not to join.

Hades and Poseidon heard their sons praying to them and were silently hoping Bianca made it themselves (Hades because she was his daughter and Poseidon because he saw his son felt responsible for the girl's death). Artemis, meanwhile, was in shocked that she allowed a MALE to speak to a MAIDEN before she did! Her confusion mounted. Just how much did she trust this male?

Apollo growled. Who did this kid think he was? Stealing his baby sister's job?! And with a sweet looking girl like that! That was HIS job!

Athena hummed thoughtfully. "It's very interesting that the other Artemis trusts this other Naruto," she said, pointedly ignoring Apollo's ire rising. "It's extremely difficult for any male to gain her trust nowadays."

Hephaestus nodded as well as he fiddled with a small motor in his hands. "That makes…what? Only the second? Third? Since the incident with Orion that she placed her full trust with a male? I'm ashamed to say that I haven't kept count," he said casually.

"Third," Hermes said with a nod. But he looked unsure for a moment. "I think…"

 **"Hey Nico, hey Bianca. Do you remember me?" the two siblings look at him with confusion before widening in shock.**

 **"N-Naruto?" Nico asked in shock while Bianca is the same and got a little blush on her face. They met Naruto at the Lotus Casino a couple of months back. When they got out, he took care of them for a bit and helped them survive. Before he left, he gave them enough money to travel and survive. Needless to say, they are eternally grateful for the blond.**

Nico was in shock yet again as Annabeth read about what the other Naruto had done for his sister and himself.

Naruto looked confused. "What's up with this Casino my other rescued those kids from?" he asked.

"Time stands still in area around the Lotus Casino," Annabeth explained. "You could been in there for mere hours, but like five days would pass before you walked out."

Jason, Piper, and Leo's eyes widened, as did Frank's and Hazel's. She stared at her brother, wondering why he was there in the first place.

Naruto was shocked. "Don't tell Baa-chan about that place," he said. "Or ero-sennin for that matter! Who knows what those two would do there!"

Everyone laughed at that.

 **Naruto smiled, "Yep, it's me. Glad to see you remember, but before I say anything, let me ask you two things. First, remember when I told you that your father was alive?" The two nodded, "Okay and did you brush up on Greek Mythology?" The two nodded again.**

 **"Why did we need to?" Bianca asked hesitantly, taking a step back. Naruto sighed and mentally prepared himself.**

 **"Because Bianca, everything that is in Greek mythology is real." Naruto stated, making Bianca eyes widen. "The gods, monsters, demigods, everything. And the Lord of the Dead is your father."**

 **"Awesome!" Nico exclaimed, but Bianca shook her head.**

 **"No! Not awesome!" Bianca stated, before looking at the group, "Is this a sick joke?" Naruto frowned and shook his head.**

"Most demigods say that," Thalia said. Every demigod nodded.

"It's not that bad. Is it?" Demeter asked.

"It's that bad," all the demigods deadpanned.

Dragon looked to the Olympians. "Seriously, what do you think your kids think when they learn that stories they grew up calling myths aren't myths?" He asked. "And that's not counting the life after. Two of the only demigods/Greek heroes to ever have a happy ending were Perseus and Odysseus," he said.

Most of the Olympians looked down at that, the shame of placing such a burden on their kids weighing them down.

Hera huffed. "It's what they deserve," she said.

"And don't get me started on you, you ugly hag!" Dragon shouted, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Excuse me?!" she screeched, not used to being insulted.

"How dare you!" Zeus shouted, brandishing his Master Bolt.

Dragon snapped his fingers, and instantly the Master Bolt appeared in his hands. Zeus was shocked but before he could say anything, Dragon said in a cold tone, "Shut up."

That shut Zeus up for a moment. Dragon looked to Hera and spoke. "Listen, I get that you're bitter, hurt, and enraged that Zeus was thought up to be a big man whore, but when you take your frustrations out on his kids, it makes you no better than him."

She scowled him, but he went forward. "And don't give me that shit about him being a god and you couldn't go against him. You and everyone else in this room that dares call themselves 'gods' are guilty of fighting each other and forgoing that bull about 'gods can't war against each other.' You may not fight each other physically, but y'all certainly pick sides and argue like enemies."

Dragon shook his head. "The problem is with you Olympians is that you guys think you're untouchable. Now, that's probably because the idiot Greeks that thought you up made you think that way, but you'd think after a while, you'd learn from your mistakes." He turned to Annabeth, who was staring at him in shock and amazement. Shock because he told off Hera; and amazement because he said what she wanted to say. "You can continue now. I'm done ranting."

Annabeth nodded happily. Percy chuckled. He liked this guy. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind to these idiots.

 **"No it is not a joke Bianca. Most wish it is, but it isn't." He then looked at Nico, "Hey Nico, go talk to Grover for a bit. He'll explain things to you" Nico nodded and went to Grover. Naruto then turn to Bianca with a smile "How about we go for a walk Bianca?"**

 **"O-okay…" Bianca said with a faint blush. Naruto smile and turn to Zoe Nightshade.**

Aphrodite squealed girlishly. "That lovely girl's got a HUUUUGGGEEEE crush on Naru!" she squealed.

"Oh, gods," Piper groaned, placing her head in her hands.

Naruto blushed darkly at that while Nico and Hades narrowed their eyes at the blonde Shinobi. They growled at him quietly. Naruto shivered at the sudden change in temperature. Oh. Why was this happening to him?

 **"Tell Artemis we'll be gone for a moment. Okay?" Zoe nodded and went to tell Artemis. Naruto put his hand on Bianca before they vanish in a flash yellow light.**

Both Hephaestus's and Naruto's eyes widened. "My other can perform the _Hiraishin_?" Naruto asked, a slow forming grin crossing his face. "Awesome!" he shouted throwing his fists into the air.

Everyone except the obvious (Zeus, Ares, and Mr. D.) laughed.

 **Percy saw the flash and cried, "Hey! Where'd they go?"**

 **(Unknown)**

 **Naruto and Bianca reappeared at an unknown place and Bianca fell down, gasping for breath. Naruto smile apologetically at her and gave her a bottle of water.**

 **"Sorry about that." he murmured, "I forgot that other have problems when I use** _ **Hiraishin**_ **. Must be because we briefly cross ero-king, aka Zeus, territory."**

Zeus turned purple with that while everyone else laughed. Dragon grinned at the man. "He's not wrong," he said.

"HOW DARE YOU, MORTAL!" Zeus shouted and readied his Master Bolt, only to find it missing. He looked around frantically until he saw Dragon holding his weapon like a guitar. Dragon racked his hand across the Celestial Bronze like he was strumming a guitar's strings, somehow producing a melody.

Dragon grinned at Zeus. "This is a great guitar, man. Thanks!"

Zeus growled as everyone laughed at him again.

 **"What was that?" she breathed, wide eyes and out of breath. Naruto smiled.**

 **"A technique only my father and I know" Naruto said, as he helped her stand, "It a technique that helps get you from one place to another. It involves opening time and space and can teleport from one place to another."**

"Impressive," Athena praised. "I assume you perfected it when the Nidaime failed, brother?"

Hephaestus nodded. "It took a while, but it was successful."

 **"Wow" was all Bianca could say. Naruto grinned.**

 **"Yeah. It really is a useful ability for anything" then Naruto turned serious, "Okay Bianca, I'm gonna give you three choices. But listen fully before you choose."**

 **(Meanwhile)**

 **"Where are they? They've been gone for half an hour!" Percy exclaimed, pacing back and forth. Thalia is sitting on the wall, Annabeth is reading a book, and Grover is playing Mythomagic with Nico.**

 **Grover looked up from the game, he and Nico are playing, "Relax Percy, Bianca is perfectly safe with Naruto."**

 **"How do you know?" Percy asked with a frown before holding his jaws, "For all we know, he could be a spy for Lu-" before he could finish, a knife and a spear was embedded near his legs.**

Leo yelped. Yep. Those chicks were still scary as Hades.

"Wow," Thalia said, eyes wide. "You were really paranoid back then, weren't you?"

Percy sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

Annabeth winced. Percy noticed this and wrapped his arm around her. She turned and smiled at him. Athena frowned at them. She really wished that seaweed brained son of barnacle beard would remove his arm from her daughter.

 **He look at the weapons, wide eyes, and then look up to see Thalia and Annabeth glaring at him.**

 **"Finish that sentence Jackson and I'll gut you where you stand!" Thalia exclaimed, with Annabeth nodding. Percy frowned at them.**

 **"Okay, what the deal?" Percy asked, crossing his arm. "How do you guys know him? Why are protective of him? Who is this guy?"**

 **"Just forget Seaweed Brain" Annabeth sighed, calming down a bit. Inwardly, she is giddy seeing her big brother and no doubt Thalia is extremely happy as well, despite her demeanor.**

"Big brother?" Annabeth said, stopping herself from reading. Aphrodite looked at the girl slyly. She had a feeling the feelings her other was experiencing were more than just those of sibling love.

 **"No, there is something off about him" Percy said stubborn to the core, "He nearly broke my jaws!"**

 **"You're lucky he didn't break your skull!" Thalia exclaimed "You ignore my instructions and put everyone in danger! If one of us went injure or worse, he would've beaten your soggy butt!"**

"Just how badly did this Luke guy kick your ass that you were _this_ untrustworthy?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Luke was considered the best swordsman in 300 years," Percy said. "So you can imagine a demigod with little to no formal training against him was pretty much relying on a lot of hope and dumb luck."

"Yeesh. And I thought my fight with Zabuza was bad."

 **"Yeah, but I saved them from that Manticore," Percy argued, but got cut off when lightning nearly struck him. Thalia has lightning in her eyes now.**

 **"That's not the point!" Thalia said, her eyes glowing in anger, "You didn't have to fight him! You could have led them back with the crowd! But instead you put everyone in danger and Naruto gets mad when his friends are in danger!"**

 **"Your anger issue is yet to be solved, Thalia," Zoe said with a smirk, getting the anger eyes snapped at her. She glared at the hunter.**

"And he somehow got her to stop talking in old English?!" Thalia screeched, looking to Naruto in amazement. "You, sir Shinobi, are a miracle worker!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "I don't know about that…"

Artemis was just as shocked. Despite herself, she was becoming rather interested in this blonde ninja.

 **"By the way Nightshade, I want an explanation on how you know Naruto!" Thalia demanded. Zoe scowled.**

 **"It isn't your business," Zoe stated before glaring at the son of Poseidon, "Lady Artemis has request for you. Has Naruto returned?"**

 **"Right here, with Bianca."**

 **Everyone turn around to see Naruto with Bianca, who look a bit sickened. Naruto smile apologetically at Bianca before turning to Zoe, "I'm guessing Lady Artemis want to see us Zoe-chan?"**

 **Zoe nodded, "Yes, Milady requested you and** _ **Jackson**_ **to go with Bianca,"**

 **"Err, what about me?" Nico asked, looking up from his game with Grover and getting everyone's attention, "I mean, can I come too?"**

 **"N-" "Nico, I heard you were missing a character" Naruto said before Zoe could speak, reaching into his cloak and tossing a small figurine to the ten-year old. The boy caught it in his hand and his eyes widened.**

 **"H-Hades! But he's one of the rarest ones!" Nico cried out, looking up at Naruto with awe, "How'd you get it?"**

"You played Mythomagic?" Frank asked Nico in shock. Hazel giggled at the thought of her brother playing that game.

Of course, his embarrassed blush did help. "Y-Yeah. I used to be into that game," he mumbled.

Percy scoffed. "'Used to be into that game?' That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard. You damn neared talked my ear off about so much, I seriously thought about tying you up in a meat sack and throwing you to Artemis's wolves."

"And you used to spout out various Mythomagic facts," Thalia teased.

Nico blushed harder and frowned at his cousins. "Wait. Percy, you thought about feeding me to Artemis's wolves?!" he asked angrily.

"Oh, I wasn't just thinking it," Percy admitted. "I actually had the bag ready."

 **"My dad had it and gave it to me" Naruto said before looking at Annabeth, "Hey Annie, why don't you go play a game of Mythomagic with Nico?"**

 **Percy half expected for Annabeth to snap at him for calling her Annie, which was why he was baffled when Annabeth just smile and nodded. Meanwhile, Grover sighed in relief. That game is complicated and he could barely figure it out. Being beaten by a ten-year old kid three times in a row didn't help his ego at all.**

Nico and Percy sighed in relief, knowing that one figurine was the cause of Bianca's death. Perhaps now she would not die in that junkyard.

"Oh, wow, miracles really do happen," Thalia mused as she smiled teasingly at Annabeth. "Zoe smiling and actually talking Modern English, Lady Artemis actually happy to see this guy, and now he gets to call Annabeth 'Don't-Call-Me-Annie' Chase 'Annie?' Quite the crush you must have on this guy, huh Annie?" Aphrodite squealed.

Annabeth's face flushed. "I don't have a crush on this Naruto guy! I barely know him! It's my other that's got a crush on him!" she snapped at her friend. She then remembered Naruto was in the room with her and she blushed. "No offense, Naruto."

"None taken," the shinobi replied. "I get it."

 **Naruto look at Zoe and shook his head, "You need to learn how to talk to people Zoe" the girl blushed, but nodded. Naruto is right, though she hates to admit it.**

Artemis chuckled. ' _Yes. I suppose that's something I must teach Zoe sometime soon,'_ she thought.

 **(The Tent)**

 **"Sit" Artemis said, gesturing towards the pillow on the floor. Naruto nodded and did so, causing the other two to do the same. The blond sat strong and tall, while Percy and Bianca seem nervous around the presence of a goddess. Two hunters are behind them, one glaring at Percy while the other is smiling behind Naruto. Artemis looked at the two, before setting her gaze on Bianca.**

 **"So did Naruto tell you of what I'll ask?" Artemis asked. Bianca nodded. Artemis waited patiently before sighing.**

 **"And which offer do you choose?" the Goddess asked when she realized is waiting for her to speak.**

 **Bianca bit her lip and looked at Naruto. The blond sighed.**

 **"I just gave you the options Bianca," Naruto said "It's up to you to pick your path and I will support it no matter what it is."**

 **"And you continue to impress me Naruto." Artemis said with a soft smile. Naruto blush and scratched his whisker marks, a little embarrassed by the praise. It's not every day you get praise by a man-hater.**

"No it isn't," Hermes admitted, impressed.

"He shouldn't be getting _anything_ from my baby sister," Apollo growled.

"Okay, first of all, dude, she helped your mother give birth to you," Dragon interjected. "Second, you call yourself a brother, but you're acting like an obsessive father, trying to control everything your sister does. I would understand if you were just concerned for her, and were actually just acting like a typical brother does, but you're acting like Zeus when he sees a mortal hit on Hera."

"Artemis made an oath never to be near men!"

"No, she made an oath to stay a maiden forever," Dragon rebuked. "Not that she never be near men for the rest of her life. Otherwise, she wouldn't get near ANYONE with a Y chromosome, that includes you, Apollo." Apollo growled at Dragon. Dragon just sighed and summoned Apollo's lyre, and casually started playing Zelda's Lullaby. "Honestly, I think you have the hots for your sister and are insanely jealous of anyone who gets too close for comfort."

That took a moment to sink in. All at once, the demigods were proclaiming their disgust at the notion very loudly while the Olympians were thoughtful on the matter. Artemis was turning red (in rage, not embarrassment) at the thought that her brother liked her in such a way, while Apollo was spluttering and turning red himself (in embarrassment and rage) until he saw his lyre in Dragon's hands.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" he screamed.

"And I should care why?"

"I AM A GOD!"

"'A god' being the opportune words there; ergo, you are not the TRUE God, and I have no reason to fear you."

"GIVE ME BACK MY LYRE!"

"When you stop yelling at me, I might."

Apollo screamed and tried to shoot arrows at Dragon, but they vanished before he could even grab them. Dragon looked amused. "I have The Lord God on my side. Who among you can stand against him?"

"I can," Zeus said arrogantly. "Not even your 'god' could beat me."

"Said the man who built the Titanic," Dragon said, further angering Zeus. "Annabeth, could you start reading again? I'm growing board of this."

Annabeth nodded and continued before a fight could break out.

 **"Wait a minute, what offers?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Naruto sigh and began to explain.**

 **"Well, Bianca has three choices to choose from," Naruto said, looking at Percy, "The first she can go to camp half-blood. The second is that she can join the Hunters of Artemis. And the third…" Naruto pick a kunai from his pouch "is that she can receive training from me and become a shinobi."**

 **"Wha-? But you can't!" Percy protested, "You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive." Naruto gained at tick mark at that.**

 **"Are you implying that I can't protect her Jackson?" Naruto interjected in an icy tone.**

Percy sighed resignedly. "And this scene shows my more glorious failures at work…and now I get to watch as a pretty boy ninja tries to sway Bianca to his side."

Nico didn't care if the other Naruto convinced Bianca to receive training from him. Just as long as she didn't go on that quest and stayed alive.

"So…um…" Piper spoke. "What exactly happened to this Bianca?"

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico stiffened. "In our reality," Annabeth explained, "Bianca joined the Hunt."

"And went on the quest to save Lady Artemis with Zoe, Percy, Grover, and myself," Thalia continued.

"She…she took something from Hephaestus's junkyard," Percy finished. "That Hades figurine the other Naruto gave Nico. We had to fight one of his failed animatronics and…" Percy swallowed. "She volunteered to stop the thing. We…We never found her body."

Aphrodite gasped. She turned and threw her shoes at her husband. They slammed into his head with a loud thud. He cried out in pain.

"What was that for, 'Dite?!" he demanded.

"For killing Bianca!" she screeched.

"That was another me! And like you wouldn't have done the same if she had stolen something from you!" he countered. She flinched and turned away, knowing he was right.

Jason winced. "I'm starting to see why you hate this point of your life, Jackson," he confessed.

"And it only gets worse after Bianca's decision," Percy said.

' _You have NO idea,'_ Dragon thought.

 **Percy ignored Naruto so he can get Bianca to join camp.**

 **"Bianca, camp is cool!" Percy continued to say, "It's got Pegasus stable and sword-fighting arena…I mean, what do you get by becoming his apprentice?"**

 **"Freedom and training," Naruto stated.**

 **"What?" Percy asked, confused.**

 **"She is free from the camp and she'll get enough training to protect the ones she loves"**

 **"What do you mean?" Percy asked, "You are free to leave camp when you want and you get to train to be a hero there."**

 **"Then tell me, why do you have curfew there, to make sure all the little heroes get a good night's sleep? And why is the death rate so high for you demigod?" Percy seemed a loss for words for that, so Naruto press his advantage. "With me, she can learn to stand on her own two feet, to not to fear the creatures of the dark, and can learn to protect the ones she cares about. She learn everything I know and become strong."**

"Bad part about that is that Shinobis have a worse life expectancy than demigods," Dragon said. "Worse since they actively go on life threatening missions daily, unlike demigods."

"Yeah, downside to an otherwise awesome job," Naruto said with a smile.

"Eh. I'll stick with being a pirate," Dragon said. "More freedom that way."

 **"This is crazy, Bianca," Percy muttered, switching gears. "What about you brother? Naruto can't have two apprentices, can he?"**

 **"And you would rather her be with the hunters?" Naruto interjected once again, "To become immortal, to never see her brother again? With me, she can be allow to stay with her brother, no consequences. But it is not your choice," Naruto then turn to Bianca, "It's hers."**

"She could have seen her brother again," Artemis interjected. "I would have not stopped her."

"And tell me, would your _Hunters_ have let her?" Dragon asked. "Or would they have bullied her into forgetting him?"

Artemis didn't answer.

 **Bianca look at Naruto, then at the goddess and, after a few minutes, finally made her choice. "I don't want to be afraid," Bianca called, "I don't want to lose my brother, but everything happening in so fast pace." Her fist is clenching so tight, that it's white. "I know what I'm going to say is selfish, but Nico has been my responsibility for the longest time. I want to be free, to be my own person!"**

 **"I offer you that," Naruto said, "You are free to go back to your brother at any time, but you can have the privilege of hunter and a shinobi; freedom to go anywhere you want. And I will teach you to survive this world and give you the power to protect your family. There is much beauty in the world and I don't want you to miss out. You can even teach your abilities to your brother. So what do you say?"**

 **Bianca bit her lip. An offer like that is something no one can refuse. To get the power to protect the ones you love, to travel around the world, to be free from all responsibility. She can even teach Nico if she wanted.**

 **After a few minutes, she finally made her answer, "I accept," Bianca said, much to Percy displeasure, "is there a way to do this?"**

Nico let out a breath. Yes. His sister wouldn't be joining the Hunters. Which meant she wouldn't go on that quest, and she wouldn't die. Percy was relieved as well, but he had a feeling Bianca was still going to play a big role in this story, so he didn't relax too much.

 **"Yes," Naruto said then pull out a cloth, "Hold out your arm for me Bianca" The girl did just that and Naruto wrap the cloth around her.**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's my other doing?"

 **"Now Bianca, do you accept the responsibility of a shinobi set by me, and to follow my word without question until your apprenticeship is complete?"**

 **"I do," Bianca replied. Then, without warning, the cloth began to glow and some unknown energy began to seep in her skin. Bianca began to glow a faint blue before all the energy enter in Bianca and stop glowing.**

 **Naruto smiled. "How do you feel?"**

 **"I feel so, so… ALIVE!" Bianca exclaimed. "I feel that I can take on the strongest of people and feel that I just got out of a small cage after several months!"**

 **"That the chakra inside you" Naruto said, chuckling a little, "All shinobi, or in your case, kunoichi have that inside them. It intensifies your senses and gives you powers you cannot even imagine."**

Naruto's eyebrows flew up. "What the what?!"

"He gave her chakra?!" Athena asked incredulously. "How in Chaos is that possible?!"

"…Where do I sign up for that?" Leo asked, unknowingly summarizing every demigod's thoughts.

Poseidon hummed thoughtfully. "Well," he said. "That's going to make things a lot more interesting."

 **"So when can we train?" Bianca asked, a bit eagerly. Naruto chuckled at that. That kinda remind him of himself when he was younger.**

Naruto chuckled. "She really does."

 **"When get to Camp-Half-Blood" Naruto said, "Until then, we can get to know each other and you can tell Nico the news." Artemis smiled. If there was any male she can trust, it's Naruto. He proved that more than once.**

' _So this other Naruto has proven to my other multiple times he is trustworthy?'_ Artemis wondered as she stared at Naruto. It was weird to see herself so friendly with a male. After Orion, she never thought she could trust a male again, not counting her brothers and uncles.

 **The entire it was going on, Percy had folded on himself. He felt like an intruder and a complete failure. He couldn't believe he came all this way only to lose Bianca to a pretty boy. He admitted that he preferred losing Bianca to Naruto over the hunters, but his wounded pride wouldn't let him admit he was wrong and that camp is the best place for Bianca.**

"Sorry, man," Naruto said to Percy. Percy waved it off.

"It's fine. Like my other said, I prefer losing Bianca to you over the Hunters," he said. "At least with you, she might not die."

 **"Do not despair, Percy Jackson," Artemis said, "You will still get to show the Di Angelos your camp. And if Nico chooses, he can stay there."**

 **"Great" Percy said, trying not to sound surly. "How are we supposed to get there?"**

 **Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp and get Bianca outfitted with Naruto's basic shinobi outfit. You must to get to long island quickly and safely. I shall send for a ride from my brother."**

Apollo grinned savagely at that while Naruto gulped and Artemis groaned in exasperation.

 **Zoe didn't like that idea and Naruto groaned, but she nodded and told Bianca to follow her.**

 **As she left, she stopped in front of Percy. "I'm sorry Percy. But I want to do this. I really do." Then she was gone and he was left with Artemis and Naruto.**

 **"So," he started glumly, "We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?"**

 **Artemis silver eyes gleamed, "Yes boy. You see, Bianca is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible and overprotective brother, Apollo." Naruto winced at the overprotective part. That's an understatement.**

 **"Is your brother still angry with me?" Naruto asked. Artemis sighed.**

 **"I'm not sure, but he will not attack you. Otherwise," Artemis eyes harden a bit, "He would have to deal with me."**

Apollo gulped at that. No matter how much confidence he had, he was still scared of his sister. Artemis glared at him, telling him that he also had to worry about her fury.

"And that's it," Annabeth called out. "Who'd like to read next?"


	4. Reading Chapter 3

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the long update. Lost my job then had to find another, then other unforeseen problems jumped up and…just a mess.**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter and give a shout-out to Spirit Soldier for helping me with some scenes in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

* * *

 **Reading Chapter 3:** _Demigod Reunion and Overprotective Brother_

* * *

" _And that's it," Annabeth called out. "Who'd like to read next?"_

"Before we start that," Dragon said suddenly, catching everyone's attention. "I would like to have a few words with Apollo first." He didn't wait for confirmation as he stalked over to Apollo and grabbed him by his shirt and vanishing suddenly.

Reappearing elsewhere on Olympus, Dragon threw the sun god into wall and pulled a massive gun with five barrels and pointed it straight at Apollo's face. Apollo, who was just about to turn whoever this self-entitled twat was into dust by transforming into his true godly form, stopped suddenly at the sight of the large gun. He sneered.

"Trying to beat me with a gun?" he mocked. "I thought you would have at least came prepared."

"You watch movies, Apollo?" Dragon asked calmly. "Specifically, movies with Nickolas Cage?"

Apollo looked confused at the question. "Um…yeah. Got bored one day and had a full marathon of nothing but Nick Cage movies. Why?"

"You mean to tell me you've seen every Nickolas Cage movie and this _gun_ doesn't even look _slightly_ familiar?" Dragon asked again, emphasizing his question.

Apollo frowned and examined the "gun" more closely. His eyes widened as it clicked just what type of gun was being held at his head. "How…did you…?"

"That would be telling now wouldn't it?" Dragon questioned with a crazed smile. He turned serious and said, "Listen Apollo, I get why you're mad with Naruto. He has a relationship with your sister that you want. She's able to talk freely to Naruto, and that's something you either didn't have with her, or don't have anymore. The latter, if your flinch is any indication."

Dragon sighed and holstered his gun. "But you should know that Naruto's not going to take Artemis and lock her away in an ivory tower. Hell, I'm sure she'd sooner decorate the Black Forest in Germany with his entrails before that happened." Apollo scoffed in agreement. "And you have to understand, Naruto would never take her away from you. He's never had a family, so he'd sooner sell his soul to the Kyuubi before he broke one up without a damn good reason. If you want to be closer to Artemis, and ergo be her brother again, don't try so hard."

Apollo wanted so bad to glare at the cloaked young man, but knew he was right. He sighed miserably and slumped against the wall. "But I like this me," he said. "The old me…the me that Artemis liked as her brother…he wasn't a nice guy. He'd kill someone just for looking at him wrong. He also had a short temper that…"

"And all I'm hearing is excuses," Dragon said bluntly. "Look, you don't have to be that guy again. Not fully. There must've been something that Artemis liked about the old you; just take those parts and add them to the new you, while taking out the parts she doesn't like."

He made it sound so easy, Apollo thought to himself. "I know it won't be easy," Dragon said grinning, as if he read Apollo's mind (which was impossible! Apollo reasoned). "I mean, everything sounds easy when you say it, but never when you go about actually doing it. So, until you've got your wits about you, how about a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yep! I'll bet ya that Naruto is nothing like Orion. We'll conclude the bet at the end of the book, and if you're not satisfied with Naruto by the end of the book, I'll let you shoot me, and Naruto with my little friend here." He patted the gun strapped to his back.

Apollo looked at him in scrutiny. "And if I am by the end of the book?"

"Then I'm going to have you swear on the Styx that you'll at least make an effort to try and reconnect to your sister like we were just discussing."

Apollo looked at his guy like he was crazy. Surely, he couldn't be serious…

"No. Sirius was Harry Potter's godfather. I'm Dragon King," Dragon deadpanned.

Apollo staggered. "Did you just…?"

"Read your mind? No. You're just predictable. God of Truth and all."

Apollo blinked at that before he started laughing. "Yeah, I guess I am!" He looked over at Dragon and said, "Alright. It's a bet." Dragon grinned as the two shook hands. Sealing the deal.

They reappeared in a flash. "Sorry 'bout that, gang," Dragon apologized. "We good now."

Zeus frowned at the man. "What did you and my son speak about?" he asked/demanded.

"Well, _the son of Leto_ and I were just talking about none of your bloody business, bolt boy," Dragon said irritably.

"Now see here-"

"So! You decided whose going to read next?" Dragon asked the room, further angering Zeus.

"I will," Hestia said. Annabeth smiled and walked over and handed the book to her. She smiled gratefully, and Annabeth moved back to her seat. Hestia opened the book up to the next chapter as Apollo and Dragon took their seats.

" **Chapter 3: Demigod Reunion and Overprotective Brother,"** Hestia read.

 **When Percy and Naruto walked out the tent, the blonde hair boy was immediately was stop by Annabeth. When he was in the tent, Annabeth was holding in a lot of emotion. Mainly wanting to see if that was really Naruto and hug her big brother to death. Now she got the chance and she's not gonna waste it.**

Thalia looked over at Annabeth with a sly look on her face. "Are you _sure_ you think of him as just your big brother, Annie?" she asked teasingly.

"Shut. Up, Thalia," Annabeth growled.

 **"Is that you Naruto? Is it really you?" she asked. Naruto smiled at the girl and rubbed her head.**

 **"Yeah it's me, little Annie," Naruto said affectionately. The girl finally let her emotions go and hug him to death, tears streaming.**

Percy looked shocked. "He called you little Annie and you're not skinning him? AND he got you to show _that_ much emotion?" he asked Annabeth, before he turned to Naruto and asked, "Will you teach me how you do that?"

"PERCY!" Annabeth screeched, red faced.

Naruto laughed. "Wish I could help you," he said, "but I'm not sure how to do that myself."

"SHUT UP, YOU!" Annabeth growled.

 **Percy looked shocked. In the two or three years he knew Annabeth, he knew that she is a strong girl and would never show emotions like this to anyone. Plus, he felt something uncomfortable in his chest when he saw the two hugging like this.**

"Awwwwwwwww!" Aphrodite cooed. "He's jealous!"

Percy winced. Oh, he didn't doubt it at all.

Athena glared at Aphrodite, then at Percy, who shivered under the gaze.

 **"Gods, Naruto," Annabeth croaked out, burying her head in his shoulder, "What happened? Everyone thought you were dead!"**

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know, but if you're making ' _Little Annie'_ over there bawl like a baby, I'd assume it's something terrible."

Annabeth turned and glared darkly at Jason. "Don't. Call. Me. Little. Annie. Again. Thalia's brother or not, I will gut you," she snarled.

Jason paled. Thalia frowned and said, "Percy, hit Annie upside the head."

Percy looked at her. "Why?"

"Because she'll be less inclined to skin you and I'm pissed that she threatened my baby brother," she explained. "Now hurry up and slap her for me!"

"Do, and you'll be wishing I skinned you, Perseus Jackson," Annabeth threated, unknowingly making her mother proud as Percy paled.

 **"Many things Annie," Naruto said, looking at her gray orbs, "I'll tell you and Thalia-chan when we get back to camp and settle in."**

 **At that, Annabeth conceded and hugged him harder, "I miss you Naruto,"**

 **"I missed you to little Annie,"**

 **When this was happening, the Hunters and Percy was looking at Thalia, as she approached the boy. Annabeth moved aside and the two stared at one another.**

 **"Hey Thale-chan," Naruto said warmly. "I miss you as well."**

 **And just like that, Thalia slapped Naruto.**

"Oh come on!" Naruto ranted. "What is it with girls and slapping me?!"

"Problems, Naruto?" Dragon asked in amusement.

"Every girl I've ever met has slapped me! What the hell is that all about?! And I don't even know this one!" Naruto continued in fury, turning away from the screen and anger.

Apollo looked at Naruto curiously.

Dragon laughed. "Your luck must be worse than I thought!"

 **"You idiot!" Thalia yelled, tears streaming in her eyes. "Where were you? Why didn't you contact us? We all thought you died!" Naruto sighed, a built of guilt inside him.**

"He even has Thalia crying!" Nico shouted. "Is there no limit to this guy?!"

Naruto looked uncomfortable. He really couldn't say it was nothing because he didn't know if it was; not to mention Thalia gave off a 'mess with me, and I'll shove a lightning bolt up your ass' vibe. He didn't want to say anything that might piss her off.

 **"I had to do some things Thale-chan," Naruto sighed. "I was in other places, rescuing other demigods and doing other missions. I tell you when we get settled into camp, but trust me, you like what I have to tell you. And won't leave you guys again, I promise you that."**

 **Naruto was taken by surprise when Thalia gave him a powerful hug. It only lasted a few seconds when she pulled back, a light blush on her face.**

Aphrodite squealed. ' _I still need a shipping name for those two!'_

 **Percy was shock at this. Thalia never liked physical affection, until now. Who is this guy?**

"That's what we want to know," Percy said and looked to Naruto.

Naruto just looked uneasy. He put his hands up and said, "Dammit, this isn't the same me! How am I supposed to know anything about him?!"

"Well, considering that the two of you are still very similar, I'd say asking you would be a good idea," Dragon mused.

Athena nodded. "It is a good assumption," she said.

Naruto groaned.

 **After a few minutes, a bright light approach them. Artemis lifted her arm up to protect her eyes and everyone else turn their eyes away. When the light dimmed, the gathered demigods and hunters saw a young man with sandy-blond hair, next to a red convertible Maserati Spyder.**

Percy pouted. "My car…" Annabeth giggled at him. He looked so much younger when he pouted like that.

"Dang. That's what I call a hot ride," Leo joked, earning a groan from Piper and a laugh from Naruto, though he wondered just what a 'Maserati Spyder' was.

 **The man was grinning brightly, until he caught the sight of Naruto. The smile fell and Apollo glared at him like he's the bastard Orion. Naruto groaned. Why did Apollo hate him?**

' _You're closer to my sister than I am,'_ Apollo thought bitterly as he stared at the book intently. It hurt knowing someone was closer to his sister than he was nowadays.

 **"Hey Arty, what is** _ **he**_ **doing here?" Apollo said in a not so cheerful voice. Artemis sighed. When is Apollo going to get that Naruto is not Orion?**

' _Soon, very soon Arty,'_ Dragon thought with a grin. Artemis twitched and felt the desire to strangle Dragon. He grinned at her.

 **"Naruto helped me with defeating the Manticore, Apollo. Also, Naruto will be going with the hunters and the five demigods so you will not harm him." Apollo looked like he want to argue, but kept his mouth shut. "Now, I will be going to hunt down the Bane of Olympus. You won't harm Naruto again or else…" she left the threat hanging with a warning glance. After she left, Apollo started glare at Naruto.**

 **"Don't think because Arte is on your good book, means that I have to be nice to you," Apollo growled at him.**

Artemis glared at her brother, but whatever she was about to say was cut off when she saw him staring pensively at the book. She was confused as to why he would do that. ' _Perhaps it has something to do with what that male talked to him about?'_ she wondered.

 **"Again, why do you hate me?" Naruto asked, staring back at him just as fiercely. "Because if it's about Artemis being friends with me, then get over it! I'm. Not. Orion."**

 **"Artemis is not supposed be friends with men! She swore on the Styx!" Apollo snapped back at him. Naruto is really getting irritated at his over protectiveness.**

"No, I swore not to lose my virginity!" Artemis growled out. "I never swore never to have male friends! Granted, most males don't meet my standards, but that's beside the point!"

"So, in short, she's one of _those_ kind of girls," Dragon stage whispered to Naruto and Aphrodite, who mysteriously appeared next to him.

"What kind?" Naruto asked.

"The kind that would not be adverse to male company, but has the most and highest standards regarding men."

Aphrodite squealed. "So she CAN end up with someone special!" she shrieked.

"I WILL NOT!" Artemis denied vehemently.

"How about another bet then? If you're so sure," Dragon said with the most evil grin he could muster.

Artemis didn't like that grin. "What kind of bet?" she asked slowly. What? She was just as competitive as her brother, don't question her.

"That by the end of the book series, you WILL find that 'special someone,' and it will have nothing to do with Aphrodite," Dragon explained, making Aphrodite look to him in shock. "If you don't by the end of the series, I'll admit I'm wrong and willfully stand in as target practice for your Hunters."

Artemis (along with everyone else) looked at him in shock. "And…if my other does?" she asked hesitantly.

"Then you MUST, note MUST, let Aphrodite dress you up in whatever she sees fit for three chapters."

Here, Aphrodite let out a fangirl squeal that hurt everyone's eardrums. Artemis looked at Dragon like he was stupid. "And why would I agree to that?!"

"Aside from being branded a coward and have me tease you on the fact for the rest of the series? Your brother made a bet with me, as did 'Mr. D.' over there." Dragon jerked a thumb over at Mr. D. "They've got the guts to take me on, where's yours?"

THAT hurt Artemis's pride. And as a child of Zeus, it was almost always encoded in their DNA to be extremely prideful. "Fine!" she snarled. She got up and walked to Dragon. "You've got yourself a bet!" she growled and shook his head.

He smiled at her, but it unsettled her greatly. Hestia looked confused until Dragon smiled and whispered something in her ear. Surprisingly, she started giggling (much to the shock of her family) and continued reading.

"Um…" Frank muttered to his fellow demigods. "What just happened?"

"Search's me, man," Percy whispered back.

"Did he just somehow trick Artemis into making a bet with him?" Jason asked quietly.

"…I think he did," Nico mumbled.

"Huh." Leo looked impressed. "Sneaky bastard."

"Very sneaky, indeed," Ares mused quietly to himself with a grin. This reading thing may have been boring as hell, but watching everyone's interactions was definitely worth the bleeding ears.

 **"No, Artemis swore not to lose her virginity!" Naruto retorted. "She didn't swear that couldn't make friends with a male! Also, it isn't your choice of who she will make friends with! It's her! So back off Apollo!" Apollo look he was about to say something, but stopped himself and went to talk to Percy and Thalia, who are looking at the scene in shock, along with the other demigods. The only who aren't are the hunters, since they saw this before.**

"How often must that have happened for Artemis's hunters not to bat an eyelash?" Persephone asked.

"I'm more interested in seeing how he _met_ her hunters," Hermes commented. "Can you imagine the awkwardness that must've been?! That would be hilarious to watch!"

"I assume a lot of arrows were used in that meeting," Poseidon said with an amused chuckle.

 **Naruto walk in the forest, away from the others, before making a whistling tune. He waited for a moment before a snowy white owl came from the forest and landed on his shoulder.**

 **You see, being a champion of Athena has its benefit. For example, you can summon any owl whenever you want. Your brain can process things faster than it usually does. You can come up with battle strategy with a blink in the eye and like a child of Athena and you have eidetic memory. So Naruto remembers everything from when's he was thirteen to the present.**

Athena nodded at the description. Percy looked to Annabeth and whispered, "Just how do I become your mother's champion, Wise girl? I think that might help her hate me less."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Demeter smiled. "Glad to see that young man is eating his cereal!" she said.

"You're head if full of cereal," Hades mumbled, making Persephone shake her head in exasperation.

 **"I need you to watch Artemis," Naruto said to the owl. "Make sure she's okay. If something happens, report to me as quick as you can." The owl nodded and flew in the night sky. After the owl left, Naruto went back with the others.**

Artemis felt something akin to happiness that someone was concerned about her well-being, but mostly it was outweighed by her irritation that this male thought she needed to be watched out for.

 **(The Bus)**

 **After an argument from Apollo, Naruto is now on the front wheel to save Thalia from driving. See, when Naruto was with Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia, he found out that the daughter of Zeus is afraid of heights. He found that out, when they had to jump off a high story cliff.**

Many of the Olympians looked at Thalia in shock. "You're afraid of heights?!" Apollo asked incredulously.

Thalia looked uncomfortable, embarrassed, and downright angry that her secret was exposed like that. But she nodded curtly. Annabeth and Percy smiled sympathetically at her and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. She smiled at them.

"How can the demigod daughter of Zeus be afraid of heights?!" Ares shouted.

"Not everyone is the same," Dragon said. "That includes what they fear. Everyone has their own fears."

Annabeth shuddered at that, thinking of spiders. Percy thought about all his friends and family being in danger and he couldn't save them and winced. The other demigods either winced or shuddered as they thought of their fears.

 **While he was driving, the demigods are talking in the back.**

 **"Okay, spill it," Percy said/demanded. "How do you guys know Naruto? When did you meet?" The Son of Poseidon wanted answer and he gonna get it now.**

"Man, you're determined, aren't you?" Hermes questioned.

Percy winced. "Seems that way."

 **Annabeth sighed. Percy isn't gonna let it go so she might as well tell him. "Okay Percy. We'll tell you." she finally conceded, with Thalia nodding in agreement.**

 **Thalia started first, "Okay, you know that me, Annabeth, and Luke were fighting together before went to camp half-blood right?" Percy nodded. "Well, what we didn't tell you was that Naruto was with us too. He helped us survive most of the monsters we've encountered."**

 **Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. He found me first at Washington D.C. He protected from monsters and kept me safe." She looked down on the floor, a tear falling down from her face. "He's was like a big brother to me." She don't want to mention that she have a crush on him.**

 **Thalia started again. "Then, a few months later, he run into me and Luke when he was fighting the Minotaur. So for months it was me, Luke, Annabeth, and Naruto." Thalia then looked at Naruto, her eyes filled with gratitude and a bit of admiration.**

 **"He also saved my life," she whispered.**

Thalia's eyes widened, as did Percy's, Annabeth's, and Jason's, as Aphrodite squealed loudly. Piper, while interested, groaned at her mother's enthusiasm.

Zeus looked to Naruto in a more, positive, light. He saved his daughter? Ok, _maybe_ he wasn't too bad.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, Grover and Naruto are running from a group of monsters. The monsters consist of hellhounds, cyclops, the three furies, and many, many more. The group kept running and running until one the furies (Alecto) use her whip to grab Thalia ankle and pull her down. The others stop running and saw what happening.**_

Annabeth and Thalia's eyes widened. This was when Thalia was turned into a tree! Zeus also winced at the scene and turned to glare at his brother. Hades didn't waver.

 **"** _ **NOW! KILL HER!" Alecto screeched to her sisters. The other two got their claws and went for the kill. Thalia tried to claw away the whip desperately, but it no good. Alecto got a good grip on her. She saw the two furies descending on her and she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.**_

 _ **She waited for a minute. Then two. Finally, she opened her eyes to see why she doesn't feel any pain when she saw Naruto with his axe in hand and golden dust.**_

 _"_ AWESOME!" Ares shouted, a bowl of popcorn appearing in his hands.

"...While I don't share my brother's…enthusiasm, I will admit that taking out two furies at once like that," Athena praised.

Hephaestus beamed with pride at his son's accomplishment. Naruto was simply shrugging, honestly thinking it was no big deal.

 **"** _ **If you think you're gonna kill my friend, think again!" Naruto growled out to Alecto then turn to Grover. "Grover, grab Thalia now! I'll catch up to you!"**_

 _ **Grover look like he was about to argue, but one stern look from Naruto got him to pick up Thalia and run with Luke, who was holding Annabeth to keep her going to Naruto.**_

 _ **Thalia and Annabeth try to struggle under the demigod and the satyr's grip, but didn't have the strength to do it and could only watch/hear what's happening.**_

 _ **Naruto look at the army of monsters. There was no fear, no hesitation in his eyes. Just pure determination. To protect his friends, even it meant his death.**_

"Ooooh! I'm liking this guy more and more!" Ares commented, conjuring up a large soda.

Naruto leaned forward in interest, wanting to see the skills his other had.

 _ **So without a word, he charge at the army. He swung his axe at the leg of a cyclops, causing it to fall down on a group of hounds. After that hellhound after hellhound jumped up to chop the shoulder of another cyclops. He dodged a claw from Alecto then swung his axe down on a snake. He kept chopping monster after monster until Alecto whipped on the leg, making him hissed in pain and fall down.**_

Many of the demigods (mainly Annabeth and Thalia) gasped in shock, thinking Naruto might get killed, and the Olympians were sitting on the edge of their seats as well. Hephaestus just chuckled quietly, knowing that losing his leg, wouldn't mean Naruto was out for the count. Athena looked concerned herself, but was confident in Naruto's skills.

Naruto just frowned. "Lucky hit, hag."

 _ **Naruto looked to where the group, to see there at the edge of the camp. Annabeth is crying, trying to reach him while in Luke's arm and Thalia is weakly doing the same. But most of her stamina is gone and she got an injury to the leg, meaning that she couldn't run to him.**_

 _ **Naruto heard a cackle, making him turn to Alecto and the hoard of remaining monsters.**_

 **"** _ **Any last word, demigod?" Alecto said with a smirk. Naruto smirk back, making a lot of monsters uneasy.**_

 **"** _ **Just one,**_ _ **Hirashin**_ _ **."**_

Hephaestus cackled, his voice a low, deep rumbling sound resonating from his chest. "Classic."

 _ **Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow, only to appear in front of the camp border. The monsters were confuse for a moment, then head keep falling off, bodies separating, and limbs getting capacitated. All the monsters were gone, including Alecto.**_

 _ **Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, and Grover stare at the seen in shock. Naruto walk over to the borderline of camp half blood and put a silver box on a tree. Suddenly, a shield erupted from it, surrounding the camp and its border. It stopped once it reached the end.**_

 **(Flashback ended)**

"AND IT'S GOOD!" Ares shouted, jumping out of his seat. He turned to Hephaestus and said, "If that's what your kid can do to a bunch of monsters, what can it do in _your_ calloused hands, Cripple?! I gotta know!"

"Oh, nothing too special," Hephaestus smirked. "But I DID take out an entire army battalion with that jutsu."

Ares's eyes widened. "Hephaestus!" he shouted, shocking everybody by saying the forge god's name. "Why didn't you tell me you were so killed in the art of war?! And to not invite ME to a war-torn realm! Dammit! I'm so jealous of you now!"

He looked to Naruto and said, "And I can only assume you met a fiery woman by looking into this kid's eyes. He's got the eyes of a part time-prankster, part-time warrior, and full-time survivor! A very deadly triple threat, if you ask me."

Everyone looked at Ares in shock. Hera, however, smiled slightly. She was happy her sons were getting along, if only slightly. Perhaps…this shinobi demigod was worth something after all.

Hephaestus looked to his brother in confusion, before mulling over something in his head. He shook his head and said, "Well, you're right about Naruto's mother being a fiery woman, Ares. Even had the hair to prove it! Chaos, I still find myself wondering why she married a man like me."

This only seemed to amuse Ares more. He laughed. "A fiery redhead! Oh, I'm going to need details, good brother! This girl must have been something!"

"The best," Hephaestus smiled. "And her temper was legendary. She was known as 'The red hot blooded Habanero."

Ares laughed. Hera, however, was shocked. Hephaestus's son that was born in the Elemental Nations wasn't born out of wedlock? She sent a discrete look to the kid in question. That…certainly was a point in the kid's favor.

Aphrodite frowned, however. While she certainly understood and didn't mind, Hephaestus marrying another woman and talking so highly of her mad her slightly jealous. But, she supposed, she deserved it, after she had cheated on him so much, and sometimes right in his face.

"Wow, I'm actually starting to respect you again, _brother!_ " the god of war grinned. "We're going to have to talk later. No way I'm passing up not going to the Elemental Nations any longer."

"Sure," Hephaestus said slowly, still not sure about Ares respecting him yet.

Zeus stood and walked over to Naruto as the two talked. He stopped in front of him and said, "I must thank you, young man. For saving my daughter."

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, it was nothing," he said. "All part of being a super cool ninja and all."

Dragon sniggered. Zeus simply examined the blonde. Seeing he wasn't going to get much more out of him, he sighed and continued, "Regardless, should you need anything over the course of your stay, simply ask. It's…It's the least I can do."

Many Olympians looked at Zeus in shock. But he didn't acknowledge them as he walked back to Hera and sat down. Naruto just looked confused, but nodded anyway.

Dragon chuckled. ' _This is getting good.'_ Hestia smiled at her brother's maturity and went back to reading.

 **"From then on, we used that tree to protect camp half blood," Thalia said. "It made out of godly energy and ichor, courtesy of Hephaestus. It burn up monsters into oblivion if they ever try to enter."**

 **Percy looked at Naruto with different emotion, from shock to a little admiration. The teen protected his friends from certain death the risk of his own death. He made a wall of fire that protected the demigods for many years. But he still got one more question…**

 **"If he was at camp, where was he for the two years I was at camp?" Annabeth was about to answer, until they felt a rumble on the bus. The demigods and hunters look around the bus, until they felt another rumble. Suddenly, they heard an explosion at the left side of them and some let out a scream of surprise/fear.**

"As always," Percy groaned. Curse his bad luck.

 **"What the heck?!" Naruto yelled. He looked in the rear view mirror to see a large white bird behind them. On the bird is a man with blond hair, made into a ponytail. Bangs on his right eye while the left got makeup under it. He's wearing a robe that Naruto is all too familiar with.**

Naruto growled. "Akatsuki!"

"'Red Dawn?'" Apollo translated. "What's up with them?"

"You're about to find out," was the shinobi's only reply.

 **"The Akatsuki!" Naruto hissed out. He then saw the blonde hair man throw something and Naruto maneuver away from it, just in time to see it explode.**

 **"Who is that, Whiskers?!" Thalia yelled out from her seat. Naruto dodge another of those bombs and gave her the quick version.**

 **"He is one of the Akatsuki. An S rank ninja from my world. They're extremely dangerous and their goals are to collect all of the tailed beasts." He move away from another bomb, making a few people scream. Thalia clutched her seat tightly, her phobia acting up while others hang on to dear life.**

Thalia looked green as she watched her other cling to her seat like a lifeline.

"Why do they want to collect the tailed beasts?" Athena asked with a frown.

"I don't know that. Ero-sennin only knew that they want them," Naruto explained.

Zeus was also frowning. Maybe it was paranoia, but that goal was worrisome for a lot of reasons.

 **"Hang on people!" Naruto called out. Naruto then flipped a switch, making the bus change into something else.**

 **The bus shape turned circular, wings spread out of the sides. The inside changed as well and the front changed into a pilot seat. The front slowly turned sharp and two windows spread on top. The color also changed into black. The bus changed into a jet.**

"What's a jet?" Naruto asked. The demigods looked shocked for a moment, before they realized that he didn't have those in his world.

"Someone will explain it to you when we have a break," Dragon told Naruto, who nodded gratefully.

 **Naruto fly the jet up and flew it over the bird. He then went behind and got two guns out of the bottom.**

 **"Okay birdie, eat bronze bullets!" Naruto started shooting, but the man came prepare. He sent out tons of spiders, protecting him and his ride from the bullets. The blonde then turn around and sent out dozens of birds. Naruto shoot them easily, but the man kept sending more and more.**

 **Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration and turn to the others. "Jackson, Annabeth, I need you two to control the guns while I drive!" The two didn't argue and did just that.**

"This is looking suspiciously like the Star Wars scene where Han and Luke go to the guns while Chewy drives the Millennium Falcon," Hermes mused.

 **The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena went to the copilot seat and started shooting bird after bird, making them explode. Naruto then open a red button and a missile shot out from the cargo hold.**

 **The man's eyes widen and he move away, but it was too late. The rocket exploded and the man was forced to retreat from his ride.**

Ares cackled. "Can you dodge a rocket, bomber man?"

 **Naruto then sigh in relief. They lost the Akatsuki member, that's good. Naruto turn around to see a lot of people looking at him.**

 **"That. Was. AWESOME!" Nico shouted out and Percy was in agreement, although many try to stop their heart from racing after that experience, Thalia especially.**

Percy smirked over to Nico, who smirked back. Despite the bad blood between them at the moment, they had to appreciate the wild ride.

"Never," Thalia said, looking very green. "That's never happening."

Jason looked concerned for his sister. "You ok, Thalia?"

"Yeah," she said. "Just so realistic."

"I don't blame you," Piper said. That looked like a wild ride. One she didn't want to be on.

 **Naruto chuckled and flew the rest of the way. But something tells him that it wasn't the last time he saw the man. He should prepare when he get back to camp. Right now, he should enjoy the flight and get to Southern Island soon.**

"And that's the end of this chapter," Hestia said. "Who would like to read next?"


	5. Reading Chapter 4

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: So another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **And just to let you all know, Spirit, the writer of Naruto SFCW, has two new stories you should check out. They are 'Compassion, Wisdom, and Justice' (Harry Potter FF) and 'The Thief vs. the Assassins' (Tangled FF), respectively. If you're a fan of HP and Tangled, I suggest looking these stories up.**

* * *

 **Reading-** _Chapter 4: Naruto at Camp_

* * *

"Mr. D. will read next," Dragon said, an evil grin on his face. The others looked at him in bewilderment. Mr. D., however, narrowed his eyes at the cloaked figure.

"And why should I?" Mr. D. asked snidely.

"Because this chapter pertains to our bet," Dragon told him. That caught everyone's interest.

Mr. D. snorted. "Yeah, sure, why not?" Maybe now he can have some wine…

"Oh! And before you start, you _CANNOT_ mispronounce anyone's names buddy," Dragon added.

"Why?" Mr. D. narrowed his eyes.

"Because if you do, I'm shooting you with this," he explained and pulled out the gun he threatened Apollo with.

Everyone was wondering what was so special about the gun until Hermes gasped in shock. Dragon turned to him with a smile. "Something wrong, Hermes?"

"How…" he breathed in shock. "Did you…get your hands…on the God Killer?"

"I just walked in and took it," the cloaked man said with a grin.

"Um…what are you guys talking about?" Percy asked. "And what's up with that gun?"

Dragon grinned at the son of Poseidon. "This is the God Killer, a powerful hand cannon from the Nickolas Cage movie 'Drive Angry,' which I don't recommend to anyone. Basically, anyone shot with this gun will cease to exist. It literally destroys your body and soul at once."

Everyone paled at the power of the weapon. Zeus couldn't even say anything because he was afraid Dragon might shoot him with it if he uttered a word. Apollo, while scared of the gun, couldn't help but chuckle mentally at everyone's reactions. He was the same way when Dragon threatened him with it.

Dionysus paled and nodded rapidly, as he snapped his fingers and the book instantly appeared in his hands. He flipped through it quickly and found his place.

" **Chapter 4: Naruto at Camp,"** he read quickly.

"So we get to see Naruto and how he effects the camp?" Piper asked.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Leo grinned madly.

 **As soon as Sol landed on the ground, Thalia quickly got out and on the ground, hyperventilating. Her phobia acted up real badly in there. She had never been that scared in her life.**

Thalia shivered. Percy patted her back reassuringly, which made her smile in appreciation at him.

Jason, however, narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. He knew Percy was just trying to comfort his sister.

 **Everyone else got out slower than her, but some were ruffled up because of that flight. Annabeth and Percy had to carry an unconscious and foaming Grover. They got two demigods to carry the Satyr so they could go to the big house to inform Chiron about what happened.**

 **When all of the demigods went in (the hunters to their cabin to settle in), they spotted Chiron and Mr. D playing their usual card game. Chiron spotted the demigods and smile, but when his eyes landed on Naruto, his eyes widen and his jaws dropped.**

 **"N-Naruto?" Chiron said in shock. At the side of him, Mr. D also got wide eyes and dropped his diet coke can.**

Mr. D. stopped right there and looked slightly concerned. He NEVER dropped his coke in shock. NEVER.

He looked over at Dragon and was rewarded with an evil grin. The others who knew Dionysus were shocked as well.

 **Naruto smile at the centaur and wave, "Hey Chiron, long time no see," in the blink of an eye, Naruto got pulled by bone-breaking hug.**

 **"Naruto, my boy! I thought you were dead!" Chiron said, his eyes misty. He let go of Naruto, giving the blond some time to breath after that hug.**

The demigods that knew Chiron winced. "Yeah, his hugs are painful," Percy mumbled.

"Can't be more painful than Tsunade Baa-chan's hugs," Naruto said. "Not only do I lose my breath, but she nearly breaks my back!"

 **"Not dead Chiron. Just injured. Had to heal up before I could come back," Naruto said. Chiron nodded in understanding. From the quest Naruto took, he was bound to get greatly injured. But where had the blond been for the past five years?**

"That's what we'd all like to know? Where've you been bro?" Leo asked.

Naruto shrugged uselessly. "You do realize I haven't lived that Naruto's life, right? After my fight with Sasuke, our lives differentiate."

"Well, he does have a point," Annabeth conceded.

 **Behind Percy Mr. D slowly went to Naruto, holding that shock expression. Naruto saw the god and reach under the cloak, getting dozens cans of coke.**

 **"By the way, here's your special coke Mr. D," Naruto said, passing a coke can to him. Mr. D opened it with shaky hands and took one careful sip before he did something that shock all the demigods in the room.**

 **He cried. Hard. And hugged Naruto just as hard.**

 **"It's you. It's really you!" Dionysus sobbed, holding the blond tightly, "Only one person can make this coke. Only one person who can make that taste."**

Everyone looked at the book like it just said Artemis had married Ares, even Ares and Zeus. Dionysus began to get nervous. Could he seriously lose this bet to a mortal?

Meanwhile, the demigods were shocked. "I've…never seen Mr. D. like that before," Annabeth murmured.

"It's…kind of scary," Percy added quietly.

"…Damn," Thalia muttered.

"Is this guy trying to kill my other?!" Naruto asked, noticing his other turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Nah!" Hades said, getting over his shock first and waving his hand dismissively. "He's just overly excited. He'll let 'em go in a moment, I'm sure."

 **Meanwhile, Percy was opening and closing his mouth in shock, Thalia was taking a picture of this, Annabeth was staring at the scene with wide eyes, and Bianca and Nico was staring at the scene with bewilderment. Chiron was shaking his head in amusement. Only Naruto can make Mr. D like that.**

"That does sound like something we'd do," Thalia said grinning.

 **Naruto, while still being hugged, was slowly turning blue and losing oxygen. Dionysus finally noticed what he was doing and let go of the blond and disappeared with the coke.**

 **Everyone blinked for a bit before Chiron spoke up, "Well, uh, moving on then?" He then turned to Bianca and Nico, "Seeing two new demigods here, I assume you completed the mission?"**

 **"Yeah, about that…" Percy began.**

 **"What's wrong?" Chiron asked. Percy was about to speak, but Naruto beat him, "I'm training Bianca to be a Shinobi." Naruto said, "I saw potential in her and decided that she could be trained."**

 **"So she's is being train to become a shinobi," Chiron said, "I can see no better training, especially since she's being train by Naruto."**

 **"But Chiron-"**

 **"Percy," Chiron interjected calmly, "You need to learn that there are many paths that can be taken. Bianca chose her own path."**

 **Percy sighed. He should stop taking it so personally…**

Percy sighed as well. "Yeah, you really should, other me."

Frank was frowning. "Did…Did this Luke destroy your trust that badly?"

Percy nodded.

Hazel thought of something. "Is that why you didn't trust Octavian when you first met him?"

"That, and the fact that he reminded me a lot of Luke."

Jason grimaced.

 **After that, they informed Chiron about their quest. By the end, Chiron was frowning.**

 **"Well, this is troubling news," Chiron said, "But it's best to leave this in Artemis's hand. Hunting is in her nature. Now, let talk about one more thing," Chiron turn to Naruto, "Should I gather the counselors so you can explain where you went?" Naruto nodded. Chiron got up and galloped out of the big house, to get the other counselors, leaving the demigods over here.**

 **(18 minutes later)**

 **Naruto was showing Bianca the different kind of weapons Shinobi use, Grover is playing Mythomagic with Nico, and Annabeth and Thalia talk to Percy about their past adventure with Naruto.**

 **Speaking of which, Percy doesn't know what to think about the blond. On one hand, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, and Thalia are friends with the blond. On the other hand, he nearly crushed his jaws when they first met. But now, he's a lot friendlier. Can the blond be trusted or is he like Luke? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He turned in time to see Silena and Katie jump on Naruto and hug him just as hard as Dionysus had.**

 **"Naruto!"**

 **Okay, who doesn't know the blond?**

That shocked the others. "So he's lead a lot of our friends to Camp Halfblood, has he?" Annabeth asked, stunned.

Artemis was wondering just who was the blond.

 **Naruto hug the girls back with equal force. Seeing the blond again made them cry in his shoulders, but the blond just whisper to them and comforted them. They haven't seen him for years, just like the others.**

 **"Hey girls, I miss you," Naruto said in a warm voice. That only made the girls cry harder until they got off of him. Naruto turn to the door to see Charles, Clarisse, and the Stolls.**

"Why are the girls crying? Was my other really that important?" Naruto asked.

Aphrodite, however, looked at the blond slyly. Looks like this son of Hephaestus was well on his way of having a harem. She squealed mentally at the thought.

 **"Charles, it been a long time," Naruto said, shaking the black man's hand firmly. Charles shook his hand just as firmly and smiled at his stepbrother.**

 **"That it had Naruto. The whole camp misses you," It was true. When he was injured, the whole camp was in a state of depression thinking that he was dead. The ones that were hit the most were Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, Katie, Silena, Charles, the Stolls, and Dionysus. Annabeth hardened her emotion during those times, Thalia did as well, Grover kept losing confidence over the years, Clarisse hide under a tough girl attitude, Katie focus on growing strawberries and rarely did anything else, Silena cried in her pillow during the nights, Charles focus on most of Naruto's project to honor his brother, the Stolls hid their depression with pranks, and Dionysus tried to drank himself out of depression. Which barely worked.**

"Will the shocks never end?!" Percy exclaimed.

Poseidon looked amused. "A demigod that _Dionysus_ liked enough to try and drink himself into a depression? That's a severe change," he mused.

Dionysus was very concerned that he'd lose the bet he made with Dragon now.

"The others at camp? I think it's a pretty accurate portrayal," Piper supplied. "That was how everyone…e-except Charles and Silena…acted when Percy was missing."

That made Percy wince. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to be taken away from Camp Halfblood, but knowing that his absence made everyone hurt was made him even more upset.

 **Naruto flinched a little, but recovered, "Well, I'm here now and I'm not planning on getting injured again or killed anytime soon. That's a promise." Charles smile at that. If Naruto make a promise, he does his best to keep it. No matter what. The blond then turned to the sons of Hermes and grinned.**

 **"Hey Travis. Hey Connor. Have you done any pranks lately?" the Stolls grin and gave him a list of pranks they did. Naruto look at them and laugh when he read half the page.**

 **"You are real geniuses you two. Perhaps when I settle down here, we can start planning together." the Stolls hop up and down excitedly. Naruto told them stories of his achievement. He once painted his village National Monument, in full view, wearing an orange kill me jumpsuit, just to put salt on the wound. So they have a right to admire the blond. To be working with him, is any prankster's dream.**

"Seriously?!" Hermes jumped up excitedly. Naruto just grinned and nodded. "I must see this!"

Dragon smirked and clicked a button on a remote. The screen flickered before showing a mountain range that looked similar to mount Rushmore, but of the four Hokages…with paint all over the faces.

Everyone laughed. Hephaestus looked very amused. "You definitely took after your mother," he said.

Naruto looked to him sharply. "Wait. My mom was a prankster?!"

"The best to grace Konoha!" Hephaestus smiled.

"I definitely need to meet her now!" Ares laughed.

 **All of the demigods that knew of the Stolls and Naruto reputation felt shivers up their spine. The only one who didn't know is Percy, Nico, and Bianca.**

 **Naruto then turned to Clarisse and walked to her. Clarisse walked to him as well. Finally, when they got to arm's length, Clarisse let her emotions control her a little and hug the blond, a few tears coming out.**

 **"I miss you whiskers," Clarisse said. Naruto smile and hug her back. Only Thalia and Clarisse ever call him whiskers.**

 **"Miss you too, Clary-chan." Naruto responded back. Clarisse heart flutter, hearing her name again. In the background, Percy's jaws dropped. This week is becoming more shocking. And he's seeing something that he thought he would never see.**

 **Clarisse hugging and showing emotion.**

"Clarisse…hugging…and showing emotion…?" Percy muttered in a daze.

"Um…Percy?" Nico asked. "Are you ok…?"

"Brain…does…not…compute…con-tra-dictory…input," Percy muttered robotically.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy melodramatics. But still, seeing Clarisse in such a state was shocking to any who didn't know she could be like that.

 **After that intimate, Clarisse let go and glared at everyone, "If any one of you, ever mention this, I'll cut your private parts and hang them on my wall!" Many of them pale and cover their precious parts, except Naruto, Annabeth, Charles, and Thalia.**

Percy relaxed a bit. "Ok. That's the Clarisse I know."

"…That's my girl," Ares said proudly. While he didn't like her showing such emotions, he let it slide because there was something about this blond guy he liked. Plus, the threat was acceptable.

 **"I see you got that henge on," Naruto said, grinning. Clarisse smiled and enveloped herself in a puff a smoke. When the smoke cleared, Percy's jaws dropped.**

 **Clarisse was not the burly girl he saw. In her place, was a girl with crimson red hair, heart shape face, and a more cute but strong figure, and hard purple eyes.**

And just like that, Percy shut down again. His jaw dropped, just like his other's, and spluttered incoherently. Nico, Jason, Thalia, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper all followed suit. Hazel and Frank, not having met the girl before, were just shocked and wondering what had their friends acting this way. Naruto thought the girl looked very beautiful, but wondered why she hid it under a henge.

The Olympians were in shock. "Um, 'Dite? Did you bless my daughter or something?" Ares asked, his glasses slipping off his head.

Aphrodite shook her head. "No I haven't." That wasn't from a blessing; she could tell. It was Clarisse's own beauty. But she knew the headstrong daughter of Ares in this reality wasn't as beautiful as the one they were seeing. ' _So that is one of the biggest differences here than in our world.'_

 **Naruto grin at her, making the girl blush. During those years, she used this disguise so no guy would try to take advantage of her. Especially her siblings, since they would try to rape her even if they're siblings. She also turned into a tough girl, so she would gain respect from everyone. Now, she doesn't have to use the henge anymore.**

"Knowing the Ares cabin as well as I do, that doesn't surprise me one bit," Percy growled angrily.

"If ever I meet one of those guys, I'm shoving a Rasengan where the sun don't shine," Naruto growled as well. He knew very well what it was like to have to hide a part of yourself because of people like that.

"What are you saying about my kids, punks?" Ares growled.

"Nothing that isn't true…and appropriate punishments for your kids," Dragon said frowning. "And don't bother with some lame, half-assed excuse. All of you in this room are at least guilty of allowing such a cowardly act such as rape to occur during your lives. Hell, SOME of you have even COMMITED the crime!"

"We have never condoned rape!" Athena denied, aghast.

"Oh?" Dragon raised an eyebrow. "Exhibit A: Medusa, one of your virgin priestesses, was raped in _your_ temple by Poseidon and what do you do? Not comfort her, not go after her rapist, you PUNISH her by turning into one of the most recognizable monsters in Greek history!"

"SHE WAS DATING POSEIDON! SHE DESIRVED TO BE PUNISHED!" Athena screeched.

"No. She wasn't. I've heard that if you tell someone a lie long enough that they eventually believe it to be truth, but this is seriously overboard."

Athena was about to strike down the cloaked man, but he snapped his fingers and she was thrown back into her seat. He glared at her. "Whether you like it or not, you CONDONED the rape of Medusa."

Athena glared at him, but he simply glared back at her. Annabeth, however, was staring at the scene in horror. Was Dragon right? He couldn't be!

Dionysus decided to keep reading, partly to get through this chapter quickly, partly to make sure he hadn't lost the bet, and partly to stop the arguing. But mainly the second one.

 **Naruto then turn to everyone. "Now let get this meeting started."**

 **(A few minutes later)**

 **After everyone settled in and took their seat, Percy asked a question he been wondering about.**

 **"How do you know everyone over here?" Percy asked.**

 **"Simple, I rescued and train every one of them," Naruto said, while the demigods (except the di Angelo siblings) pull out their shinobi headband to prove it. "I rescued all of them from abusive parents, monsters, or human problems and trained them so they can defend themselves. Some were more impatient than others," He gave a pointed look to Annabeth, making the blond smile sheepishly.**

"That doesn't surprise me," Percy said looking at Annabeth in amusement. Annabeth rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

Athena nodded to herself, knowing all too well about her daughter's inquisitive nature, but she was still steaming at Dragon's comments.

 **"Annabeth learned to throw and fight with a knife, Thalia learned sword fighting and electric abilities, Luke and the Stolls learned tracking and stealth. Silena learned knife fighting and hand to hand combat, Clarisse learned wrestling and fighting with the spear along with some earth abilities, Charles learned to forge weapons and axe wielding as well, Katie learned some plant abilities, and I taught Grover some martial arts ability along with increase his tracking skills." Percy jaws drop. That's a lot of abilities.**

"It is!" Percy gaped as well.

Nico was in shock. "So my sister's going to learn all that?!" he asked.

"Looks like it," Hephaestus said with a smile, his pride at his son's accomplishments was rolling off him in waves.

 **Then, Percy got two questions. "When did they been train and what kind of abilities do you have?" Naruto smile wryly at that.**

 **"I trained them when we were young and will fully train them when I'm settle in," Naruto said, "As for my abilities, I can do all elemental attacks, mastered every weapon, perfected my tracking and stealth skill, and learned every jutsu known in my world. I also got eidetic memories and the power to talk to owls, as well as an increase thinking capacity and fast reflexes" Percy's got wide eyes at that. Again, this week is full of surprises.**

Naruto was shocked. "Dammit, I'm jealous of my other! Where do I sign up to get all that?!"

Athena smiled at him. "Perhaps we can discuss you becoming my champion later, if you're interested," she suggested, making everyone turn to her, shocked.

"Y-You'd allow him to be your champion, Mother?!" Annabeth stuttered.

The goddess of wisdom shrugged. "Why not? He's certainly proved to be interesting, and if he's anything like his other, which I'm quite confident he is, then I believe he is worthy enough to become my champion."

"While that's not against the rules, daughter, I would at least advise waiting until we're done with this book first," Zeus said. He honestly didn't want this version to become Athena's champion, but knew he couldn't stop her as long as Naruto wasn't one of her own children.

Athena frowned, but nodded anyway.

 **Before he could ask anything else, Thalia beat him to it, "Okay, now my questions. Where were you for the past years?! The camp has been in a state of depression ever since you left!" Most of the counselors nodded at that and look at Naruto expectantly.**

 **"I've been healing my wounds," Naruto said, showing the wound. Everyone gasped and Grover fainted on the spot. On Naruto's chest is a two foot long scar that is close to his waist.**

Everyone looked on it horror at the wound while the Olympians winced. That had to hurt.

Naruto just shrugged. "Meh. Could be worse."

EVERY head turned to him. "How could it be worse?!" Hazel demanded.

"I've had a guy shove an electrically charged fist through my chest…TWICE," Naruto deadpanned. Everyone paled.

Hephaestus growled. Damn that Uchiha…He was just like his father Fugaku.

 **"The wound needed serious attention and that wasn't the only injury. After that, I've been doing jobs for Athena. Rescuing demigods and killing monsters, including Arachne."**

"Ah! Another one of Athena's greatest failures!" Dragon said in faux grandeur. NOW Athena was enraged.

"Oh?!" she said calmly, but everyone heard her carefully veiled anger. "And just how is Arachne considered one of my 'greatest failures?!'"

Dragon wasn't intimidated. "Well, depending on which form of the myth you look at, it all ends the same. You let your hubris get the better of you when Arachne was clearly the better weaver. Either way, she either became depressed or killed herself because you ruined the only thing she was good at and you turned her into a spider out of pity."

Dragon leveled a sinister grin at the wisdom goddess and said, "It proves you aren't all that wise, my dear girl. Because she apparently didn't like that too much and cursed your kids to forever fear hers." He looked at Annabeth and continued, "It's because of your mother, you scream at even the tiniest spiders."

Annabeth shook her head wildly. No! She wouldn't listen to him! She wouldn't!

"Well, he's not far off on either observation," Poseidon murmured. He was bummed ever since Dragon mentioned Medusa. He knew what he did to her, and now, he regretted it. He hated it more, however, when Athena would tell that Medusa was dating him.

He knew he was wrong, yes, but at least he would admit it.

 **Everyone gasped and Annabeth whimpered in fear. Arachne is well known to the demigods, especially Athena's Cabin. "Speaking of demigods, Thalia I will need to talk to you." Thalia looked curious and nodded. "Okay, anymore questions?" Charles raised his hands.**

 **"Yeah, when will you train us?" Charles asked everyone silent question.**

 **"Tomorrow, starting in the morning," Naruto said. Then grinned evilly at everyone, "Be warned though, if you think my training on the road is bad, and then prepare for the torture I will unleash on you." Many people shivered and some even whimpered. Naruto's training is the worst. You would come out with better training, but with a lot of aching muscles. They're in for torture tomorrow.**

The demigods were beginning to get scared. "Y-You…?" Frank stuttered and turned to Naruto. "You're not like that, are you?"

Naruto just chuckled evilly. Hephaestus's face was blank. "That's my boy," he said in pride.

"SHINOBI TRAINING!" Ares cheered and suddenly was standing in his seat, dressed like a stereotypical ninja with a tanto in his hands.

Artemis groaned. "What a child," she muttered. She turned to her brother and noticed he and Hermes were dressed the same! Apollo was standing in his seat, his hands pressed together in the ram symbol while Hermes was hovering above his seat in a ninja jump. Both were blinking blankly at her. She groaned again. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

 **Annabeth asked the next question, "How do you know the hunters?"**

 **"I met them at California, when I was rescuing a few women from a bunch of rapists," Naruto said, "They were impressed with me, especially since I brutally kill those bastards."**

That caught Artemis's attention. "Really now? How'd he kill them?"

 **"How did you kill them?" Clarisse asked, eager to hear. Naruto smirk and show all of them a picture. The men paled when they saw the picture while the women gave Naruto cheers and smile.**

Everyone chuckled at Artemis for thinking the same thing as Clarisse, but every male (except Dragon and Naruto) paled at the picture.

"Good us!" Hermes exclaimed. "That's just cruel!"

"Ahhhh! My eyes! Can't…claw them out…fast enough!" Apollo cried.

"That hurts just looking at!" Leo whimpered, holding his privates.

"Leo, if that ever happens to me, do me a solid and kill me quickly," Jason shivered, holding his privates as well.

Nico and Frank were practically shivering in fear.

Percy was pleading to Annabeth. "Please don't do that to me, Wise Girl? Please? I promise to never leave you again! I'll do anything!"

Annabeth was grinning slyly at her boyfriend. "I'll…think about it," she mused, which didn't assure Percy in the least.

Hera was leering at Zeus, thinking of using that against him. Zeus was shivering.

Artemis and the other women were nodding as well. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," the goddess of the hunt said.

"Well, they did deserve it," Naruto said, nodding in approval at his other's use of violence.

"Violence isn't the answer, but it's the only one people ever listen too," Dragon laughed. Served those cowards right.

 **"Since then I've been working with the hunters and Artemis, rescuing other demigods," Naruto said, "I also taught them that not all men are bad."**

 **"One more question," Thalia said, "Are you gonna stay here?" Naruto smile, answering her question.**

 **"Yeah, Thale-chan, I'm staying," Naruto said. Thalia beamed before Chiron walked over to the counselor and stomped his hooves to get their attention.**

 **"Okay, now that all the questions are answered," Chiron started, "We're gonna play a game of capture the flag."**

 **"But we don't have en-"**

 **"Percy," Chiron interrupted, "It's a friendly game we play when the hunter's come here."**

 **"Yeah, real friendly," Thalia muttered. Naruto smirked.**

 **"So we'll be playing against the hunters," Naruto said, "Excellent, I've been meaning to test the hunters skills and try out some new weapons." Everyone that knew Naruto either grinned or shivered. Naruto is a beast when it comes to fighting.**

 **Some of them started pitying the hunters. They are going to face the toughest challenge ever.**

Annabeth laughed evilly. "They won't know what hit them," she said viciously.

"…I'm tempted to agree," Thalia agreed. "No way are the hunters getting past Naruto."

Artemis was shocked, but she did have to agree. Her hunters were probably not going to win against him.

 **(Outside)**

 **After everyone left, Naruto led Thalia to the forest, with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover behind him. During the walk, Naruto had been attracting stares from the other campers, whispers, and blushes. The campers are all surprise to see Naruto and the girls who didn't know them either had blushes or nosebleeds. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto stopped and turned to Thalia.**

 **"Okay, Thalia before I tell you anything, I need you to swear on the Styx you won't overreact and do something rash. Okay?" Thalia looked suspicious, but did as he told, so did the others.**

 **"Okay, Thalia remember when you told me about your brother?" Thalia nodded, but looked confused. Percy's eyes widen. Thalia has a brother? Where is he?**

Thalia and Jason stiffened.

Percy just shook his head. "I was probably asleep," he muttered.

"Probably," Annabeth agreed giggling. Athena bemoaned how her daughter was in love with such an idiot.

Percy, Annabeth, and Poseidon had the sudden urge to smack Athena.

 **"Well I found him, alive and safe. He's not dead Thalia," Naruto said, making Thalia's eyes widen. Thalia didn't say anything. Just stare at Naruto with wide eyes. Then after five minutes, she asked in a shaky voice, "H-h-he's alive?"**

 **"Yes, he is." Naruto said, then his tone turn somber, "But I can't tell you where he's at." Before Thalia could yell at him, Naruto stopped her and finished. "The reason I can't tell is because Zeus made me swear on the Styx that I wouldn't tell the location. It was supposed to be a secret, but I found out by accident. So now, Zeus made me swear not to tell the location."**

"And for good reason," Zeus said.

"I really want to say something to that, but you're right," Dragon sighed. "Octavian would stop at nothing to start up another war."

"Too true," Jason and Percy growled. They looked at each other and smirked.

 **Thalia was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, she reluctantly nodded at the blonde's words. Then, without warning, hugged Naruto and cried on his shoulder. Naruto did nothing but hold her.**

 **"You better be telling the truth whiskers," Thalia said quietly, her tears still streaming. Her brother is alive. Her brother is safe.**

 **And there will be nothing to stop her from going to him.**

"And that's the end," Mr. D. sighed in relief, glad he didn't lose the bet with Dragon…at least just yet. They still had the whole book to finish after all.

Dragon laughed at him. "So, whose reading next?!"


	6. Reading Chapter 5

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: So, another day, another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Also, Spirit helped me with a few scenes with this, so give him a shout out.**

* * *

 **Reading-** _Chapter 5: Settling In_

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not wise?" Athena growled angrily as Dionysus finished reading.

Dragon sighed and stood up. He knew this would happen. "Chill out; it ain't all your fault. Damn perverted men back in Ancient Greece thought up you guys and your personalities, so I get that," he said. "But you've all grown into your own people, yet you fall to the labels and idiosyncrasies those men made for you."

"What are you referring too?" Poseidon asked in a placating manner, trying to mediate between the two.

Dragon looked over to Poseidon and raised an eyebrow. "In reference to the point I'm making? Well, for starters, Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom; but the Ancient Greeks had less than savory views of women in the day. So when a male god did her wrong, like in the case of Medusa ( **Poseidon winced** ), they thought her up to believe she couldn't go after you, so instead, they demean women further by creating Medusa."

His argument had some merit. Most of the Olympians winced at his explanation. Hera and Artemis actually looked thoughtful at his rant, thinking about what they had done and seeing how it measured up.

Apollo winced, but no one saw. He knew that he was terrible back then, and wouldn't deny Dragon's accusations. That was why he was so hesitant to change back for Artemis. He had had a short fuse, and murdered men for simply complaining the sun was too hot.

He looked to his sister in contemplation. Perhaps…Perhaps Dragon had a point earlier when he said he could change _some_ of his character to make his sister happy. He would like nothing more than to have her say, "That's my brother" with pride once more.

But how would he do that?

"But we don't have time right now to continue this because I could go on till we're all blue in the face," Dragon continued, breaking Apollo out of his thoughts. "We'll have a break soon and we'll continue on from there. Sound good?"

"Yes," Zeus spoke up before Athena could protest. "We still have a lot of chapters to read. This fight can wait until we've finished more of them."

Dragon nodded and looked around. "So, who wants to read next?"

"I will," Ares said surprising everyone but Dragon.

"You?!" Athena blurted. "Read?!"

The God of War scoffed. "Yes, I can read, Owl head," he said tersely. "I am a god of war, not god of illiteracy."

"That's shocking," Percy said snidely.

"Watch yourself, brat!" Ares growled as he held out his hand, and the book flew into it. He flipped through the book and found their place.

" **Chapter 5: Settling In** ," Ares began.

 **Naruto walked around the camp, looking at the cabins. His friends were either training, sleeping, or wondering like he was. He was enthralled by the unique cabins. Each one tells the gods' or goddesses' personality and/or realm. His favorite ones are Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes. His least favorite are Zeus, Hera, Ares, and Aphrodite.**

The four gods and goddesses mentioned smiled. But, the other four frowned.

"How come you don't like me?!" Aphrodite complained. "I'm the most fun goddess here!"

"That's debatable," Dragon said, making Aphrodite whirl towards him with a glare. "As the goddess of love, obviously you're the most powerful person here, bar me of course. I'm the guy keeping your powers in line at the moment." He smiled and continued: "But sadly, love, while the greatest gift given to us by the Jehovah Jireh himself, it's also one of the most corruptible, as sad to admit as it is."

Aphrodite frowned, but had to nod at his point. Yes. Love was powerful, but it was easily misread and corrupted for a person's own desires. Such a truth was morbid to think about, but it was true.

Hera sighed sadly as well. He made a convincing argument.

 **He strode past all the cabins, stopping at Artemis Cabin to say hello to the hunters, and went to Hephaestus Cabin. He entered in and was met by the sound of cheers of all his siblings.**

"Best cabin at Camp Halfblood was well!" Leo contributed with a grin. Hephaestus smiled at him.

"I beg to differ," Percy disagreed, grinning. "Cabin 3 is the best!"

"Well, it is nice," Annabeth mumbled quietly.

"See?! She's the smart one, so what she says is right!" Percy said proudly, making Annabeth blush and the others snicker.

"Stupid seaweed brain," she mumbled.

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "You know you love me," he whispered.

"Only Aphrodite knows why," she whispered back and kissed his cheek.

Athena fumed at the fact that her daughter preferred the barnacle beard's cabin over her own!

 **"Okay, okay, everyone calm down!" Beckendorf said to everyone, "Now, for the people who don't know him, I would like to introduce you to Naruto, our brother and protector. The original and soon to become leader of this cabin."**

"So that's the brother that I've heard so much about, huh?" Leo mused, eyeing his deceased half-brother. "Seems pretty cool. Wish I could thank him for making Festus," he mumbled, though no one but the Olympians close to him (Hephaestus, Hermes, and Demeter). The forge god wondered what his son meant by that but noticed his uncle's demigod son flinching at the sight of Charles.

"If only I was faster…" he mumbled.

"Percy…there's nothing you could have done…"

His heart broke.

 **The new cabin mates looked at Naruto with awe. They heard stories of Naruto. How he's a master builder, how he rescued various demigods, and is protector of this camp. Because of him, this cabin was filled up with most of their brothers and sisters. Fifteen of them, since Hephaestus rarely ever cheated on his wife and only did so because he loves the women he had met.**

Hephaestus smiled softly at the thought of the women he fell for, but was still disheartened at his unfaithfulness to his wife. He didn't like being unfaithful, but he was very lonely, and his wife sure didn't care.

Aphrodite, however, did. But her nature was far more difficult to fight than the other Olympians. She winced slightly, but stayed strong, to not show her emotions to the others. Her nature demanded it.

 **Naruto smile at them all. "Hello my brothers and sisters. I hope to get to know you when I stay here for the ones who are new here and for the ones who already know me, I'm glad to come back." One of them, a girl who is sixteen years with brown hair and brown eyes, walk over to Naruto and hugged him.**

 **"It's good to see you again, big brother," the girl said tearfully. Naruto smile and hug her back.**

 **"It's good to see you too, Medalis." Naruto said, gently. Medalis is one of the people Naruto found traveling while living in camp. He found her being sold to a pedophile. The one who was trying to sell her was her step-dad. Naturally, he was mad so he killed the dad and the pedophile in the most brutal way possible.**

The demigods from Camp Halfblood and Hephaestus all slumped in sadness. Percy looked to Naruto and said, "You have my upmost respect, Naruto. I remember Medalis. Poor girl was so shy and terrified of everything when a satyr brought her to camp. She wasn't saved from this situation, and it broke her. She…she died during the Titan War, defending her siblings during the Battle of the Labyrinth; she…had finally broken out of her shell enough to fight back, but…she didn't make it."

Naruto was incredibly sad that a poor girl had to go through all that because he wasn't there to save her, but it also served to fuel his rage at the bastards that did that to her. He found himself congratulating his other for a job well done in killing those bastards.

Hephaestus and Artemis were downtrodden as well. Hephaestus because he just heard that one of his daughters had to suffer such a tragedy, but knew he was forbidden from helping her; and Artemis because she had failed to save yet another young maiden.

 **When he finished killing those bastards, the girl latched on to him. She sobbed on him, saying thank you over and over. Naruto comforted her till she calmed down, but she still latched on him like a lifeline.**

 **When they got to camp half blood, she flinched away from everybody, even from her siblings and especially away from the older campers. She latched on Naruto when she can and sleep with him to keep the nightmares away. They got closer and closer over the years, closest out of all the siblings.**

Everyone couldn't help but feel glad that this other Medalis was able to live a better life than in their own world.

 **"So Charles, what happen to my weapons when I was gone?" Charles smiled and beckoned him over to the workshop, showing all the weapons he repaired.**

 **One of them is a pistol filled with bronze bullets. Next is the assault rifle with imperial gold bullets, an endless supply of both bullets. The third is a stealth chest plate, making anyone invisible, even the Byakugan couldn't see it. The fourth was a hilt, when used, your elemental abilities is fuse with it making an elemental sword. In other words, a new version of a lightsaber. And the fifth is an endless bag of Greek fire grenades, with a timing button it.**

Leo suddenly had a notepad and a pen and was writing down everything. "This is so awesome!" he exclaimed, much to Jason's and Piper's amusement. "Just how did he make both guns have an endless supply of bullets?! The chest plate will be tricky to recreate, and just what is a 'Byakegan?'"

"Bya-ku-gan,' Leo," Dragon said. "A kekkei genkai much like the Sharingan but gives the user X-Ray vision so to speak, the ability to see chakra following through their opponent's body and their chakra points, and 360 degree vision. In short, eyes that every child of Athena would want to have. Or doctors, either or."

Annabeth pouted. The Byakugan sounded like something she wanted to have. Percy looked at her in amusement, which made Annabeth glare at him.

 **"All fit and ready to use," Charles said, holding out the pistol. Naruto grab the pistol and put it on his holder. Gathered all the weapons and put them in his cloak.**

 **"Thanks, Charles," Naruto said, then turned to the others. "Now, since I'm taking back the mantle of Counselor of this cabin I'm gonna give a brief review for those who doesn't know," Naruto cross his arms, "We're gonna do full on training at 7:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. with all the other cabins. There will be no breaks, no complaints, and no chickening out. I can't protect all of you, all the time so I expect you to train to defend yourselves. Understood?"**

 **"Yes sir!" the Hephaestus children said firmly. Some of the older cabin mates are getting excited at finally getting to train in the shinobi ways. Naruto smiled. It's good to see some of them get excited. Kind of remind him of himself when he was younger.**

"Slave driver, anyone?" Dragon asked, laughing at the demigods faces. Even Ares was having a hard time keeping his face impassive.

"Guy's worse than Percy!" Frank stuttered.

"I-I'm sort of glad I'm not dealing with him," Hazel whimpered.

"Just what the Hades did my sister get into?!" Nico asked.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto whined. "It's not that bad! He could have said no sleep too!"

"Don't give your other ideas!" Jason, Piper, and Leo shouted.

Hephaestus couldn't stomp down the Olympus sized amount of pride he was feeling. His son was much like he was when he trained his own genin team.

 **Soon, Chiron call for an assembly and everyone walk to the dining halls to hear the announcement. There were many murmurs of excitement when they saw Naruto over here.**

 **"Campers." Chiron called, "We got two new campers and one that return here, all claimed."**

 **Cabin eleven sighed in relief. Their place is getting way too crowded.**

"While I don't mind taking in your unclaimed kids and the minor gods and goddesses' kids," Hermes said. "You could either make my cabin bigger or claim your kids and have the minor gods and goddesses claim theirs."

"NO," Zeus thundered. "Things are good as they are."

"**cough**cough**Bullshit!**cough**cough**" Dragon coughed loudly.

"THINGS ARE BETTER!" Zeus shouted, everyone laughing at him.

"If it were, then these guys wouldn't be here reading about their others fixing your mess," Dragon disagreed.

Zeus fumed and was about to start screaming again, Ares continued.

 **Bianca, Nico, and Naruto took the stage. The two younger ones are now wearing orange shirts and blue jeans. When everyone landed their eyes on Naruto, some gasp in shock. Every older camper recognized Naruto. Hermes' children eyes shine in hero's worship, Aphrodite's daughters look at Naruto with hungry eyes, Ares' sons glare at Naruto along with some of Apollo's children, the Hunters smile at him along with Athena's children and Hephaestus' children, and the nymphs all have blushes on their faces.**

 **Chiron watched in amusement when Thalia, Clarisse, Katie, Medalis, Silena, Zoe, most of the hunters including the young red-headed twins, Bianca, and Annabeth sent glares to everyone who was blushing or staring at Naruto like meat. They were either jealous or overprotective.**

Aphrodite squealed at all the attention that the other Naruto was being given by the girls while many of the guys were scowling. Naruto just looked confused.

 **"Bianca and Nico," Chiron called out. Bianca and Nico stepped forward and a yellow-green flame instantly appear above, forming the symbol of Hades. The campers quickly chattered until Chiron neighed loudly to get all of their attention. He bowed down, "All Hail Bianca and Nico di Angelo, children of Hades, Lord of the Underworld!"**

 **The campers knelt and bowed their heads, along with Naruto and the Hunters. Bianca wanted to ground to suck her up while Nico is bowing to the others as well.**

 **"And also, I like to reintroduce our old camper and protector, Naruto Uzumaki, son of Hephaestus and Champion of Athena!" All of the campers that knew Naruto (Except Ares' and half of Apollo's kids) cheered in happiness. "For those who don't know him, he was originally a camper of ours. He'd rescue half of our campers and helped with their training to survive. I would like for you to treat him like you would treat others,"**

 **The campers broke into whispers. The older ones talked about how Naruto was back while the younger ones talked about how it was rare for a demigod to become a champion and (in Aphrodite's case) how hot Naruto is. Naruto walk over to his table and sat with his siblings.**

"It's nice that most everyone cares for him," Hestia said with a smile. "And how he cares for others."

"Very few demigods share that trait nowadays," Persephone sighed sadly.

 **"Ramen," Naruto said. A bowl of ramen appeared instantly and Naruto ate with gusto. His siblings smiled at him. Naruto love to eat ramen, especially on a special day. As Naruto started to eat, one of Apollo's children, Michael Yew, walk over to Hephaestus table.**

"Man, now I want some Ramen!" Naruto complained. Hephaestus twitched. _'Oh, please don't be like your mother in that regard, Naruto…'_

Apollo winced as his son walked over to Naruto. This was going to be painful to watch.

 **"So you're Naruto huh? You don't look so tough," Michael said arrogantly. Naruto turned to him with a bored expression.**

 **"This is coming from a guy who would run at the first sign of the war children charging at you," that got some laughs from the campers and Michael turned red with rage.**

 **"Oh yeah, well…HEY DON'T DISMISS ME!" Michael exclaimed when he saw Naruto turn away from him.**

 **"Go away Yew, I have no quarrel with you," Michael grabbed Naruto on the shoulder, but it ended up a mistake. The blond grabbed his hand, twisted it, and sent him sprawling on the ground. Naruto eyes turn red and sat on one knee, clutched his shoulder, and whispered in Michael's ear.**

 **"This is a fight you shouldn't pick, but if you insist I will fight you at 10:00 a.m. at the sparring field. All out with any weapon you choose. Prepare yourself, you will be fighting for your dignity." The Son of Apollo was frightened by the voice, but didn't show it and nodded. He is confident that he could be him. Naruto let go of his shoulder and got back to his seat.**

Apollo winced. Damn. His other really had it in for the blond son of Hephaestus. The other were glaring at him for possibly influencing his son for such petty reasons.

Like they had room to talk, though.

"Damn, Michael is vicious in this world," Percy commented.

"Yeah. But, I can't say it's not out of character," Annabeth said. "He was pretty vindictive when he wanted to be."

"Damn little archer nearly took out my eye one time," Thalia commented as well in a solemn tone.

Apollo wondered why they were talking about his son as if he was dead. But he suddenly remembered they were from the future and it was very likely his son had died in some way. He winced even more.

 **Everyone was silent. No one said a word. Finally, the Stoll brothers and Nico broke the silence, saying, "That…was…awesome!" The people broke into exciting chatter. Everyone heard what Naruto whispered to Michael and was looking forward to the fight. Some of the girls are blushing. Even though it was scary, Naruto intimidating posture was kind of hot.**

"He certainly does," Aphrodite purred, making her husband growl.

"Certainly has the badass thing going for him," Hermes said with a grin. He looked to Apollo and his grin turned sheepish. "Sorry 'bout that, Apollo."

Apollo shook his head, showing it was fine. Hermes frowned and wondered just what was wrong with his friend.

 **Naruto turn to his brothers and sisters. "So are you all gonna watch me fight?" the siblings nodded and Medalis hugged Naruto in support.**

 **Medalis smiled at her big brother, "You can do it, Naruto. We know you can,"**

 **"Yeah, I mean, if you can beat Ares in a sword fight we know can defeat Yew," one of the Hephaestus male said. Naruto smiled at his siblings for supporting him and got back to eating his ramen.**

 **After dinner was over, Naruto said goodnight to the hunters and his friends and went to bed with his siblings. When he was sure that everyone is asleep, he got out a box of cigarette and light one up. He blew out the smoke and formed a halo.**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "When did I start smoking?" he asked.

"That's bad for you, you know?" Demeter asked in scrutiny. "You should be eating cereal!"

"MOTHER!" Persephone screeched.

 **During the years, he form a habit of smoking like the Jonin, Asuma did. It kept him calm and relieves the stress from his body. But he sometimes had to hide his smokes because Thalia, Annabeth, Artemis, basically any of the girls who are close to him tries to stop him from smoking and he doesn't want that.**

 **Sighing, he put up the cigarette and got to bed, dreaming about building many weapons.**

"Ah, that's the reason then," Naruto said. Thalia, Annabeth, and Artemis felt the need to smack Naruto, but refrained from it. They could do it later.

 **(Morning)**

 **All of the campers gathered at the arena to watch the fight or what others think, the epic beat down. Michael is now target practicing, wearing flexible armor. The Apollo cabin is offering him encouragement for the battle.**

 **Charles got to the bench and walked towards Thalia and the others. "He's on his way. He's preparing." Thalia and Annabeth nodded. Percy look at the two, curiosity filled his eyes.**

 **"Hey guys, how strong is Naruto? I know his abilities, but exactly how strong?" Percy asked. The people who knew Naruto smile.**

 **"Strong enough to defeat all the younger Olympians, save for Hephaestus, Artemis, and Athena." Annabeth said, causing Percy mouth to drop. He turned to the others, who nodded in confirmation.**

Everyone gaped at the declaration from the other Annabeth. Naruto was in awe that he had, in another life, rivaled _gods!_ The demigods were amazed at the knowledge that a mere demigod (admittedly one who was already OP) could reach such levels of power.

However, not everyone was thrilled.

" _ **WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!"**_ Zeus shouted to the heavens and reached for his Master Bolt, but was met with the business end of the God Killer.

"Now that you've drawn you weapon," Dragon hissed darkly. "Are you willing to use it? Weapons are not meant for threats, they're for action. Are you willing to risk your life, son of Kronos?"

The air turned cold at the Titan Lord's name, and Zeus paled at the large gun's muzzles at his nose. He quickly sat back down, not wanting to risk getting shot by that gun for tempting the Fates.

Everyone else was shocked and scared at the interaction. "He's scary," Hazel whimpered. Frank nodded and shivered in his seat.

"Meh," Ares shrugged. "I give it a 7 out of 10."

 **"Naruto faced more things than we did when he just five years old," Grover said, sadness filled his eyes. The other also had sadness in their eyes, making Percy confused. What are they sad about?**

"You don't want to know other me," Percy said.

 **Before he could ask, Michael spoke up.**

 **"Where is he? Did he chicken out? Figures, anyone related to Athena, blood or no, is bound to chicken out," Michael said with a sneer, causing all of Athena Cabin to glare at him. He didn't say anything about Hephaestus cabin since all of them were strong. He had some form of common sense.**

"But to fight the guy that made them awesome?" Ares asked sarcastically. He scoffed. "Arrogant brat."

"Like most other pig headed males it would seem," Artemis said haughtily.

 **"Take that back! Naruto is gonna kick your butt!" Nico said, his eyes fill with anger. Bianca would've scolded her brother, but she is angry as well. Michael sneered again.**

 **"Then where is he then? Where is the so called, protector?"**

 **"Right behind you, waiting for you to notice me."**

 **Michael turned to the back, along with the others, to see Naruto leaning on his bostaff. Naruto's armor got their attention. His breastplate is red with brown strap lines that is cross diagonally and two more that is shape like an x on the top. His shoulder cap is triangular and knee cap is as well. The thigh of his armor is triangular as well and red pants. His shirt is long sleeve as well with the same triangular armor on the arm and forearm, and brown straps on his arm as well. His boots are a combination of black and gray, a brown belt, and the armor have yellow lining. Naruto called it the dragon armor (hint, hint).**

 **His bo staff is bronze metal, with imperial gold metal sharpen on the edges. Luckily, he got gloves to protect himself from cutting himself. He's also got knives in his belts to throw.**

"The Mantle of the Champion! The Mantle of the Champion!" Apollo suddenly started chanting with gusto, stars in his eyes. Hermes quickly joined him as the two jumped up and down excitedly.

"Meh," Dragon dismissed.

"'Meh?!' Just 'MEH?!'" Artemis shouted, shocking everyone but Apollo and Hermes. "The Mantle of the Champion armor is awesome! How dare you just say 'Meh'!"

"No denying the armor's good," Dragon admitted. "But I've always been partial to King Calin's armor."

"It has no mobility!" Poseidon shouted suddenly, making the others eyebrows' shoot up.

"When you're a tank, you don't need much mobility," Dragon said. "Not to mention the armor has more of an intimidation factor going for it."

"Testify!" Ares praised, suddenly appearing next to Dragon with his hand raised up. Dragon reached up and high fived him.

"I agree!" Hades said, now freaking the demigods out as he went and stood next to Dragon and Ares.

"Long live King Calin!" Hephaestus shouted, appearing next to the three men as Hermes and Athena took point beside the defenders of the Mantle of the Champion.

The demigods were shocked and confused. "…What the Hades are they talking about?" Jason asked.

"I think it has something to do with a video game," Percy said back.

Zeus groaned into his hand. "I knew playing Dragon Age for your Family Game Night was too much, Hera," he groaned.

The queen of the gods rolled her eyes.

"I like Skyrim better," Hestia mumbled as she stroked the flames.

 **Many cheered, while some have starry eyes when they saw the armor, though the girls blushed when they saw it.**

 _ **Badass,**_ **some of them thought out, others thought about what items the armor is made out of while the girls are thinking how hot Naruto looks. The hunters, Chiron, Dionysus, the satyrs, and the nymphs looked shocked.**

 **"The Mantle of the Champion…" Grover said in awe. The others look confused while Annabeth snapped her head at the armor.**

 **"The what?" the demigods, except Annabeth, said. Zoe snorted behind them.**

 **"The Mantle of the Champion is the armor of the Champion, Hawke. He was the champion of Athena and was the protector of a city called Kirkwall." Percy and Thalia turn to her in confusion while Annabeth look at her with curious and excited gaze.**

 **"Where did he find the armor at?" Annabeth asked, excited to find out. Zoe smile in amusement.**

 **"He found it during his travel with Milady and her hunters." Zoe said. The others were waiting for her to continue, but Zoe stop there.**

 **"Who is Hawke anyway?" Percy murmured, with the others wondering the same thing. Athena's children look at them like they asked who Zeus was.**

 **"You don't know the legend?" Annabeth asked, incredulously. "Hawke? The Champion of Kirkwall? Savior of Mages?" When the demigods gave her a blank look, she and her siblings shook their head sadly. What is this world coming too?**

"Dragon Age lore is real in this world?!" Ares wailed. "Why am I not there?!"

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes cried, upset that their favorite game series was actually real in this word.

While Percy was shocked at the Olympians' behavior, he couldn't help but look to Annabeth with a teasing smile. "That does sound like you…"

"Shut up," she snapped, blushing lightly.

"So the Mantle of the Champion is used as my champions preferred armor in that universe?" Athena mused in approval. "Extremely appropriate. I approve!"

 **"Nice armor, Goldilocks," Michael 'taunted', "Unfortunately, that won't help you against me. Soon, you'll feel the might of Apollo."**

"I'm sorry son, but none can defy the power…of the Mantle of the Champion," Apollo said gravely. Hermes nodded sagely.

"The Supreme Commander of the Grey Wardens believes differently," Dragon told the god of the sun.

"The Savior of Kirkwall shall not be slain!" Apollo shouted.

Dragon gave a low chuckle. "We shall see."

 **Naruto twisted his staff around and said to the archer, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Causing the archer to face fault and everyone to laugh. Michael quickly stood up and turn red with anger.**

"One good thing about Kakashi sensei, he really knew how to piss people off," Naruto said.

Hephaestus agreed.

 **"AAAAAAH!" Michael yelled in rage and launched an arrow. Naruto threw a knife and cut the arrow. Michael launched arrow after arrow with Naruto cutting them up with his throwing knives. Finally, after running out of arrows, Michael grabbed his short sword from his back and charged at Naruto. Naruto twirled his staff and met the sword with his staff. Naruto pushed back and stayed on the defensive. Michael quickly got frustrated. He kept attacking and attacking, but no cuts were appearing on Naruto and the worst part is that Naruto is not on the offensive, YET.**

"Ooooh! Bad sign!" Ares interrupted himself, cackling.

 **Finally, Michael reached his breaking point and yelled in frustration. He did a deep slash, but was met with nothing. The blonde disappeared. Michael looked around the arena till he heard the voice.**

 **"Prepare for my village secret technique,"**

"He didn't," Hephaestus said, grinning like mad.

"Oh, he did!" Naruto confirmed laughing.

"Um, what's so funny?" Piper asked.

"Just watch!"

 **Many of the campers paled and rub their butts. Everyone realizes that Naruto was going to use THAT technique. Michael twisted around rapidly until he felt something. He face twisted in agony until he screamed and bounced off like a hawk, holding his butt.**

 **"A thousand years of death!"**

 **Michael continued to scream in pain until he landed in the lake. Every stared for a minute until they all fell down laughing. Hermes and some of Apollo cabins fell down laughing, the girls in every cabin giggled madly, Nico and Percy laughed until tears were in his eyes, Thalia was grinning like mad, Annabeth and Bianca trying to hold back their giggles, and Ares cabin is laughing their butts off. Only the hunters and Dionysus didn't laugh, although they got smiles on their faces. The twin red-headed hunters giggled cutely and Chiron was chuckling softly.**

Everyone reading couldn't help but burst into laughter, even Apollo (though he felt sorry his son was beaten in such a way). Percy and Annabeth fell to the floor laughing, taking Thalia with them, the tears refusing to let up as they did their best impressions of Joker victims. Jason and Leo were quick to follow in their footsteps as Piper (despite being a bit creeped out) was giggling like mad at the stupid technique. Nico, Hazel, and Frank were beside themselves. They couldn't stop laughing!

The Olympians chuckled or laughed. "Such a humiliating defeat!" Ares wheezed.

"That technique has been pasted down from sensei to student in Konoha for generations," Hephaestus said with a chuckle. "Pretty much the technique you turn to, to show genin that they are not invincible."

"That settles it! After this crummy book's done, I'm SO heading to the Elemental Nations!" Ares promised.

Only Hera and Hestia were not laughing. Hera because of the vulgarity of the technique, and Hestia because she was concerned about Michael's well-being.

Finally, they all calmed down, and Ares picked the book back up and continued reading.

 **"Okay, the winner of this fight is Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone cheered, especially his friends and siblings. Soon, his brothers, sisters, and friends carried him up and walked towards the field, leaving a dazed Michael in the water.**

 **(Later)**

 **After some partying and an apology from Lee fletcher, Apollo cabin counselor, Annabeth dragged Naruto to the forest with Percy, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover behind him. As soon as they were far enough, everyone immediately started asking questions, until Naruto stopped them.**

 **"Okay, one at time please." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. "Who's first?" Annabeth raised her hand.**

 **"Where did you get armor, Naruto?" Annabeth asked, excitement in her voice. Naruto chuckled. He should've expected that question.**

 **"It was a gift from Athena," Naruto said, "She wanted me to wear it since it belonged to one of her former champion." Percy raised his hand next.**

Athena smiled at the mention that Hawke was her champion. The other Dragon Age 2 fans frowned and glared at her. ' _Lucky bitch!'_ they thought.

 **"How does Annabeth know this?" Percy asked. Naruto smiled.**

 **"I told Annie some stories when we were on the run. I tell it to her every night before she went to bed. She was really cute, looking at with those wide, curious eyes and always beg to tell her another…"**

 **"Naruto! Stop!" Annabeth cried, said in embarrassment, her face red as a cherry. "Or do I have to tell them about Khione back at California?**

"Ooooooh! Little Annie's got some dirt on her crush, does she?" Aphrodite asked cunningly. "Just what was the big strong shinobi doing with the snow bitch, anyways?!"

"I don't know! I haven't lived that Annabeth's life!" Annabeth hissed, her face red from the statement about her being cute when asking for another story as a kid. ' _Get ahold of yourself, Chase!_ ' she chastised herself. ' _You love Percy! No one else!'_

 **"Touché, little Annie, touché,"**

 **Thalia narrowed her eyes at them, but they didn't answer her silent question. Finally, she sighed and asked her question. "Okay, now who the heck is Hawke?"**

 **Naruto, Grover and Annabeth just look at them in bewilderment before shaking their head sadly. "This is a sad Annie. Many people don't know about Hawke."**

 **"Sad day indeed," Annabeth agreed. Grover bleated in dismay as well. Before Thalia could rage at them, Naruto started speaking. "Hawke was the son of Hephaestus, known as the Champion of Kirkwall. He defeated the Qunari, saved the mages, found mountains of gold at the Deep Road, and defeated Knight Commander Meredith." Before anyone could ask anymore, Naruto gave them a book, "If you want to learn more, read this and it will enlighten. And don't use your dyslexia as an excuse, it's in Greek." The demigods sighed, but nodded. Finally, Bianca raised her hand.**

 **"When can we train?" Bianca asked, a little excited. Naruto smiled.**

"She so reminds me of me!" Naruto said with a laugh.

 **"We're gonna train today. Follow me to the woods and we'll start," Naruto then made a clone, much to the surprise of Percy and Bianca, plus Nico's excitement. Naruto pass a sheet to the clone.**

 **"Pass this sheet to the counselors. Make sure they follow this list," Naruto said. "If you need, make more clones so they can do their work out. Anyone above thirteen has to do it. If they don't, they're gonna have to spar with me." The clone saluted and walked with Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Nico. Naruto then turned to Bianca.**

 **"Now, let get training shall we?"**

"And that's the end of that chapter!" Ares exclaimed and shut the book. "Who reads next punks?!"


	7. Reading Chapter 6

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the wait. Job's kicking my butt. 10 hour work days except for Friday and Saturday, which are 8 hours. But I got the next chapter done, so that's what matters right? Also, Spirit helped me with some scenes here so give him some credit as well. Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

 **Reading Ch. 6-** _Training slash Torture_

* * *

" _And that's the end of that chapter!" Ares said, slamming the book shut. "Who reads next punks?!"_

"I shall, brother," Hephaestus said. Ares nodded and carelessly threw the book to him and he caught it expertly. He flipped to the next chapter.

" **Chapter 6: Training slash Torture,** " Hephaestus read, smirking slightly.

The demigods looked scared while Naruto was cackling like mad.

 **"Okay, are you ready for the first time of training?"**

 **After Naruto sent a clone to train the other campers, he and Bianca went deep into the woods so they can train without anyone seeing them. Ninja paranoia.**

Hephaestus nodded in approval. Every shinobi should be 'overly observant' as he liked to call it. Athena, Ares, and Zeus nodded as well, mainly because one could never be too careful and they understood that, being the goddess of battle strategy, god of war, and king of the gods respectively.

 **"Yes," Bianca said, a little excited and afraid. Any would be excited when they're about to trained in the ninja ways. Kids from both worlds. Naruto motioned her to sit down and Bianca did.**

Percy, Nico, and Leo pouted. That did sound awesome. To be trained as ninjas.

 **"Let's get to know each other first, so it won't be awkward with each other." Naruto said, "I'll go first. My name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like ramen, weapons, forging, my family and friends, and training. My dislike is people who betray their friends and/or family for power, rapists, perverts, Aphrodite, Hera, Ares, and Zeus. My hobbies are sparring, forging, cooking, reading, hanging out with my friends and hunting. And my dream…well is to find a true safe haven for all demigods. "Bianca looked at him with multiple emotions. She's liking Naruto more and more from what he told her about himself.**

Many smiled at his likes and hobbies and his dream (especially Hephaestus), but Hera, Aphrodite, Zeus, and Ares frowned at him disliking them.

"You're lucky that I'm interested in your skills, brat," Ares growled. "Otherwise, I might be offended by that remark."

Naruto, who was at first intimidated meeting 'GODS,' now was comfortable enough to glare black at the war god. "Then maybe you should do something worthy of my respect," he said coldly back.

Leo, Jason, and Piper looked at him like he was crazy, but Percy nodded in agreement. Ares frowned at the brat, before scoffing and went to moping back in his seat.

 **"My turn then," Bianca said, "My name is Bianca Di Angelo. My likes are Nico and my mom. My dislikes are perverts, jerks, and having to raise Nico by myself. My hobby is listening to music, and my dream is becoming free from responsibility," Bianca smiled at him after the last sentence, "Which you help me get." Naruto smiled back at her.**

Nico and Hades smiled at that. Nico winced a bit at Bianca's dislike of having to raise him by herself, but he understood why she felt that way now.

 **"Okay, the first lesson is to focus your chakra. Even though you have it, doesn't mean you can already control it," Naruto lectured, "You need to hone it before you can try to use it, otherwise it might end badly depending on the jutsu you use," Bianca nodded in understanding, absorbing everything she can.**

"Every shinobi must know how to control their chakra," Hephaestus said, nodding sagely to Naruto's point and slipping into his Minato form. "Chakra is, at its bases, still an energy source. Without the proper control of that energy, one could lose a limb or even their life."

"It's the same with the power we give you demigods," Zeus said firmly. "We don't give you these gifts for you to take for granted. We give them to you because we know you can do great things with them."

"Very profound," Dragon commented. "But, there will always be those who would abuse that gift. Power corrupts, after all. A lesson everyone should always be wary of."

"What about you then?" Athena asked crossly, still miffed at him.

"I don't care much for absolute power," he said. "I'm a man of simple means. But, I'm far from stupid. I knew that getting you guys to agree to this would be difficult and even then, you'd be difficult during the reading; so that's why I asked Chaos for some sort of protection, and she blessed me.

"But I also know the value _of_ power. Like Spiderman's uncle Ben once said, 'With Great Power, comes Great Responsibility.'"

Everyone was impressed with his stance on power. The demigods and Naruto respected him for his belief. Even Zeus looked impressed, which was an impressive feat in and of itself. Athena couldn't fault his logic. She understood that they didn't, at first, want to read the book.

 **"Okay, you ready?" Bianca nodded once again, "Good, now close your eyes. Breathe in and breathe out. Shut down all your senses. No one is here but you. Repeat that in your head." Bianca did all that, breathing in, closing her eyes, and shutting down her senses. She did those things in the exact order until she felt the same power. The same one Naruto gave her.**

 **"I'm sensing it, Naruto," Bianca said in an excited voice. Naruto smiled. This girl was a fast learner, much like Annabeth, that was for sure.**

Annabeth beamed at that. Athena did as well.

 **His eyes widened when he saw the chakra she had in her, but shook out of his surprise. She was one of the big three children, so of course she would be strong.**

"Naturally," Hades smirked. Poseidon and Zeus shared it, but theirs was hidden and they would swear to Chaos that it never happened.

 **"Good, now try to focus on that energy and control it. Make it do your bidding," Naruto said. Bianca started targeting the energy in her body and trying to control it. It was easier said than done. Bianca started sweating a little when she started straining a little when the chakra began going wild a little. This was like trying to control Nico when he had a sugar rush. But still, she was determined to do this. She was not gonna give up just like that. Naruto believed that she could become a Shinobi and she's wouldn't lose his faith in her. Finally, after fifteen minutes she got her chakra in her control. She panted and panted after letting go of the strain in her muscles.**

"Very impressive, for a beginner," Hephaestus praised.

Hades' smile was so smug, Apollo swore he saw his uncle shine like a mini him.

 **Naruto smiled at her with pride, making her heart flutter a little. "Good job Bianca. You completed the first step in fifteen minutes. That's fast as Annabeth and Thalia did. Now, for our next lesson. Tree climbing." Naruto helped her up and begin the next step.**

"Tree climbing?" Percy asked incredulously. "How's that supposed to help?"

Naruto smirked. "You climb it without hands."

That left the others even more confused.

 **(Training Field)**

 **The campers training regimen is what you would call, hell. When Naruto said you were going to train, he wasn't kidding. Various campers are doing different things. From sword fights, to hand to hand combat, to exercises that would make a pro wrestler sweat.**

 **"Come on you maggots! Show me some steam coming out of you! My grandmothers can do better than you, mortal ones and godly ones!" Naruto roar out to everyone. Some of Apollo kids are doing hundreds of pushups with one hand, some of Ares kids are running up a hill holding up heavy bags on top of them, and Hermes kids are running laps with chakra braces (that weigh 300 lbs.). This is the usual training regimen camp half-blood when Naruto is here.**

The demigods paled. T-That was horrifying! Even Percy didn't have THAT bad of a training regimen!

Hephaestus, Ares, and Zeus nodded in approval. "They certainly could," Hephaestus said.

Naruto cackled like a madman. "And that's just my warmup!" The demigods looked at him in horror.

 **"I…gonna…break…an arm," Lee strained, pushing up and down. Some idiot from Ares cabin said the Naruto original training regimen was too easy and can do it with one hand behind his back, so Naruto made the exercises harder. He cursed Mark for opening his big mouth. Now, they had this Tartarus induced torture.**

"I need to thank Mark when I see him again," Ares cackled.

 **Speaking of Mark, he was currently sprinting up the highest hill with one hand behind his back and a bunch of angry nymphs on his tails. How he anger them? Well, let just say that Naruto showed them a certain perverted book that Mark was hiding in his bed. And that book was filled with wood nymphs.**

 **Meaningless to say, the nymphs were bloodthirsty now.**

"…This blond menace is a monster," Frank mumbled.

"Unbelievable," Annabeth grumbled.

"Looks like my other's doing some good there," Naruto said nodding, getting the demigods to glare at him. "What?"

 **Meanwhile some of Athena kids and Ares kids were sword fighting with Naruto. Well, not sword** _ **fighting**_ **, more like a beat down that the teens were facing. Naruto was a ruthless teacher.**

 **One of the clones, cross his sword with one of Ares kids and slide it out of his hands. He then held up the sword at the teen's neck.**

 **"Your reflexes need to become faster. You rely too much on your strength and not enough on speed or agility. Strengthen up your left hand and practice with the sword with your right hand more." The Ares kid nodded. He would've argued, but Naruto knew more than anybody about fighting. He's been fighting since he was four.**

Naruto snorted. "That's an understatement."

 **Others kids were practicing hand to hand combat with Naruto, various techniques from the ninja world. A mixture of Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes cabin are in that training regimen and were getting their butts beaten down by Naruto.**

 **"Strengthen your kicks, curve your arms a little more, and-" Naruto then disappear and kick the Athena child he's been fighting with under the legs, making the child fall down. "-never let your guard down."**

"Rule one of the Shinobi world," Naruto said seriously. "One I've taken granted of one too many times, so trust me when I say, ALWAYS keep your guard up."

The demigods nodded seriously as well, stopping themselves from asking why.

 **The Demeter and Aphrodite cabin were practicing kunai and shuriken throwing. Some of the Aphrodite kids wanted to do it, but others had to be bribed. With the few boys- hair gel and cologne. With the girls, he said he would fight shirtless at capture the flags. Even though he hated Aphrodite because she cheated on his dad, didn't mean that he hated her other children. Though he was still a bit miffed at Drew for trying to charm him into being her boyfriend. One of the clones saw Katie struggling to throw the kunai and move to help her out.**

Aphrodite winced at the reminder, but didn't say anything as Hephaestus scowled and Naruto frowned. Piper groaned into her hands.

"That SOUNDS like my siblings, alright," she grumbled in irritation. She knew all too well now how difficult it was to get them to do anything.

Jason smiled and placed a hand on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. She looked up to him and smiled.

 **"Katie, you got to get your feet separate and your arms bend cross way. Don't think too much on it and just do it," Katie did everything Naruto instructed and made a perfect shot. Katie beamed at Naruto and hugged him.**

 **"Thanks Naruto,"**

 **"You're welcome little sis,"**

Demeter smiled at how her daughter had found a big brother figure in this child.

 **Another clone is teaching the kids, including Nico, about Greek Mythology and some of the Dragon Age Mythology with Annabeth and Silena. They decided to tell them the history of the champion since most of the campers didn't know. The only ones that did know was Naruto, Annabeth, Silena, Katie, Chiron, Grover, the gods and goddesses, and all the satyrs and nymphs. Right now, he is telling them about the Blight.**

 **"King Calin led the biggest army led in Ferelden to fight the darkspawn horde, with the Grey Wardens by his side. But it was all for naught as he was betrayed by his most trusted general." the kids started shouting in outrage when they heard. Annabeth and Silena continued for him. "The horde marched into Ferelden and started killing everyone in sight. Civilians, mages, soldiers, everyone. The champion's family barely escaped in time."**

"Proof that the champion will forever be Hawke!" Artemis said smugly.

"Without this, Hawke wouldn't become champion," Dragon said uninterestingly. "Without the champion here, Hawke might not have even been alive to be champion."

"Deny all you want, the truth will come out!"

"That it will, my dear. That it will."

 **While they are reading, Clarisse and Thalia are getting ready to spar with yet another clone. Naruto wanted to see if they improve in their skills in the spear so he brought out cylinder, named Kasai (means fire), and change it into a spear.**

 **"Okay you two, let see how far you two have gotten," Naruto said smirking. The two girls grin and charge at Naruto with their spears raised. Naruto parried the two charges and sent them stumbling behind him. He turned with the same smirk, "Too predictable you two. Come on I know you can do better." The two got annoyed by that and did the same thing. Naruto shook his head and was about to block until he got caught by surprise. Thalia stabbed under while Clarisse aim at his head. Naruto, wanting to protect his third leg, block Thalia's spear and move his head to the side to dodge Clarisse spear. He stepped back from them and held his spear in defensive position.**

 **"Not bad, not bad," Naruto said, "but you have to do better than that to make me even sweat." The girls are planning to. They have no delusion in defeating him since Naruto is the more experience out of every demigod, but that doesn't mean they couldn't try to hit him.**

 **Thalia slammed her spear down, making an electric current on the front, but Naruto jumped up to avoid being fried. Clarisse got on Thalia's back and jumped up, before throwing the spear at Naruto. The blond got prepared though and spun to dodge the spear and throw it back at Clarisse. Clarisse managed to grab it before it could stab her in the neck, but forced her to slide backwards a little. Naruto got down and charged the two. Thalia did the same with Clarisse not far behind. The three started clashing and parrying each other looking for a weak spot. Naruto managed to find one when the three clash against each other, Clarisse and Thalia's spear pushing on the top and bottom part of Naruto's spear. Before they could get an edge, Naruto pushed down the spear making the two spin and land on the ground, the wind knocked out of their chests.**

 **"I win," Naruto said, but then saw a wound on his shoulder. "Look like you two finally wounded me. Congratulations." Naruto help Thalia up, then Clarisse. The two grinned when they saw the wound.**

"That's my girl!" Ares shouted in obvious pride.

"Hmph. As expected from my daughter," Zeus said arrogantly.

"Whoa," Thalia said in shock. "This Naruto must be very powerful if it took me and Clarisse to wound him."

"That's scary to think about," Nico said lowly.

Naruto was in awe of his other's skills. He was good now, but…could he really be that good?

 **"YEAH!" The two cheered, high fiving each other. The two finally wounded Naruto after all these years. They were extremely happy about that, even though it was just a clone. The two saw the real Naruto and Bianca walking towards them. Bianca looked ruffle up and soaked. The clone poofed out, giving the information to the real Naruto.**

"W-What?" Annabeth stuttered.

"Hm? Oh yeah," Hephaestus said. "I forgot the Shadow clone jutsu could do that."

"And your son is the undisputed champion and master of it," Dragon said.

"His mother would be so proud."

Naruto beamed at that, but before he could say anything, he was tackled to the ground by a wailing Annabeth.

"TEACH ME!" she demanded, comical tears streaming down her face. "YOU MUST TEACH ME THAT TECHNIQUE! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"

"S-Someone get this crazy chick off me!" Naruto pleaded as he tried to pry Annabeth off him. Percy laughed a bit and pulled her off Naruto effortlessly.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she whined. "I'VE GOTTA LEARN THAT TECHNIQUE PERCY! I MUST!"

"You won't learn it if you smother him, Annabeth," Percy said. "Calm down first. Then I might let you ask again."

"I'M NOT ASKING HIM! I'M DEMANDING HE TEACH ME!"

Athena sighed. Annabeth really took after her it seemed. She was almost the same way when she learned of the technique.

Difference was she didn't have anyone to pull her off the poor shinobi until he finally agreed to teach her.

Thalia was in shock as she noticed something. ' _He lifted Annie with one arm like she weighed less than a feather! Just how much stronger has he gotten at Camp Jupiter?!'_

 **"Congratulations you two. You finally wounded me, even if it was a clone." Thalia grinned while Clarisse smiled. The two felt good when Naruto praise them since he is stronger than anybody in the camp.**

Annabeth was still screaming for Naruto to teach her the technique. Naruto scooted away from her, but Percy held her tightly against himself.

 **Thalia then turned to Bianca, "I'm guessing she was training in tree climbing and water walking?" Naruto nodded and Bianca winced, cracking her back a little. Those were some hard falls.**

"Naturally," Naruto said, smirking darkly.

 **"Yeah, she took about half an hour to get the tree climbing done and another half to do water walking. Luckily, she had a teacher who's got the same amount of chakra as her, if not more." Naruto said. It would've taken Bianca all day to do those things if not for that.**

 **"Yeah, good thing, otherwise I would have a broken my back," Bianca said, sighing in relief that she had Naruto as a teacher. Then she looked at Naruto, "Where is Nico?"**

 **"He's with the other children," Naruto said, pointing at the group of kids with his clone, Annabeth, and Silena telling stories to them, "My clone is telling them a story about the Dragon Age." Bianca nodded in understanding.**

 **Suddenly everyone heard a pained cry and everyone turned to see a figure flying through the field and crashing through the group. The only that wasn't surprised was Naruto.**

Percy suddenly had the feeling that someone was dancing on his grave while Naruto felt like something bad was about to happen to him.

 **"Look like Percy is getting beaten down," Naruto said, chuckling a little.**

"I knew it," the son of Poseidon sighed. "My bad luck strikes again."

"Damn. We might actually be more alike than I originally thought," Naruto mumbled. "I had the same feeling."

"Oooooooh! What's going to happen?!" Ares wondered eagerly.

"Oh, you'll see," Dragon laughed.

 **Then he got the clone that was training Percy memory and is now clutching his nuts in pain. Thalia, Annabeth, Charles, Clarisse, Katie, and Silena went up to him, worried. The Stolls was stifling a laugh before Clarisse glared at them for even thinking about laughing at this.**

Naruto had a very bad feeling about this.

 **"What happened?" Annabeth asked everyone's main question. Naruto wheezed in pain a little, till he look up at Annabeth from his place.**

 **"Remember when I told you guys that clones can give you the memories of what happen in their end?" Naruto strain out. Everyone that had Shinobi training, including Medalis, nodded. "Well, I just got a painful memory from my clone."**

 **(Moments earlier)**

 **How did he get into this? How did he enter this hell induced training? Oh yeah, because Naruto thought that he needed to get more skilled in something else than just his sword. Even though he tried to tell them that he just needed his sword, and that he wouldn't lose it. But Annabeth had to tell him about the day with the 'Canadians' and how he couldn't use his sword because his shorts didn't have pockets. Now, he was training Naruto in hand to hand combat for nearly an hour and is bruised, sweaty, and tired.**

Percy grimaced. "I guess I need to thank you. Around that time, I was pathetic. Glad to see my other won't be as bad as I was."

"No worries, I think," Naruto said with a shrug. "My other's just trying to help yours out."

 **Looking at Naruto, he saw that he didn't even make him sweat. He can break a horn off a Minotaur, but he couldn't get one hit?**

"Impressive feat, but any kid from the Elemental Nations with shinobi training could do the same thing," Hephaestus said knowledgably.

"And no matter how strong you are, it does you no good if you can't hit your target," Ares said as well.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you. I know that _now."_

 **"Need a break, squid head?" Naruto call out from his place. That was the name he came up for Percy. Like Annabeth call him seaweed brain and Thalia call him kelp head. Now, Naruto was calling him squid head.**

Percy groaned while Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth laughed. "Squid head…" Nico sniggered. "I'm going to have to use that one."

"You and I still have some unfinished business, Di Angelo," Percy hissed. "You really want to irritate me further?" Nico paled and turned away from him quickly. Percy huffed. "Thought so."

"Aw, lighten up…Squid head!" Thalia said, laughing as Percy turned to glare at her and everyone else laughed.

 **"No, no, I can fight some more," Percy said, not willing to give up just yet. Just one punch and he'll be able to relax all he wanted. Naruto shrugged and charged at him. Percy waited for him to get closer and closer. Just one punch. One punch dammit. Then, without warning, Percy swung his arm and hit him. Right in the nuts.**

Every male except Hades, Zeus, Dionysus, and Ares (the latter having been thrown into fits of laughter) winced at the painful crotch shot. Naruto winced the most and actually went to cover his privates. Percy winced, knowing that strike would get his other hurt…Badly.

"Well," Dragon said with a smirk, "He did say one punch."

Ares couldn't even talk. "O-Oh! Haha! M-My sides! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I-Hahahahaha-I can't-Hahahahaha!"

"Y-Yeah, Percy did imply it," Thalia giggled, trying to hold in her laughter.

Naruto whimpered. "That hurts me!"

"And I'm about to feel the pain as well," Percy muttered.

"Well, your other did just crotch shot a guy way more powerful than yourself, Perry," Dionysus said blandly.

"Didn't Dragon say he'd shoot you if you mispronounced anyone's name?" Percy asked irritably.

"Only if he did so during his turn reading," Dragon said.

 **Naruto step back and clutch his ball painfully, while Percy just stood there, stunned. He hit Naruto. He just hit Naruto. A smile went up face, going higher and higher, until he finally whoop in joy. His whooping stopped when he felt the intense killing intent in the air as strong as Hades presence. He slowly turned around to see Naruto arms and legs in flames. Said person is glaring at him with literal fire in his eyes.**

 **"You," Naruto whispered in a deadly voice that can make the big three wet their pants. The fire increased and he got into Taijutsu stance, "Just messed with fire," Percy gulped. He was dead.**

 **"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**

 **BANG**

"Yep, I expected that," Percy said wincing.

 **(Present)**

 **Everyone in the field wince either for Percy or Naruto. Both of those things are really painful. Some of the unfortunate people experienced the Fire Entry Kick. Mainly Apollo, Hermes, and Ares cabin. Hermes and Apollo because of the pranks. Ares because of their arrogance.**

 **"Stupid Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, scowling and face palming at the same time. "When I get my hands on him…"**

Percy winced. Hearing his wise girl say that (even if it wasn't HIS wise girl) was painful and made him very jealous. Annabeth noticed this, and kissed him. "You're the only idiot for me, Seaweed Brain," she whispered next to his cheek.

He smiled down at her and hugged her close. Athena was fuming at the scene.

 **"No worry Annabeth," Naruto said, healing up quickly. Thank you Uzumaki DNA, "We can think of prank to do to him later. Right now, let's go to the big house. There a meeting we need to go to anyways." Everyone nodded and some of the shinobi demigods (Thalia, Clarisse, the Stolls, and Annabeth) smirk evilly, thinking of the pranks they can pull. Many step back in fear. One of them pranking is bad enough, two or all of them? Feel sympathy for the poor soul that angered them.**

"I fear for my life," Percy whispered while everyone laughed.

 **(Big house)**

 **Everyone is in the big house, waiting for Chiron so they could plan for capture the flag. Travis and Connor are talking rapidly about the pranks they can pull with Naruto. Annabeth and Thalia planning the prank they will pull on Percy for kicking Naruto in the balls. Seeing Naruto after years of him missing, they won't allow anyone to hurt them, but themselves and the other girls Silena is talking to Katie and Bianca about ways to throw shuriken. Lee is trying to get some rest from that hellish training. Percy is doing the same as well, all healed up, but stilled tired. And Clarisse and Naruto are talking about the kinds of weapons. Finally, Chiron came in and clamped his hooves.**

 **"Okay counselors, we are here to talk strategy on how to defeat the hunters of Artemis," He dropped his serious and look pleadingly at everyone. He might have gotten on his knees if he wasn't half horse. "Does anyone have a plan? Anything?!"**

Hazel and Frank were shocked at this, while the others barely blinked. Artemis beamed at how her hunters were so good that even Chiron was desperate for a way to beat them.

"Are the hunters really that good?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," was the unanimous chorus of demigods and Olympians (with only Artemis and Thalia, as a proud Hunter of Artemis now, saying it proudly).

 **"Well, I got something," Naruto said, and everyone turn to him. Everyone, except Percy and Bianca, got at his face and practically yelled, "Tell us!" even Chiron did it. Naruto, Bianca and Percy sweat drop at that. The hunters must have never lost.**

"They never have," Artemis said smugly.

"Until today!" Dragon said with a grin.

"Oh?" Artemis glared at him. "What makes you so sure?"

"Rule one: Never bet against Naruto. And that's all there is too it."

Naruto blushed. "Why never bet against me?"

"You'll find out," Dragon said mysteriously.

 **"Okay, first, GET OFF!" Naruto yelled and everyone got off and rubbed their heads a little sheepish at how they reacted. "Okay now, we need Annabeth as one of the leaders since she got a good head on her and won't let her emotion gain control of her." Annabeth blushed at the praise, making Percy make a fist, then she look up in confusion.**

 **"Wait, what do you mean one of the leaders?" Annabeth asked. Why not just have one leader, instead of many.**

 **"Because I found a flaw in your plan. You always make the same predictable plan, making the hunters fight easier. You didn't make a new plan or at least make changes." Many face-palmed or blushed at that. What he said is correct.**

Annabeth blushed and looked down. Now that someone pointed it out, it WAS true.

 **"Also, one leader can't lead all the campers. You would need various people to lead them." The people nodded in understanding.**

 **"Okay there will be four ring leaders since there're eight cabins. Each leader will lead two cabins. The first group is Aphrodite and Ares cabin led by Clarisse." Clarisse nodded and smile. She's not going to disappoint Naruto. "Athena and Hephaestus cabin will be led by Annabeth." Annabeth nodded as well. "Demeter and Dionysus will be led by Thalia." Said girl grinned in excitement. "Apollo and Hermes cabin will be led by Percy."**

 **"Wait a minute, why me?" Percy asked, confused. Why would Naruto want him to become the leader of one the groups? People would've thought that he would choose someone familiar to lead.**

 **"Because squid head, even though you rely on luck and your sword, from what Annabeth told me you are a natural-born leader. I want to put that to the test." Percy nodded, not saying anything else.**

The praise made Percy smile. At least this version of Naruto was impressed with one aspect about him. That was something.

 **"Any objections?" No one raise their hands, since Naruto is a good planner, better than Athena cabin.**

"Seeing how he's my champion, I must say, admittedly, that may be true," Athena said reluctantly. "Since he is not originally one of my children, he doesn't look at a plan like a blueprint like my children do. He sees a chess board, the pieces moving and maneuvering into traps and more favorable positions."

"Not to mention that Naruto's a kinetic thinker," Dragon said, surprising Athena. "Naruto's better at thinking on his feet, always moving and adapting the plan accordingly. With your blessing, he applies to his planning in all aspects and creates near flawless plans."

Athena nodded, impressed with the guy despite the dispute they had earlier.

 **"Good, then let prepare to win this time!"**

 **Everyone cheered. For the first time, they have a possibly of winning. And Naruto started out laying the strategy to everyone.**

Artemis wasn't worried. "My hunters will win," she said confidently.

Apollo was suddenly struck with inspiration on how to reconnect with his sister. "I don't know Arty," he said lightly, making Artemis glare at him. "I think I'll take that bet. If you're right, and your hunters do win, I'll…" He swallowed, trying to force down his pride and the horror he felt from his next statement: "I'll stop flirting with your Hunters for two whole years." There he said it.

Everyone turned to Apollo in shock. Dragon, however, grinned knowingly. Looks like Apollo was taking the first step.

Artemis turned her whole attention to her brother. WHAT was her brother up to? "And if on the off chance, they lose…?"

"You admit that…" He whispered something in her ear, making her blush brightly and shake her head defiantly. "NO!" she shouted, shocking the demigods and Olympians. "NEVER!"

It took all of Apollo's willpower to not cave and ask for something she'd be willing to do, and for his next sentence. "Take it, or leave it," he said coldly. "Of course, you could chicken out…and be labeled a coward. Your choice."

Everyone was shocked at Apollo's change in demeanor. None more so than Artemis. She reeled back like her brother had hit her. That…that wasn't a face or tone she had heard from him in so long that she almost forgot he was capable of it. It was…before he became a skirt chaser.

She was so shocked that she stuttered, "I-I'm not a coward…"

"Then prove it." He narrowed his eyes at her.

She forced herself not to look intimidated. "Fine! Deal!" she confirmed and shook her brother's hand. He nodded to her and looked away, trying to consul himself for using such a tactic against his sister.

Dragon smiled as everyone else gaped. "Well! That was interesting! Who's reading next?!" he asked.


	8. Reading Chapter 7

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: So here's a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **And just to let you guys know, I'm starting a new writing schedule to better help me update my stories. Look at my profile for more information. I highly suggest going to look at it because it will tell you which story I will be updating either every week or two weeks.**

 **Also, Spirit helped me with some of the scenes for this chapter. His opinions greatly helped me get this chapter done.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto SFCW plot, Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **Reading Ch. 7** - _Up, Middle, Down_

 _Dragon smiled as everyone gaped. "Well, that was interesting! Who's reading next?!" he asked._

"I will," Athena said. Hephaestus nodded and the book suddenly appeared in Athena's lap. She picked it up and started to turn to the right page.

"Just to let you guys know," Dragon said as Athena was finding the next chapter, "we'll take a break after the next chapter. That way, Apollo and/or Artemis can pay up on their parts of their bet."

They all nodded as Apollo and Artemis geared themselves up for their win (or loss, but they didn't want to think of that). Athena found her page and started reading then before anyone could say anything else.

" **Chapter 7: Up, Middle, Down** ," she read. The demigods and Naruto were confused at the title, but shrugged it off, believing that the title would be explained during the story.

 **For fifteen minutes, the counselors were listening in Naruto's plan, adding a few things so won't be a gape in the plan. Even Percy added some things in the plan. After the last detail been put in, they all went to the cabin to explain to their siblings what the plan is and to prepare. Pretty soon, capture the flag had started.**

This got everyone of the demigods and gods and goddesses' blood pumping. Capture the flag was their favorite game after all. Naruto was also interested, wondering just what his other had in store.

 **All of the campers, except for the children, were there stretching or testing their weapons. Naruto was twirling his spear around with his shirt off, leaning on the tree. The Aphrodite girls drooled at the site while many of the other girls blushed, mainly Thalia, Annabeth, Silena, and Clarisse. Even the hunters got a mild blush on their faces, mainly because they actually liked the blond out of all of the males in the world, as a friend of course. Sibling feelings for the one he rescued, like Lily and Rose. Zoe was blushing the most out of all the hunters.**

Artemis looked put off that her hunters were blushing, but quickly shook herself of it, silently willing the book to hurry up and show her hunters winning.

 **Katie saw the looks and shook her head. Silena, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Thalia told her their feelings for them, individually of course. There was no telling what would happen if the four figure out that they all had feelings for the same blond. For her, she just saw Naruto as her brother. He always treated her like an older brother would and she quickly had some sibling love for him. She saw most of the guys green with envy; especially the Apollo children, and she also saw Percy clench his white fist, making her giggle. Percy had a crush on Annabeth so bad.**

The girls mentioned to have a crush on Naruto blushed brightly, while Naruto blushed in embarrassment. Heck the Olympian goddesses blushed! This did however make some of the Olympian gods grit their teeth in anger. Percy gritted his teeth and blushed as well. Annabeth noticed and quickly grabbed his hand again and squeezed. He looked to her and she smiled at him. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Thanks again, Wise girl," he muttered.

"Someone's got to keep you in check, Seaweed brain," she muttered back.

Meanwhile, Demeter was smiling at how her daughter had a brother figure to look up to.

Apollo tried not to pay attention to his kid's envy as he silently hoped he won this bet, otherwise his plan would be thrown into disarray.

 **"Heroes!" Chiron called, getting everyone's attention. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Red team - Camp Half-Blood - shall take the west woods. Blue team - Hunters of Artemis - shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and medic. No maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!" The campers started jumping tree through tree, even ones who just started learning it while the Artemis's Hunters ran in the woods.**

 **All of the campers made it to their positions to see a giant hole at the bottom. Naruto grinned. "My plan is starting out well." He said. His plan was simple. Apollo and Hermes cabin, led by Percy, were going to jump across the trees while Demeter and Dionysus Cabin, led by Thalia, were going in that hole which made like a tunnel (Dionysus Cabin consisted of 10 of his kids thanks to Naruto, who rescued them from abuse or monsters. Dionysus was very happy those years).**

Dionysus looked up at that in shock. He looked to the blond shinobi in bewilderment, as if seeing the blond for the first time. ' _H-He saved more than half of my children in another timeline?'_ he thought, unbelieving of the fact. Not to mention, this made him very nervous about the bet he made with Dragon.

 **Naruto would take a small team made of Charles, Katie, Silena, Bianca and Medalis with Ares and Aphrodite cabin, led by Clarisse (the love kids want a piece at those hunters for mocking love). (** Aphrodite looked positively gleeful at her children's determination) **And Athena and Hephaestus cabin will guard the flag, since they were the most effective in guarding. Everyone would be in radio contact to inform the others of their status.**

Artemis still wasn't scared. After all, even if he was better than most men she met, just how skilled could this child be to her hunters, who she trained for many years?

 **"Naruto, are you sure this is going to work?" Annabeth asked a little doubt in her voice. The hunters won fifty times in a row and they were never close in beating them. Plus, Naruto's company helped tone down her hubris since it was a dangerous flaw for her.**

"Well, that's good to know," Percy said smiling at Annabeth. She flushed.

"Shut it Seaweed brain," she mumbled.

"Gag me," Thalia coughed.

 **Naruto smiled confidently at her, making her blush heavily and her heart fluttering. His smile could warm the hearts of the even the coldest of people. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and stare at her straight in the eyes, making her blush even more when she saw those usually colorful eyes that are now light blue that is full of warmth and kindness. Only Naruto can make her feel like this.**

 **"Don't worry Annabeth. We can win this one. We got the most excellent plan and the best leaders," Naruto said, "Remember what I said years ago. As long as you have confidence, nothing can stop you." Annabeth smile and hugged him greatly. Naruto knew when to say the best things when it was needed. He's right. They can win this. Unnoticed by her, Percy frowned and look away from what he had seen, putting his armor on. Why couldn't he make her feel like that? He thought with jealousy.**

Naruto winced. "Um…Hey, sorry man, I-I don't think my other's trying to piss you off or anything but…"

Percy waved it off. "Don't worry about it," he sighed. "That's the old me. I like to think I'm better now."

"You are, Percy," Annabeth said as she hugged him close. But she did punch him in the shoulder and said, "But you're still a jealous jerk."

"I know, I know," he said with an eye roll.

 **Percy forgot about his jealousy when they set position. Percy's group ready to climb, Thalia's group ready to jump in the tunnel, Clarisse's group and Naruto's small team ready to run, and Annabeth's group on guard. Every leader smiled at one another before they heard the horn.**

 **"Begin!"**

"Let the bets be placed now!" Hermes called out loudly.

Dragon snapped his fingers and a large bag appeared before him. "I've got 1,000 dollars' worth of dracma on Apollo winning his bet!"

"I'll take that," Zeus said with confidence in his daughter's skills, "and match it for another 1,000 on Artemis!"

"I've only got twenty five dracma," Thalia said. "But I'm placing them all on the Hunters winning!"

"I'm going with Camp Halfblood winning," Percy said. "Just because I'd like to see them win for a change. Twenty-five on Camp Halfblood!"

"Percy! No betting!" Annabeth shouted, slapping her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Ten on Halfblood! Gotta support my bro, you know?!" Leo shouted with a wide grin.

"Cool! I always wanted a brother!" Naruto shouted with a wide grin.

"Fourteen on Halfblood," Nico said, not surprising anyone who knew of his dislike of the Hunters.

"Hmm…" Ares went into the Thinking man's pose as he contemplated his bet. "You know? I think I'll abstain at the moment. The strategies of the hunters are good, but this punks' does have merit. I'll just wait and see how it goes. Just know that I'm routing for Halfblood."

"Two hundred on Camp Halfblood," Poseidon said with a smile.

And with that, the bets were collected, with the largest amount of bets against the hunters. Artemis looked a little miffed, but couldn't really hold it against them. Her hunters were good after all.

 **(Mount Olympus)**

 **Unknown to the campers and hunters, the gods and goddesses, minus Artemis, were watching the battle on the Mist. Almost every minor god was watching this battle of the campers and the hunters. Usually, only few of them would be interested in it since Artemis won every time. But Naruto was on the scene, and they all heard legends of the blonde. So now, everyone was watching with the Olympians at their thrones in the meeting room.**

It was a testament to how much faith she had in her hunters, as Artemis didn't even blink at the extremely odd occurrence of every god and goddess on Olympus watching the latest capture the flag game.

The other Olympians were shocked, however. They stared awe struck at the screen as minor gods and goddesses raced to find a seat. "Damn," Hermes said grinning. "Naruto's got 'em wanting more!"

"Oooooh! I'm definitely liking where this going!" Ares cackled. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

Naruto was shocked himself. "Is my other really that good?"

"I guess we're about to find out my son," Hephaestus said, quickly switching into his Minato form.

 **"Man, I can't wait for this fight! This will be awesome!" Hermes exclaimed, holding a bag of popcorn. He met Naruto when was with Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia. It was only a brief meeting, but Hermes already liked the kid. Even more so when he rescued Travis and Connor from a bunch of Laistrygonians and saved Luke at the Hercules quest.**

Hermes perked up at the mention that he saved Connor and Travis as well as Luke during his quest. His smile became extremely wide in obvious contentment as he conjured himself a bag of popcorn as well. "Now I'm even more interested!" he said as he ate a hand full of popcorn. He held the bag out to Apollo and asked, "Popcorn?"

Apollo looked at it. He smiled. "Popcorn," he said and took a hand full.

 **Poseidon nodded in agreement, "I usually don't watch these fights since the hunters always win, but this should be good. I heard how Naruto fights and I'm interested in his skills." Then he sighed in disappointment. "If only he wasn't a champion of the owl head." The 'owl head' glared at him when she heard that.**

The 'Owl head' glared at this Poseidon as well. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Poseidon, but he's my champion," Athena said.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Only because you hoodwinked Hephaestus into allowing him to be," he said.

"I did no such thing!"

"Is that normal?" Naruto asked Percy and Annabeth as Poseidon and Athena began arguing. "I mean, you seem pretty cool with each other, but your parents look like they want to pull each-other's eyes out."

The couple sighed tiredly. "Unfortunately," Annabeth said. "My mom and Percy's dad are known for their disagreements."

"Me and Annabeth are just the best representation of how great they can be when they are cooperating," Percy said, throwing his arm around his girlfriend.

"'Annabeth and I,' Seaweed brain," Annabeth said with an eye roll. Percy rolled his as well and smiled crookedly at her, making her blush again.

Athena and Poseidon finally stopped arguing and Athena quickly found her place again and started reading.

 **"Sorry to burst bubble Poseidon, but I like my champion." Athena said, "He's got intelligence, cunning, and skills, something I like in my champions so your wish won't be granted soon. He's even better than Odysseus." Poseidon rolled his eyes at that.**

Ares rolled his eyes as well. "The owl heads are really alike."

 **"Sounds like you have a crush on him Owl head," Poseidon said in a sarcastic voice. Athena blushed a little, making Poseidon's eyes widen, then he grinned. "You do have a crush on him don't you? This is like the Theseus thing is it?" Athena blushed even more and started denying it while Poseidon teased her even more.**

Naruto's blushed returned full force at that, while Athena began to blush as well. Annabeth, however, began spluttering at how her mother had a crush on Naruto! She was a virgin goddess! She wasn't supposed to have a crush on a guy!

Meanwhile, the males of Nico, Jason, Leo, Dragon, Ares, Apollo, and Hermes began to laugh uncontrollably. "N-Hahahahaha-Not a-Hahahahaha-again!" Ares laughed hard.

"BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!" Apollo and Hermes shouted at the same time. Athena looked at them in shock, then anger as she tried to say something, but she couldn't say anything.

"Oh, I'm so going to enjoy the next couple of books after this one!" Dragon cackled evilly, thinking of how Naruto's little harem would be coming together and the hilarity that would ensue.

 **"Oh shut it you two. You both sound like children," Hades said in annoyance, causing Poseidon to pout and Athena to blush at her childish action. "I want to see what my daughter can do." Hades heard the Hephaestus son, Naruto, was training her to defend herself. He was grateful for that since Bianca could now defend herself, and he might train Nico as well. Now, he wanted to see what she could do.**

Hades and Nico sat up a bit straighter, also interested in seeing Bianca's new skills.

 **The Olympians soon saw Naruto getting to the mass of campers…shirtless. Like the girls in Camp Halfblood, the Olympian women had major blushes on their face seeing the bare chest on the blond. For Aphrodite, she was ogling the blond, he looked even better than the gods. Even Hera had a light blush on her face. The gods saw this and glared at the blond, except for Hephaestus. The man just sighed and shook his head. His son attracted many women, mortal girls, demigoddesses, and goddesses alike. I mean, Khione was stalking the blond for five years, much to his exasperation. That woman just didn't give up.**

"He's hounded by snow bitch?" Aphrodite asked. "Damn. That poor bastard."

The other Olympians agreed, as did Jason, Piper, Leo, and Thalia. Naruto shivered, not really knowing why, but understanding that his other was in deep trouble.

 **"Oh my, such a good looking man," Aphrodite said with a giggle, "I may have to visit him one day." When Hephaestus heard that, he growled in anger, for two reasons. One, she was planning to bed HIS son. And second, she was going to cheat on him again. There was only so much a person could take when their wife/husband cheats on them with more than one person. Especially for a god or goddess. Look at his mother. The thought of his mother made him even angrier, when eventually he snapped.**

"The cheating thing is hypocritical coming from you Hephaestus," Dragon deadpanned. "You cheat on her as well. Maybe not as much, but cheating is still cheating."

The forge god sighed. "I know," he said. "But I believe my other is enraged at how MY WIFE is looking to bed one of my sons!"

"Well, he is a hunk!" Aphrodite said lightly. Hephaestus turned and glared witheringly at her, making her flinch away and frown.

"I tolerate your cheating, my dead wife," he hissed darkly, making everyone but Dragon stiffen at the tone. "Because like Dragon said, it would be hypocritical of me to say otherwise. But make no mistake, attempt, note, _ATTEMPT_ , to bed one of my children, you'll wish Ares was the one you pissed off."

The others were shocked. Hephaestus never threatened Aphrodite. Never. Aphrodite was so shocked that she couldn't even form a response. It hurt that he threatened her like that. He never threatened her!

Ares growled at his brother, but one look from Dragon made him rethink attacking him.

 **"APHRODITE IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON I WILL BURN YOU TILL YOU WON'T LOOK ATTRACTIVE TO ANY MAN FOR A CENTURY!" Hephaestus shouted in pure rage. Everyone was shocked that Hephaestus yelled, since the man was the calmest out of all the gods, even Hades. He never yelled at anyone, not even at his wife or mother. Aphrodite was shocked the most. Ares was going to cut Hephaestus down with a sword, but he stop when saw his mom's glare.**

 **"Ares, sit back down on your butt, now!" Hera growled. Ares paled and sat down. Out of all the Olympians, Hera scared him the most. His mother was more powerful than him, so she could lock him up with a room full of flowers and fluffy animals, his powers taken away. It actually happened once, much to his horror. He wasn't the same for fifty years. So he listen to his mother out of fear, not that he would admit it.**

While everyone was still shocked at Hephaestus yelling, the last paragraph had everyone laughing at Ares, who blushed and glared at everyone. "It's not funny!" he shouted, though it sounded more like whining.

"I –Ahahahahahahaha!-t-think so-Ahahahahahahaha!" Percy wheezed, barely able to get oxygen to his lungs.

"Shut it punk!"

Athena chuckled. It was nice to see Ares brought down a peg or two.

 **Hera sent a smile at her favorite son, but her son turned away from her. She sighed, feeling sadness once again. Why doesn't he love her? Why doesn't he act a son would to their mother? She didn't understand.**

Hera looked sad as well, wondering the same thing. Hephaestus scoffed. "I think you know, _Mother,"_ he said sarcastically. Hera winced slightly.

Naruto frowned at the two. "What? What's going on?"

"The Greek myths being twisted worse than the Joker's psyche," Dragon groaned. Many Olympians looked offended at the comment, but few had to think on it, and conceited Dragon had a point. "When he was born, Hephaestus wasn't the most beautiful child to be born. Myths state Zeus threw him off Olympus, but in reality it was Hera. She didn't want her 'perfect family' image ruined."

Naruto scowled at the woman, who flinched even more under the gaze. "What possessed you to do that?!" he shouted. "To your own son?!"

Hera felt her indignation rise at being yelled at by a demigod of all things, so her immediate response was, "Who are you to demand answers of me?!"

"I'm the guy who will kick your ass all the way back to Konoha if I need to!" Naruto snarled.

"Um…now, now, Naruto," Jason said, trying to play mediator. "There's no reason to go that far yet…"

"Yes," Piper said, channeling her charmspeak into her voice. "Let's all calm down and get back to reading, please?" Aphrodite smiled at Piper. Her charmspeak was powerful.

Naruto, however, wasn't having it. "I won't stand here and let this hag get away with hurting my old man!" he growled.

"Um, bro? I don't think fighting Tia-"

"Stay out of this, Leo Valdes!" Hera snapped.

' _This is why I don't go into politics,'_ Dragon complained in his head, rubbing his eyes with his hand. ' _Makes me very glad I'm a Christian. Less complicated than this train wreck.'_ He shook his head and said, "Let's continue reading. This argument can last forever, so let's put a hold on it for now."

Naruto and Hera looked irritated at being interrupted, but Athena took advantage of the silence and began reading again.

 **Aphrodite stayed quiet and sat down, trying to think on her husband's reaction. He didn't get angry before on all her other affairs, so why now? Was it because it was his favorite son she was thinking of bedding? Or was it something else?**

Aphrodite looked a bit upset. Despite everything she did as an Olympian goddess, she did find, over the years, she had grown to care about Hephaestus's opinion of her. Sure, he certainly made his distaste for her affairs well known, but he never snapped at her like that. It made her feel terrible.

 **After a few minutes of silence, they heard the campers run to their positions, and Zeus coughed a little to break the silence. "So let's watch the fight shall we?" All the Olympians nodded and sat back and watch. Hestia watched with interest and a smile as she saw the blonde encouraging his close friends. She had been observing him for the past few years when she discovered him. How he treats his friends and family, his kindness towards others, and his courage to help anyone that is endanger. She grew fonder and fonder of him as time passed, and she held a great affection towards the blonde shinobi.**

Now the Olympians eyes popped out of their heads (literally for Hermes, Apollo, and Ares). "NO!" Zeus shouted.

"What now?!" Dragon growled.

"I won't let my sister near that blond!"

Naruto jumped up at that. "You can't make decisions for her!" he shouted.

"I can and I will! She won't go near you and that's final!" he shouted back. "I will not allow my eldest sister to be endangered by anyone!"

Dragon looked at him funny. "You're that protective of Hestia?" he asked. "He's that protective of you?" he asked Hestia, who blushed slightly in embarrassment and nodded. Dragon whistled. "That's gotta suck," he said bluntly.

"It truly does suck," Hestia pouted, making Dragon laugh at how cute she looked.

"I truly don't regret taking this job!" Dragon said, laughing as he kicked back in his recliner. ' _Thank you Spirit for this opportunity!'_ "Let's put the debate off for later, 'kay?! I wanna see what Apollo made Artemis bet too."

Artemis glared at him, but said nothing. She knew her hunters would not fail, so she let him have his fun. For now.

 **Pretty soon, the campers got ready and went in position while the gods stayed silent to enjoy the match.**

 **(Camp-half-blood)**

 **"Ready…" Chiron called out, waving his flag up. All the campers tensed, ready for anything and eager to get started. The hunters are tensed as well. Even though they won for fifty years, doesn't mean they should relax. Always stay alert and vigilant. The younger kids were cheering for their siblings, especially Nico who was whooping for both his sister and Naruto.**

 **"BEGIN!"**

Artemis nodded at her hunters' attitudes. "Very good," she praised. "They haven't become lax and forgotten their training."

Meanwhile, Nico was blushing at how his other was making a fool out of himself. "Gods, was I that bad back then?"

"Yes," Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia said in unison. Nico blushed harder, making Hazel giggle. Frank chuckled because really, who couldn't at the other Nico's boisterous attitude?

 **And just like that, everyone begin. Thalia's team went through the holes and started running to their locations. Percy's team started climbing up the trees silently and jumped from tree to tree to their position. And Naruto's squad and Clarisse's team started running. Annabeth's team spread out and waited for the hunters, ready to fight.**

"Smart. Attack from all conceivable angles," Ares hummed in approval, nodding his head. "That way, sooner or later the enemy slips up. Once the slip occurs, the others can begin to pour on the heat, making more slips occur and allowing the allied forces a chance to go for the crippling blow."

"But the plan also has the slight chance of spreading your forces too thin," Athena said with a frown. "While for the larger numbers of Camp Halfblood, it's not much of a problem, the hunters do, sadly, have more skill and experience per hunter to approximately every three campers."

Ares nodded in agreement. "Though that can be solved by staggering your forces via skill and attributes. Note that the blond sent Uncle Poseidon's brat along with the Apollo brats and the Hermes brats. While I don't see much in the brat, Poseidon's kid's got the air of a leader, making him a good choice for leading that squad.

"Additionally, Apollo and Hermes have the better relations with each other, so teaming them up makes sense. With the Apollo kids being so skilled in archery, they now have the advantage of being in the canopy of the trees, perfect for sniping. Hermes kids are cunning thieves, so having them up high is a waste of skill, it makes more sense to put them in a place for a well-placed ambush."

Athena nodded. "And having the Demeter kids and the Dionysus kids makes sense, I suppose. They have a better advantage on the ground, being able to manipulate the plant life, and if any of Dionysus's kids were blessed with the ability to control madness, it would make them a very dangerous opponent to fight."

It was rare…VERY RARE…to have _Ares_ and _Athena_ agree on anything. It was kind of scary. Dragon laughed however.

"As cool as it is to see you two getting along, I think we should get back to the story now," he said. Athena, who had been in the middle of discussing the pros and cons for having Hephaestus cabin and her children guard the flag, pouted a little bit but nodded and turned back to the book. Ares sighed in discontent.

 **(Naruto and Clarisse's group)**

 **Naruto and Clarisse's team continued running with their large stamina. None of them looked even a little fatigued. All of them been running for years because of Naruto's torture training, making them have a lot of stamina, with Naruto having never ending stamina. Pretty soon, Naruto sensed a few scouts in the area and stop the group with his hands.**

 **"There are 3 scouts in the area. All armed with bows and a knife." Naruto said, using his sensing skills, "Charles, Medalis take out the first one at the left. Katie, Silena, take the one at the right. Bianca, with me." The team nodded and separated to eliminate their targets.**

"Won't work."

"And once it does, Artemis, I'll start blaring 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool," Dragon told her.

 **Silena and Katie went up the trees and saw the three hunters there. The hunters looked vigilante, using all their senses to alarm them of anyone over here. Luckily for Katie and Silena, they disguised their scents with wild cherries. The two look at each and grinned in confidence. The two grab senbon needles that are thin enough to be silent and can stun the target. The waited till they pass them, then threw the senbon at all of them.**

 **"We've taken care of our targets."**

 **The hunters in question, felt a prick on their necks. They ignored it, thinking it was a mosquito and kept walking with silent footsteps. After a few minutes, they felt drowsy and tried to shake the feeling, only for it not to work. They felt drowsier and drowsier till they finally fell on their sides, asleep. The two girls that did that two them, grinned and high fived each other.**

Artemis's eye twitched. "Lucky shot."

Dragon cackled evilly at the words. Oh the irony…

 **Meanwhile with Charles and Medalis, they hid under the ground to surprise the hunters. The waited for a few minutes, with great patience, till the felt footsteps on them and sprung their trap.**

 **The hunters cried out in surprise when they felt a pull on their ankles. They close their eyes on instinct and open them after a few minutes, when they saw their body in the ground. They cried out in shock, also trying to call the hunters for help, till they heard a voice.**

 **"Don't bother, I put up a chakra seal that prevent noises from coming out."**

 **The two hunters look up to see the two children of Hephaestus above them. Charles was smirking while Medalis was grinning. The hunters turned red in rage quickly after realizing what had happened.**

 **"Release us at once** _ **male,**_ **and we won't consider chopping your balls off!" One of the hunters exclaimed. Charles only smirked in amusement, enraging them further.**

 **"I don't think so. This'll make sure you don't report anything you might've found out and keep you from finding out anything." Charles said, still holding that amusing smirk. Then Medalis starts talking, "Just stay and get comfortable. Someone will get you out after the games," The two left, leaving some piss off hunters in their wake.**

 **"We got the second team down," Charles reported on the radio. "Now, just one more to go."**

Artemis blinked slowly, her smug look falling slightly. She knew those two well. They were her best scouts. Apollo knew this too, and couldn't help but smirk slightly. Hey! He might have a chance here!

 **Speaking of one more, Naruto and Bianca were hiding behind the trees to see that the two hunters were Lily and Rose. Naruto pursued his lips. Why did Zoe send those two? Even though they were stronger than they looked, because of Artemis's blessing and some training, they were still too young and inexperienced. Any Athena child could defeat those two in a battle. Zoe must've thought that they would go straight for the flags and wouldn't sense the trackers. She forgot that there was a ninja with them and with trained demigods at his side.**

Artemis face palmed. "Of course Zoe would send the youngest an unexperienced," she moaned. "She has far too much faith that being one of my hand maidens makes you invincible."

Dragon scrolled through the playlist on his phone, searching for 'Bodies.'

 **Naruto pull out his firewood bow while Bianca pulled out her yew bow, both pulling out sleeping gas arrows. "Okay Bianca, on the count of three, we'll aim at their feet. One…" they pull their arrows back, prepared to shoot at a moment notice. "Two…" The two waited, like an archer waiting for its target. "Three." They let go of the bow when the two girls got close enough and it landed between their feet.**

 **It immediately let out the gas on the girls. They heard coughing, groaning, and then the two slumped. The gas cleared showing the two girls sleeping peacefully.**

" _Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor! Let the bodies hit the floor! NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"_ Dragon's phone blared, shocking everyone in the immediate area. Artemis herself jumped out of her seat and glared at Dragon. He merely grinned.

"Told you I'd play this song when your hunters were taken out," he said cheekily. She glared harder at him. Though, even if she didn't want to admit it, she was starting to feel a…slight concern that her hunters were going to have trouble winning.

 **"My targets are eliminated, going back to you now," Naruto said, then turn to Bianca and smile. "That was a great shot Bianca. Keep working on it and you can shoot like the hunters." Bianca blushed at the praise and smiled a little. They ran to Clarisse's group so they can keep going.**

 **After everyone regrouped, they continued on their track.**

Hades beamed at his daughters skills. He was glad that his daughter could defend herself, and he was glad the other version of the blond son of Hephaestus was helping her. Nico was happy his sister, at least in that universe, she had a better chance to live than his own did.

"And it begins," Ares said a low, amused tone.

 **(Percy's group)**

 **Percy's group was halfway to their targeted area. For them, the plan was to wait for the signal from Naruto and attack from above. Hermes cabin would jump on top of them while Apollo cabin would shoot arrows among arrows. That was their part. Travis and Connor would be in the front with Percy since they were the trackers among the group.**

"Smart move, and smart strategy," Ares nodded in approval.

"And Travis and Connor do have a knack for sniffing out their opponents in capture the flag," Piper mused, thinking of her times playing CTF at Camp Halfblood.

"And from what I've heard from my siblings, Squid head is a great leader!" Leo laughed.

Percy growled. "Please don't call me that," he said to the Latino elf, giving him his 'However bad you think you are, I'm worse' stare. Leo paled and wisely shut up.

 **Travis and Connor made a signal motion to stop, so the whole camp did. "There are three scouts in the area, all in a single knit group." Connor said to the others.**

 **"So what do we do?" Percy asked. The two Stoll brothers grinned mischievously, making the ones that weren't Hermes's children shiver in fear. They felt sympathy for those three hunters.**

 **"What all Hermes children would do," Travis said and Connor grabbed a few gas bombs. "Prank them till they drop-both kinds of ways."**

"That's my boys!" Hermes cried in happiness.

 **Correction, they really felt sorry for those hunters. Travis and Connor jumped to their locations and saw three hunters, one of them that is built like a tank. Connor and Travis grinned at each and threw the gas bombs. The hunters stopped, seeing two red balls before it explode into gas. The gas evaporated after a few minutes to reveal…two hunters?**

Artemis relaxed. Ah, Phoebe. She wouldn't fail her.

 **"Hey, where the other one go?" Travis said, and Connor shrugged. They both went down to see where the leader was at, looking around the place. They both stopped when they felt a hand on both their shoulders and stiffened.**

 **"Looking for me?" a girl voice said. The two pale and slowly turn to see the big tank like hunter behind them. They didn't think they could scream so high before or so loud.**

Hermes winced. "Crap." Artemis, however, beamed proudly.

 **Percy stopped twiddling his pen when he heard the scream and uncapped his sword. The Stolls sounded like they're in deep trouble, and Percy had to help out. "Will, Lee, follow me." The two campers nodded and pulled out their bows before following Percy. The three campers hopped along the trees, then stop to see a hunter beating the crap out of the Stolls.**

 **"Okay, distract her with arrows while I get behind her to knock her out." Percy said and the two nodded. Percy jump behind the hunter silently and waited for arrows to be shot. The two delivered on their promises and shot fours arrows, making the girl stop her beating to dodge the arrows. She didn't notice Percy getting behind before it was too late and got knocked out by the hilt of his sword.**

Artemis balked. Phoebe was one of her best hunters! Right after Zoe! Thalia, however, laughed. "Yeah, knew that would happen! Phoebe's spacial awareness isn't that great when she's near a child of Hermes," the daughter of Zeus said in bemusement. "Not that it would have done her any good. Percy's a damn monster in a fight. Not to mention he fights dirty."

"I don't fight dirty!" Percy protested.

"Yes you do!" everyone who knew Percy deadpanned. Percy pouted. Poseidon shook his head in amusement while Naruto grinned. He really needed to get to know this Percy guy a bit better once he got the chance.

 **"You two okay?" Percy asked, holding out both hands for the two of them. The two of them took the hands gratefully and winced, feeling the pain of that beating.**

 **"Yeah we're okay, just sore from the beating." Connor said, grumbling a little while he stretched his back. "We can still run from here and fight." Travis stretched his back as well, stringing a few curses along the way. Percy nodded and the five went back to the group. When they made it back, Percy picked up the radio.**

 **"This is Percy speaking," he started out, "We got sidetrack from a couple of scouts, and the Stoll brothers getting the crap beaten out of them by a large one," said brothers glared at him for telling them that, but Percy ignored it, "We're about to go back and move again, so don't worry." Percy waited for a bit, before he heard Naruto talking.**

 **"Must have been my sister, Phoebe. She is the largest and toughest out of all my sisters. Something happened with her and a Hermes child years ago in 1920, don't ask. It's her business to tell you. So she sometimes takes it out on the Hermes children unintentionally." Percy nodded in understanding, while the Stolls cursed their brother for making that huntress beat the crap out of them. The team kept moving through the woods, closer to their location.**

Hermes winced. "My heart still goes out to that poor girl," he said mournfully.

 **(Naruto and Clarisse's group)**

 **Once the surface team got to their locations, Naruto stopped them. They weren't far from hearing distance and sight distance away from the hunters. They were at the location where they could spring their trap. Naruto took out his radio and said, "At my location, waiting." He waited for a few moments before he heard the two of them.**

 **"I'm at my area, ready to jump at them." "I'm under those hunters, eager to surprise them." Naruto grinned and made a few hand signs before saying "** **Earth Style: Mud Wall."** **A giant rock wall appear in front of them, small enough to jump over, but big enough to conceal everyone. Then he did the** **Hidden Mist Jutsu** **, which he learned from Zabuza, making a mist all of the forest, "Now all we need is someone to push it."**

Naruto smirked. He loved the Hidden Mist Jutsu! Hephaestus leaned forward, eagerly awaiting his son's plan to come to fruition.

 **"But we don't have anyone to push it." Clarisse pointed. She was smarter than most people take credit for, but had to act dumb like her brothers and sisters to cover her mask. Naruto smirk that sent shivers up her spine, both the good and bad kind. Why, oh, why must the blonde make her feel like that?**

Again, the demigods were shocked in regards to Clarisse. "I'm going to have to ask her if she dumbs herself down to keep her siblings at bay," Percy growled menacingly.

"I think I'll join you," Annabeth said darkly.

"I'll take care of her brothers!" Thalia agreed evilly.

Ares, meanwhile, was scowling. He hated that his daughter apparently had to hide her strategic genius (and a little angry) but he was kind of even angrier that she had feelings for the blond. Well, he guessed this book would tell him if he was worthy of her or not…

Naruto, still blushing at how Clarisse liked him, felt a chill go down his spine, but didn't know why.

 **"Who said that we are going to push it?" the blond said. The demigods were confused, but Naruto just bite his thumb and did a few hand signs once before saying,**

 **"** **Summoning Jutsu!"**

Naruto blinked in shock. "I'm going to summon Boss Toad?"

"You sighed the Toad contract?" Hephaestus asked, shocked.

"Yeah, Ero-senin let me."

"Ah. Ero-sensei. Should have known," Hephaestus said.

 **Half of the hunters were guarding the flags while the rest are either scouting the woods or going to capture the flag with Zoe. The hunters were vigilant but relaxed since the campers has always lost. But now, since they have yet to hear a report from their scouts, they were getting a little tense. Even more so when they heard the ground rumbling and saw a mist at the field.**

 **"You two," one of the hunters, that looks to be the leader, said pointing to two hunters, "Go check what's happening over there." the two chosen hunters hesitated a little, but nodded and went go check what's happening. It was a few minutes when they heard a roar and two terrified screams. They saw the two hunters running, paled and terrified. They stop, trembling and hyperventilating.**

"Ok, I know he's big and, well, a toad, but I don't think he would cause the hunter to pale and be as terrified as they are right now," Hephaestus noted in some interest and suspicion.

"Well, Boss Toad is all warty and looks like a Yakusa boss," Naruto said. "And he is as tall as the Hokage monument."

"Still, I'm not all that convinced."

Artemis, meanwhile, had the feeling that her hunters were in trouble but didn't know why.

 **"What? What did you saw you to?" the hunter demanded. The two girls just stuttered, trying to come up with words, before fainting in exhaustion and fear (** And making the readers drop their jaws and Artemis to become a little more concerned **). Now, all the hunters were worried and a little scared. They lifted their bows and tightened the strings when they heard rumbling. The rumbling got closer and closer until their fears consumed them and shot arrow after arrow to make the monster go away before eventually running out of arrows. Now they were out of arrows, the rumblings keep continuing, and they are deathly afraid, shaking and white as Hades. The rumbling got closer until they saw…a bolder?**

 **The hunters were confused about this. How did this boulder terrify the two hunters? Was something behind there, pushing it? The question was answered when the boulder was blasted through. Right in front of them was a giant, skeletal, metal like, T-rex, in front of them. It roared in front of them and spat out fire, making them scream in fear for the first time.**

"And introducing….!" Dragon yelled like a wrestling announcer. "The mighty leader of the Dinobots themselves…GGrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiimmmmmlooooooooccck!"

Hephaestus's grin become so wide, it began to physically hurt him. "HeheheheheAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed jovially. "Perfect! Perfection! Simply perfection!" he wheezed.

"Transformeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrs!" Hermes and Apollo began singing. "More than meets the eye! Transformeeeeerrrrrrrrs! Robots in disguise!" They began laughing loudly, Apollo being the loudest. Why did his other hate this blond again?! THIS was golden!

And he just might win the bet now!

Artemis, for the first time since the game began, felt fear. The possibility that she could lose a bet to her _brother_ of all people loomed over her. She shook her head furiously. NO! Her hunters must win! THEY MUST!

The demigods and Naruto were awestruck. "My childhood!" Percy said with a smile so big, he may as well been glowing.

"I always loved Grimlock!" Piper said with a grin, her inner geek (that only few have ever seen) was beginning to show through. "I always wanted him as a pet!"

"Bro! You got the best toys!" Leo shouted to Naruto, bowing to him in reverence. "You are my god! I am your humble servant! Please teach me the way!"

Naruto laughed, liking that he had a new 'disciple' to train. "Why most certainly, my apprentice! Come! We must spread chaos to the new world and show them the true way!"

Artemis began to tremble slightly. This blond…MALE had just done what no other had ever done:

He had demoralized her hunters.

Ares and Athena saw this as well. "The hunters are toast," Ares cackled.

"Indeed," Athena smirked. While she respected her sister's hunters, she really wanted her kids to win a CTF game. This would do nicely since her blond champion (in another reality) had just summoned a freaking _Transformer_ into battle!

 **They had never seen this beast before and were terrified so much that they didn't hear a boy yell before it was too late.**

 **"Now guys!"**

 **The hunters looked up to see a bunch of demigods jumping off trees, and they all grabbed their knives and whatever arrows they had, forgetting about the fearsome beast. The hunters began to fight, but the fear of the dinosaur, and the surprise of the trap made them sluggish and a few hunters got knocked out. Under them, the ground erupted around them to form holes and more demigods appeared. It was beginning to be a real fight for the first camper vs hunter game for the first time. Each camper was fighting in groups of two or three against one hunter, except Thalia and Percy, since they were skilled enough to fight against one of them. Right now Percy was clashing sword and knife with a hunter while Thalia was overwhelming another hunter.**

"Go! Fight! Fight! Fight! Break some legs! Shatter some bones! Win this game!" Naturally, Ares was ecstatic that this camper vs. hunter game was starting to pan out into a real fight for once.

Of course, he wasn't the only one.

"Go for the gold! Tear those stupid bints into tissue paper!" Aphrodite shouted gleefully at her kids. "Show them what it means to disrespect love!"

"That's it boys! Win this game for the might of Camp Halfblood my sons!" Hermes cheered, holding up a foam finger saying "Hermes kids #1!" on it.

Dionysus just smirked, hoping the brats would bring Artemis's brats down a peg. Or two. Or three.

"Dude! We might actually win!" Percy said, a grin matching Hephaestus's on his face.

Annabeth nodded rapidly. "They're getting thrashed out there!" she said happily. "Camp Halfblood's going to win!"

"About time!" Thalia laughed. Though she was a hunter of Artemis now and knew she might lose her dracma now, she knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of the hunters' attacks during a CTF game. "Won't happen like that here though."

' _Hmm…I smell a bet,'_ Dragon thought grinning.

Zeus was shocked, but fairly impressed. Shocked that his daughter's hunters were losing, but impressed at the careful planning that Naruto used to ensure his win for the camp.

Artemis was trembling a little bit more now.

 **It wasn't enough to defeat the hunters, but reinforcements arrived with Naruto's team coming from behind the dinosaur or jumping above the walls. Now, it was four to five campers vs one hunter. Katie and Silena were working together in fighting one, Beckonderf was fighting with his sword against another one, Medalis was using a spear against one of them, and Naruto was running to the flag, knocking a few hunters out. He jumped up to the boulder the flag was at and swung his spear, knocking out a hunter on his left and kicked the feet of another hunter on his right, then knocked her out with the bottom of his spear. Then he grabbed the flag and called out to Thalia.**

NO!/YES!" the twin archers shouted in unison as the demigods cheered out loud!

"Now it's only a jump, skip, and a hop to the boundary line!" Percy jumped for joy.

"Literally with our ninja friend over there!" Jason agreed, knowing from his first time playing CTF with the hunters that getting the flag was damn near impossible. Especially now that his sister was a hunter.

Naruto was grinning widely. "Man, how do I get to this camp?! I really want to play this game!"

"I can send you there after this book is done!" Hephaestus said smiling.

"…I'm almost tempted to let you, my son," Zeus said blankly. That was good planning on the blonde's part, and it was nice to see his demigod daughter win her first CTF against the hunters.

Artemis was in shock. Never before had anyone grabbed the hunters' flag before. Their skill always made it difficult for the campers to even get in its vicinity! Now they lost it!

"Quick Zoe!" she shouted in desperation. "Show up and stop the blond male! Hurry!"

"No Zoe! Stay gone!" Apollo said cheerfully, feeling like his old self again. "I'm about to recite a new Haiku to commemorate my victory, and I know how much you hate them! So don't show up!"

"You will do no such thing, Apollo!"

"I can, and I shall, my sister! Oh, how I shall!"

 **"Hey Thale-chan, I got the flag." Naruto said. "Hold off the others for me while I get to checkpoint. Charles you're in charge of my group." Charles nodded briefly before getting back fighting with his opponent and Thalia grinned in acknowledge while pushing back a hunter with her spear. Naruto then jumped up high and landed. He held out his spear and the Dinosaur roar with fire coming out again, before going to their position. Naruto grinned while on his animation.**

 **The campers were going to win this time. He could feel it. He could bet on it, since he had the goddess of luck on his side.**

THAT had everyone's eyes up.

"You lucky bastard!/You sorry bastard!" the twins shouted again. It didn't take a genius to figure out who said what.

Naruto was shocked for moment, before he just laughed. "That makes so much sense now!" he giggled.

Nico's smile was pretty vicious. "I'll read the next chapter, if no one minds," he said, a little too happy about reading the fall of the mighty hunters of Artemis.

* * *

 **An: Ahahahahahahaha! I loved some scenes I wrote for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to read and review and tell me what you guys think!**


	9. Reading Chapter 8

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or Naruto.**

* * *

 **Reading chapter 8** : _Victory, Oracle, and Meeting_

 _Nico's smile was pretty vicious. "I'll read next, if no one minds," he said, a little too happy about reading the fall of the mighty hunters of Artemis._

"No!" Artemis snarled. "I'm reading!" She summoned the book to her flipped to the page.

Nico scowled at her, but didn't say anything because he didn't want an enraged goddess turning him into an antelope or something. Artemis found the page and started reading.

" **Chapter 8: Victory, Oracle, and Meeting,** " she began, praying that her hunters pulled through.

Apollo smiled victoriously, hoping he had won.

 **Zoe and her team are currently a few minutes away from the camp flag. Their plan was simple. Break from her group and get the flag without the campers noticing. It worked fifty times in the past, so they're sure it can work again. When got to the checkpoint…they saw no camper. The hunters blinked, then blinked again. Finally, they laughed at this situation.**

 **"They…left…no one…to guard the flag," One of the hunters laughed out. How stupid can someone be? Out of all the games, this would be the easiest one yet.**

"No they didn't!" Ares sang. Artemis scowled, but kept reading.

 **"Obviously some male made that plan?" Another hunter laughed out. Zoe nodded and was about to grab it when she heard a shout of "ATTACK!" The hunters immediately got on guard and Annabeth's team attacked the hunters. The hunters could barely defend themselves from this, but manage to fight. Zoe got out of the fight, but saw Naruto and Annabeth in front of her.**

Apollo smirked and wagged his finger. "Tut, tut, Zoe my dear," he chastised. "You should know by now, nothing is as it seems."

"Yeah! Like Kakashi sensei says, 'Look underneath the underneath!'" Naruto laughed.

"He learned that from me you know?" Hephaestus asked in amusement.

Naruto looked at him. "Yeah, because we all have to learn from someone, even if Kakashi didn't teach me much, he did instill some strong ideals in me."

"That's good at least," Hephaestus nodded.

Artemis gritted her teeth, hoping Zoe wouldn't fail her.

 **"Sorry Zoe-chan, but you had to pass through us to get the flag," Naruto said with a smirk. Annabeth nodded in agreement and brought out a kunai. Zoe frowned. She can't underestimate the blond since he could match up against Artemis in a fight. So knowing that, she got two knives out since her arrows will be useless against him and charged at the two.**

Artemis smiled and nodded at the smart move. Ares did too, though he looked like a cat that caught the mouse.

"Wise decision, but ultimately futile unless she can trick Naruto and grab the flag," Athena mentioned, making Artemis pale when she realized the Naruto had grabbed the flag last chapter.

Dragon grinned. "And then she's gotta haul ass back over the line, which I don't think will work out too well with a ninja being her opponent and having her flag in hand," he said laughingly.

Artemis was sweating badly. And Apollo saw this. "Worried, baby sister?" he teased.

"N-No!" she denied and quickly began reading again, not registering that Apollo had called her 'baby sister'.

 **Naruto and Annabeth charged with both having kunai and fought with Zoe. It was hand fighting mixed with hand to hand combat. Zoe used her knives for defense while using her feet to fight. Naruto grabbed her leg when she was about to kick and flipped her. Zoe back flipped and charged at the two again. She clashed her knife with Annabeth's kunai and also tried to kick the blond under. Naruto flip and about to hit her in the back, but she manage to twist and dodge, making the two stumble. They managed to get on their feet and turn to Zoe, who was frowning at them.**

 **"Naruto, why aren't you fighting seriously?" Zoe said, "Your style is not like that and would help you fight at the top of your abilities." The two blondes smirked, making her even more confused and frustrated. Why aren't they taking her seriously? She's the lieutenant of the hunt, damn it!**

 **Naruto grinned at her fully, "Because my dear hunter, our goal wasn't to beat you…"**

 **"…our goal was to stall you." Annabeth said. Zoe was confused by that until she heard a roar from the forest. Everyone turned to the direction of the roar and stopped fighting to see a metal skeletal dinosaur coming out with Naruto on top of the monster. Everyone's eyes widened and some hunters and campers screamed in fear. But Zoe didn't focus that. She was focused on the fact that Naruto was on top of it. If Naruto was on that thing, then who…**

 **Her eyes widened, and she turned to see Naruto glowing red and Annabeth gone. She was about to move, but it was too late. The blonde demigod exploded and sent Zoe flying. She landed on the grass floor, winded and bruised from the explosion.**

 **"Annabeth catch!" Naruto yelled, throwing the flag up high. Annabeth jumped up and caught the flag, giving victory to camp half-blood for the very first time in a long time.**

Everything was quiet for a moment. The shock of the hunters of Artemis losing was that great. However, it was soon broken when the ramifications hit Artemis full force, and she paled greatly as her eyes widened wide and tears formed in the corners of them.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Apollo cried loudly as he jumped up and began to dance in his chair.

This was all that was needed to get the others cheering. The demigods were cheering out loud and celebrating the hunters' defeat. Naruto was just laughing joyfully as he watched the teens around him go crazy, except Frank and Hazel. Percy and Annabeth jumped up and kissed each other passionately, much to Athena's disgust and anger. Thalia was grinning that her other-self had won as Jason and Piper were following Percy and Annabeth's example.

The gods and goddesses were ecstatic as well. For the first time (at least in that reality), the campers had won against Artemis's hunters!

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD WIIIIIIIINNNNNNSSSSSSSS!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"And the Hunters lose spectacularly!" Nico said vindictively, grinning maliciously.

Dragon held up an airhorn and blew it. "That means…" He pointed at Artemis. "Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, you LOST the bet!"

Artemis looked horrified. "Wha-NO! Please! Please don't make me honor Apollo's stupid bet!"

"Oh! He won't, Arty! I will!" Apollo said happily as he threw his arm around her shoulders. "Come the break, You WILL honor our bet, or I'll tell your hunters about…" He whispered something into her ear, and she turned red.

"NO! N-NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" she cried.

"Then it looks like you have a bet to honor!" Apollo said cheerfully.

Artemis looked at him in horror, before screaming in mortification and hiding her face. Apollo laughed again and took the book.

"I'll read for her for a bit," he said.

 **"CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Chiron yelled in an ecstatic voice, crying in tears of joy. The campers cheered louder than they ever had and if it wasn't for the barrier, New York would've heard. The campers came up together, hugging their siblings or friends, throwing their weapons in the air (they're blunt so don't worry), the whole camp went insane with happiness. Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, Bianca, and Annabeth all ran and hugged Naruto tightly. Then they noticed that he was still shirtless and let go, blushing heavily. Katie giggled at how the girls acted and hugged Naruto, not caring if he's naked above the torso. Naruto smiled and hugged his little sister back. Then he let go and walked to Zoe, who still looking dazed.**

 **Meanwhile, the remaining hunters that were conscious or was just getting up were in shock and disbelief. They just lost capture the flag for the first time in years. They found a few knocked out, some in traps, and two of them buried with their head in the surface.**

Artemis cried as she mourned the loss her hunters suffered. Percy and Annabeth grimaced at the other Annabeth as she hugged Naruto, before blushing and jumping away.

"I'd say they'd be happy!" Thalia proclaimed, trying not to think of her others (almost noticeable) crush on Naruto. "They just beat the hunters! Not a small feat!"

Ares was laughing. "I love it! I love it!"

 **Zoe got out of her daze feeling when Naruto got in front of her and held out his hand.**

 **"Good job Zoe. Though don't underestimate us next time. That's how you lost so easily." Naruto said, "You didn't expect what would happen and presumed that we would use the same strategy. You have forgotten that I was there." Zoe blushed and mentally cursed herself for that blunder, but she appreciated Naruto's words. If it was any other man, she would have thought he was being arrogant and would kick them under their legs. But this was Naruto. She had known him for three years and never told a lie or told any of their secrets. He was never perverted, in fact he hated perverts as much as her and Artemis. He is one of the rare good men in the world.**

"It's because most of the men who ever bothered to teach me anything were perverts," Naruto grumbled. "And even then, they'd rather enjoy their vices than actually _try_ and help out. Especially, Ero-sennin."

 **She took the offer hand and got up. She blushed when she saw his bare chest up close and looked away quickly, making sure Naruto didn't notice. But unfortunately he did.**

 **"Hey Zoe, your face is red. Are you okay?" Naruto ask in concern. Zoe blushed harder at the fact he caught her, but felt her heart flutter hearing his concern. She had not felt that way ever since she helped that** _ **man.**_

 _Percy looked down at that and gritted his teeth. Hercules. Annabeth noticed and placed a hand on his shoulders. He smiled gratefully at her._

 **She shook her head, to get the image out and to answer Naruto's question. "N-no I'm fine. It's not anything bad." Zoe said, stuttering a little. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering and acting like a girl that is near her crush.**

 **"Are you sure?" Naruto ask, then put his hand on her forehead. "Let me check your temperature, just to make sure." He got a little, making her beat red and almost let out an 'Eep!' but stop herself. She was going to keep some dignity as a hunter.**

 **In the background, everyone is seeing this cute scene. The hunters look amused at the scene. They all knew of Zoe's feeling for the boy and some were betting who was going to break their vow. Artemis or Zoe. The guys in the background are all shock and gob smacked. Naruto is making a hunter blushing. Blushing! Some of the guys tried to flirt with the hunters, but end up with arrows sticking up their butts, especially Apollo's cabin.**

Aphrodite squealed loudly at the turn of events, even before it registered to everyone else. "She's in llllloooooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeeeee! I never thought I'd see the day! I'm so happy for her!"

"H-Happy?!" Artemis stuttered.

"Well, yeah! I've always felt sorry for her after Herc the Jerk broke her precious heart!" Aphrodite explained. "You've just only seen my irritation at her for not attempting to fix it!"

Artemis spluttered indignantly while the demigods that knew Zoe were shocked. "…I think I just went crazy, Wise girl," Percy muttered.

"I'm with you there, kelp brain," Thalia muttered.

 **And the girls? Well, let just say that there is a lot of feminine fury coming out. It broke some the guys shock expression and cower against the killing intent. Even though it's not pointing at them, it's still scary to feel so much intent from them. Most of them are glaring at the hunter out of jealousy or are overprotective/possessive of their brother (Athena's and Hephaestus's little girls) Thalia, Silena, Clarisse, and Annabeth has the worst glares and are holding their weapon. The only ones who are not glaring is Katie, Medalis, and the little girls in the other cabins. Both of them are rolling their eyes at Naruto dense personality and the girl's jealousy, protectiveness, or possessiveness.**

Naruto was blushing furiously at so many girls having crushes on him. Even one or more of them maybe being a tsundere…

Dragon laughed. ' _Oh, Naruto, you poor and unfortunate soul,'_ he thought in amusement.

Most of the guys in the room looked irritated at the other Naruto getting so many girls to like him, but they couldn't say anything about it. Frank, however, frowned.

"I don't know if his luck is good…or just terrible," he said.

"It's both," Naruto and Dragon said, Naruto in misery, Dragon in amusement. Hazel sweat dropped.

"That doesn't seem right," she mumbled.

"When do the Greek and Roman mythologies ever make sense?" Dragon asked rhetorically. "The only demigod that ever had a semblance of good luck was Perseus, and even that was met with some bad luck in his life. He pretty much got the better end of the stick there."

The Olympians looked like they wanted to say something, but after they thought it over, they had to concede he had a point.

Their kids in the past lived very shitty lives after all.

 **Thalia was about to get them away from each till everyone turned around to see the Oracle. Walking. Everyone turned and either, gasped, got wide eyes, let their mouths drop, or all the above. The Oracle never came out and certainly never moved.**

Naruto squeaked in fear, making everyone turn to him. "What's wrong, my son?" Hephaestus asked in concern.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Naruto said quickly.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Jason said.

"Yeah, bro, what's eating you?" Leo asked.

Piper looked up at the screen, then back to Naruto. "Naruto…? Are you…afraid of zombies or something?"

"NO! You can kill zombies!"

"Ok. Ghosts then?"

Naruto didn't say anything, answering her question. Leo laughed. "Dude that's so lame!"

"You'd think that until you get attacked by one," Percy hissed at Leo, making the son of Hephaestus winced. "Ghosts are a pain to deal with."

"I know!" Naruto shouted, making everyone jump. "You can't hit a ghost! They're intangible! How can you beat something that's not really there?!"

' _If he hates ghosts, he'll be terrified of me,'_ Nico smiled thinly, thinking of his title of 'The Ghost King.'

 **"The Oracle has never came out of attic before…" Chiron said in awe and fear. It stopped, staring directly at Naruto and in the blonde eyes, it split into four people. The Third Hokage and the Sannin. Naruto's eyes widen. He hadn't seen four of them in a decade and one of them is dead. How did the Oracle know about his temporary sensei, grandfather figure, his auntie figure, and one of his enemies.**

Naruto, for a moment, got over his fear for a moment, and narrowed his eyes at the spectral figures of people he knew. "What's going on?!"

"You're being granted a quest," Apollo murmured. "Interesting…"

"That's another difference in this world and ours," Thalia mused. "In ours, Zoe was the one who was granted the quest."

Nico had stiffened at this point, bracing himself for what he might hear.

 _ **Seven shall go save the goddess in chains,**_ **Hiruzen said,** _ **Five shall fight in the land without rain.**_

 **Then Orochimaru started talking,** _ **The Bane of Olympus shows the trail. Campers and Hunters combined prevail.**_

 **Jiraiya came next,** _ **The champion shall face his past. And the heroes shall face the sand cast.**_

 **And Tsunade came last** _ **The Titan's curse one must withstand. And one will burn the Titan's land.**_ **The images disappeared and the oracle collapsed. Everyone stared at it in shock, not moving an inch.**

Nico's, Percy's, and Thalia's eyes widened. ' _It said_ _ **Five shall fight**_ _and_ _**one will burn the Titan's land**_ _, does this mean Bianca and Zoe will live?!'_ they thought simultaneously, though only Thalia and Percy thought the part about Zoe.

Artemis felt a large since of dread, knowing she was the goddess since her other was going after the Bane of Olympus. She was also a little irked that it was a MALE that was given the quest to save her instead of one of her hunters.

Apollo was upset that his sister was in danger, and it showed in his face.

 **Chiron shook his head, getting out of and blew his horn, "Counselors, to the big house!" Everyone then got of their shock and went to the counselors went to the big house to talk about the quest.**

 **(Mount Olympus)**

 **The gods were getting impressed at what they are seeing. Naruto made a well develop plan. Attack from all sides and attack where they least expect it. Amazing. Even Apollo and Ares are impressed, though they will not admit to anyone.**

Apollo winced at that, knowing his other was still hung up on Artemis being nice to the other Naruto.

"Oh, come on, other me, lighten up a bit!" Ares laughed.

 **Aphrodite and Demeter cheered for Katie and Silena when they attacked the hunters. Hephaestus and Hades smiled when they saw their children beat the hunters quickly and swiftly. Hermes cheered on for his boys, but sighed when he saw Phoebe breaking them. Why oh why had Peter broken the girl's heart? Now his children are suffering for it whenever they meet Phoebe.**

Hermes winced at the reminder, but thanked Poseidon's son for saving his sons.

 **He thanked Poseidon repeatedly when his son saved both of his own. They saw Naruto's ability and they were at awe at what he could do. Everyone but Zeus that is.**

"Of course," every Olympian (save Zeus) and demigod (save Naruto) groaned.

 **The king god frowned at this. If this boy could do that many powers who knows what the others in the other world would do? Would they try to overthrow him? What if the boy told these shinobi and decide to attack?**

"Paranoia at its finest," Percy said sarcastically. "You know? Not everyone wants your damn throne, Zeus."

"All evidence to the contrary, _nephew,_ " Zeus sneered.

"What evidence? Hephaestus tying y'all to your thrones? Poseidon rallying the other Olympians together to get you to be a better ruler? Need I remind you, YOU have Hades's birthright right now, and the only reason you do have it is the luck of the draw. Poseidon, however you slice it, has his. And he's perfectly content with it. Why would he give up what is rightfully his to get your position?" Dragon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Athena looked thoughtful at his logical argument and smiled. That was a very good and sound argument. While she was no fan of Poseidon, she'd freely admit that he enjoyed being god of the seas. And as the second son of Kronos, that domain was his by birthright. He lucked out in a way.

Poseidon looked smug on his throne, happy his baby brother was being told off by this mortal. Yes. He was perfectly content with his domain, and he wouldn't rid himself of it for a long while.

Hades smirked at how his drama queen youngest sibling was being torn into. Take that bolt boy!

Zeus suddenly had the desire to throw lightning at his brothers. He just scoffed and turned away from them, scowling.

Naruto was glaring at Zeus. Why would he want Zeus's throne? He didn't want to be immortal! He wasn't Orochimaru, for Konoha's sake!

 **He need to make sure the boy is taken care of. The gods and goddesses eyes widened when they saw the T-Rex. The ones that isn't shock were Hephaestus and Athena. Everyone turned to them when they saw that they didn't look shocked at all.**

 **Zeus glared at them, his usual temper flowing up, but Athena and Hephaestus aren't affected. They were used to it. "You knew?!" the king god thundered out, literally and metaphorically, "You knew that the boy had that powerful animatronic and didn't tell me?!" Hephaestus stared at his father, his eyes defiant.**

"And why should I tell you what my kids are doing twenty-four seven, _Father?_ " Hephaestus asked with a tone.

"Because they may end up trying to overthrow me!" Zeus replied instantly.

"Didn't we just get through talking this over?" Jason asked. "And is this really my dad?"

"Unfortunately, Jason," Thalia said tiredly. "He's just like his dad."

Zeus looked to Thalia in shock, uncomprehending that she'd compare him to Kronos. The Olympians looked shocked, but they didn't counter it. Well, Hera did though.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE MY HUSBAND TO THAT MONSTER!" she screamed.

"Well, Thalia has a point," Annabeth said bitingly. "He's acting the same way Kronos did when he feared one of his children would overthrow him."

"YOU LITTLE…"

Dragon snapped his fingers and Hera's voice died down. She seemed shocked for a moment, before she got mad again. She tried yelling at Dragon, but no sound came out. Everyone looked at him in either awe or shock. Or in Zeus's case, anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he thundered.

"Hit her mute button. She was making my ears ring," Dragon said bluntly. Zeus was about to blow up again, when Dragon simply snapped his fingers again and Zeus was rendered speechless as well. "Apollo, read."

The god of the sun, music and medicine nodded quickly and started back reading.

 **"Yes father." Hephaestus answered calmly. No use in telling a lie. "I did know that Naruto had it. The animatronic thought Naruto is worthy of him and became bonded to him. I didn't tell you because you would try to kill him."**

 **"Of course I will!" Zeus roared, ignoring the glares he's receiving, "That boy is too dangerous to be alive! For those powers, now the animation? He cannot be allowed to live!"**

"What gives you the right to decide if I should die or not?!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and glaring at Zeus. Zeus glared at him, but couldn't say nothing because of Dragon's spell.

"They're fake gods and goddesses, Naruto," Dragon said. "They were created by some old codgers in Greece when they decided they wanted deities more like themselves so they could feel good about their sins. They're good at thinking they truly are all knowing and the like. And none of you say anything to try and contradict me! Or else you'll end up like Zeus and Hera!"

The Olympians stayed silent. Percy and Annabeth smiled. "We've got to learn how to do that," Percy whispered to her.

"It's good to see Hera shut up like that," Annabeth grinned.

"I want in," Thalia muttered to them. "Anything to keep the Royal Loose Cannon from blabbing is something I want."

 **"NO!" Hephaestus yelled out, his hand, legs, and beard turning on fire, "You will not kill my favorite son! He has done many things for us, including protecting YOUR daughter! If you try to kill him, I will go to war with you!"**

 **Zeus narrowed his eyes on his son, "You dare threaten me?" Zeus asked quietly. No one ever threatens him. He's the king of Olympus, the defeater of Kronos. No one can stand against him.**

 **Hephaestus fire got brighter. He was not scared of his father. When it came to his children, he would not let any god harm them. "It's not a threat father. It's a promise." he whispered. Everyone is shock and a little scared at how he's reacting. But in Aphrodite case, she's a bit aroused by it. Athena saw the look Hephaestus wife is giving and she shook her head. The shallow goddess. She stood up to stand by her step-brother.**

Many looked incredulously at the love goddess. She looked affronted. "What? I haven't seen him like that in several hundred years. There's a reason I wasn't averse to marrying him once upon a time," she explained. The other Olympians 'ahed' at that and left it alone. "And I'm not shallow!"

 **"I'm with my step-brother Zeus," Athena said, narrow her grey critical orbs on him, "You will not lay a single hand on my champion. He helped many of my children and I will not let him get killed because of your arrogance and paranoia." Zeus turned red with rage. Even his favorite godly daughter?!**

"I thought I was your favorite?!" Artemis shouted. Zeus tensed as both his daughters looked at him, expecting an answer that wasn't going to come soon. He motioned for Apollo to keep reading.

 **Suddenly, Demeter stands up, "I'm with them as well." He saved many of her children, including Katie. He gave her favorite daughter and gave her a big brother. She owed him a debt that she could never repay. Slowly, one by one, the other gods and goddesses stand up. Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hermes all stood up beside Dionysus. Naruto saved the ones they love while Hera liked her grandson. Despite him being a demigod, he came from true marriage not just someone's outing. As for Hestia, she was fond of the demigod and would fight her brother if he laid a hand on him. The only ones who are not standing were Apollo and Ares.**

Zeus turned red with rage as he saw so many Olympians turning against his other, while Hera was shocked that her other liked the blond demigod. Then again, he was born from a true marriage.

Hades, despite siding with Naruto for saving his children, glared slightly at the blond ninja, not liking how his eldest sister was fond of him. He'd have to test the child soon to see if he was worthy of his sister and able to protect her, or see if he would betray her like that other fool had tried so many years ago.

Naruto shivered crazily under the god of the underworld's gaze.

 **Zeus turned to every one of them, his face full of fury and his skin red. How dare they go against them? He saved five of them from father and gave birth to the others. How dare they tell them what to do?! But even in his mind induce rage, he knew that this would be a losing battle. But he would not give in to their demands, he's the king dammit it, so he made a compromise.**

 **"We will discuss it during the council meeting! We will decide if he dies or not, understood?" The gods frown at him while Apollo smiled brightly at that and Ares grin at the thought of blood. All the gods and goddesses conceded since they would win the vote anyway and sat down. They got back to the game when they saw Naruto riding animation in the game. When they won, all the gods and goddesses who had kids cheered in happiness. Even Dionysus and Hades got bright smiles on their faces at the fact that their children won.**

 **Zeus scowled when he saw his daughter hugging that spawn. Another reason he want to kill him, is because he got his daughter in his clutches. When's he dead, he would convince Thalia to join the hunters and he won't have to worry. The celebration stopped when they saw the oracle walking to Naruto and saw the thing give him the prophecy.**

Thalia turned sharply at Zeus. "Would you really do that?" she demanded. He didn't answer and looked away. Thalia grew angry. She didn't like people telling her what she should do with her life. "How…Dare you…!"

"Read!" Annabeth and Percy shouted, not wanting to see Thalia blow up.

 **Apollo's frowned in anger. Why does he have to get the prophecy? Why not any other children or a hunter as a matter of fact? He can't rescue Artemis, because if he do, he'll seduce and try to bed her, just like that bastard Orion!**

"I would never do that!" Naruto shouted at Apollo. Said god winced.

"I'm inclined to believe you, but this me doesn't have a mortal blessed by Chaos to ram the cold hard facts down my throat," he explained. Dragon smiled evilly.

 **Hephaestus frowned in worry. He heard the part where the champion shall face his past. Are the shinobi going to come here? Are they going try to get Naruto? He had many questions and no answers to them. He would have to watch Naruto, ancients rules be damned, with the help of Athena and maybe others.**

 **Athena was thinking rapidly like she usually did. She already figured out part of the first one, but who were the five that were going to fight? The second one she had a guess about the Bane of Olympus, and it was obvious that the hunters and campers would have to work together. Naruto would face the shinobi, but what did they mean by sand cast? And the last one, the Titan's Curse must be the sky, but burn the Titan's land? What does that mean?**

 **Zeus evaporated the mist and slammed his bolt down on the floor. "Okay, show is over! Council dismissed!" All the gods left, leaving them with their own thoughts.**

"Why would they want to get me back?" Naruto asked. "90% of Konoha hates me for the fox. I'd think they'd be happy I was gone."

"They probably think that, as a jinchuriki, that you are they're property," Hephaestus growled, making many of the Olympians and all the demigods shiver.

"Or more than likely, because Naruto is responsible for most of their trade agreements and alliances, when he vanished they cut ties to Konoha and left them broke and friendless."

Athena was impressed with the blond. "He did all that?"

"Naruto's a stereotypical Japanese themed hero. They have the uncanny ability to gain unlikely friendships," Dragon said.

"Ah, I see."

Naruto frowned. ' _Japanese themed hero?'_

 **(The Big House)**

 **"We are wasting time!" Zoe said, inside the council room. All the counselors were in there, also Chiron and Mr. D, "Milady needs us, so my hunters need to go now!"**

 **"In case you forgot Zoe, only seven of us can go and Naruto is leader of this quest!" Thalia said with a smirk. She love riling the hunter and seeing Zoe clenching the table made her feel so happy.**

Thalia sighed mournfully. She missed that. Artemis saw the look and wondered, ' _Maybe I should have Zoe come and talk to her…'_ Then she saw Percy, and remembered he had changed Zoe somehow. ' _And see if she'd give this male a chance.'_

AFTER she completed the *shiver* bet she made with Apollo.

 **"I know!" Zoe exclaimed, slamming the table, "But this is a quest for a hunter! We are Artemis chosen hunters and are all close to her!"**

 **"So is Naruto!" Thalia shot back, she's not going let this girl win. "He's the only male to befriend Artemis since Orion and is stronger than any of us! He's a good leader, even better than you so if anyone can rescue Artemis, it's Naruto!" Annabeth, Silena, the Stolls, Clarisse, Katie, and Lee all agreed with her statement.**

 **Zoe looked down on the table for a minute, till nodding reluctantly. It's just that she hated the fact that Naruto got the quest, and the fact it wasn't her or any of the hunters didn't get. Plus, forcing to agree with Thalia added salt to the wound. "Fine, Naruto will lead his quest," Zoe said, "I will gather for other hunters or will leave tomor-"**

 **"Oh no you don't!" Thalia yelled, slamming her fist down. She will not let Naruto out of her sight this time. She did it once and he disappeared for years. She will not do it again. "It's** _ **campers**_ **not camper. I'm going with Naruto whether you like it or not!"**

Aphrodite looked slyly at Thalia. "My, my, afraid you'll lose your crush to an older woman, my dear?" she asked trivially.

"NO!" Thalia shouted back at her, blushing red.

 **The two keep arguing back and forth. The Stolls, Lee, and Percy were betting who's going throw the first punch. Katie, Annabeth, Bianca and Chiron are trying to break up the fight. Silena and Clarisse were also betting the same thing the guys are. Dionysus was reading his wine magazine and drinking his special diet coke. And Naruto is thinking right now.**

"Percy…" Annabeth groaned. Said demigod just grinned at her. Demeter scoffed.

"Such deplorable actions," she said, referring to the betting. "They need more cereal in their diets."

Persephone, who had been content to stay quiet next to her husband, groaned softly.

 **He was thinking about what the prophecy said. Since Athena blessed him, his thought process was much faster than original. In fact, his slightly above Athena intelligence do to his street smarts, experience, his intelligence, and the blessing. So right now, he figured out at least half the prophecy.**

Athena and Apollo were shocked, though impressed. "At least half? And not one of my kids? That says volumes about you, blondie," Apollo said.

"As expected from my champion," Athena said, somewhat smugly. The Olympians rolled their eyes, Poseidon muttered 'Owl head's infatuation was showing' under his breath. Athena glared at him.

 **He had to go save Artemis with seven people, both campers and hunters. The Bane of Olympus knew the way to get there, but he felt he didn't need it. He had already been there before. Shinobi were also going be here. That made Naruto frown. How on earth would they get over here? They don't have the kind of technology to get here. Did they make a new jutsu? And the sands cast. He got the feeling what it meant but he prayed that he's wrong. He and dad's blunder might show up sooner than expected. The Titan's Curse obviously means holding up the sky and he guess that Artemis is going to be under there soon, if not now. The rest didn't make sense to him at all.**

That intrigued everyone, especially Naruto and Hephaestus. What might have been this blunder they were talking about? Naruto, however, was more worried about the sand cast. He had a very good idea who it was, and didn't like the thought of fighting them.

 **His musings were interrupted when he heard Thalia's and Zoe's argument getting louder and louder. He sighed. Why must the two fight all the time? He was getting increasingly annoyed by this and after a few minutes he snapped.**

 **"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted, making everyone jump including Chiron and Mr. D. He scowled at the two girls, making them real uncomfortable. "This is my quest you two, so don't make the decision for me! I can pick who I want for myself so don't assume who I want in this! We will discuss this like grown-up and not like little kids. Understood?" Nobody said anything, making Naruto scowl. "UNDERSTOOD?!"**

"Wow. Note to self: Never make new brother mad," Leo wrote on a notepad.

"That? That was him annoyed. Naruto mad is something you haven't seen yet," Dragon said, making the demigods pale. If that wasn't Naruto mad, what was?

 **"YES!" Everyone said, standing straight up. The guys didn't dare to speak up, do to fear of the blonde. When he was angry, you wouldn't receive any mercy if you were the one who angered him. The girls, well, they were blushing cherry red or had a light blush on their face, except for Katie. Despite how scary he looked, his dominating personality is pretty hot. Even Zoe thought that.**

Aphrodite squealed while the other females looked awkward at that. Naruto was uncomfortable. _'Dammit, why me?!'_ he thought, cursing whoever wrote this.

 **Naruto managed to calm down so he could think calmly on this. Then he turned to Zoe. "Okay Zoe, I wouldn't imagine leaving you here since you are the closest to Artemis. So pick another hunter to go with us." Zoe smile at him and nodded.**

 **"Phoebe, she is a skilled tracker and a good healer as well." Zoe said. Naruto nodded. He went on a few missions with Phoebe, so he knows how skilled she is.**

 **"Wait, Phoebe is the tank girl right?" Travis asked. (** Percy and Thalia groaned at this **) Zoe nodded cautiously and the two Stoll brothers grinned and pulled out a hunter T-shirt. Naruto sensed a prank coming up and looked at the Stolls, to see a tiny hint of pink in their eyes. Naruto's eyes widened before he scowled and got behind the two, bonking their heads to snap out of it.**

"Wait, Aphrodite's the one who caused them to do that?!" Thalia shouted.

"Yep," Percy said.

"You knew?!"

"She told me such when we were near Hephaestus's junkyard."

Aphrodite winced slightly, thinking this wouldn't go over well.

 **"Who, what, when, where, why?" Travis and Connor said at the same time. They are confused. One minute, they were listening in on the meeting and the rest is blank.**

 **Naruto sighed and rub his forehead in annoyance, "Aphrodite was possessing you and was about to make you poison Phoebe with centaur blood, since you two got beaten up by her." Naruto could smell anything from miles away, thanks to life in the woods. So he knew that shirt was cover with blood.**

 **The Stolls brother scowled at that. Every demigod hated being controlled by the gods, literally, so they were angry that Aphrodite did that. They had no quarrel with the hunter since they understood why she beat the crap out of them. They didn't agree, but they understand.**

The demigods turned and glared at the Olympians, who flinched at what had been read, then at their kids. Aphrodite shrunk further into her seat.

 **"Okay, Grover," Naruto said, "Can you still do that tracking music of yours?"**

 **"I practice every day to keep myself from being rusty," Grover said proudly. Naruto helped him practice before he disappeared. Grover had gotten better at it and now his successful rate is 100%. Naruto smirked.**

"Man's a miracle worker," Percy murmured, and Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico nodded, laughing slightly.

 **"Then do you want to join in?" Naruto said. Grover nodded eagerly. He had always to be on a mission with Naruto and now got a chance show just how much he improved.**

 **"We're going with you as well!" Thalia and Annabeth said. Naruto nodded, not bothering to argue with them. He knows that they won't budge on this, so he didn't bother. Plus, he might need them if he can have the chance in redeeming Luke. Percy frowned. Now that Annabeth and Grover are in the quest, he needed to go on as well.**

Percy groaned again. Great! As if he didn't hate himself enough at that point! Though, a slightly smaller part of himself could see the benefit and was currently wondering if this blond ninja could actually redeem Luke.

 **Naruto look around a bit a bit before landing his site on Bianca, "Bianca, you will come as well. I want to test your skills at the battlefield." Before Bianca can open her mouth, Percy started talking.**

 **"Wait a minute, why her?" Percy protested, ignoring the looks he's being sent. "Bianca barely got any training, why send her out now? Besides, I want to go!" Chiron groaned and put a hand on his face. He forgot about Percy loyalty towards his friend, so he wanted to make sure they're safe.**

"Well, at least you're loyal to your friends, at least," Naruto said, trying to comfort Percy.

"And it will get him killed one day," Athena mentioned coldly.

Naruto turned and glared at her. "'Those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends, are worse than trash,'" he quoted.

"That is very unwise," Athena told him.

"Then I'll be a fool my whole life," he answered, making Athena's eyes widen.

"You'd rather be a fool then let your friends die? Even if it costs you yours?" she asked incredulously, uncomprehending on why he'd do that.

"They're my friends," Naruto said simply. "As long as I'm fighting for them, I'll never lose."

Athena stared at him in shock, but quickly became annoyed. This was supposed to be her champion in another life? A ninja who put other lives above his own? While she tried to wrap her brain around this, Apollo began reading again.

Meanwhile, Nico narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

 **"The best kind of training is experience on the field," Naruto explain, "I can't coddle her forever so the sooner the better. It also gives her better time to prepare. But why do you want to go? I thought a demigod would appreciate a break after going on two quests** _ **and**_ **a mission." Naruto look at him with critical eyes, his eyes turning gray like Athena and her children.**

 **"Normally I would be," Percy said, "But Annabeth and Grover are going and I want to be with them, to know they are safe." Naruto narrowed his now gray orbs at him. While he is telling the truth, it's not the whole truth.**

 **"You might be telling the truth, but not the whole truth," Naruto stated, deciding to call him out. "It's something else is there?" Percy looked uncomfortable at this. He'd admit to himself that there was one thing that made him want to go, but don't want to reveal it to the others.**

 **"It's about Luke, isn't it?" Naruto stated. Percy stiffened, not looking at him in the eye. How does he know? Seeing that Percy was quiet now, Naruto turn to Bianca.**

 **"Now, do you want to be on this quest?" Naruto asked, after all it is polite to ask other before throwing it at him. Bianca bit her lip, before nodding. She** _ **needed**_ **to prove herself to Naruto. She** _ **needed**_ **to show him that she was strong.**

Now both Nico and Hades were scowling. They didn't like how Bianca was getting close to the blond. Nico also was hoping Naruto would not make Zoe's mistake in letting Bianca on that quest. His only consolation was he had _asked_ instead of demanded like Zoe had done.

 **"Any questions?" When no raised their hand, Naruto grinned and was about to dismiss the council, when Chiron stopped to talk about one more thing.**

 **"One more thing I want to discuss," Chiron said, "Can you make a copy of the training system for us?" The campers who are staying here, paled. Naruto grinned and nodded, making them shiver. One thing for sure, they're in for a rough week**.

"Ah, suck it up, demigods," Ares said remorselessly, laughing happily.

"Well, now that that's done!" Dragon said happily, looking at Artemis evilly. "Arty here's gotta pay up on her bet!" She looked at him in horror.

"N-No! Please! D-Don't make me!" Artemis cried, making many demigods look at her in shock, no more than Thalia.

"A deal's a deal!" Dragon said, grinning. "Now, let's take a quick break, and have Artemis pay up on her bet!"

Apollo grinned grandly.


	10. Break chapter (1)

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 _ **Break Chapter**_

* * *

Artemis flushed red as she sat in her temple. After they finished reading, she flashed here and was started freaking out. What was she going to do? What was she going to DO?! She didn't want anyone to see her complete Apollo's bet! This was so embarrassing!

She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm herself. ' _Calm down, Artemis. Calm down. It's just those demigods and you siblings and uncles. That's all. You can swear them to secrecy and your hunters…minus the future Thalia…will never know of this_ ,' she tried to convince herself. It wasn't working well. ' _Just make it through this, then you can make Apollo pay dearly for this embarrassment.'_

She gulped, trying to swallow her mortification as she went to gather all the items she'd need to complete her side of this crappy bet.

' _I never should have let Apollo rope me into this stupid bet!'_

* * *

 **Apollo**

Apollo was nervous. His plan was coming along well, but he couldn't help but worry. It was a simple plan: embarrass Arty in front of everyone, tease her a little like he used to in the old days (albeit with less hateful intentions than back then), have Dragon bring the Hunters, and have himself [Apollo] argue over their involvement and show Arty he was still the brother she like to be around. Really, the only difficult part as the acting like he knew nothing of Dragon bringing in the Hunters.

Fortunately, he explained his predicament to Hermes, who was more than willing to help him out when he learned Apollo simply wanted to regain his sister's affections.

Currently, everyone was mulling around the living room area Dragon conjured up, sitting around the shinobi, Naruto, as he explained some parts of his life. As he listened in, he had to admit the blond had an interesting life, if nothing else.

"And then I said, 'Hey, the freak with no eyebrows, put this in your bingo book. The ninja from Konohagakure no Sato that never backs down and never runs away. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!'" Naruto narrated.

"Naruto," Hephaestus groaned from his seat. He had taken his Minato form and was listening to his son's stories of what his life was like at Konoha. Watching it was one thing, but hearing it was a lot different.

"What?! He insulted me! And it wasn't like we'd get very far with Kakashi sensei trapped!" Naruto defended. "Anyways, I told Sasuke I had a plan and then we…"

Suddenly, the doors opened back up, everyone turned to see who it was. When they did, however, their jaws all dropped to the ground in unison. Artemis blushed deep, dark red. "S-Stop staring at me like that!" she stammered out in embarrassment.

There, standing in the middle of the Olympian throne room's open doors, was Artemis, in her child form, wearing a pink, frilly dress with a yellow bow around the waist, and two silver ones tying her hair up in ponytails. In her hands was a little teddy bear wielding a silver bow in its hands and a quiver of arrows strapped to its back.

The silence was deafening for a moment. No one moved or even spoke as they drank in the sight of Artemis in such a dress. Suddenly, Aphrodite squealed EXTREMELY loud. "She looks soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

This was all that was needed for Ares to fall out of his seat and laugh like a lunatic. "HAAAAHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! N-Never t-thought I'd see Little Arty d-dress her age! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Almost immediately, the other Olympians were chuckling or outright laughing as well. Dionysus joined his brother on the ground in laughter, and Hermes quickly began taking pictures of Artemis, a large shit eating grin on his face. Demeter chuckled lightly as did Persephone, finding it amusing that Artemis was standing in front of them like this. Poseidon and Hades were grinning teasingly at their niece, also taking pictures, to Artemis's mortification. Zeus just smiled comfortably at her, trying to show her he didn't take pleasure in her embarrassment. Hera, however, was taking a lot of pleasure in this and was laughing loudly into her hand. Hephaestus and Athena shook their heads in amusement.

The demigods' reactions were mixed. Thalia, Percy, Nico, Leo, and Annabeth were laughing so hard their sides hurt. Thalia because her Mistress looked so _girly_ , Percy and Annabeth because seeing Artemis like this was just so ODD that they couldn't help it, Nico because he was being vindictive, and Leo just for the heck of it. Jason and Piper were so shocked at the sight of Artemis that they looked away, fearing that if they laughed, they might incur her wrath. Hazel had begun giggling uncontrollably and buried her face into Frank's shoulder (Nico had fallen off the couch he was laughing so hard), trying to cover them up. The sight of Artemis's embarrassed formed proved too much for her. Frank chuckled uneasily, but had decided to deal with Hazel and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Awwwwwwwww! Look at my little sister!" Apollo proclaimed grandly, suddenly appearing next to her and placing an arm around her shoulders. "Isn't she the cutest?!" he gushed and pinched her cheek lightly.

"V-Very!" Aphrodite yelled out, losing her composure again. Ares and Dionysus laughed louder.

"S-Stop it Apollo!" she stuttered.

"Hmm…Nope!" Apollo said cheerfully. "I'm enjoying this too much! Now! Just like we agreed…Say it."

She paled. "D-Do I h-have too?!" she whined fearfully.

"Yes," he said, a little more seriously. "Or…should we agree you are a coward…"

She bristled at his threat, but otherwise shook her head and took a deep breath. And, in the most girly, cutesy voice any had ever heard from Artemis, she spoke: "H-Hello. M-My n-name is…Artemis. And…" She held up the teddy bear. "…This is Bambi. He's my bestest friend in the whole world."

Again, silence ruled the area. You could practically _**hear**_ Apollo's grin growing to epically large levels. Finally it was broken again by Aphrodite. "Ssssooooooooooo cuuuuuuutttttteeeeeeeeeee!" she gushed girlishly.

Again, everyone started laughing as Aphrodite broke the ice. Everyone (except Zeus, though he was smiling) was laughing without reservations now. Artemis blushed a dark, deep red. This was so humiliating! Apollo was laughing and holding her close, making her embarrassment even worse. This was almost as bad as when he made her dress up like a princess for Mother! At least…

"M-My Lady!" a startled voice came from behind her, and she couldn't stop herself from paling as she whirled around and saw her Hunters standing right there! Zoe stood in front, looking horribly shocked at her.

"Z-Z-Zoe!" she stammered. "W-What are…What are you…?!"

"Thy newest maiden said you requested our presence here!" she exclaimed and pointed a girl next to her, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes and a vicious smirk on her face as she was suddenly encased in smoke. The hunters were shocked at this, and when the smoke cleared, Dragon was standing in her place!

"Man, that was painful!" he complained, and walked away from the hunters. "I thought I had blown it for a while there! Don't see how Naruto can act the part when he uses his Sexy Jutsu!"

The hunters were shocked. They…They were tricked! By a BOY no less! But before they could attack him, a cold, vicious voice that had their Mistress look up in shock rang through the building:

"Why are they here?" Apollo asked darkly.

Dragon shrugged carelessly. "I figured that they'd want to be in on their Mistress's humiliation," he said. "So I disguised myself as a girl, and told them that Artemis wanted them up on Olympus ASAP."

"They shouldn't be here," Apollo growled. "This bet was between me and her. The only reason everyone in the throne room saw was because they knew I made a bet with her, and they needed to know Artemis completed it. The Hunters were not needed!"

"Yeah, but I decided to bring them anyway. What are you going to do about it?" Dragon asked, a smirk on his lips. He gasped suddenly as several flaming arrows pierced his chest. Apollo watched on in apathy as the cloaked figure fell to the ground. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto shouted angrily, but before he could demand an answer, Dragon's body burst into black specks! The specks raced to a place in the throne room and reformed into Dragon, who was flying through hand signs. He ended in the tiger symbol and said, "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" He exhaled a large ball of fire at Apollo, who calmly waved his hand and dispersed the flames.

"Very good," Dragon nodded from beside Apollo, a red bladed katana called the Murasama aimed at Apollo's neck. "But a bit slow. Be faster next time." Everyone looked at where he was, shocked. ' _When'd he move?!'_ was the thoughts of everyone.

Apollo scowled, but Dragon waved the katana at him. "But that's for later. How's about we finish up our break and get back to reading. Artemis, I think it's safe to say you've suffered enough. You can change now." Immediately, Artemis glowed gold and her outfit was back to her normal attire, her bear back in her temple. She sighed in relief. Dragon clapped his hands. "Great! Now…" He snapped his fingers and suddenly, snacks appeared around the room. "Let's eat!"

* * *

 **Naruto**

Naruto had finished explaining his adventures to the demigods and was listening to Percy's adventures in rapt attention. He was extremely impressed with Percy's exploits and really wanted to test his skills against him.

"…And then I stabbed Riptide into the glacier and sent them all into the frigid waters below," Percy said, explaining his adventures with Hazel and Frank.

"Only you, Seaweed brain," Annabeth said, and snuggled closer to his side. Percy chuckled.

"Of course, who else would I be?" Everyone chuckled. "Now, after we got the Imperial Gold out of the bay, we hooked Arion to the chariot and four hours later, we were at Camp Jupiter."

"I suspect Reyna was glad to see the three of you," Jason said.

"Yeah, but no one noticed us at first, and I'm kind of glad they didn't. I was close to falling to the ground, I was shaking so bad from that chariot ride. The enemy would have started calling me 'Old Man Jackson!'"

The assorted demigods laughed. Naruto decided Percy was a pretty funny guy. He was about to say something when they heard a loud, shrill cry of "I WILL NEVER FALL FOR A MALE!"

A laugh accompanied the shout. "Maybe, maybe not. But another version will! And already has!"

"I doubt that _male!"_

"How's about a bet then? You hang out for a couple of chapters of an alternate series of events revolving around the people in this room and if you don't see your other is falling for a male, I'll let you shoot me with as many arrows as you want. IF you do see you other is falling for a male, then you have to wear what Artemis did for three chapters. I'll let you shoot arrows at all the other males in the room. Deal?"

Naruto saw Artemis on the other end of the room pale as the girl said, "Fine! I shall take thy bet! Be prepared to lose, male!"

"Only if you are, my dear!" Dragon said with a large grin. Artemis looked horrified. "Well, I think that this break has been long enough! Everyone ready to get back to reading?!"

The demigods were, as they wanted to see if Naruto's quest would go by better than their own had. The Olympians were eager to see how well the shinobi handled a quest. They all went back to their seats and sat back down, with Zoe taking a new seat by her Mistress. Her eyes narrowed at the circlet around Thalia's head, but didn't say anything about it. Yet.

"Alright!" Dragon said, holding the book high. "Who wants to read next?!"


	11. Reading Chapter 9

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **Reading Chapter 9:** _The Leaf Nin's Attack_

" _Alright!" Dragon said, holding the book high. "Who wants to read next?!"_

"I will," Naruto said. He figured since the book was about him, he might as well read a little. Dragon nodded and tossed him the book. He caught it easily, and flipped through the book to find his place.

"Don't worry about not understanding what's read," Dragon told him. "It's in Ancient Greek, so your demigod brain will recognize what's written."

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he found his place. " **Chapter 9: The Leaf Nin's Attack,** " he read and groaned quietly. "Great. Now I get to see my other fight my friends at Konoha. Great."

"Amazing! Shinobi fights!" Ares shouted, quickly conjuring some popcorn and soda.

The demigods looked to Naruto in concern. They remembered how Naruto spoke highly of his friends, so this chapter might be difficult for him. He saw them looking concerned but he waved it off.

 **After all the counselors left their cabins, Naruto made a shadow clone. He sent it to go at Athena's Cabin while he went to his own cabin. He held out a special kunai, saying "Hirashin" and disappearing in a yellow blur. Meanwhile Percy was in his cabin looking up the ceiling in deep thought.**

Zoe narrowed her eyes. A male that could make duplicates of himself? That was a terrible prospect. Meanwhile, Percy was biting back a groan, hoping his other wasn't going to do anything rash.

 **What was he supposed to do? Naruto already chose the group, but he couldn't get over it. He didn't want to go because it was a quest, he had enough of those for a life time. He wanted to because his two best friend were going there, not to mention his cousin. Also, he's felt uncomfortable leaving Annabeth with the blonde.**

 **Also, there is Luke. Percy knew that Luke was involved in this somehow. He dreamt of Luke hiring knights. Or what looks to be knights. They were wearing gray and red armor with a sword on the chest plate. They were talking about capturing Artemis with some guy called the 'General'. When he heard about the quest, he was, and still was, determined to go. So he made up his mind. He was going on that quest, no matter what anyone said.**

Percy groaned softly as Annabeth looked uncomfortable at the reminder of how her other had a crush on Naruto.

"Who are those knights?" Hephaestus asked.

"Bad news," Ares said. "I can tell by their armor. They mean business."

Zoe had stiffened at the mentioned of the 'General'. She narrowed her eyes at the male in question. "Thou art lying, boy!" she hissed. "The General cannot have been in thy dream!"

"You know, your other said the same thing to me," Percy said conversationally. "Imagine her surprise when she found out I wasn't lying."

"Thou art lying, _boy!"_ she shouted again. "He cannot be there! He simply cannot!"

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "I forgot how badly Zoe's attitude was."

Zoe turned to her and snarled. "And you! Why art thou wearing the garb of a Hunter?! Finally discovered the truth about thy male friend?!"

"No," Thalia answered. "I chose to be a hunter so that the damn prophecy hanging over the children of the Big Three wouldn't start happening on my birthday. The day after I joined, just to let you know."

"You know? I always found it odd that you all thought that the Great Prophecy would happen on Thalia's birthday," Dragon mused. "Because really, only Percy fit the bill after a while. Because technically, Nico and Bianca were over sixty years old and Thalia was well into her twenties. The only reason their physical bodies didn't age was because the children of Hades were stuck in the Lotus Casino, and Thalia was transformed into a tree for a while."

The Olympians were about to say something to Dragon's theory, but they began to think on it more. "Huh," Apollo mumbled. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"When you put it like that…" Poseidon mumbled.

 **(Morning)**

 **Naruto opened his sleepy eyes, five thirty in the morning. The group agreed to leave at six o'clock to make so they go get Artemis before the seven days end. When he tried to get up, he felt a weight on his chest and look to see Medalis on his chest. The blonde smiled. Even though she's sixteen, she's still acts like the little girl he met a long time ago. When he told his siblings about the quest, they tried to convince him not to go, especially Medalis. But Naruto was stubborn and told them that he had no choice and he needed to rescue Artemis, whether he liked it or not.**

"Lady Artemis doesn't need you to save her, _boy,"_ Zoe growled. Naruto frowned at her.

"Yeah, well, like my other said, he needed to go rescue her, whether he liked it or not," Naruto answered smoothly.

"More like wanted too especially if Artemis's interactions from before are any indication," Aphrodite said slyly, grinning teasingly at the goddess of the hunt.

Artemis glared at her. "That remains to be seen," she said.

"Oh, but we shall see, won't we my dear?" Aphrodite smiled.

 **When everyone conceded, they all went to bed except for Medalis. When Naruto saw her up, she said she wanted to sleep with him for old times sake. Naruto hesitated a little, but a puppy eyes from her got him agreeing and letting her lay down on his chest. He always hated when girls use that on him.**

"That's so unfair," Naruto pouted. "Girls having an instinctual knowledge of _that_ jutsu."

"What jutsu?" Frank asked.

"The puppy dog eye jutsu," Naruto explained.

Jason, Percy, and most of the Olympian males winced. "Yeah," Jason muttered. "Demigoddesses are experts at it as well." Piper whistled innocently as Annabeth used the jutsu on Percy. He crumbled easily and allowed her to place her head on his shoulders. Not that he needed the jutsu to let her of course, but Annabeth liked to see him fold.

 **Naruto wanted to lie down and rest with his sister, but he needed to get ready. He didn't want to see four very angry women if he was late. So, with great reluctance, he shook his sister shoulder to get her to wake up.**

 **"Medi," Naruto whisper his nickname to her, shaking her a little more. "Medi, wake up. I have to go." It took a few minutes, but Medalis open her eyes slowly. Naruto thought the way she sleeps and waken up is real cute and reminded him of her younger self.**

Hephaestus smiled at his young daughter's sleeping form, silently thanking his blond haired son for saving her in one timeline. ' _Perhaps I can have him stay and save her again in this one?'_

 **"Huh…what?" she mumbled in a daze, then she remembered everything from last night. "Is it time for you to go?" she felt many emotions right then. Sad that he had to go after just settling in, angry at the oracle for giving him the quest, and scared. Scared that she might not see him again.**

 **Naruto nodded. He tried to push her off, but she just tighten her grip on him. Naruto sighed in guilt. His disappearance affected the girl more than it showed. Charles told him how she put a happy but shy mask on in public, but with her siblings in the cabin, her eyes are filled with sorrow and despair. He really didn't want to leave his friends and family again, but he needed to save Artemis. It was his quest.**

"It should by my quest!" Zoe growled. "I am one of Lady Artemis's chosen hunters! I should be the one who goes to save her!"

"But you're not," Dragon said.

"Stay silent, Male!" she shouted.

"I don't think I will. But how about you stay silent…" He snapped his fingers and suddenly, Zoe couldn't speak anymore. She was shocked but couldn't say anything else as Dragon said, "Continue Naruto."

Said ninja nodded.

 **"Come on Medi, I have to go," Naruto sighed, but Medalis didn't soften her grip. "It's my quest now and I would go one way or another. Zoe would leave without me and take her hunters as well if I don't go, even if Chiron tries to stop them. And I can't let them be endangered." Medalis finally loosen her grip on him and Naruto got up and went to change to his Dragon Armor. Once he got out, he saw Medalis on the back, tears in her eyes**

 **"Promise me you'll come back," she whispered, in a desperate tone, "Promise you won't disappear again or…die." Naruto hear her voice breaking and felt a few tears drop on his shoulder. She must be really worried, not that he could blame her. So he hug her closer and rub her back to sooth her.**

Zoe growled, though no one heard it. How dare this male act as if he cares!

 **"I promise that I will return unharmed," Naruto whispered soothingly. He kissed her on the forehead and broke the hug. "Tell the others I said goodbye." he said before leaving out the cabin and went to Hades cabin to get Bianca. He stop in front of it and smiled. At the side of it, is Hestia cabin.**

"Hestia cabin?" Percy asked under his breath.

 **A year after he first went to camp half blood, he built the two cabins in honor of the two gods. He always felt bad for the two since Hades was judged just because he was Lord of the Underworld and most of the gods treated him like he was a plague and Hestia was forgotten even by her own family. The only ones who talked to the two was Poseidon, Athena, his dad, Artemis, and Hermes. So he decided to build the two cabins in honor of the two, not caring that Zeus might not approve. He is also planning to build other cabins for the minor gods, but he will once he finished the quest.**

Nico's, Percy's, Annabeth's, and Thalia's eyes widened. Percy looked to Naruto and said, "I'm liking your other more and more. The only cabins in our timeline were the twelve Olympians and they didn't get ones for Hestia, Hades, and the minor gods and goddesses until I made the twelve swear on the River Styx to make sure they claimed all their children."

Naruto looked sheepish. "Well…like my other said, I don't think it's right for them to not be honored. I mean, if they're gods, that means they get upset as well, right?"

"And that's exactly how the Titan war restarted," Annabeth said. "The gods ignored their children so when Kronos rose again, many unclaimed demigods went to his side because they felt abandoned by their parents and Olympus."

The Olympians frowned. Were they to blame for a war because their unclaimed kids felt abandoned? No. That was silly, some thought. However, some Olympians stopped to consider that piece of information.

 **Before he went in, he heard a fire crackling and looked to see a little girl near it, with brown hair and eyes. Despite her innocent nature, her eyes was filled with wisdom along with kindness. Naruto knew who she was when he laid eyes on her.**

 **"Lady Hestia," Naruto said respectfully. This are one of the gods his respected. He bowed to her and then look up, "What are you doing here?"**

 **The girl smile and patted the ground, silently telling him to sit down. "You don't have to be formal Naruto, I'm not like my youngest brother. I'm here to help you on the quest." she pulled out a small wrapped gift and handed it to Naruto. Naruto open and look to see a fiery red gem.**

Zeus narrowed his eyes at Hestia, who sat calmly and tended the fire. He quickly looked over to glare at Naruto, who glared back.

 **"This gem is special. It's give the user to use fire or they could already do it, strengthen it. You could also change it into Greek fire as well." Naruto look at gem with awe and smiled at Hestia, making her turn away and hide her small blush. That smile was so filled with warmth.**

Almost instantly, the room became colder as the Big Three frowned and glared at a certain blond shinobi. Naruto shivered under the massive Killer Intent the Three.

' _I'll need to keep my eyes on my nephew's son,'_ Poseidon thought.

' _Alecto, prepare the Fields of Punishment!'_ Hades said telepathically. ' _I have someone I wish to torture personally that I'll be sending there soon!'_

' _I WILL KILL YOU, YOU PATHETIC DEMIGOD!'_ Zeus raged. ' _If you so much as LOOK at my sister again, I'm zapping your sorry ass into oblivion!'_

The other Olympians sighed tiredly, and Hestia let out a quiet groan. _'Not again!'_ she whined in her head. ' _They've gone into overprotective brother mode!'_

 **"One more thing," Hestia said, after she got control of her blush. She touched Naruto on the forehead and a glow came from him, signaling the she blessed him. "I gave you my blessing. You will have the power to make any meal, in reasonable standards, and can teleport in fire as well." Naruto smile even wider now.**

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Zeus roared and grabbed his Master Bolt and sending a lightning bolt at Naruto.

"Lightning Blade!" Dragon shouted as he quickly recreated Kakashi's prized jutsu and _split_ the lightning in two! The demigods were shocked as the lightning stopped, and Zeus looked shocked. Naruto, however, looked amazed.

"Huh. What do you know? You can split lightning with this thing," Dragon mused. He shrugged. "Cool."

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air. "I never thought Kakashi sensei's Lightning Blade could actually cut lightning!"

"And I was eager to test it out!" Dragon mentioned with a grin.

"HOW DARE YOU SAVE HIM MORTAL!" Zeus thundered. "THIS CHILD DARES TO GET CLOSE TO MY SISTER! HE SHOULD BE PUNISHED!"

"He's reading at the moment," Dragon said. "I can't let you kill him while he's reading! That's bad manners!"

Zeus growled, but otherwise didn't make another move. He'd have to be patient. And as much as he hated it, he may have to get his brothers to help him. The blond brat would get his soon enough…

 **"Thank you Hestia. It would help us on the journey," Naruto said gratefully. Hestia smiled back at him, glad that she could help the demigod. Naruto then got up and went in Hades cabin to get Bianca. Hestia sighed in happiness in helping the blonde. She knew that her brother would get mad, but in her mind it was worth it to help Naruto. She got up and disappeared in wave a fire.**

The Big Three scowled. Zeus sent a frustrated look to his sister, but she wasn't looking at him. He gritted his teeth. Why was she helping this kid out?! She was in danger of falling for his lies!

Hestia and Naruto suddenly had the desire to hit Zeus. Hestia frowned and stoked the fires of the hearth a little more fiercely, trying to wane the desire to use violence against her family, especially against her thick headed younger brothers.

 **Naruto walked into the cabin and close the door behind him. He didn't get kicked out, due Hades letting him stay here as thanks for showing him kindness. Naruto walked around to see Nico and Bianca on their beds. Nico was sprawled around with a bit of drool on his face while Bianca is curled up in her blanket like a cat. Naruto got behind Bianca and gently shook her.**

"Aw! Look at him!" Thalia teased her cousin, who was blushing terribly.

"He does seem much younger like that," Hazel giggled as she placed a hand over her mouth. Nico blushed brighter.

"Can we skip this please?!" the son of Hades asked.

"No," Dragon said.

 **"Bianca," Naruto whispered, doing the same thing he did with Medalis. "Bianca, time to wake up…" Bianca stirred a bit, but just pulled the blanket closer to her and mumbled, "Five more minutes…" Naruto sighed. Time for plan B then.**

 **"Okay, then I guess I have to leave you here and get Percy as a replacement for the quest…"**

 **Like a flash, Bianca eyes open and jump out of bed like she just drank an energy drink and yelled, "I'm up, I'm up!" That got her to wake up pretty quickly.**

Hades frowned at the blond. Percy just laughed. "Would have made my other very happy if he did that," he said. "And it would prevent him from doing something stupid."

"How do you know he'll do something stupid?" Jason asked.

"Because I did something stupid to be on that quest, that's why."

 **"Glad to see you're awake," Naruto said while Bianca blushed in embarrassment. "You can go prepare and wake Nico up. I'll go to the entrance where the others are meeting." Bianca nodded and went in the bathroom to change in her armor. The blond got out of the cabin and went to the meeting place.**

 **(Meeting Place)**

 **Naruto, Thalia, Grover, Phoebe, Zoe, and Annabeth were all the entrance with Chiron and surprisingly, Mr. D. Ever since Naruto came back and gave him those cokes, he's been brighter and cheerier. Little did many know, including the gods, the cokes are made to taste like wine. It didn't make you drunk like regular wine, but it had the pure taste of wine.**

Mr. D. went ram rod stiff at that, while the other Olympians were very shocked at that. Zeus, however, was enraged.

"HOW DARE YOU…!" he started, but Dragon cut him off.

"Zeus, it's not actually alcohol, so you can't do anything to him or Naruto," he said in irritation. "So sit back down and shut up! Otherwise, I'm taking the Master Bolt from you, reworking it so only Hera can use it against you when you cheat on her." Zeus paled at that.

"Can you do that anyway?" Hera asked. Zeus looked at her, shocked.

"Be nice to the demigods throughout this reading, and I'll consider it," Dragon told her, making her smile smugly.

"…May I try those Diet Cokes my other has?" Mr. D. asked suddenly. Zeus was about to say no when Dragon spoke up.

"Sure." He snapped his fingers and a six pack of Diet Cokes appeared on Mr. D.'s lap. Hesitantly, he reached for one and opened it up. He took a sip and gasped.

"It's true! This is the most delicious Coke I've ever tasted!" he cried. "Oh, thank you inventing this Naru-" He stopped himself suddenly as Dragon leaned forward with a grin on his face. "The deal was if my other said his name!"

"I know, but _you_ almost said his name right," Dragon said with a grin. "What does that say?" Mr. D. gulped in horror.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Rats!" he cursed. "Almost!"

"Hey, no worries man," Percy said in reassurance. "With what I've seen so far, he'll slip up again. Especially if he keeps drinking that Coke."

"Yeah. Believe it," Naruto cackled.

 **Annabeth, Thalia and Grover were telling Naruto about the quest they had while they waited for Bianca. They all said their goodbyes to their siblings and friends so now they were waiting.**

 **"He actually told that lie?" Naruto said in disbelief. The three demigods are on the part when they met Medusa and when Percy told her that they were on a circus caravan and got lost.**

Everyone laughed at that. It was a crappy lie. Frank laughed a little as well. "Now I get where your wit comes from," he said. Hazel was trying to get her giggling under control.

Percy pouted. "In my defense, I had only known about the gods and monster for less than a week, and was suddenly thrust into a quest to save Zap Happy's Master Bolt, only to have my uncle send Furies at me for thinking I stole his Helmet of Darkness then my zap happy other uncle try to _kill_ me before I found his crummy bolt. I was tired, angry, and that was the first thing that came to mind."

"Still, that was funny, bro!" Leo laughed. Piper was giggling like one of her sisters while Jason was laughing loudly.

"You stole my Helmet?!" Hades shouted.

"No, Dad, he didn't," Nico said, trying to stop laughing. "He was just framed for it." Hades looked dubious, but decided to trust his son.

Zeus frowned at Percy. "Well, your father has the motive," he said.

"But Percy had NO idea about your existence until he finally made it to Camp Halfblood," Dragon countered. "You just let your paranoia get the better of you."

The god king grunted. "Whatever."

 **"Yeah, he did," Annabeth said with a giggle. "He was lucky she wasn't mortal or else she wouldn't have bought it. But we were unlucky that it was Medusa." Annabeth shivered at the memory. That old hag tried to cut her up at the time. Thank gods she had her shuriken with her to distract while Percy sliced her head off.**

"Thanks for that, Seaweed brain," Annabeth said gratefully.

"No problem, Wise girl," Percy said.

 **Naruto shuddered, making the two look at him. Seeing the looks, he told his story, "I met Medusa when I had to run an errand for Persephone. I made a special contact lens that could block any powers that requires the victim to look at them. When I went in the store to buy some statues, Medusa try to turn me into a statue but she noticed I wasn't affected. Then, came the bad part." Naruto shudder even more. The satyr and the daughter of Athena looked at him in worry.**

"Um…I'm not going to like what happens next, am I?" Naruto asked.

"No," the demigods said in unison.

 **"When she noticed I wasn't affected, she ask why. I told because of the special contact lens and then told her that I was running an errand for Persephone. She let me look around the place and after a few minutes, she pounced on me." Naruto was starting to turn a little green. "I got a little dizzy and when I could focus again, I noticed she was…rubbing on me." Everyone else started listening in as well and automatically knew what Medusa was doing. Mr. D, Chiron, and Grover turn green while Thalia, Zoe, Phoebe (protective), and Annabeth growled in anger.**

The men in the room did the same while the girls frowned or even grimaced. Naruto paled. Great. Not another one…

Zoe, meanwhile, reeled back in shock at her other looking so… _protective_ of the blond. An inkling of something crept into her mind, but she ruthlessly shoved it back down, thinking it was nothing. Dragon grinned evilly at her

 **"I was stunned at what she doing, but when I notice she was about to take off my pants, I got her off and took the nearest statue so I could get out of there. She tried to corner me many times and nearly tried to rape me, but I manage to escape. That was the scariest thing in my life." By now, Grover was letting out all the content in his stomach and the girls turn red with rage.**

Zoe became startled at her other's look of rage.

 **"Oh, now I wished I could torture the hag…" Annabeth growled out in anger. The others started muttering/growling and Thalia saying a lot of curses stringed together. Naruto sweat dropped at the sight. Those girls must really hate Medusa.**

"Oh, Naruto," Hephaestus groaned. Naruto blushed at how he knew why those girls were so mad.

' _I really wish there was a way I could tell my other why they're mad,'_ Naruto thought.

 **Soon, Bianca and Nico walked over to them, with the oldest having her shinobi equipment on which was a black combat suit with green stripes. Naruto look at Nico, a little surprised that he was there.**

 **"Bianca, not that I don't want him around, but why is Nico here? I thought we all agreed on saying our goodbyes in camp," Naruto said in confusion. During the meeting, the seven agreed to say goodbye to their siblings and friends at camp.**

 **Bianca smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, but Nico wanted to talk to you. He said it's important and can't be told later." Naruto look at Nico, who had a hopeful look on his face. Finally, Naruto nodded.**

 **"Okay then. Let's go to the woods to talk." Nico smiled when Naruto agreed and the two went in the forest. They stopped when they got a good enough distance.**

"What does your other want to talk to Naruto for?" Hazel asked.

"How should I know? This is the other me," Nico said, though he had a good idea on what.

 **"I take it you want me to talk about keeping Bianca safe?" Naruto stated. Nico nodded in confirmation and Naruto smiled. "Don't worry Nico, Bianca will be safe. The others and I will make sure that she doesn't get hurt."**

 **"Promise?" Nico asked in a little pleading voice. Naruto got down to his knees, so he could look Nico in the eye.**

 **"I promise I will and just to make sure I keep it…" Naruto close his eyes and said, "I swear on the Styx that no one will die on this quest."**

The Olympians' eyes widened as the demigods were shocked. "Damn," Leo said. "He's bold."

 **Thunder rumbled and Nico eyes widened in shock. He learned about promises like that. It make sure the person would keep his promise and if they don't, they'll die. Nico smiled widely and hugged the blond.**

 **"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Nico muffled into Naruto's armor. "Now I know Bianca won't die." Naruto smiled and hug the boy back. He will keep his promise no matter what. The two went back to the entrance and Nico said one more goodbye to Bianca before going back to camp.**

"Nico looked so cute like that," Hazel couldn't help but giggle. Nico blushed. Thalia looked at him slyly.

"Well, I can't deny it," Thalia said lightly. "It's nice to know Nico is still a little kid!" Nico frowned at her.

 **"Okay, now that we are here and we took care of the camp," Naruto said, talking to the group, "Any ideas where to go? The only thing we got is going west and that's not going to help."**

 **"Maybe we can go to D.C., where Artemis was hunting?" Grover suggested. Naruto nodded.**

 **"Okay then. And Chiron, I'll need my ride. Is it still near the tree?" Naruto asked. Chiron nodded and galloped near the tree barrier, with the others following him. Mr. D disappeared back to the big house. Chiron stopped at the edge of the tree. "It's still hidden at this spot."**

"'Your ride?'" Percy asked.

"My ride?" Naruto asked as well. Hephaestus leaned forward in interest.

 **Naruto grin. "Good, then we are all good to go." He knocked on the tree a couple times in a certain way. They waited a few seconds before the ground rumbled around them. The ground in front of them split and out of it, came a car. The car 'looked' to fit only five people. It had mini turbo engines at the sides, machine guns at the bottom so people won't notice and a seal on the front door of the car so you could hide anything. The car was painted black with flames at the bottom and flames at the front of the car. And the tires had razors at the side so it could cut through tough areas.**

"Holy Hephaestus, that's a badass car!" Leo shouted and immediately started to make notes. He needed to make his own car like that! Maybe have Festus act as a defensive A.I…

"I agree!" Thalia grinned crazily, drooling a little. "I can't wait to see it in action!"

"Well, it's not a Maserati Spyder, but it's a nice car," Percy commented.

"Bro, your kid has made a beauty!" Hermes praised.

"Of course," Hephaestus said smugly. "My children have always created some amazing things!" And Naruto has just proven why he was truly one of his children.

 **Grover's jaw dropped, Bianca and Annabeth's eyes went wide, Thalia grinned like crazy, while the hunters just raise an eyebrow when they saw the car.**

 **"Wow," Grover said in awe. "This car is…"**

 **"...badass." Thalia finished for him, practically drooling when she saw the car. It one of the coolest things she'd ever seen. Naruto made the best creations ever.**

"Yeah, our others are just like us," Thalia chuckled.

 **"Like it?" Naruto ask rhetorically, "It was a project I'd worked on for years. I only finish right before the quest with Luke. It can go 500 miles per hour and the mini guns are filled with both bronze and metal bullets." By now, Thalia has stars in her eyes. As fast as a cannon, Thalia got on the shotgun. Naruto chuckle in amusement and got in while the others went in the back and Chiron galloped back to camp. The ones in the back are surprised at what they saw.**

 **The inside of the car is obviously bigger than it looks. The inside is shaped like a limo with snacks at the corner and the seats look to be made of pure fabric. Naruto went big time with this car.**

 **"Double wow," Grover said once again.**

"Indeed, G-Man, double wow," Percy said. Thalia was beginning to drool again.

 **Zoe, Annabeth, Bianca and Phoebe nodded in agreement. Once they got in, Naruto started driving the car. It was a few hours of driving before Annabeth broke the silence.**

 **"Naruto, can you tell us more about your past?" Annabeth asked, a little eager. Naruto chuckled. Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke always asked about what happened in his past when they could. He told them stories about the time he lived in the forest, when he became genin and then stopped a Mizuki from stealing the forbidden scroll, the wave mission, and the invasion of the leaf. He also told them how he arrived in this world.**

"Someone tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll?" Hephaestus asked. Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeeeaaaahhh…" Naruto drawled out, scratching the back of his head. "About that…I…uh…was kind of tricked into stealing it by Mizuki, but then he tried to kill Iruka sensei, and I kicked his ass."

Hephaestus's eyes widened. "Wait. Why did you steal the Scroll? More importantly why? And how? I don't think Sarutobi just let you walk out with it…"

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you about it later, but as for how? Pft. Child's play. The old man had fallen to the ground with a nose bleed after I hit him with my Sexy Jutsu. Ero-Hokage."

"…You used a variant of the Henge that you created against the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato…and it worked?"

"Yeah."

"By chaos, you really are Kushina's son," Hephaestus groaned.

"Oh, why did you not bring me to the shinobi world with you?! I wanted to meet this woman!" Ares laughed.

 **"Sure, what do you want to know?" the blonde asked. Annabeth thought about for a moment before speaking.**

 **"Who are your friends there?" Annabeth asked, "I mean, we already know that you're an orphan but Grover, and Thalia I wondered if you have any friends."**

 **Naruto smiled as remember his time at home, "Yeah, I had some. The first one was Hinata. A shy little girl who always blushed around me. I always wondered why she did that." Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Zoe frowned at that. Meanwhile, Grover groaned. Despite Naruto's intelligence, he is really dense when it came to someone liking him. I mean, it's obvious that many of the girls Naruto was friends with had major feelings for the blonde.**

Annabeth and Thalia blushed darkly at the reminder of their others' crushes on Naruto. Artemis looked indifferent while Zoe went red with rage. Dragon snapped his fingers and suddenly, Zoe had her voice back.

"I do not have a 'crush' on that male, satyr!" she shouted.

"Guess we'll find out shall we?" Dragon asked.

 **"Then, it's Shikamaru. A lazy boy, but has a lot of intelligence. Then Kiba, a brash kind of guy with his pet puppy, Akamaru. Shino, a quiet guy who is literally a living nest. Chōji, a boy who eats often and is 'big boned'. Ino, a girl who loves flowers and is always flirting with me." Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Zoe growled in anger and jealousy. Phoebe looked at them with amusement while Grover shrunk a little when he heard the growl.**

"J-Jealousy?!" Zoe stammered. Suddenly, Nico had a grin on his face, hoping to see Zoe humiliated while Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia looked to her in amusement. The others looked to Dragon, but he was busy discussing something with Hestia.

He looked to everyone and asked, "What? Is the chapter done?" They shook their heads slowly. "Then let's get back to reading." They seemed confused, but otherwise complied. Dragon then looked to Zoe and smiled like a mad slasher villain. Oh, he knew he could have had Zoe pay up on their bet right there, but he wanted her to sweat first.

 **Naruto either ignored it or hadn't heard, so he'd continue on.**

 **"Tenten, a weapon loving tomboy. Neji, who I use to hate when he had beaten one of my friends, but now we'd settled our differences. And Lee, who is better not being mentioned by appearance or personality. Trust me, it's better for your health." The blonde look serious at that, so no one opened their mouth. They know not to push it when Naruto uses that tone.**

"Um…" Leo asked. "Just why…"

"No," Naruto said.

"But you don't know…"

"No."

 **This time, Zoe asked the question, "Also, who trained you?" Zoe asked. She was curious how the blonde got his skills. He bested every hunter in the camp, even her, and he actually made Artemis sweat a little when they'd spar!**

"He would?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"Blasphemy!" Zoe snarled.

 **Naruto smile in remembrance once again, "My teacher was Anko, the first person I'd ever trusted. We met while I was living in the forest. At first, I didn't trust her with her psychotic personality and because of the villager's hatred, but after a while of getting to know her, I started to trust her. Before and after we got out of the forest she trained me, protected me, and comforted me when needed." A lone tear came out of his eye. "She was like a mother to me." The group smiled at that. It was nice hearing Naruto talk about parts of his past. Then Annabeth frowned a little.**

"Psychotic personality?" Ares asked. Naruto shivered.

"She adopted that personality because of the idiots back home," Naruto explained. "She was Orochimaru's apprentice, but he betrayed the village and left her for dead. She was the most hated person in Konoha until I had the Fox sealed into me…"

Hephaestus flinched at the reminder of his stupidity.

 **"Naruto, what do you mean protected you? What did you need protection from in the village?" Annabeth asked in confusion. The others turn to him as well. Naruto frown and sweated a little. He doesn't want to tell the bad side of his past, it's still painful for him. Suddenly, Naruto's danger sense kicked in and he heard a familiar sound. It's sounded like Kiba signature move, fang-over…**

 **His eyes widen and he was about to turn from the road he was on, but it was too late. Everyone heard a shout of "** **Fang over Fang!"** **and felt the car get hit and start tumbling. The car kept rolling until it hit to a stop, miraculously right side up.**

"What?!" the demigods shouted.

Naruto groaned. "Great. It's Kiba…" Anyone but him.

 **Naruto groaned in pain and turn to Thalia. "Thalia, you alright?" Thalia groaned a little but nodded. "What about you guys, no broken bones?" Behind the two, the four in the back were in a large heap.**

 **"Yeah, we're okay," Grover tried to wrap out from his position. He was on his stomach, and Bianca was groaning on her back. Zoe was holding her side, and Phoebe was laying on the side, starting to get up.**

 **"Wow, we are already attack in a few minutes after we started a quest. That's got to be a new record," Thalia said as a little joke. It was true. The last record was the lightning thief, where Percy got attack in one hour after the quest started since she had been there personally to see it.**

"Yeah, not the best record I set, for sure," Percy winced.

 **Naruto opened the car and helped the others out. They were at an old part of Manhattan. Soon, after they got their heads together, they got their weapons out. Naruto got Kasai out, Thalia got her spear, Annabeth got her kunai, the hunters and Bianca got their bows, and Grover got a metal brown staff, a gift from Naruto.**

 **"Naruto, do you know who attacked us?" Phoebe asked. Naruto nodded in confirmation.**

 **"Yeah, I know him alright. Only one person can use that move." Soon, four people and a dog jumped from the trees. Each one of them had a headband with them.**

 **One was the attacker, got brown short hair, a red tattooed claw on both his cheeks, and canine-like teeth wearing grey long shirt with a fishnet shirt under it and gray pants. Another was a man with no pupils in his eyes, long hair with a ponytail on the bottom, wearing a white shirt with big sleeves and brown pants. Next was a fat looking guy with swirls on his cheeks and short hair, and the last one was guy who look lazy but serious with a pineapple like ponytail and is wearing the Jonin outfit. These people some of Naruto's friends. Kiba, Neji, Chōji, and Shikamaru in that order.**

Naruto groaned again. "Great. Just my freaking luck!" he lamented.

"So we're going to have to fight Naruto's friends?" Annabeth asked.

"This oughta be good," Thalia said.

 **"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you guys doing here and how did you get here anyway?" Naruto asked in a little disbelief. He thought he would never see any of his friends of his, but now here they were.**

 **"We found a way to open a portal to this world, which was such a drag," Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone. Then, he turned to a little serious. "And were here to get you back in the leaf village. They need you there."**

"Does he sound that lazy naturally?" Apollo asked.

"Yep," Naruto confirmed.

"…My hero," Mr. D. muttered, though no one heard him.

 **"Forget it," Thalia automatically said with a scowl. "He is not going back! We need him here to help us!" She just got Naruto back and she'll be damned if she'd let these people take him.**

"Very possessive, aren't you, miss Thalia?" Aphrodite asked shrewdly.

"Q-Quiet you!" Thalia stuttered, red faced.

 **"We're not talking to you," Neji said with a scowl of his own. "And he must come back for the good of the village."**

 **Naruto downright scowl at that, "I don't care for that village!" Naruto said, with a little growl, "I don't care what happens to it! I'm staying here!"**

 **"Naruto, be reasonable," Shikamaru said once again. "The village started plummeting when you were gone. Everyone in the elemental nation heard what happen to you in your childhood and we are paying the price for it. We need you back to placate them."**

 **"Plus, the food supply is started going down!" Chōji exclaimed in horror filled voice. "You have to come back Naruto, otherwise I may never get my potato chips!"**

"That's what he's worried about?! Potato chips?! Those are not healthy for him! He needs more cereal!" Demeter screeched.

"Mother! Cereal is not much healthier than chips! Cereal is now loaded up with loads of sugar!" Persephone shouted.

"Still better than potato chips!"

 **"Did you not hear him?" Annabeth exclaimed. "He said that he doesn't want to come back! You can't force him to go back!" The blonde girl was confused as to why the village was plummeting because they heard of Naruto's childhood. She got a bad feeling in her heart, but right now, she needed to defend her friend.**

 **"You stay out of this. It our conversation you princesses."**

Jason, Piper, Percy, Nico, and Leo paled and looked over at Annabeth, Zoe, and Thalia. The two were now eerily quiet and radiating killer intent. Zoe was broadcasting murderous intent, a more lethal variant of killer intent.

"What," Thalia asked slowly. "Did. He. Just. Call. Me?"

"Must. Kill. Male. Mutt," Zoe snarled, her hands inching towards her bow.

Every male in the room shivered under the combined intent.

 **Everyone got really quiet now. Naruto and Grover paled in fear while the girls leaked out killing intent. You never, ever, call a huntress, Thalia, or Annabeth something so girly. Otherwise, you better write your will.**

 **"What. Did. You. Call. Us?!" Thalia said in gritted teeth, voicing the girls in the area. Neji, Shikamaru, and Chōji started shaking a little and Kiba started sweating in a bit of fear. They all had a taste of women's retribution, especially Kiba and Shikamaru. But Kiba's mouth engage before his brain did again.**

 **"You heard me. Prin. cess. es!" Kiba said in a mocking tone. All the girl's eyes darken and the killing intent became more intense, making the guys shiver in fear.**

"W-Well, Kiba always did have a death wish when it came to women," Naruto mumbled.

 **Naruto finally snapped out of it and got into commander mode, "Thalia, you take Kiba. Grover, fight Chōji. Annabeth, fight Neji. Phoebe, Bianca, and Zoe, you'll provide cover fire for us and fire whenever you see an opening. I'll fight Shikamaru." Everyone nodded and Grover got out of his fear induced state. Four of them went in front with their weapons drawn while the hunters and Bianca stayed back to shoot. The ninjas got out of their fear induce state as well and prepared to fight.**

"And let the battle BEGIN!" Ares shouted, sounding suspiciously like the host of Iron Chef America.

 **Kiba grinned in excitement as he about to fight the raven hair 'princess'. "Come on girly, let's see what you can do!" Kiba cried out, getting on all fours with Akamaru beside him. Thalia twirled her spear, electrify it, and glared at him.**

"He really wants Thalia to kill him," Apollo said.

"Well, no one ever accused Kiba of being smart," Naruto muttered.

"He needs to put a filter on his mouth," Hermes commented. "Otherwise, he's going to get hurt."

"Meh, won't help," Naruto dismissed.

 **"I'll show that and more! NO ONE, calls me princess and gets away with it!" She then charged at the dog boy and thrust the spear forward, but Kiba flipped sideways. Thalia managed to swing left and hit Kiba on the head and got him flying. He flipped up and crotch dog like. Akamaru try to bite her leg, but she kicked the puppy out of the way.**

 **Kiba charged this time and try to hit her with his claws but Thalia either dodged or blocked with her spear. She leaned back from a swipe to the chest and then kicked under him, making him fall on his back. She back flipped and landed a few feet away from him and smiled evilly. She was far from done with this puppy.**

"Yeah! That's it other me! Show that puppy whose boss!" Thalia cheered maliciously.

"I'm scared," Percy muttered to Annabeth.

"You should be," Annabeth told him. "Watch and remember this is the price you pay for calling me 'that' word."

"I've never called you a princess," Percy said. ' _Well, not to your face.'_

"Then good boy."

"I'm not a puppy."

"Keep telling yourself that."

 **"Ok, let's get in on!" Chōji yelled out. He and his teammates needed to win or else all of his favorite food might be gone forever. The chips, the barbeque, the sweets, all of them. And the leaf village needed Naruto, especially his friends. So he used his** **Expansion Jutsu** **to enlarge himself then put his arms, his legs, and his head inside his body, completing his signature move.**

"Gaaaahhhhhhhh! What kind of signature move is that?!" Aphrodite gagged.

"You're about to find out," Athena said.

 **"For the barbeque!** **Human Boulder** **!"**

"That's a terrible battle cry!" Demeter screamed.

"Yeah! It needed to be, 'Die, puny Satyr, die!'" Ares whooped.

"No! It needed to be, 'For the cereal!'"

"Chaos dammit woman! Drop the cereal!" Hades groaned.

 **Grover paled when saw the literal human boulder started rolling towards him real fast and promptly jumped over it with his goat legs. When he landed and turn around he paled when he saw the thing/man coming back. He kept jumping, sliding, and dodging the boulder. He would've thanked Pan for giving him goat legs if he was not focusing on dodging the giant human bowling ball. If he didn't find an opening then he would be tired out from this and he would be the first Satyr pancake. He did not want that.**

"Grover's been hanging out with you too much, Percy," Thalia said.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Percy pouted.

"It's both good and bad, depending on what the situation is."

"Hm…I wonder what a Satyr pancake would taste like," Hermes muttered randomly.

"Like goat meat?" Apollo supplied.

 **Neji and Annabeth were engaging in hand to hand combat, with Neji using his Hyūga Taijutsu and Annabeth is using the Namikaze Taijutsu. Neji's attack were hard and fierce, but Annabeth countered that with her speed. Annabeth sent a kick at his chest, pushing him back and getting him on one knee.**

 **'** _ **How can that girl be that good?'**_ **Neji said, sweating in the forehead, '** _ **I can't lay a hit on her. She doesn't even have any chakra! What has Naruto been teaching her?'**_

 _"Wow," Naruto muttered in amazement. "You're doing well. Even I wasn't that good against him!"_

 _"But it would appear she had a good teacher," Athena said. Naruto blushed._

 _"I-I don't know about that…"_

 _"Even still, to go toe-to-toe with a Hyūga is no small feat," Hephaestus praised. Annabeth smiled grandly, a lite blush on her face._

 **Annabeth roll her neck and smirked at him saying, "Naruto told me about bloodlines. How many clans usually have unique powers that no one else had. Luckily, Naruto taught me how to counteract the ones he knew about." It took some constant asking and begging from her to get Naruto to teach her. She wanted to learn everything there was to know.**

"Well, that does sound like you," Thalia teased, making Annabeth blush brighter.

"I agree," Percy chuckled. Annabeth frowned at her and swatted his shoulder. He held his hands up in surrender.

 **Neji gritted his teeth in anger. Naruto told an outsider of his clan's ability? Why? Despite that, he would not let this girl win. He is a Hyūga and he would not be defeated by someone who doesn't even have chakra!**

"And he's back to being a stuck up jerk," Naruto groaned. "Like. My. Luck."

 **So with renew spirit, he started attacking again but this time harder. Annabeth kept dodging them but was working up a sweat this time. The two kept trading blows until Neji had enough. He step back and did a few hand signs before opening his signature move.**

 **"** **Byakugan!"**

"Your other will need to be careful this time, my daughter," Athena cautioned. "The Hyūga's Byakugan is a marvel of a bloodline trait, and is not defeated easily."

"Don't I know it?" Naruto groaned in dismay.

"Still better than fighting a Sharingan," Hephaestus mumbled.

"Definitely," Naruto agreed.

 **Naruto and Shikamaru faced each other, looking at each other. One in seriousness and one in tiredness.**

 **"Are we really gonna fight?" Shikamaru said with his usual sigh. "Come on Naruto, it's such a drag for us to fight. Just come back peacefully and the others will be unharmed and free to go."**

 **Naruto glowered at the lazy boy, "I said no Shikamaru. I have things to do here, people to protect. I know we're are friends Shikamaru, but if you keep pushing it I will answer with my fist."**

 **Shikamaru sighed. He didn't want to fight; there was too much moving involved. He wanted Naruto to just come back peacefully so the Leaf can finally get back to speed, the others countries would leave them alone, and he could go back to sleep. But unfortunately, Naruto was stubborn about this so he would have to use force. Life was such a drag.**

"That kid is definitely Shikaku's son," Hephaestus groaned. "I don't even have to think hard to see it."

"Kid's just like his old man?" Ares asked.

"His father was my Jōnin commander and an excellent strategist, yet at the same time was a lazy bum who would rather sleep for days on end than do any work," Hephaestus explained with a deadpan expression.

"Wow."

"Exactly."

 **"Fine then," Then he put his hands together and Naruto suddenly froze in his spot. "Shadow imitation technique complete. So now Naruto, if you won't come back willingly, I will have to knock you out." His plan was simple. Both of them would throw a kunai, but Shikamaru would have an exploding bomb on his. It would be enough to knock out Naruto.**

"Yeah, great plan. Eeeexxxcept that he forgot he's dealing with Naruto-freaking-Uzumaki, the Number 1 Most Unpredictable Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja in all of the Leaf Village."

"Fancy title," Apollo said.

"One I've come to wear with the upmost pride!" Naruto smirked.

"…Definitely like his mother," Hephaestus said, a trace of pride in his tone.

Ares chuckled madly. "Really want to meet this woman!" he howled.

 **Naruto smirked at him, making him a little unsettled. "Sorry Shikamaru, but you won't getting me that easily. You think I didn't know you would do that? I countered that with your my own trap. Boom." Naruto suddenly exploded, making Shikamaru cover his eyes and bounce back a little. He heard something from behind and he brought a kunai, just in the nick of time to block Naruto's spear.**

 **Shikamaru sigh once more, then turn serious, "Fine then Naruto, let's see if you can block this, "** **Shadow Sewing Technique!"**

"Well, things have certainly gotten more interesting," Nico said. "Can I read now?"


	12. Reading Chapter 10

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: Man, what is it with these chapters? Some are really easy to get through, like this one, while others are difficult to write reactions too. It's confusing. Any who, here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Reading-** _Chapter 10: Knights and a Lion_

" _Well, things have certainly gotten more interesting," Nico said. "Can I read now?"_

Naruto nodded and handed Nico the book. Nico took it and flipped to where they stopped " **Chapter 10: Knights and a Lion** ," he read.

"So we're going to figure out who those knights are? Sweet!" Leo cheered, pumping his arm in excitement. Percy and Thalia looked at each other and nodded. The Lion obviously was the Nemean Lion.

 **Kiba flipped up from his down position and got on his fours, with Akamaru by his side again. The young puppy transformed into another Kiba and the two started running towards Thalia. Thalia turn her other bracelet into her black shield, a gift from Naruto, and pushed the two back, making them flying in the air. The two landed on their feet before running again, but this time they went separate ways and went towards the girl at different sides.**

 **Thalia twisted her body to dodge them and then faced the two when they got back together in their taijutsu stance. She rolled under the two hitting the first with the bottom of her spear and bashed the head of the other with her shield, making the two twist and fall on their stomachs. The two got up and once again and started to charge at her. Thalia smirked. Those two would never learn to stay down.**

"No they won't," Naruto agreed. "But you really shouldn't underestimate Kiba. He's pretty tough, and his Taijutsu skills are one of the best out of my graduating class."

Thalia scoffed. "He's just all bark and no bite."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you when he kicks your ass."

"Highly unlikely."

 **The three went fighting with the dog and his owner using their claws while Thalia put up her spear and shield and starting fighting with her hands. Despite Kiba having the number advantage, they couldn't land a hit on her. Each hit she laid on them, they felt an electric shock, making them stumble each time. And she was still holding that damn smirk. The same smirk that Naruto gave them when they fought in the Chunin exam. That got them more feral.**

 **Thalia smirked when the two started getting sloppier. Her style was something Naruto taught her. She'd dodge and block every attack, infuriating the opponent and getting them angry and sloppy. She'd land a hit a few times and maybe taunt them to get them sloppier. When they began again, she'd attack with electric shocks she would channel into her hands. The shock would stun them, effectively giving her an opening to give them a pummeling.**

"Good strategy, but it fails when you get too cocky, like your other's doing right now," Ares commented to his sister.

"I must agree, sister. Overconfidence is the downfall of many a warrior," Athena said. Thalia frowned at them. Zoe did as well. Thalia's opponent was male! Of course she'd win! She may not think much of Thalia, but she was a woman. And that meant this 'Kiba' didn't stand a chance!

Artemis groaned mentally. She really needed to teach her hunters how to not underestimate their opponents, even if they were male.

 **She saw the two dogs slowing down, breathing harder, and she barely held back a grin. This was her chance. Faster than the blink of an eye, she started overwhelming the two with punches. Punch after punch shocked the Inuzuka and his companion. The two began developing bruises before Thalia finished them off with a kick in their abdomen. They two was sent flying and landed on their backs.**

 **Thalia grinned, "I win you wet dogs!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist. To her surprise, the two got back up, albeit slowly and carefully since they had so many bruises.**

 **Kiba, huffing and puffing, took two pills and gave one to Akamaru. The two ate it, giving them more energy and getting feral. There chakra started leaking out of them and the two got in all fours. Thalia cursed. Food pills.**

 **"Come on, girlie!" Kiba growled, "Round two!"**

"I always knew males were feral dogs, but this is ludicrous!" Zoe shouted.

"Nah, that's just Kiba," Naruto said in boredom.

 **(Grover vs. Choji)**

 **Grover was getting tired from the running he had been doing. It took up most of his energy and his goat legs were starting to cramp up. Yet, the giant human bowling ball is still at full pace. Does this thing slow down?!**

"Not really, no," Hephaestus said. "Akamichis are known to have monster stamina, second only to the Uzumaki clan, who, as I can say from personal experience, can go on for several upon several days on end."

"Oh, I'm sure you can tell us _all_ about it!" Ares giggled perversely.

Unbidden, thoughts of Hephaestus in his Minato form doing naughty things to his wife in the shinobi countries played through Aphrodite's mind, making her nearly drool in delight.

The demigods blushed brightly at the insinuation by the forge god, while Naruto…

Well, Naruto groaned. "Oh, no…" He pointed up at his father and yelled, "HE CORRUPTED YOU! ERO-SENNIN CORRUPTED YOU!"

"Much to my own vexation, my son," Hephaestus said solemnly. "I'm afraid you'll fall soon too, if you have trained under him."

"I haven't yet, and never shall I fall to his perverted ways! Believe it!" Naruto shouted back.

"I said the same thing, yet here I stand corrupted," Hephaestus sighed.

 **The two were running in circles, for at least half an hour. The ninja even managed to make a race car track. He would've been amused if not for the running of his life. Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe managed to get a few shots so that thing wouldn't get any closer to him. He thanked the gods that the hunters were on this quest. They saved him from being flattened.**

Zoe grunted. "Thou art welcome, Satyr."

 **Grover stumbled a bit before running again. The ball was getting closer to him. If he slowed down, he'd be crush. He didn't want to become a Satyr pancake!**

"I wonder if that'd taste good," Ares mumbled. He was hit upside the head with a heel. "Ow! What?! It's a fair question!"

 **Suddenly, he looked at the trees and idea popped up. If it worked he might make it stop for good or at least get him back in human form. So with the idea in mind, he started running to the trees with Choji right behind him. Grover grinned. Perfect.**

 **When he got near the tree, he started climbing with his hooves. Then he pushed off the tree, backflip, and got behind Choji. He did a few hand signs before saying "** **Wood Style: Tree Rope Jutsu"** **. The trees wrapped around the ninja and got him in a handle.**

 **The man got out of his ball form and struggle against the binds. Grover grinned even more. The jutsu worked.**

"Good job, but don't get cocky, Grendel," Dionysus said tonelessly.

"It's nice to know that G-Man can fend for himself in this reality, though," Percy said. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we can steal Naruto to come train Grover up a little more," she said.

 **"Look like I win," Grover said, still grinning. Choji struggled even more. No, he can't lose. The leaf village, his team, and his precious chips are counting on him and the others to get Naruto so the leaf village won't die slowly. He can't lose!**

"Can't he worry more about something that is not those unhealthy chips?!" Demeter whined.

 **With new determination, he let out a huge roar and got three times bigger, breaking the wooden ropes. This was his clan's famous jutsu, but just the mini size of it. Grover paled. This is not going to be fun.**

"That it won't goat," Ares said with a smirk. "That it won't."

Naruto sighed. "Why are they underestimating their opponents?" he lamented.

"Because they thought training with you was enough to make them at shinobi level," Dragon said.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I would have drilled in their heads not to underestimate your opponent. I've done that too much in my life to know just how bad it is."

"Well, they needed a wake-up call in fighting an actual battle hardened opponent. This is that wake-up call."

 **(Annabeth vs. Neji)**

 **The two been fighting for half an hour. Neji was not using his Byakugan, too arrogant to believe that someone of this world couldn't make any jutsus or have any chakra. He didn't know that Naruto train her and gave her chakra.**

 **Annabeth smirked while fighting, knowing that Neji didn't have the knowledge that she was an unofficial shinobi. She could use that to her advantage and when the time was right, strike him down with her abilities she learned from Naruto. It was a plan worthy of Athena.**

"If you don't underestimate your opponent too," Naruto shot at the daughter of Athena. "Neji was the Rookie of the Year in his graduating class. To think you can beat him that easily is just plain stupid." Annabeth frowned.

"I doubt my other will do that," she said.

"We'll see."

 **She dodged a few palm strikes and she felt a few secret ones. She shut down her chakra so it wouldn't affect her. When she saw her opening, she started returning the strikes. Now it was Neji's turn to dodge.**

 **The pattern continued on like this, never stopping. Neji started gritting his teeth in frustration. How was she keeping up? Who taught her? There aren't any Shinobi is this world except for…**

 **His eyes widen in shock when he figured it out. Naruto trained them, train them all in Taijutsu. Annabeth saw him in the state of shock. He froze, giving her the chance to strike.**

 **With her quick thinking skills, she started hitting Neji in the most critical spots so she could cripple him. She molded the chakra in her hands and feet, making them as sharp as an owl's beak so she can damage him even more. Each punch sent him stumbling back inch by inch. He started feeling the pain of the punches and his internal organs damage. Annabeth ended it with a flip kick in the head.**

 **"Demigods: 1, Shinobi: 0," Annabeth said with a smug grin. Her hubris started acting up and started to walk away from the down body. She forgotten one of the Shinobi rules that Naruto taught her.**

 **Make sure the enemy is down.**

"Idiot," Dragon said tactlessly. Annabeth frowned at him as an embarrassed flush crossed her face.

 **She heard running from behind and she turned around halfway before she got pushed back, flying into the air and landed on the ground. Annabeth groaned and lifted her head up, before her eyes widened. Neji was up and ready, like he hadn't took any damage at all.**

 **"You think I'll go down that easily?" Neji said, breathing heavily. "That same move was use on me at the Chunin exam. Used by Naruto. It won't work on me twice." When she left him down on the floor, he healed his wounds with chakra. His internal organs fixed, his bruises gone, and his stamina back. He closed his eyes and veins started flowing around his eyes.**

 **"I underestimated you while we fought. I didn't take in the fact that you might've been trained by Naruto," Neji said with his eyes still closed, "But now, I'll fix that mistake. Time for you to see my family bloodline." Annabeth paled. She knew what the bloodline is. Naruto told her about it in one of his stories. Neji open his eyes and reveal his bloodline.**

 **"** **Byakugan!"**

"I agree with Dragon. Idiot," Naruto said while Annabeth blushed harder and hid her face.

 **(Shikamaru vs. Naruto)**

 **Naruto dodged each of the shadows stitches aim at him. He ducked, jumped, slid, and bent to dodge all of them. But Shikamaru wasn't relenting. The two continue this patterns until Naruto had enough.**

 **He jumped high up from the ground and breathed out a fireball. Shikamaru's eyes widened. How did he do that without doing hand signs? He didn't have time to think on that so he dodged the fireball coming his way. Naruto continued to spit out fireball after fireball with Shikamaru dodging. Shikamaru finally hid behind the trees to get a breather.**

 **He was thinking rapidly on what to do. He couldn't use his regular strategies since Naruto was as smart as him. He somehow knew what he was thinking and counteracted the move. But there was one move that Naruto didn't see…**

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What's Shika up too?"

 **Shikamaru's plan formulated quickly and began using his technique. Naruto stopped using his fireballs, giving him the opening he need. Now was the time to strike.**

 **"** **Shadow Possession Jutsu!"**

 **Naruto sighed when Shikamaru did the technique and the blond jump up in the air. What he didn't know is that the Nara saw that and his eyes widen when he heard a new jutsu.**

 **"** **Shadow Hammer Jutsu!"**

 **A huge shadow came out from the tree and form into the giant head of the hammer. It's move towards and Naruto couldn't move in time to dodge it. It came on top of him and crash on top of him, both hitting the ground and left a crater in its wake, plus some smoke.**

Hephaestus looked impressed. "As expected from a Nara."

 **Shikamaru smirked when he saw what happen. The jutsu wasn't strong enough to crush a person, but was strong enough to leave a person unconscious. He walked towards the hole, lighting up a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. He looked down in the hole, and his eyes widened when he saw that there isn't anybody in there. He dropped the cigarette in his mouth in shock.**

 **"Looking for me?"**

 **The Nara turn around, only to meet a fist in his face. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.**

 **Naruto breath heavily, sweat coming off of him. He used Hirashin just before the hammer could knock him out. Shikamaru was tougher than last time, but he also got stronger as well. He reached inside the man's pocket and pull out the pack of cigarette. He put in his pocket and grinned. Thank you Shikamaru.**

The girls frowned at the other Naruto's habit. Artemis was thinking about how she would make him get rid of the habit when they got toge-She balked. NO! She was NOT falling for this stupid male!

 **Naruto turned to the others and saw them in trouble. Grover was dodging every stomp and punch the giant Choji was pulling, tiring out from the looks of it. Thalia was using her shield to defend herself from the Fang Over Fang attacks. And Annabeth was barely holding on Neji's relentless attacks.**

 **Naruto cursed. He forgot that none of them are ready to fight a Shinobi. They only been taught a few things, they were not ready to fight the people who defeated the sound four.**

"Well, that's on me, I guess, but they really shouldn't have thought that they'd win so easily," Naruto said, while Thalia growled in irritation and Annabeth frowned and glared at the ground.

 **Zoe was shooting at the humongous Choji with Phoebe and Bianca. It was only affecting the fat man a little, but it's enough to slow him down and gave Grover a few close calls.**

 **Naruto pulled four arrows out from his cloak. He gave three of them to Zoe and Phoebe, then pull out an arrow for himself. Phoebe, Bianca, and Zoe got a good look at the bow and then smirk. They knew what he was planning. The two hunters because they been traveling with him for years and Bianca because it was one of the trick arrows he showed her.**

 **"Phoebe, you and Bianca fire at Choji. Zoe, fire at Kiba. I'll get Neji. Ready?" The three took aim and waited for the right timing. Kiba is starting to charge at Thalia again, Neji push Annabeth back, and Choji was about to stomp on Grover.**

 **"NOW!"**

 **The four shot their arrows in their intended targets and it caused a mass explosion. The three were sent back flying and got knocked out, on their backs. Naruto breathed out in relief. Just in time.**

Naruto exhaled slowly. "Damn they got lucky," he murmured.

 **Zoe, Naruto, Bianca and Phoebe helped the three up. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover gave them thank yous before looking down at the ground. Thalia scowled, Annabeth balled her fist up in frustration, and Grover bleated in dismay. They would've lost if not for Naruto and the hunters.**

 **Naruto saw there downtrodden looks. He knew what they were thinking. He thought that the first time he went hunting with Anko. He nearly got killed by a lion before Anko saved him. He knew now is not the time to scold them for messing up. So instead he said…**

 **"You did a good job for your first fight," Naruto said, making the three eyes widen. "You held on for a long time against three strong ninjas. If they were genins or chunins, you have possibly won. So when I say this I mean it, you three did great." The three just stand there stunned for a minute. Finally, they all grinned and the two girls hug him tightly. Naruto laughed and hugged the girls back. It's good seeing them in good spirit, even though they nearly lost. He didn't see Zoe's scowl and Phoebe's sending an amused look at the girl.**

Again, everyone looked to Dragon, seeing if he was going to call Zoe out on this, but just stared at them blankly. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Many frowned at this, but otherwise shrugged and turned away. Zoe in particular was wondering why her other was acting like this.

 **"Okay, since we dealt with the others," Naruto started saying, breaking the hugs, "I'll get Hermes to deliver the guys at the Leaf Village. Then we leave out and get back on the road." The five nodded and they all went back in the car. But something told Naruto that it wasn't the last time he'd see the Shinobi.**

"Naturally," Jason said sarcastically. It was inevitable that the bad guys would always come back.

 **After everyone got back in the car/limousine, they got back on the road. Naruto is in the front while everyone else is in the back. Annabeth was telling Thalia and Grover about the Dragon Age, much to their displeasure, and the hunters just sat there, a little on edge again with Artemis missing. It was a few hours after the attack. It was rather peaceful, but Naruto knew that peace won't last.**

 **Just as he thought that, he sensed something. Many dark presence nearby, two that are familiar. And one person that he thought is in camp…**

Percy groaned.

 **Immediately, he got the engine up to full speed and went 180 miles per hour, much to the surprise of everyone in the car. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. When he gets his hands on Jackson he's going to…**

 **"Naruto, why are driving so fast!" Annabeth yelled from her seat. Thalia is shaking from the speed, Grover looks close to fainting, and the hunters are gripping on their seats to stay put.**

 **"I sense many dark presences in the museum, plus Jackson is in there too! We need to get there quickly before anything happen!" Naruto said quickly. He soon arrived at the museum and slid the car to a stop. Once everybody regained their breath and stopped themselves from passing out, they got out.**

 **"Okay guys, take the car and the keys and put our ride in a safe spot! I'll meet you in the Air and Spaceport Museum!" Naruto said. Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared in a flash of flames. He knew that Thalia and Annabeth will demand on how he did that, but he deal with that later. Right now, he needed to get Squid Head out of danger and then beat him a new one for coming here.**

 **(Natural History Museum)**

 **Percy was wondering how he got into these situations. How did he get in trouble that quickly? Was it because of he stole Naruto's invisibility belt from under Medalis nose? Or was it because he decided to get in the quest after Naruto said he couldn't? Either way, he was in trouble.**

"Naturally," Percy muttered, while Jason, Piper, and Leo looked at him in shock.

"Are you that suicidal?" Piper asked.

"Yes, he is," all the other demigods besides Jason, Leo, and Naruto said, deadpanning.

 **Percy arrived in D.C. before any of the others did. He had Naruto's invisibility belt on and followed Thorn inside a museum. The Manticore regrouped with a bunch of monsters, the man called the General, Luke Castellan, and a bunch of knights from he see. It's the same knights he saw from his dream.**

 **The General was talking to them and told them about Naruto. His voice sounded different when he said the blonde's name, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He wanted the Templars to capture the blonde and bring him to him. Luke was skeptical about this and asked the general how mere mortals could help them. The General merely laugh at the question.**

 **He explained to Luke how these mortals weren't regular mortals. They were called Templars, mage hunters who will kill anyone that could use magic. There armors and weapons were built to fight against anything with godly or mage blood in them. There weapons could make any god fade.**

The Olympians paled at the explanation of the Templars. "T-That's some power," Apollo mumbled. Hermes and Artemis nodded in agreement.

Zeus was innately glad that these Templars weren't real in their reality.

Zoe, however, was in shock at seeing 'The General' there. She had been hoping that the male had been lying, but seeing him standing there was making it hard for her to deny it.

 **One of the Templars revealed their blade. It's silver, sharp, with blue linings all over it. It was also humming much to the demigod shock. As Percy went to move in closer, the Templars turned to him.**

 **"A demigod!" One of them shouted.**

"Yep, I knew that was going to happen," Percy moaned.

"Us too," Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico said in unison.

 **Percy cursed and went to run away, but the entrance was blocked by more Templars. He cursed once again and pulled Riptide from his pocket, also turning off the belt. Luke frowned when he saw him.**

 **"It's Percy! Capture him now and see what he knows!" Luke ordered. The Templars nodded and pull out their blades and shields. Percy charged at the first one near him and swung his sword. He was shocked when the sword passed through him.**

"Oh! Of course they'd be mortal!" Hades muttered. "Terrific!"

"That doesn't bode well for Percy," Hazel said, scared for her friend's safety.

 **The Templars laughed and got closer to him, making the boy sweat. Just before the one in the middle was about to attack, a fireball hit him in the back and sent him flying. He crash into the wall and went unconscious.**

 **Soon, the Templars got their shields up when more fireballs came. Percy drop down on the floor to protect himself and the Templars move back. The fireballs keep pelting and pelting them until they finally move back.**

 **"Couldn't stay at camp like you been told, couldn't you Jackson?"**

 **Percy paled at that and the killing intent. He turn around to see Naruto walking with Kasai, turn into a sword, in his hands. Percy doesn't know who he should fear right now, the army of monsters or Naruto.**

"And Naruto comes to save the day!" Hermes cheered.

"But it looks like the punk's in for a heap of trouble," Ares laughed.

"Serves him right," Zeus mumbled.

 **The General and Luke's eyes widened in shock while the Templars got into defense position. The monsters started growling in hatred towards the blonde, making Percy wonder how many monsters did Naruto killed.**

"Judging by what we've already seen, I'd say quite a few," Hades figured.

 **"Naruto?" Luke asked in shock. Naruto looked at Luke for a bit, his eyes softening a bit before hardening his eyes again and turn to Percy.**

 **"We'll deal with this later Jackson," Naruto growled out. "Right now, you need to get out of here. Get out of here and meet up with the others outside. I'll deal with these monsters." Percy was about to argue, but one look from Naruto told him not to. He reluctantly ran into the hole Naruto made and got out. Naruto turned to the General once again.**

 **"Now, are we going to fight or are you going to throw your minions at me like you usually do," Naruto said. The General didn't say anything, just smirked in amusement. Let's see how Naruto handle these people.**

"So my other has fought this guy before?" Naruto asked.

"And if he can match Atlas among all Titans, that means he's pretty powerful!" Persephone exclaimed.

"Not to mention strong," Ares said. "To be so casual to the Titan of strength means you're confident in your own strength."

Zeus didn't like the sound of that at all.

 **"Capture him. Do not harm him or there will be consequences," The General said simply. The Templars nodded and pull out their swords. The General and Luke left, but Luke stayed a little longer to mouth something to Naruto. It was 'I'm sorry'.**

That caught Percy's, Thalia's, and Annabeth's attention. Their eyes widened as they tried to process what they just read.

Did look just say he was 'sorry?!'

Meanwhile, the others were wondering just why Atlas was so insistent that Naruto be caught instead of killed.

 **Naruto started charging towards them when a Templar blocked the way. Naruto growled and change his sword from bronze to shiny silver. A little note was that Naruto can turn his weapon into any metal. It can turn from Bronze, to mortal metal, to Stygian, even Imperial Gold. Meaning, he could fight the Templars no problems.**

"He's prepared. As expected from my champion," Athena said proudly.

 **One of the Templars charge at him, but Naruto easily parried him and push him back. Two more charge behind, making Naruto backflip and slash their backs, wounding them and sending them sprawling on the floor. He blocked a hit from the side and flipped the Templar, making the knight land on his back and knocked the wind out of him. He saw the last six charge at him, so Naruto put his hand up and sent out a large fireball. When it hit contact with the other Templar it exploded, scattering the Templars all over the place.**

 **Naruto checked to see if they all got knocked out and nodded. He took one of the weapons to study for a bit and put it in the seal on his armor. He walked out of the museum, going to chew out the Squid Head and preparing for the questions he's going to get, more so if Squid Head opens his mouth.**

 **Naruto arrived in the Spaceport Museum and found the group. Zoe and Thalia were butting heads once again with Annabeth and Phoebe holding them back and saw Grover, Bianca and Percy at the side.**

 **He walked over to the goat and asked, "Okay, what did I miss?" Making Percy, Bianca and Grover jump a little since they never saw him come in. Grover adjusted easily, since the blond did that a lot, and answered the question.**

 **"Percy came in and told us what happen and what we saw. Thalia started getting in rant about how you're going to get it and she will make you reveal your history between the General and you. Zoe got mad at that and told her that you will reveal it when you want. Thalia quickly found out that she knew about the past between you and the General and started this." He pointed at the arguing girls. Naruto groaned, great. Squid Head revealed what happen. Speaking of the Son of Poseidon…**

 **He grabbed Percy by the collar and push him on a pillar. Naruto glared at him with his fiery red eyes. Percy gulped. He knew he was in big trouble. He hoped that Naruto would forget about it, but that was too hopeful.**

"My luck would not allow it," Percy groaned.

 **"I told you to stay at the camp, right?" Naruto growled, making Percy nod. "Then why the hell are you here Squid Head?! And why do you have my invisibility belt?! I gave it to Medalis so she could keep it safe!"**

 **"I…well…uh…she let me borrow it?" Percy said very nervously. Naruto had a blank look on his face. He heard from Annabeth about Percy's horrible lying skills, but this was ridiculous. He was worse than a son of Apollo and maybe even rivaled Apollo himself.**

"Really?" Apollo asked.

"Yes," all demigods (even Percy) except Jason, Naruto, Piper, and Leo deadpanned.

 **"Yeah, borrow it," Naruto said sarcastically before glaring at Percy. He dropped him on his butt and grab his face in frustration. When he dropped the Squid Head, Thalia grabbed the collar of his shirt and got him face to face.**

 **"Okay, start talking Whiskers!" Thalia demanded. "How do you know the General? What aren't you telling us?" Thalia gave him a steely look, but Naruto wasn't budging. Living with Anko gave him immunity for feminine fury.**

"Lucky," every other male grumbled.

 **Before he could say anything, Zoe grabbed Thalia hands and pulled them away from Naruto's collar. Zoe glared at Thalia who glared back, "I told you that he will be ready to reveal when he needs to!"**

 **"Stay out of this Nightshade!" Thalia growled out, "This doesn't affect you!"**

 **"It does because Naruto and I are related to the secret!" Zoe yelled, but then covered her mouth. Thalia got even more confused and was about to ask/demand what's she talking about when Naruto hold his hand in a silence sign.**

Zoe and Zeus narrowed their eyes at the blond, wondering what his connection to Atlas was.

 **"Does anyone else smell catnip?" Naruto said. Zoe, Phoebe, and Grover's eyes widened when they smelt what Naruto's smelling. Not good.**

 **"MOVE!" Zoe yelled and the eight moved just in time to see the Nemean Lion jump on where they were. It roared at the group, who pulled their weapons. The Nemean Lion was as big as a truck. It had yellow/orange gleaming fur, but got a more golden appearance. It got large and sharp, white teeth which is being shown to the group.**

"And the Big Boss appears!" Ares shouted. Dragon looked confused.

"That doesn't look Snake," he mumbled. Ares looked at him.

"You play Metal Gear?"

"When I can."

"Awesome!"

 **Naruto cursed and look at the others, "Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe, find a higher spot and get on there to shoot! Percy, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, with me!" Naruto commanded. Everyone nodded and the hunter, plus the Kunoichi apprentice got on the high ground to shoot. Naruto change Kasai into a giant hammer, since nothing could penetrate the coat. But he could hurt it without any outside wounds.**

"Very smart," Annabeth said, nodding at the strategy.

 **Percy and Thalia charge at it and hit the leg, only for no damage to be received. The three girls on top is shooting arrow after arrow but it they broke into pieces against the lion's skin. It look like it's about to attack them, but Naruto run towards and swung hard at the lion's face. It sent thing stumbling back, but it didn't get knocked out.**

 **It roared at Naruto and charged at him, but Naruto slid under it when it leapt. Annabeth then pull out two explosive kunai and threw them at the monster's eye. The beast roar in pain and stumbled around, his eyes closed.**

 **Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia came to Naruto's side. "Okay, how did Hercules defeat that thing?" It was Percy who asked that question.**

 **"He choked it," Naruto said, "And unless one of us has superhuman strength, we can't do that. The only weakness is mouth from I see-"**

 **"-and if we get him to open the mouth for as long as possible, we can shoot it with kunai and arrows," Annabeth said, realizing the plan. Naruto smiled at her briefly then looked at the lion.**

 **"Okay Grover, when I get the thing distracted you use the ground technique to capture him, got it?" Naruto said. Grover nodded in understanding and stand back to prepare using the root from the ground to capture the lion.**

 **Naruto charge with Thalia and Percy behind him. Lion ran towards them, preparing to cut them up, but Percy used the hilt of his blade to unbalance it. Thalia got close to the head and used her black shield to hit it on the side of head. The lion stumbled, roaring in pain and anger. Naruto then run to the monster, ready his hammer, and swung upward, sending the flying and landing on its belly.**

 **"NOW GROVER!"**

 **Grover put his hands towards the lion and close eyes. In a blink of an eye, roots came out of the ground and wrapped the lion up. It roared and struggle against it, but it's too strong. Two roots quickly held the mouth open when it roared, leaving his mouth bare.**

"That's really different to how we killed it," Percy said. "Back when Thalia and I fought it, I threw some of those disgusting astronaut food packs in its mouth, making it start to gag."

Ares looked at Percy oddly for a second, before he broke out laughing again. "That's actually a good idea!" he yelled. "Those packets really are disgusting! I'm not surprised that the Nemean Lion hated 'em!"

"That's…actually a good strategy," Athena reluctantly praised. Annabeth smiled at her mom.

"Percy may be an idiot, but he fights like a genius," Annabeth said proudly. Athena considered her daughters words. Perhaps Annabeth was with the Squid Head's son because of his battle prowess? That made Athena feel a little better knowing her daughter was Percy.

 **"Now Girls!" Naruto commanded and then Bianca, Zoe and Phoebe launch the arrows, Annabeth threw two kunais, and Thalia threw her spear. The lion roared in pain when the arrows and kunais reached it mark, but the spear? It got through the head and the skull of it. It stood still for a minute and then when the roots grow back in the ground, it fell down.**

 **Naruto breathed in a sigh of relief. He turn to the others and smile, "Excellent job guys. You did amazing." Everyone smiled at that and Percy and Grover fall down in relief. The Nemean Lion turned into golden dust and all that's left of it is a fur coat. Naruto picked it up from where it was.**

 **"So it's a fur coat," Naruto said in amusement. Naruto put it up in the seal of his armor, "I might have use of it when I build some new armor. Right now, I don't want to wear it."**

 **"Why not?" Percy asked in confusion. "I mean, isn't the lion skin the hardest to penetrate? It could be useful. Hercules wore it." Zoe clench her fist at the mention of the while Naruto and Phoebe frowned, but they hid their reactions.**

Percy frowned as well. "And to think I used to like that guy," he mumbled, making Zoe turn to him.

"What does thou mean, male?" she asked rather hatefully. Percy looked at her and shrugged.

"Well, I liked the stories of Hercules because his luck seemed to be worse than mine," Percy explained. "But then when I learned what he did to you, I kind of only want to punch him in the face."

"And considering you're one of the most powerful demigods of your age, I think even Herc the Jerk would have a difficult time beating you," Dragon said with a laugh.

Jason scowled at that, but shrugged it off quickly. Artemis and Zoe's eyes widened at Percy's explanation while the other Olympians' eyes widened at Dragon's observation.

Poseidon beamed proudly at his son, glad to see one demigod he sired was a powerhouse and not a total jerk.

 **"First of all, I'm surprised you know that considering you rarely ever read a book from what Annabeth told me," Naruto said, ignoring the shout of "Hey!" from Percy, "And second, it's because of a secret of someone else, that I won't tell."**

 **Percy knew when to pry and not to pry, so he just nodded. Naruto look at the teen, "Hey Grover, did you deal with the security?"**

 **"Right before we fought," Grover said proudly, "Right now, they're running into a wall."**

 **Naruto turned to where the officers are at and literally running into a wall. Everyone had to stifle a laugh at that and Naruto turn to Grover with a grin, "Grover, I truly love your woodland magic."**

 **Grover grinned and put his pipe up. Naruto and the others put their supplies up and went outside to see…a giant toad. All of their eyes widen, seven of them in surprise of seeing such a thing and Naruto because he recognized this toad. Then Naruto looked down and then scowl in supreme irritation.**

"Oh Chaos dammit!" Hephaestus groaned.

 **Under the toad is mashed car. HIS CAR. A figure jump on the toad and the hunters, Satyr, and demigods got their weapons ready while Naruto glared at the figure. Oh, when he gets his hands on him…**

"THE CAR!" Leo wailed. "IT'S RUINED!"

"I kind of liked that car," Jason mumbled.

"SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE!" Thalia roared, hating that someone would ruin such a beauty of a car.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Ero-Sennin…" he muttered evilly.

 **"Been a while, huh Naruto?" the man said. The man looked to be middle aged with long white hair and red marks under his eyes. He was wearing hippy type clothing and had sandals on. Naruto knew this man alright and he always wanted to strangle him on sight.**

 **"Yes it has," Naruto said, still glaring at him, "Ero-Sennin."**

"Wait, that's the guy that trained Hephaestus and the blond brat right?" Ares asked. Dragon, Hephaestus, and Naruto nodded. Ares hummed. "Well, if I didn't know what I knew now, I could totally see this guy's a pervert."

"Hey," Dragon disagreed. "He's not a pervert." Everyone looked at him in confusion. "He's a super pervert!" he said loudly, with Hephaestus and Naruto joining in halfheartedly. Artemis's eye twitched.

"That's still a horrible title," she said.

"Well, Jiriaya calls himself that," Dragon said. "And he's about to get his usual beating next chapter.

Artemis blanked out for a moment. Her face broke out into a dark grin. ' _ **Peeerrrrrrrrfeeecccttttt…..'**_ she thought evilly.

"So who wants to read now?" Dragon continued.


	13. Reading Chapter 11

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **Reading** _-Chapter 11: The Demigod vs. The Raven vs. The Pervert_

 _Artemis blanked out for a moment. Her face broke into a dark grin. '_ _ **Peeerrrrrrrrfeeecccttttt…..'**_ _she thought evilly_.

" _So who wants to read now?" Dragon continued._

"I am!" Thalia said. "I need to find out if the other Naruto kills that pervert for destroying my car!" Everyone chuckled at her as she snatched the book from Nico.

" **Chapter 11: The Demigod vs. The Raven vs. The Pervert,** " Thalia read. Naruto stiffened at the Raven part, having an uncomfortable idea who that might be.

 **(Mount Olympus)**

 **Athena was walking swiftly to Hephaestus's workshop with an expression of fury and worry. Fury over the leaf nin daring to take HER champion and worried about Naruto's health. She just heard about the Leaf nin coming to earth from Hermes. How did they get there anyway? Only a god could open a portal to the mortal world, which meant one of the gods might have help them.**

 **Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes and Hera is out since they like Naruto and one them is currently kidnapped.. Hephaestus won't let the nin come here and take his own son. Zeus didn't trust the shinobi there. Ares only cared for more blood and fights than for kidnapping/rescue missions. Aphrodite was out since she had plans for Naruto, which Athena would have to watch out for. So that only left…**

"Apollo/Me," the gods of Olympus said in unison. Apollo sighed in resignation. "Should've known it was me," he said.

"Well, at least you know different, right Apollo?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah, but that's only because Dragon knocked some sense into me," Apollo grumbled.

 **Athena scowled even more when she realized who it was. Apollo. He was the one that let the leaf nin in this world. He must want the Leaf to take Naruto to their world so that Naruto would stay away from Artemis. That man would do anything to make sure Artemis didn't get close to any man, but she had to admit, that was clever for Apollo. The man may be lazy most of the time, but he could be quite intelligent if he pushed himself. Not that she would admit that to anyone.**

"Don't worry, Owl brain, you don't have to admit it. We can see for ourselves!" Poseidon said grinning. Athena blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Fish face," she muttered.

 **She saw Hephaestus's workshop in front her. She entered in, then slammed the door shut. She saw Hephaestus working on another weapon, probably for Naruto.**

"Damn she's angry," Percy shivered.

 **"If you're here to tell me that the nin are here, don't worry, I know," Hephaestus grunted, focusing his anger on the weapon he's making.**

 **Athena wasn't surprised that Hephaestus knows. "And what are you going to do about it?" Athena asked. She didn't doubt that Hephaestus would take action, but was curious on what he's going to do.**

 **Hephaestus continued forging the weapon, "We'll tell the others gods and goddesses on what's happening. They'll make sure to shut the ninja's powers. The one who's planning to take Naruto…"**

 **"-and all they have left to fight with is their Taijutsu, limited genjutsu, and very few ninjutsu." Athena said, understanding what he's doing. "And most ninjas rely on their ninjutsu and very few are a master at genjutsu or taijutsu."**

"Very smart," Athena nodded in approval.

"Exactly," Hephaestus said in response. "Ninjutsu is the bread and butter of most shinobi."

"And if I wasn't a demigod, then I'd probably be screwed over," Naruto grumbled. "I can only rely on my ninjutsu."

"Well, you had a good hand then," Hades said.

 **Hephaestus grunted and nodded. He got up and put the weapon away for later use. He turned to Athena. "I'll get Aphrodite, Ares, Hera, Hestia and Poseidon while you get Hades, Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, Zeus, and Hermes." Athena nodded in agreement. The two got out of the workshop and went to get the others.**

 **(Hours later)**

 **All of the gods stood there and ready. Zeus looked at Hephaestus and Athena in annoyance. What was so important that they needed to make a meeting? He had eyes on a blond haired woman at Florida.**

Instantly, Hera whirled and glared at Zeus, who was cursing his other for thinking that.

 **Athena started to speak first, "Okay, we found something important. It's about Naruto and the Shinobi world?" Apollo and Ares scowl when they heard the name, but everyone ignored them.**

 **"What about the other world?" Hera asked, "What does this have to with us? They're not from this world and is no mean a threat to us as long as they stay in their border."**

 **"That's why we wanted everyone here," Hephaestus said. "They're in this world now. They are here to get Naruto and bring him back to their world. The shinobi will do anything to make sure they complete our mission, even kill civilians if they have to. Our kids might get caught in the crossfire if we don't do something." The ones who had kids started to look worried, even furrowed their eyebrows in concern.**

 **"What can we do?" Poseidon asked, "The ancient laws forbidden us to be in mortals and Zeus won't change them anytime soon." He glared at his brother, who glared back.**

The two brothers did the same in real life as well. The Olympians sighed.

 **Athena grinned, "Hephaestus and I have found a loophole though. We can't interfere in mortal affairs, but we can shut down their powers. Most of their skills comes from our godly elements. If we take that away from them, they will be less of a threat." All of the gods mused at the idea. That could give their children limited protection from the ninjas. Apollo reluctantly agreed since his children might be endangered if he didn't take away his powers from the ninjas. Plus, the other gods would be suspicious. He may be laidback most of the time, but he was not that dumb.**

 **"A good idea you two," Zeus said with a smile, "We'll stop them for using our elements, thus making them weaker. We will do this immediately. Council, dismissed." Before the gods could flash out, most of them shut down the ninjas' elemental jutsus and ninjutsus.**

"That's gonna hurt Ero-Sennin badly," Naruto giggled. "I can't wait for the slaughter!"

 **(Washington D.C.)**

 **"Been a while, huh Naruto?" the man said. The man looked to be middle age with long white hair and red marks under his eyes. He was wearing hippy type clothing and sandals. Naruto knew this man alright, and he always wanted to strangle him on sight.**

"Meh, typical reaction to being around Ero-sensei too long," Hephaestus shrugged.

 **"Yes it has," Naruto said, still glaring at him, "Ero-sennin."**

 **The man, called Ero-sennin, face faulted when he heard that accursed name again. "Stop calling that, Naruto! My name is Jiraiya!" the man, now known as Jiraiya, shouted.**

 **"The name fits Ero-sennin," Naruto called back. The others look at Naruto and Jiraiya in confusion.**

 **"Naruto, you know this man?" Zoe asked. Naruto nodded, still glaring at the man. Out of all the people why did it have to be him? He would rather have Sakura and/or Sasuke coming at him instead of this pervert.**

"Why?" Percy found himself asking.

"You'll see," Naruto grumbled, looking downright murderous.

 **"He's one of old senseis, if you can call him that." Naruto said, "He's one of the strongest people in the leaf village, next to the Hokages, a toad sage, and also a giant pervert." The hunters stiffened when they heard that word and grabbed their bows, pulling the strings back. Annabeth brought out fresh kunai, Thalia got her spear out, and Bianca got her bow out as well. All of them glaring at Jiraiya.**

 **"Hey, I'm not a giant pervert!" Jiraiya exclaimed, then made another dramatic pose, "I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"**

"Chaos dammit, Ero-sensei," Hephaestus grumbled, face palming.

"Does…Does he do that often?" Hermes asked, disturbed.

"All the damn time," Hephaestus and Naruto said at the same time.

"I hope my hunters skewer him like a venison kebab!" Artemis seethed in her chair.

"Aren't deer your sacred animal?" Demeter asked. Artemis looked at her strangely.

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Oh, no reason."

 **No sooner than when he said that, he started dodging many arrows, kunai, and a spear. Naruto face palmed. His temporary sensei didn't change a bit.**

 **"Girls, stop shooting at him," Naruto reluctantly said, "We need those arrows and kunai for other enemies and this idiot isn't worth it." The girls reluctantly put their bows away, but they still glared at the self-proclaimed Super Pervert. Jiraiya jumped off the toad and then grinned at Naruto when he got a good look at the group.**

 **"Oh Naruto, I see you have two apprentices of your own," Jiraiya said, talking about Percy and Grover, "Also a harem? I'm so proud of you gaki." Jiraiya started crying fake tears after that, making Percy and Grover sweat drop.**

"Kill him with Fire!" Artemis screamed in fury.

"Hell yeah, he does!" Aphrodite screamed in joy, at the same time as Artemis.

Zoe turned red in anger at Jiraiya's proclamation. How dare that filthy male insinuate that!

 **Naruto, Zoe, Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca blush bright red when they heard that while Phoebe's eyebrow twitch in anger. Naruto was a brother and furthermore, she was hunter! She was offended by that claim the pervert made!**

 **Naruto got rid of the blush and growled in anger. As quick as a bullet, he kicked Jiraiya in the groin. The perverted sage screamed and crumpled on the ground, holding his precious jewels. Percy and Grover winced in sympathy while the girls cheered.**

The females reading cheered as well as the males winced in pain. Dragon, however, got over this quickly and grinned evilly at Zoe. "So, Zoe," he asked lightly, "ready to admit that your other is falling for the other Naruto?"

Zoe stopped cheering over the pervert's pain and leveled a glare at him. "She is not 'falling' for that male!" she screamed.

"Oh? Then why was it only Phoebe that was mentioning how she saw Naruto as a brother?" Dragon asked cheekily, making Zoe growl like a rabid animal. "Let's leave it up to the audience then! Everyone! What do you think? Is Zoe crushing on Naruto?"

A resounding chorus of "Yes!" erupted from the group, save for Athena, Artemis, and Persephone (two having mercy on the poor girl while Artemis simply to protect her hunter's dignity despite knowing differently). Zoe spluttered in horror at the results.

Dragon smirked. "Well, it's unanimous then," he said, making Zoe balk in horror. "However, I'm not sure I can reasonably count this as a full blown mark against you, Zoe. So, I'm going to be very nice, and extend the deal until we either A) see undeniable proof, or B) we don't see any more than what we just saw. Ok?"

Zoe sat shocked at this male's generosity, something she thought no male actually had. "F-Fine!" she relented, deciding not to think about it and just get away from this uncomfortable topic.

Everyone looked shocked at Dragon's decision, but quickly got over it as he motioned for Thalia to keep reading.

 **"Why?" Jiraiya wheezed out. Then, he looked at Naruto with a blank look, "You're still mad about hooking you up with those three girls aren't you?"**

"He did what?" Hephaestus said flatly. Naruto groaned into his hands.

"He HAD to bring THAT up?" he grumbled, causing many to look at him in confusion. Of course, they were shocked that this old man had hooked him up with THREE girls at the same time! How did that even work?!

 **The girls got scowls on their faces when they heard about it and glared at Jiraiya for making Naruto do that while Percy's and Grover's mouths dropped. Naruto did it with three girls? Grover got over the shock and shook his head. After Naruto's history, he shouldn't be surprised about what happen with the blonde in the past.**

 **"Damn right I am!" Naruto yelled, giving his famous Uzumaki glare that could make Hades flinch in fear. Right now, it was making Jiraiya pale and shiver while most of the quest member almost felt sympathy for the man. Almost. "What the hell were you thinking in that perverted old head of yours, giving me those girls wrapped up in a giant present?! Those girls chased me halfway through the village when I told them I didn't want to lose my virginity yet! You're lucky the granny Tsunade made the punishment for you, otherwise I would've killed your perverted ass!"**

"He better be thanking his lucky stars that Kushina isn't alive!" Hephaestus growled. "When she found out my idiot sensei had used our honeymoon as inspiration for one of his smut novels, she nearly killed him. Chaos help him if Kushina was alive and learned of this."

"Wait, Ero-sennin actually used your honeymoon with my mom in one of his porn books?" Naruto asked incredulously. "I know he was suicidal, but that's just crazy!"

"Has the man have no shame?" Hera asked, aghast. Hephaestus shook his head.

"Not a shred," he answered.

"Deplorable!" Demeter hissed.

"I agree, Mother," Persephone nodded in agreement. "If that lecher had used my honeymoon with Hades in such a manner, Lord Zeus's laws would not have stopped me from making that man suffer for eternity."

Hades was suddenly turned on by his wife's rant.

' _I must read this series!'_ Aphrodite screamed mentally, all manner of perverted thoughts running through her head.

 **Jiraiya, who was now on his knees and holding his hands up like it would stop the verbal assault, finally started talking, "Come on, Naruto you'd enjoyed it didn't you?" He was only met with a harder glare, making the man whimper. "Please stop glaring at me. Why not take one of your cigarettes to calm you down, ok?"**

 **'** _ **He smokes?!'**_ **All of them thought. How did they not know that he smoked, when five of them knew him for years and one of them known him for months? The girls are going to talk to Naruto about this.**

Zoe, having had her resolve in her victory in her bet with Dragon shaken, tensed up and balked at the last sentence, but Dragon blissfully ignored her. She relaxed slightly.

 **Naruto was about to say something, when he notice ravens in the air. The others, including Jiraiya, look up to see the birds as well. They all saw birds have strange eyes, but only Naruto and Jiraiya recognize what they are. It was the Sharingan.**

Naruto tensed a little at the description.

"That Sasuke guy?" Leo wondered.

"No," Naruto said. "Someone much worse."

"Worse than the guy who nearly killed you?" Piper asked dubiously.

"Much worse," Naruto answered.

 **"Move!" Naruto shouted when he saw the ravens plummeting down. Everyone move out of the way, then saw the ravens forming into a human. The ravens turn into feathers and the feathers starting turning into skin, revealing a man. Percy took a closer look at him.**

 **The man had white skin, the same strange eyes that the ravens had, raven hair, and a scar above the nose. He was wearing the same uniform the man from the guy who attacked them before and sandals. From the looks of it, Naruto knew who that man was.**

 **"Itachi," Naruto hissed out, "How did you and the other Akatsuki get here?"**

"Mikoto's eldest?" Apollo asked, remembering the woman's bright personality that most Uchihas lacked. "Why's he a member of the Akatsuki?"

"Because he killed everyone in his clan save Sasuke, and he left the village," Naruto said, glaring at the screen. Apollo was disturbed.

"Little Itachi did that? Why?" he asked in shock.

"Heck if I know."

"That's horrifying," Hestia said, depressed at the very notion of killing off your own family.

 **"It doesn't matter," Itachi said in a calm voice, "Where are the tailed beasts? Madara said that all of them disappeared after you left."**

 **Naruto glared at him, "You think I'm gonna tell you? That power is too dangerous to hold in the Akatsuki hands and you know it Itachi. You are the smartest person in your generation, so you should know that power is uncontrollable. So why are you doing this?"**

 **"My matters are my own," Itachi said, "Just tell me where they are. I do not wish to harm you, but I will if I have to." Naruto answer was pulling Kasai out and turning it into a double bladed axe.**

"The Tailed beasts vanished with you?" Thalia asked. "How's that work?"

"That might be because of me," Hephaestus said. "More than likely my other used his godly power, and maybe some fuinjutsu, to capture the Tailed beasts and bring them to his dimension."

"That's very risky of him," Zeus told his son.

"Would you rather those idiots in the Akatsuki to bring them together and, whether intentionally or accidently, revive the Jūbi?" Hephaestus asked.

"Touché," Zeus said with a frown. Jūbi's revival would have been bad, even if it was only in the Elemental Nations.

 **Naruto look at the others. "Everyone you have to go now." His voice held no argument, but the others were stubborn. Mainly Thalia.**

 **"Like hell we will!" Thalia exclaimed, "We are not leaving you behind to fight alone Naruto!"**

 **"This is not a suggestion, it's an order!" Naruto shot back, "You heard about how powerful the Akatsuki is, how ruthless they are! We can't waste time fighting here, I'll handle them myself!" He then turn to Zoe, "Zoe, you're in charge of this group!" He turned to Percy.**

 **"Squid Head, catch!" He threw a canister to Percy and the son of Poseidon caught it. When Percy looked at him in confusion, Naruto smirked.**

 **"Open it when/if you guys start fighting! Now go, all of you!" Naruto said. All of them reluctantly left and ran to the train station. Naruto then turned to the two ninjas.**

"And so, the wheel of fate is turning!" Dragon laughed. "Rebel 1…"

"ACTION!" Ares shouted, popcorn and a large soda appearing on his seat. Artemis did the same, wanting something to munch on as she watched the pervert get destroyed.

 **"Now," Naruto said, swing his axe a little bit, "shall we?" he charged at them with his axe swinging while Jiraiya and Itachi charged as well. He began with a swing at both of them with both edges but the two ducked under it. Naruto then had to block a punch from Jiraiya and kick from Itachi. He pushed them off and begin attacking Itachi since he was a little weaker than Jiraiya. He swung his axe to try and cut him up, but Itachi dodged smoothly and quickly. Naruto started to get irritated when Jiraiya kicked from between the two, forcing Itachi and Naruto to separate.**

 **Naruto put up his axe and got into his Namikaze stance. Naruto smirked and made a come here jester to the perverted hermit and the Akatsuki member. They didn't disappoint.**

 **The three engage in hand to hand combat with Jiraiya in his toad-fu, Itachi using his Uchiha taijutsu, and Naruto using his Namikaze Taijutsu. The three started out in even level, but Itachi is starting to win. Out of all them, Itachi is better in Taijutsu while Jiraiya and Naruto are better at Ninjutsu.**

Ares was giddy. "This is going great!"

"Your other is showing great skill, Naruto," Athena praised. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, he's doing pretty well," Naruto admitted. "Especially against Itachi!"

"Shouldn't you worry about Jiraiya?" Hades asked. "From what I gathered, he's the stronger of the two."

"Maybe, but I can beat him with my Sexy Jutsu. He's easily defeated," Naruto dismissed.

"'Sexy Jutsu?'" Aphrodite asked.

"Well, I originally created it to gain attention for myself back when I was young," Naruto explained. "Then, after how I saw how well it dispatched perverts, I christened it 'The Anti-Pervert' jutsu."

"Really?" Artemis asked in interest. "May I see it?"

Naruto paled. "N-No! You won't like it at all!" he shouted, waving his hands frantically.

"Why?"

"Because of this," Dragon said, holding a remote. Naruto turned into a ghost he was so white.

"NO!" But it was in vain as Dragon pressed a button, and the screen flickered to show a younger Naruto in front of Sarutobi.

" _Transform!"_ the young Naruto shouted, and instantly he was surrounded by smoke. The smoke dissipated to reveal a tall, blonde female with pigtails with Naruto's whisker marks on her cheeks…

And she was absolutely naked.

Instantly, most of the demigod males fell to the ground with massive nose bleeds as Percy blushed bright red and turned away, his mind scarred. The girls blushed red too, but in anger at this…atrocity!

The gods were shocked. Apollo and Hermes had spat out their drinks at the sight while Zeus joined the demigods on the floor, blood oozing out of his nose. Hera fumed at the picture while Aphrodite giggled perversely. Most of the other female goddesses turned red.

Artemis as well, but hers was in full carnal FURY! W-what was this insult to woman kind?! T-This should not be allowed to stand! However, before she could jump up and kill the kid, Dragon spoke up.

"I feel I should point out, that this was when Naruto was eager for attention because everyone ignored him at that age because of his burden," Dragon said. "I understand that many of you ladies find this offensive, but please understand that Naruto created that jutsu for attention, nothing more. If people looked at him, even if in anger, it meant that he was still around. Still living. And for a kid who's been ignored his whole life, well, I can't really imagine what that's like."

That caused a lot of the demigods to tense up. They looked at Naruto in shock. The girls settled down, some even looking at him in pity, while Artemis, reluctantly, sat back down, feeling that if she attacked him now, she'd be the bad guy. She motioned for Zoe to stand down, which had the hunter fume in anger, but otherwise obeyed her.

 **Naruto tried to sweep their feet from under them but it only worked on Jiraiya while Itachi jumped. The two engaged in fighting while Jiraiya was in a daze. Naruto was in offense with Itachi in defense, but it slowly turned the other way around. Naruto started to tire and falter, giving Itachi opening and he kick Naruto in the gut, making the young adult stagger and get in one knee. Itachi started attacking more and more further hurting the blonde. Finally, Naruto got his wits back and started getting in defense. When the two continue for the next few minutes, Jiraiya suddenly attempted to kick the two in head, but Naruto and Itachi manage to dodge. The three continue in hand to hand combat until finally, the three and separate and took time to gain their breaths.**

 **Itachi hardly look fatigued at all, still holding the neutral look although he got some sweat embedded in his forehead. Jiraiya looked a little worse, with sweat pouring out of him and is breathing a little hard. Naruto was the worst out of them, with couple of bruises, tons of sweat, and is breathing heavily. But he still had enough fight in him left and plenty of stamina, as well of giant chakra reserve so he was not out.**

 **Naruto suddenly breathed in and then started spewing out fire like a dragon would. The sage's and the Uchiha's eyes widen before they started to jump from ground to ground, dodging the spewing fire. It continued on like this until Naruto ran out of breath and stop the attack.**

 **Then, Jiraiya did the hand signs to do the fireball jutsu. When he open his mouth to let the fireball something surprising happened. Instead of a fireball coming, only a little bit. All three of them got quiet, looking at the smoke. Jiraiya tried again, but just more smoke came out. He did it again and again and again, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore and laugh, hard.**

"And here's where our intervention comes in handy," Hephaestus smirked while Naruto laughed hard.

"O-Oh, this is too rich!" the blond shinobi laughed. "Ero-sennin looks like a fool!"

 **He forgot that the gods had control of the elements of this world. The gods must've found out that the ninjas are traveling in this world and are now shutting down most of their jutsus. Easier for him and bad for the ninjas.**

 **The two stare at Naruto, who had fallen on his butt and was still laughing. "What do you do?" Jiraiya asked accusingly, narrowing his eyes at the blond.**

 **Naruto, after he stopped his laughing fit and got up, answered, "It wasn't me who did it, but I know this. Most of the jutsus you have, from elemental jutsus to genjutsus that could break a man mind are inaccessible in this world." Jirayia paled. Half of his skills rely on elemental abilities. So that's mean he have to rely on one ability that can work. On the bright side, Itachi can't use his** **Tsukuyomi** **on them, that's good.**

 **Itachi analyzed his choice after he heard that information. He couldn't use his fire style jutsus or his Sharingan based attacks. He can only use his Taijutsu but it won't help against the elemental abilities Naruto had. So there was only one thing to do.**

 **"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto questioned the two. "If you can just walk away, I can promise my dad will not harm you. If you don't, you will be either dead or taken prisoner by my family. What's it going to be?" The two didn't budge. They just prepared to do a jutsu.**

 **"You forget, Naruto that I have more than elemental jutsus." Jiraiya bit his hand and did the hand signs to do the summoning jutsu. Naruto saw this and quickly did the same thing. Itachi on the other hand, did a different hand sign. The two put their hands on the ground while Itachi finish his hand signs and said…**

 **"** **Summoning Jutsu!"**

 **"** **Susanoo!"**

 **A lot of smoke puff out of the area. Soon, the smoke cleared and reveal three things. One is Jiraiya on the giant toad, Gamabunta. The other was Naruto on his metal dinosaur, Grimlock. And the last Itachi inside the Susanoo.**

"And now the crescendo!" Ares shouted.

"I still want Grimlock as a pet," Piper pouted. Jason laughed and wonder if he could get Leo to make a Grimlock replica for Piper.

Unbeknownst to him, Leo was already making the plans for that already.

 **Jiraiya blink when he saw the dinosaur. "Well, that's new. What kind of summoning is that?" Naruto grinned at him from his position.**

 **"His name is Grimlock, one of the metal dinosaurs in my summoning arsenal. And you're about to feel his strength." The dinosaur was in agreement. Gamabunta grunted.**

 **"** **So you want me to fight the kid Jiraiya,"** **Gamabunta said, "** **Well, I guess I can do that. Although I will want payment for this."**

"What kind of payment would a massive, twelve story toad want as payment?" Hermes asked.

"Several, several tons of sake," Hephaestus told him.

"Yeesh. The shipping on that would be terrible to deal with."

" _You mean it would be terrible for Us to deal with!"_ Martha hissed.

" _You're telling me! All that calculating and not one mouse as payment!"_ George whined.

Hermes glared at the snakes.

 **"You'll get your payment Gamabunta. Just defeat that thing and get Naruto," Jiraiya said. He needed to get Naruto to the leaf village before the village dies out. If he can't, he needed to find a way to escape or send a message to the others about what he found out.**

 **"Grimlock, you fight the toad for me." Naruto said to the metal dinosaur. "I'll fight Itachi." The dinosaur roared and charged at his opponent after Naruto got off of it.**

 **Gamabunta brought his sword up and leap up the air. He made a downward slash, but the dinosaur dodged quickly and then tackled the toad sideways, making him stumble from his position. The toad hopped towards the dinosaur with his sword in hand. But this time, the dino caught it with his mouth.**

 **Jiraiya jumped off Gamabunta and made a Rasengan from his hand. He hit Grimlock on the skull, making it roar in pain and nearly fall down. But it managed to stay on his toes. The pupiless eyes stared down at Jiraiya. It just got angry.**

"How dare you hurt Grimlock, you pervert old fart!" Piper shouted, going full nerd on the group. "You pathetic excuse for a man, die!"

Artemis really wished Piper had joined her hunters. She'd fit right in.

"Old idiot needs to die," Percy growled. Out of all the Transformers, Grimlock had been his favorite too. How could he not be? He was a freaking T-Rex for crying out loud!

"Stay calm, Percy," Annabeth said, laughing at her boyfriend's nerd coming out.

 **Meanwhile, Naruto started throwing a couple of shuriken. They all just clashed against the armor of the Susanoo harmlessly and then Itachi made a slash, throwing a line of fire at the blonde. His eyes widened and dodged the attack just his time. Regular weapons weren't going to work on him.**

 **Naruto made fireballs in his hands and started throwing after them, but it didn't even harm the thing or Itachi. Rather, it got Itachi to run up towards him and bring the Susanoo sword down on him. Luckily, Naruto dodged that and slid to the side, but Itachi was prepared. He formed three shuriken and throw them at Naruto. The blonde wasn't prepared for this and got thrown off by the explosion it produced.**

"That avatar is quite versatile," Athena commented.

"On par with the battle avatars magicians get when hosting gods like Horus or Sobeck," Dragon said, making the Greeks look at him in shock.

"What? What about Horus and Sobeck?" Piper asked, wondering why he brought up Egyptian gods.

"Oh, nothing," Dragon said dismissively, making the Greek gods and goddesses breathe a sigh of relief.

 **Naruto slowly got up, coughing up a little blood. Damn. This thing was the ultimate defense and offense. He could see no weakness to it. So far, not any of his range abilities worked and neither did his shuriken. He doubted that any of his arrows would work. Not any of his range attacks work. Wait a minute? He only used range attacks…**

Hephaestus switched to his Minato form. "That's it, my son."

 **An idea popped into his head, and he made fifty clones. All the clones knew what to do. They charged at the monster, trying to get hit it, but Susanoo wasn't making it easy. It took out one clone after another, an endless onslaught. Suddenly, a clone jumped off another clone and leap off, shooting straight at Itachi. The Susanoo didn't have time to react and Naruto passed through the thing. Itachi turn it into smoke, but the slight movement made him cringe and grunt in pain.**

 **Naruto grinned. He just found the weakness. Now he just needed to exploit it. Naruto look at the fight between Gamabunta and Grimlock. Perfect.**

"Oooooooooooh! What's he gonna do?!" Ares asked in anticipation.

"I'm also interested in what's going to happen," Poseidon admitted. "I'm actually getting into this fight."

 **The dinosaur started breathing fire, trying to char the toad user and the toad himself. Jiraiya's eyes widened and he started running when he saw the fire. He got onto Gamabunta and the toad leapt off, leaving to the two exposed.**

 **Suddenly, the T-rex began to change, merging into something in a mechanical way. He started to form an arm, then his dinosaur head and body replaced with a chest and a head. It changed himself into a giant robot. All in a few seconds.**

"Robot mode activate!" Apollo shouted as Hermes sang the 'Transformers' theme song.

 **It jumped up and grabbed the body of Gamabunta and grabbing Jiraiya with his hand. The three started falling to the earth with the toad and the pervert struggling, but to no avail. A crash could be heard all throughout Washington and tons of dust was made.**

 **The dust cleared out to see Grimlock in his dinosaur form again, Gamabunta heavily injured and breathing heavily and Jiraiya all bruised up, bloody, and unconscious. Grimlock roared in victory, spire spitting out.**

"And the King of the Dinobots prevails!" Piper cheered loudly.

"Winner, and still king of the cage, Grimlock the best robot dinosaur ever!" Leo shouted.

"Dammit, why can't I have him as my summons?" Naruto whined.

' _Note to self, make Dinobots as summons for Naruto,'_ Hephaestus thought.

 **"** **Uh…I'm all beat up."** **the sake loving toad said with a grunt. "** **Better go and heal up. Sorry Jiraiya but you're on your own."** **The toad then disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving a beaten pervert and a giant metal T-Rex.**

 **Naruto whistled to get Grimlock attention and he pointed at Susanoo, silently telling him to charge. The monster did just that and charge at Susanoo. It was forced to block with its shield and Grimlock didn't budge any. Staying just where he wanted them. He started running on the back of Grimlock and when he got on the head, leap up. He headed straight towards Itachi and formed a lava like rasengan, yelling out**

 **"** **Molten Rasengan!"**

 **Naruto hit him with a lot of force, and the lava sphere burnt up the insides of Itachi. The man screamed in absolute pain, feeling his insides burning up. Naruto held his hand inside Itachi for a moment, and when he pulled it out, the man slump forward, his body falling on the ground forward. He was dead.**

Everyone one of the demigods' eyes widened at the brutal overkill, especially Naruto. Ares cheered in delight.

"YES! Blood!" he shouted. "Or, well, melted human! Man, can I learn that technique?!"

"I don't know," Hephaestus said uncertainly. "I don't trust you with it really. You saw what it can do."

Ares frowned for a moment. He really wanted to learn that technique. Sadly, his brother had the right to be wary of teaching him. However, learning that jutsu was a must for the war god, and even if it meant swallowing his pride and/or doing something he really didn't want to do, he'd learn it dammit! "I'll leave Aphrodite alone for three years, if you teach me that jutsu. I won't touch her, date her, or otherwise associate with her in a romantic manner for that time as well."

The Olympians were shocked to hear that, especially Hephaestus and Aphrodite. He'd really do that just to learn that jutsu?! Granted, it was a jutsu that Ares would definitely want, but still, it was quite a shock to hear him say that!

"I…I'll think about it," Hephaestus said reluctantly, not sure what to say to that. Ares sighed.

"I guess I can wait," he replied, while Aphrodite felt left out. Did she just get stood up by Ares for a jutsu?!

Meanwhile, the demigods were still in shock over the death of Itachi. "That looked painful," Frank muttered.

"That was something worthy of the Fields of Punishment," Nico murmured. Hazel looked queasy at the gruesome death.

Jason tried to shake off the image of the dying man and looked at Naruto, who looked a tad disturbed. "Hey, man, you ok?" he asked.

Naruto jumped at his voice. "Y-Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"You look like someone just told you, you had months to live."

"I-I'm fine! R-Really!"

"Well…if you say so," Jason said reluctantly.

 **Naruto slumped on the floor, breathing heavily. The Susanoo disappeared and the T-Rex started breathing as well. That fight exhausted the two. Even though Itachi lost most of his jutsu, he still gave him the fight of his life. He imagined him full power with his Sharingan being very useful in the fight. That would've been a problem.**

 **Naruto look at the dinosaur and smiled. "You did a good job Grimlock. Why don't you go back to your cave? I'll give you a steak when I'm finish with the mission." The T-rex bowed his head and disappeared in a flash of light. Naruto got up and put Jiraiya in chakra suppressing handcuffs. That should hold him when he delivered him to Chiron and Dionysus. He was not going to let the ninjas go without consequences after they were beaten. If he could defeat them, he would get them in the custody of Dionysus, where the man can locked them up in Olympus prison. He couldn't trust Zeus not to kill the man out of paranoia. He quickly prayed to Hermes to get the pervert to Dionysus and when the body disappeared, he quickly used a** **Hirashin** **to get with his team.**

 **He didn't see the raven flying away and the toad hopping away.**

"Good. Let them know you mean business," Ares nodded in agreement.

"I'm not paranoid!" Zeus grumbled.

"Yes, you are dear, now shut up," Hera said.

"But it looks like his enemies are going to be informed of that," Hades said, knowing things would get tougher after this.

 **(Leaf Village)**

 **The leaf was a shell of what it used to be. Most of the ninjas quit the field since they all liked Naruto and they heard what happen to him in his childhood. The younger generations rebelled against the older generation for treating one person like that and for lying to them in their faces. Some of the adults felt major guilt for what they did to Naruto while the others believed that it was the 'demon brat' fault for making them miserable as it is.**

"Well, fuck you too, idiots," Hephaestus grumbled in anger, though he was happy that some actually liked his son in spite of the burden he carried.

 **Also, the leaf lost their allies. The Sand Village broke off their alliance, as well as the Wave Village, Spring Country, and Snow Country. The Mist Village didn't want anything to do with them. The Sound, Rock, and Sky Village attacked them whenever they could. Needless to say, that the village had it tough after Naruto left.**

 **When Sasuke was return, he was locked up and had his chakra taken away, despite the council protests. All of rookie nine, Neji, Lee, and Tenten rose up in ranks, even Sakura. All of them became Jonin in the eighth year of Naruto's disappearance. And all of them were affected by this, especially Hinata, Anko and Sakura. Sakura with deep guilt and Hinata with deep sadness. Anko had become more vicious at the villagers and when she was drunk, well, I hate to see the person who would mess with her.**

"Serves them right," Hephaestus growled.

"It's nice to see that Sasuke was punished for what he did, even if I think it should've been tougher," Jason said. "Back in Camp Jupiter, traitors were executed publically in complete dishonor."

"I hope I never see that happen," Percy said. "Though, I think Octavian is close to being a traitor."

"A lot of people think that, really," Jason said.

"I know. I had a petition they sighed."

"You have it with you?" Jason asked. Percy searched himself, but didn't find it, and shook his head. Jason cursed. "Damn. I would have signed that in a heartbeat."

 **Right now, Tsunade was in the Hokage Office working on paperwork, which was half of what it usually was thanks to the outside people not wanting anything to do with the village. Tsunade had gotten angrier over the years. Her anger was at the civilians who caused Naruto life to be hell and at herself for not taking him. She should've just stopped the gambling and drinking habits, paid off all the debts, and stop brooding over the death of her loved ones so she could have taken care of Naruto. But it was too late now. Naruto was gone, the leaf village was in poverty, and was also split in two. Younger generation vs. Older Generation.**

"Well, we all have regrets, Tsunade," Hephaestus said, a little less mad at her for obviously caring for his son, but still angry with her.

 **Suddenly, a toad hopped inside the building, and was holding a small scroll in his mouth. Tsunade quickly opened it and gasped.**

 **"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled out. Shizune quickly ran in the room with Tonton behind her. The woman had sadness written all over face and a few tears. The disappearance of Naruto affected her as well. She saw Naruto as her little brother and she cried in her room when she heard the news that Naruto been taken by the, apparently alive, Fourth Hokage. Some people were still shock about that.**

"And I don't think he likes those said people too much right now," Percy said, looking at Hephaestus's fuming form.

 **"Get me the Shinobi Council and all the Jonin. We have some news." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and went to get the council. After an hour, all the shinobis were there. None of the civilians, since Tsunade got rid of them. They abuse their power too long so Tsunade put a stop to it, despite their uproar.**

"'Bout damn time," Naruto grumbled, still looking rather pale from his killing of Itachi.

 **"Okay, we got some news from Jiraiya," Tsunade said, "He was defeated by Naruto and been taken prisoner. Also, the toad witnessed Itachi being killed." Everyone gasped at that. Jiraiya and Itachi are very powerful people and Naruto defeated both of them? "He said that we can't use any elemental jutsus there nor genjutsu at the other world. Somehow, they shut down those jutsus to make us weaker." Everyone started murmuring while Kakashi and Kurenai paled. Genjutsu and elemental jutsus were their specialty. If they couldn't use it, well that would cause a problem.**

 **"So what do we do Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said among the people. The girl had a red Jonin vest with brown shorts and red sleeveless shirt. Her hair was cut into a short length so it wouldn't affect her skills.**

 **Tsunade sighed, "Right now, I want people who specializes in elemental jutsus, regular jutsus and genjutsus to start training up in taijutsu. Might Guy and Lee will train you." Everyone paled when they heard that those two will train them. "The rest will go find Naruto and see if they can bring him here. Also, Jiraiya got information about a few people with Naruto." The women gave them all a picture of them.**

 **"It's seem Naruto has a team with him. From what Jiraiya said, they are all trained in the Shinobi ways and are highly dangerous. I recommend caution. Now, I'm assigning Shino, Tenten, Asuma, and Yugao into this. Try to bring Naruto back, if not, bring me back information." Sakura, Anko, and Hinata were about to say something, but one look from Tsunade told them that it was not the right time. All the ninjas left to do training and the four who were chosen started to prepare for the mission.**

 **And are ignorant that they will lose. Badly.**

Naruto's guilt was temporarily overridden by anger at Tsunade's plan. "Why do they always go after my precious people?" he hissed. "KNOWING I won't listen to them if they threaten them?"

"Personal loyalty is a fatal flaw that is easily exploited," Athena told him, a bit disappointed that it was her champion's fatal flaw.

"Maybe, but it's also a good thing," Dragon said. "If you have someone to fight for, someone you care about, it makes you strong, because you're willing to give all you have in a fight to win. Without such a 'flaw,' fighting would be quite pointless."

"He's not wrong," came the reply from, surprisingly, Ares. Many looked at him in shock. "What?! I'm the god of War! Wars are not fought just for the sake of fighting! No matter how much I'd like that." He pouted for a moment before continuing. "People always fight for what they believe in! If they didn't, wars wouldn't happen!"

"Wow, that was surprisingly profound," Percy said sarcastically. "Are we sure he's Ares?"

"Watch yourself brat!"

 **(Akatsuki hideout)**

 **The nine Akatsuki members were at the meeting ground, waiting for Itachi. It's been ten years since the nine tail jinchuriki disappeared. A few days after the disappearance, the tailed beast disappeared from the host. Pein quickly figure that the two disappearance were connected so they try to find a way to the other world for years and thanks to some help, they did.**

Many looked at Apollo or glared in some cases, and he winced at the reminder.

 **They first sent Deidara to capture him but he failed thank to some kind of new weaponry the other world had. Now, they've sent out Itachi to get Naruto so they can find out where is the tailed beast.**

 **Finally, a raven flew in, and in its mouth was a scroll. The raven went to Pein and gave him the scroll. He opened it and read the context in in before look at the other. "Itachi is dead. Naruto defeated him."**

 **"So the brat has gotten stronger huh?" Kisame said, grinning. "When Itachi and I first met him, he put up a great fight for a brat. If he can kill Itachi, well my Samehada is itching to taste of his skin." You could hear a rumble from the sword.**

"H-Huh? What's with that sword?" Leo asked.

"It's sentient," Dragon said simply.

"I want it."

"It's like a Keyblade. It can only be wielded by someone it deems worthy."

"Crap!"

 **"No Kisame," Pein ordered, "You cannot engage him alone. Itachi was stronger than most of you and if the former nine tail jinchuriki can defeat him, he can possibly defeat any of you in a one on one fight." There were scowls from Deidara and Hidan but they stayed quiet.**

 **Pein continued, "Also, it's said in the note that we can't use most of our elemental abilities and genjutsu. We need to find a way to negate that abilities from the gods before we can attack."**

 **"** _ **I think I can help you there."**_

 _The Olympians tensed at the sound of the voice, and the hearth's fire began flickering. Only Percy voiced anything._

 _"Him," he growled._

 **Everyone heard a voice and they all look around to see what the voice coming from. They can't find anyone other than themselves in the room. "Who and where are you?" Sasori called out.**

 **"** _ **My name is not important right now. What you need to know is that I can get you to the other world. My only price is that you kill Naruto or at the very least, get him off my world."**_ **The voice spoke again. The voice sounded cold and powerful, it even unnerved Pein.**

 **"How do we know that you aren't lying to us? How can you have more power than those Greek gods?" Pein questioned. The voice was silent for a few minutes. Then, two giant golden eyes was shown in the middle of them. Ones that were filled with cruelty and evil.**

 **"** _ **Because I am more powerful than the gods. I am Kronos, Titan of Time, Evil, and Harvest. The father of the six eldest Olympians Gods and Goddesses."**_

 _The Olympians were shocked at the fact their father/grandfather appeared to the Akatsuki. Most wanted to deny it (Zeus mainly) but the fact that he openly stated his name made it impossible. Percy narrowed his eyes._

 _"Kronos," he growled._

 _"And he's coming for Naruto," Annabeth said, looking concerned for her new friend._

 _"Naruto?" Hephaestus called out, but didn't see the blond shinobi. "Where'd he go?"_

 _Dragon sighed. "Maybe he needs some time to himself. Killing Itachi might have affected him a little. Or a lot." He shook his head. "I'll go look for him."_


	14. Reading Chapter 12

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the wait. Christmas time is the busiest time of the year for me. I'm surprised I updated God of Destruction and RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL as fast as I did honestly. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Reading Naruto SFCW. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Reading-** _Chapter 12: Water vs. Fire_

" _Naruto?" Hephaestus called out, but didn't see the blonde shinobi. "Where'd he go?"_

 _Dragon sighed. "Maybe he needs some time to himself. Killing Itachi might have affected him a lot." He shook his head. "I'll go look for him."_

Dragon vanished from the throne room, and reappeared outside the doors. He sighed. Now where to find a blonde shinobi? He vanished again and reappeared next to Naruto, who was sitting on top of one of the Olympian's temples.

Ironically, it was Artemis's temple.

Dragon didn't say anything. He simply stood there as Naruto stared off into nothing. Naruto didn't acknowledge Dragon's presence, but didn't tell him to leave either.

Dragon sighed. "I feel I should tell you, that the reality we're reading isn't the one you live in," he said. "So, while I get why you're upset, you really shouldn't let it affect you. After all, you're living an entirely different life."

"I get that," Naruto mumbled. "But it's…how do I react to seeing an alternate version of me kill so mercilessly?"

"Wouldn't know," Dragon shrugged. "Never killed anyone. So I got no frame of reference for you. But maybe you could ask your dad later. I know as Minato he had to take lives as a shinobi and then Hokage. He might can help." Naruto looked thoughtful at that. Dragon nodded to him.

"I can go tell him to come talk to you if that's that you want," he said.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Naruto said after a moment of silence. Dragon nodded again and vanished.

He reappeared besides Hephaestus. "Your son's on the roof of Artemis's temple," he told him. "He needs a bit of advice, so go help him out. Take however long you need." Hephaestus stared at Dragon before nodding and flashing out. Dragon turned to the others.

"Get comfy, because they may be a while," he said. "And a nice helpful bit of advice, Apollo; you might want to build a barricade around yourself."

"Why?" Apollo asked, confused.

"Because in this chapter, your other shows just how sadistic and cruel you can be, and the others might not appreciate it," Dragon responded. This had the other readers narrow their eyes at Apollo, who shrunk down in his seat.

"I'll get started on that," he mumbled.

(Later)

About an hour later, Hephaestus and Naruto walked through the doors of the Throne room, to the amusing sight of Apollo in a giant recreation of Hogwarts while most of the others were sharpening their weapons.

"Um…What did we miss?" Naruto asked.

Percy looked up from sharpening his sword. "Oh, we learned this chapter is not going to end well for Apollo. And most of us just started readying our weapons in case we can't hold our angers at bay."

"Why do I get the feeling that I should be sharpening my kunai right about now?"

"You'll find out," Dragon said. "Right now. Who'd like to read now?"

"I guess I will," Hermes said. Thalia nodded and held out the book to him. He called it to him and quickly found his place.

" **Chapter 12: Water vs. Fire,** " Hermes read.

"Why do I want to skewer Apollo right now?" both Naruto and Percy deadpanned. Apollo winced and hid further in his fortress.

 **(Apollo's Temple)**

 **In the temple of Apollo, Apollo was laying on his bed, thinking. Not just about music or women for once (big shock here), but about the guy he hated as much as he did Orion.**

"Oh, nooooooo," Apollo moaned as a few turned to glare at him.

 **He wanted Naruto away from his sister, dead or alive. He had been getting too close to Artemis and the hunters and also stopped him from getting some girls most of the time. Now all he could do was look and even then he had to be careful of that fire spawn.**

Hephaestus turned to glare at Apollo now, making the sun god whimper.

 **He opened the portal for the ninjas to come in and get Naruto, but now the gods knew and shut down the shinobi's powers. He had to do it to, so he won't be suspected. So he needed to think of a new plan before Naruto seduced his precious baby sister.**

"That blonde punk?" Ares sneered. "Seducing Arty?" Ares scoffed. "You've lost your marbles, Apollo."

Artemis shot an arrow at Ares. "Don't call me Arty!" she hissed at him. Then she turned to her brother and growled, "First off, I'm not your 'precious baby sister!' If anything, I'm your awesome BIG sister! I'm older than you! And second off…I AM NOT BEING SEDUCED BY HEPHAESTUS'S BLONDE NINJA SON!" Apollo quickly retreated the back of his fort.

"…Other me!" he squeaked, but did little to cool the fiery glare his sister was sending him.

 **"** _ **Maybe I could get one of his team members to kill him?"**_ **Apollo thought.**

THIS had everyone turn to glare at Apollo. He yelped and tried to fortify his barricade.

 **He thought of the people he could influence. Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth were automatically out since they knew Naruto too well. Phoebe and Zoe wouldn't fall for his trick. Bianca couldn't be fooled from what he seen. Only one person could fit the bill…**

Percy's glare intensified from his deluxe 'I'll kill you' glare to his 'However bad you THINK you are, I'm WORSE' one. Apollo didn't see it (he was too busy trying to strengthen his fort) but he felt it. He nearly broke out into sobs for some reason.

 **Apollo eyes brightened up and grinned evilly. Percy. The kid didn't know Naruto that well and already experienced betrayal when Luke poisoned him and left Camp Half-Blood. He might not trust Naruto since Naruto had been missing for ten years and was last seen with Luke on their quest. That, and he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer and with his control over water, he was perfect to use to kill Naruto.**

If the insinuation earlier hadn't pissed Percy off, then this paragraph did. His glare went up to 'Screw it! You're dead!' Apollo DID cry out at this.

Percy wasn't the only one. Annabeth's grey eyes went completely stormy as she slowly reached for her knife, while Thalia cackled with electricity and reached for her bow. Hephaestus turned into his Minato form and pulled out a Hiraishin kunai.

Naruto just groaned. "Dammit, why me?" he lamented.

 **Apollo got up and went to Hermes's room. In order for this to work, he needed one of Hermes's lying skills. Naruto would be out of the way in no time. Away from his baby sister.**

"Do I need to castrate you, Apollo?" Artemis growled. Apollo whimpered some more.

 **(Hall of Olympus)**

 **Hephaestus was walking in the hall, with a bunch of tools and supplies in a seal. They were parts he needed to make future weapons for Naruto and his friends. Ever since the lightning thief incident, he'd been preparing Naruto for the fight against the Titans even though his paranoid father wouldn't approve of it. He got the blueprints for them and was already working on them.**

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted. "New weapons!"

"Yeah! That's bound to give us an edge!" Percy grinned.

"I wonder what weapons he's making," Leo said aloud, pulling out his notepad and pencil again.

Zeus wanted to say something to Hephaestus, but the memory of last chapter had him think otherwise. As much as he wanted it to not be true, in that reality his father was returning. And if there's worlds were as similar as the others believed…

His paranoia works for him for a change as he began thinking of counter measures to prevent his father from rising.

 **During his walk, he saw Apollo walking. He would've ignored him, but he saw that gleam in his eyes. He hadn't seen that gleam since that time with Orion or the time he tricked Achilles in the Trojan War. Horrible and pointless war, that was.**

Hephaestus nodded in agreement while the other Olympians, the ones who were most into the war, looked at the forge god in shock and betrayal.

 **So he decided to follow him, changing into his Minato form to do so. This was his true form and the one he transforms into when he needed to fight in a battle or to the people who treated him like a human being, not a robot: Naruto, Athena, Hades, Hestia, and Artemis.**

The aforementioned people smiled at the trust Hephaestus had in them. The other Olympians either scowled at the thought (Zeus, Hera, and Ares) or simply sighed dejectedly at the truth of the matter (Demeter, Hermes, and Apollo). Dionysus didn't care. The demigods just shrugged, knowing that they couldn't feel betrayed or anything like that because really, they knew very little of their godly family.

 **In the shadows, he saw Apollo going to Hermes temple. Curious, he attached a hearing aid on his ear, but more advanced. It could hear conversations clearly even through walls, not just muffled words.**

 **"Okay Apollo, but why do need my lying blessing? It can only last for a few minutes for you and your sons." He heard Hermes say. That got Hephaestus attention. Why** _ **would**_ **Apollo want one of those?**

The smartest of the group began glaring harder at Apollo.

 **"Just something I need to do. I'm not gambling, don't worry. I know I'll lose with only a few minutes of that blessing. It is for something else." Hephaestus started thinking. Why would Apollo need something like that? When Apollo got out he hid in the shadows. Right when Apollo passed him, Hephaestus put a tracker on him. That'll tell him where he was going and what he was up to.**

 **He then teleported back to his home to watch what would be happening. He needed to know what's Apollo was up to. Because something told him that it was about Naruto.**

"Always!" Naruto growled.

 **(Washington D.C.)**

 **When Naruto got back to his team using** **Hiraishin** **, he saw the Templars and a bunch of skeleton warriors fighting his team on the street. Percy and Grover were holding off the six Templars while Thalia and Annabeth were fighting the skeletons. Percy was using his sword, Grover his staff, Thalia her spear, and Annabeth her large kunai. Bianca, Zoe, and Phoebe are firing arrows in support but it had little effect since the skeletons could not be killed by regular demigod means and the Templars had armor on them.**

 **Naruto took out Kusai and changed it to a Stygian Blade, a gift from Hades for delivering a few statues and plants for Persephone. He charged at one of the skeletons while it was distracted and cut it in half. That gained the attention of the other skeleton warriors and the girls.**

 **"Naruto!" Annabeth exclaimed. It got the attention of the Templars, giving Grover and Percy an opening. They took it with open arms and Grover hit two Templars in the head with his staff while Percy used the flat of his blade to knock out another one. The remaining three quickly started fighting Percy and Grover again.**

"At least the tides turned for the better now," Piper said. Jason nodded in agreement.

"But still, fighting all those enemies will waste too much valuable time," he said.

"Well, from what I've seen so far, I think Naruto will take care of that soon enough," Frank said, blushing when others turned to him. Jason, however, stared at him appraisingly before he nodded in agreement.

 **Naruto briefly smiled at her before getting back to the fight. Seeing that this battle might take a while and would waste time, he turned to Percy.**

 **"Squid head!" Naruto called out while Percy is fighting, "Open the canister I gave you. Now!" Percy didn't question him. Just pushed the Templar he was fighting and opened the canister. What he saw made him grin.**

 **It was filled with seawater.**

"Yep! They're toast," Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth said together. Percy just looked like the cat that ate the canary.

 **Now Percy didn't have that much book smarts due to his hatred of books, but he made up for it with his street smarts. So Percy figured out what he needed to do immediately.**

"Well, I can't fault that statement," Annabeth commented, giving her boyfriend a teasing look. Percy pouted at her, making her laugh while Athena glared hard at the son of Poseidon.

 **"Everyone step back," Percy called out. Naruto did what he was told while the others looked at him in confusion. When they saw Percy controlling the water, making it snake like, the others immediately moved back, confusing the skeletons and the Templars. But that confusion wash off when they saw the seawater Percy was controlling.**

 **The enemies tried to move away but it was too late. Percy shot the water at them, grabbing all of them like he was using a rope. He then moved it up and then slammed them down, sending the Templars sprawling around and the skeletons into pieces.**

 **Naruto grinned at Percy, "Nice job, Jackson. You managed to take them all down." Percy smiled, feeling a little pride that he complimented by someone as strong as the Olympians.**

"That's Percy," Annabeth said. Percy just looked smug.

Jason looked envious. He knew it was stupid, but the raw power Percy just displayed had him feel inadequate. Piper saw his look and grew concerned.

Leo was no help at all. "Dude that was awesome!" he praised. Percy just waved it off, like it was nothing.

 **Naruto saw the skeletons reforming and the Templars getting up. "They're going to get up soon. We don't have time to kill them, we need to get to Artemis as fast as possible. Everybody, move now!"**

 **No one argued. Everyone run as quickly as possible before the Templars can spot them. They'd been going to train after train for five hours, until the stopped at a train called Sunwest Line. It was obviously from Apollo, especially since the door nearly close on him when he was about to answer. Naruto look around for any signs of monsters, then relaxed slightly. He still had his guard up though.**

 **"Okay guys, now I think we can relax," Naruto said. Everyone relaxed a little, then looked around the place. The train was a freight train that carried the most stylist models of cars. It was called Sunwest Line. Everyone that knew Apollo knows that it was him who gave them the train and most of them are thinking…**

 **"** _ **He's got to get better at being 'under the radar'"**_

"He really does," everyone but Naruto, the Romans, and Dragon groaned.

 **Then the girls suddenly remembered when Jiraiya said Naruto smoked, and the girls turned to him.**

 **"Naruto…"**

 **Naruto spine straightened when he heard his name and the stern tone it held. He slowly turned around to see all the girls sternly looking at him.**

 **"When did you first start smoking cigarettes?" Thalia spoke for all of them. Naruto started sweating under the gaze. He inwardly cursed the Ero-Sennin for telling them his secret. He hoped Dionysus would do the worst of tortures on him.**

Zoe wanted to scrunch her nose up in distaste for the action of smoking. However, it was overridden by the fact her other looked very upset with the blonde…and not a way she wanted her other to be…

 **"I, well, you see…" While Naruto trying to come up with an excuse. Meanwhile, Grover and Percy slowly move backwards to the other freights. They knew about feminine fury as well as any guy and did not want to be there when the girls began unleashing it. As soon as they got in the other freight, they close the door softly and ran like the Furies were upon them.**

"Apt description," Persephone admitted with a smug grin to her husband, who gulped.

 **After running through three freights, Percy and Grover rested on a couch. They looked around to see that if they were far enough from the danger zone, then relaxed. They were safe.**

 **"I feel bad for Naruto," Grover said. "Those girls care for him a lot and when we heard about Naruto smoking, I sent a prayer for him." Percy looked up from his seat and look at Grover.**

 **"How much do they care about him?" Percy asked, with a little bit of concern. He still has his suspicion about him being a spy, considering he disappeared for years. Plus, with Luke betraying the camp, he's not one for trusting strangers, even if they were a friend of Annabeth.**

 **Grover smiled, "All of them care about Naruto a lot, even the hunters. Don't know about Bianca, but I can see she's getting closer to him. The first one who met him was Annabeth, so she is the closest to him next to Thalia." Percy felt a little fire in his heart when he heard that Annabeth is the closest.**

"C-C-C-Care?!" Zoe screamed. Everyone looked to her. "B-B-But that's impossible!"

Dragon grinned. "Nope! It's not, which means…" He pointed at Zoe. "Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of Artemis, you've lost our bet!"

"NO!" Zoe screamed again and tried to shoot Dragon, who easily dodged the arrows.

"Should I treat you as hostile and have the demigoddesses in here dress you?" he asked. She let out a wordless screech before Artemis intervened.

"Zoe, enough!" she commanded. Zoe looked to her mistress, shocked.

"B-But my Lady!" she protested. "He-"

"-Unfortunately won your bet fair and square," she said, sympathizing with her hunter. "He was even nice enough to continue the bet even after the substantial evidence he had to collect earlier."

"And I did give you a chance to read the chapters that specifically stated you had a crush on Naruto during our argument, but you were adamant I was lying," Dragon said. "You kept screaming there was no way a version of yourself could ever fall for a male." Zoe blushed in embarrassment as she tried to glare at the male before her. "You can change next chapter." Zoe growled at him.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were mulling over the paragraphs concerning them.

"Where you really that bad, Percy?" she asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Worse, since you weren't there, and…" He stopped.

"And…?" Annabeth prompted.

"Thalia found that barouche you had for the Hunters," he admitted quietly. She gasped quietly.

"You saw that?" she asked. He nodded hesitantly.

"Like I said, worse," he said, and didn't say anymore. Annabeth tried to get him to say something, but he stayed quiet. She sighed unhappily.

 **"How close?" Percy asked hesitantly. Grover saw this and held back a sigh. He knew of Percy's small crush on Annabeth (** Thalia scoffed. "Little?" **), but he couldn't tell him that Annabeth had feelings for Naruto. Plus, Annabeth threatened to cut his horns and hooves off if he told anyone.**

Naruto blushed brightly at the thought of the blonde having feelings for him, but he tried to ignore them the best he could. They looked happy enough together, so he didn't have to worry about Annabeth trying to jump him any time soon.

The other girls though…He wasn't too sure of.

 **"Sorry Percy, but that's personal," Grover said, with an apologetic smile, "He then found Luke next," Percy fist clenched at the mention of Luke, but Grover pretended not to notice, "And then me. He protected all of us, trained us, comforted when he need to. He brought me my confidence and my skills in battle." It had been hard for him when Naruto was presumed dead. Grover shook his head. Naruto was here now and he was not leaving the camp anytime soon.**

"At least Goat Boy got some skills in this world," Thalia said with a laugh.

 **"Naruto rescued most of the demigods as well," Grover continued, "Also met the hunters a year at camp half-blood and rescue some women that are with the hunters right. Like the two redheaded twins, Lily and Rose. I tell you that story for another time. He was a brother, a protector, a friend, and a guardian to the camp and the hunters. Not to mention crush for some of the campers and nymph." He remembered the times Naruto ran from a bunch of fan girls. And he remembered how angry Annabeth and Thalia were. He held back the shiver from his spine.**

 **Percy furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "It sounded how Luke acted. How he was portrayed before he left." Grover shot him a warning look at that.**

 **"Do not compare Luke to Naruto, Percy," Grover warned him lowly, "Luke made a mistake and let his anger and grief control him. Naruto will never do that. He is more mature than any of and always follows the motto. "Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trash."**

"Amen to that," Naruto nodded in approval. Athena didn't like that motto, as it promoted personal loyalty as a fatal flaw.

"Too true," Ares said, shocking many again. "In war, all you have are your brothers and sisters in arms. They have your back when things go south. Abandoning them is disgraceful and foolish."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was spoken like a true war veteran," Hephaestus said. Ares just grunted.

"I can philosophical when I want to be," he said.

"Seriously, are we positive that's Ares?" Percy asked, getting a glare from said war god.

 **Grover then got up and moved to the other freight, but not before saying this, "Naruto isn't a bad person Percy. He is not going to betray us like Luke did. Give him a chance." He then left, leaving Percy to ponder about Grover's words.**

 **(An hour)**

 **Percy slowly woke up from the nap he had. When he looked at the other side of the freight he was in, he saw a man standing there. When his eyes cleared up, he saw that it was Apollo.**

 **"Apollo?" Percy asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"**

This had the glares return to Apollo.

 **Apollo smiled at the boy, "Wanted to talk with you Percy. Also, call me Fred. Don't want dad to know I'm here." Percy nodded and then Apollo looked serious.**

 **"Look Percy, I need to tell you something," Apollo said in a serious tone that didn't fit for him, "Naruto, he's a spy for Luke." If Percy wasn't fully awake, he was now. His head shot up and his eyes widened.**

Now Naruto was turning his glare to Apollo. "What?" he growled. Apollo whimpered again.

"Read, Hermes!" he said meekly, and Hermes nodded, respecting his friend's wishes and tried to get through this chapter quickly.

 **"What?" Percy said in shock. Apollo nodded with a grim look. Grover said that Naruto wasn't like Luke, but a god was telling him that Naruto is a traitor.**

"One you know HATES Naruto, other me!" Percy growled, stabbing Riptide into the ground, making the throne room shake. The Olympians were quite shocked at this. How powerful WAS Percy Jackson?

 **"Yeah, I spied on Luke and found out his plan. Once you reach Artemis, he'll kill you, Grover, and the hunters. He'll take the others as prisoners and use them as…playthings." Percy had a clueless look on his face, making Apollo sigh. He whispered what that meant and Percy turned white as a sheet. Then, he turn red in anger. He would not let any of his friends be killed or become prisoners!**

"HOW DARE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto screamed aloud. He jumped up but was suddenly restrained by an unknown force. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR DARING TO SAY I'D DO THAT TO ANYONE!" Naruto began channeling the Kyūbi's chakra at this, but still couldn't move. Apollo whimpered louder.

 **"What do you need me to do Apollo?" Percy asked with a dark tone in his voice. Apollo inwardly grinned. His plan was working perfectly. The lying blessing is being used greatly and the bit of mind control helped as well.**

"LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM!" Percy shouted, jumping up and grabbing Riptide, but Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico held him back. The throne room shook more violently.

Piper had to use her charmspeak to hold Leo and Jason back, their memories of Medea clouding their judgements. "Guys, calm down," she tried to soothe them. "It's a book!"

"Of a real reality!" Jason growled, the winds whipping around him in a mini twister. Leo was practically the Human Torch now.

"I'm gonna dismantle that crummy god, AND his horrid fort!" he sneered at the fort before him.

Again the Olympians were shocked. Just how powerful were their kids?!

 **"You need to kill him while he's asleep," Apollo said, still in his serious tone, "No one in this train is strong enough to kill him and I can't do it since I'm not allowed to interfere with the mortal world. The others won't help you so your only chance is to kill him while he's asleep."**

 **Percy look down, thinking for a little bit. There was a whisper in his mind saying that Apollo was lying, but it was only faint and he could barely hear it. If he did this, he might lose his friendship with the others, but he didn't want to let them die. So there was only one thing to do.**

 **"I'll do it," Percy said with a nod. Apollo smiled, but inwardly did the happy dance. Naruto would be dead soon and away from Artemis. The others could handle themselves against the Titan, he was sure of it.**

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP, you idiot!" Apollo begged his other self.

 **"Good Percy, you better do it now. Do it for my sister and your friends." Apollo said, then he left. When he left, Percy pulled out his pen. He slowly walked to the freight where Naruto was at. He looked to see Naruto sleeping. It looked like the girls finished scolding him for using tobacco. Good, this was the perfect time.**

 **(Olympus, Hephaestus Chambers)**

 **Hephaestus saw the whole thing. What Apollo said to Percy, what they were planning, and currently was watching Percy stalking to Naruto.**

 **He was going to get Athena, Hestia, and Poseidon, and together they were going to kill that God-whore! But first, he needed to make sure Percy didn't succeed, seeing that Naruto was in a deep sleep due to the scolding he got.**

 **Now, Zeus said that they couldn't interfere in their children lives, but he didn't say anything about other demigods' lives. So he contacted all the other demigods, hunters, and the satyr.**

"In this instance, I am glad," Zeus admitted reluctantly. "If our father really is waking up in that realm, then they need all the strength they can get."

"For once, brother, we are in agreement," Hades said begrudgingly.

 **(Sunwest Line)**

 **'** _ **Wake up, wake up now! Percy Jackson is going to kill Naruto! WAKE UP!'**_

 **Bianca, Thalia, Zoe, Phoebe, Grover, and Annabeth immediately woke up when they heard Hephaestus's voice. All of them turned to where Naruto's freight was to see Percy uncapping Riptide and was about to stab Naruto.**

 **At least until Phoebe and Zoe notched up two arrows and shoot Percy. They hit Percy in arm, not much for the arrows to sink in the skin, but enough for him to get startled and move away.**

 **"Stop away from him,** _ **boy**_ **!" Zoe snarled in pure rage. Phoebe, her face mask in fury, notched another arrow and aimed at Percy. Annabeth, Bianca, and Thalia came from behind and looked at the scene in shock while Grover was on the other side and in shock as well.**

 **They all moved to get to them, but Percy used the water in the canister to slam and lock the doors. He also used some of it to coat and strengthen the windows.**

 **"What the hell are you doing Percy?!" Thalia yelled out, "Why are you attacking Naruto?!" Annabeth was just as angry as the other girls, but then noticed a flash of gold in his eyes. It was the same flash a god uses to control someone.**

"Good observation skills," Athena praised, but Annabeth didn't hear here because she was too busy whispering soothing words into the enraged Percy's ear. She frowned in anger.

 **"Saving us all," Percy spoke quietly. He was about to turn back to Naruto, when he suddenly was kicked in the abdomen and pushed to the other side of the freight. He was kicked by one Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **"Trying to kill me are you?" Naruto said with a raise eyebrow. He pulled his elemental sword, but didn't activate it. "What did I do to deserve it?" Percy got up from the seats and growl at him.**

 **"Shut up traitor!" Percy yelled, getting his sword, "And die!" He then charged at Naruto with his sword in hand. Naruto quickly put chakra into the blade, making it a fire sword, and block the attack. The two quickly went into a vicious sword fight, with Naruto in defense and Percy in offense.**

 **"Traitor?" Naruto asked, blocking a swipe at the knee. Then pushed the blade at the side, but Percy manage to hang to it with one hand, "What makes you think I'm a traitor now? I didn't do anything."**

 **"You lie!" Percy yelled, putting more pressure at his attack, making Naruto sweat a little. Percy isn't called best swordsman for nothing and Naruto couldn't use his full power due to the space and the fact that Percy is being tricked. "Apollo told me everything and what you're gonna do once we reach Artemis."**

This had the demigods roaring. Naruto immediately dawned a chakra cloak while the shaking in the throne room intensified. Wind whipped around in a mad fury, only fueling a raging fire that Leo had become.

"Dammit, I can't hold him!" Thalia shouted.

"Please, Percy, calm down!" Annabeth begged.

"Not until I smear Apollo's pretty boy face across the ground!" he protested, water and wind beginning to form a mini hurricane around him.

"LET ME GO! THAT SO CALLED SUN GOD NEEDS TO DIE!" Naruto screamed, a second tail starting to form on his chakra cloak.

"No," Dragon said blandly. He snapped his fingers and all the raging demigods found themselves chained to their seats. "Now be calm please."

The Olympians were never gladder that Dragon had Chaos's blessing than they were in that instance. The power their kids were displaying was that shocking.

 **Naruto raised his eyebrows when he heard that. He blocked a side slash from Percy and then locked on to him. The two of them tried to gain footing against each other. So that's why. Apollo was trying to get him killed by using Percy. He was also thinking that it must've been him that opened the portal, but he doubted Zeus would believe him. The man was paranoid and disliked him a lot since he sent him that lightning bolt squeaky toy. Even though he was a mature young adult, that didn't mean he didn't like pranks.**

"A lightning bolt…squeaky toy?" Hera asked, an eyebrow raised. She couldn't help but laugh at that. Zeus glared at the blonde responsible, but the fact he was channeling the Kyūbi made him look away.

He'd let this one side…for now.

 **The others were shocked as well, even Zoe and Phoebe. The two hunters knew about Apollo's dislike for Naruto, but they didn't think that he would go far as to tricking someone else like he tricked Artemis, even though the bastard Orion really was a rapist.**

 **"Percy," Naruto said, trying to get a footing. "Apollo is lying. I'm not a traitor. I'm not with the Titans or Luke. I'm on your side."**

 **"Liar!" Percy yelled out, gaining some footing and pushing Naruto back. Naruto had to get out of the clash. "You're just lying like Luke did! I'm not going to be tricked a second time!"**

 **Naruto saw Percy taking the water out of the canister. Naruto powered up the fire from his left arm and the two powers clash together. Water VS Fire.**

 **Percy had to use two hands to get even with Naruto while Naruto just used one. He's been training with his powers for years, even before he became a genin so he didn't need to use his full powers. Percy, however, only used his powers for two years.**

"That is true," Poseidon admitted, looking at his son in worry. "Naruto has the experience here."

"But Percy is not the most powerful demigod to be born this century for nothing," Dragon said. "And you're about to see that IN FULL."

"How?!" Ares asked in excitement. While he didn't like the punk, this fight was getting good, and if his uncle's brat could match the other version of the blonde, who was known to be as powerful as an Olympian, he wanted to see it.

"Apollo just hits the right buttons to fill Percy's rage meter," Dragon said, scaring Apollo even more.

' _ **SHUT UP, OTHER ME!**_ ' he whined in his head.

 **All of the others were staring in shock in Naruto and Percy powers. The two were very powerful for their age and though Naruto wasn't even breaking a sweat, Percy was strong as well and probably would get as strong as Naruto when he grew up. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and the hunters were less shocked since they saw Naruto powers while Bianca was completely shocked. They could all feel the power radiating from them, even if the doors were closed.**

 **Percy went to one knee and gritted his teeth. Naruto was even more powerful than he thought. He couldn't last with the powers he's at and soon, Naruto would overwhelm him.**

 _ **He will kill you and accuse you as the traitor,**_ **A voice whispered in his head. The voice made him angrier and felt the desire to kill Naruto.**

"Strike one," Dragon said.

 _ **He will kill Grover and capture the others for Kronos and Luke.**_ _ **His**_ **eyes started glowing and he slowly starting to gain his footing back. Naruto's eyebrows rose. Where was Percy getting that energy? And why was he glowing slightly?**

"Strike two," he continued.

 _ **He will use the girls as his personal toys. As slaves,**_ **Percy growled and gained more footing, forcing Naruto to step back and use more of his powers with both hands. And Apollo said the one thing that made Percy go nuts.**

 _ **He and Luke will kill every mortal, including your mother.**_

"And that's Strike three, rage meter full," Dragon said.

"Well, shit," the Olympians summed up.

 **His eyes turned blue and the son of Poseidon yelled in complete rage. His powers burst five times as much and Naruto, not expecting the power boost, faced the full brunt of it and was sent flying to the door. Percy kept it up and Naruto had to bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain. The pressure of the water was too strong.**

 **Everyone was trying to tell Percy to stop, but Percy was in so much of a rage that he didn't hear them. Thalia used her spear to try to crack open the window but it wouldn't budge.**

 **Eventually, Percy stopped the onslaught, but ran towards him. Naruto tried to get up, to gain back his footing, but didn't have the chance when Percy started sending punch after punch, strengthened by his anger.**

 **Grover was trying to tell Percy to stop with his link to him, but to no avail. Annabeth and Bianca were openly crying and the hunters were gritting their teeth in frustration, a few tears coming out as well. Thalia kept trying to bust the door, more desperate to get to Naruto. Then, she gave up using her spear and step back, preparing to use her lightning abilities.**

 **By now, Naruto was bruised all over. There was cut on his cheek and a very nasty bruise near his right eye. He spat some blood from his mouth and had a broken jaw. Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, unfolding it.**

Well, shit indeed. Everyone calmed down when they saw what Percy did to Naruto, shocked but impressed that even at that age, he could do some serious damage. Even Naruto was impressed by the damage.

"You'd made a great shinobi," he admitted to the green eyed demigod.

"Thanks," he muttered, upset that Apollo was able to control his other so easily.

 **"Time to end it," Percy said quietly. He swung his sword up and was about to kill Naruto, until something happened. A burst of lightning broke through the window and hit Percy straight in the chest, making him fly and fall down unconscious, also making him lose his concentration on the door.**

 **Everyone entered at a fast pace. Grover and the hunters restrained Percy while Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca checked on Naruto. Naruto raised his hands up to stop the talking.**

 **"It's okay guys, I'm fine." Naruto said, then coughed a little, spilling a little blood from his mouth. "Though I might need to have some medical attention." Thalia and Annabeth helped him sit up while Bianca took out some nectar. Once he sat down, Bianca gave him some of it.**

 **'** _ **Mmm, Ramen,'**_ **Naruto thought in his head. The Uzumaki love for ramen still lived on in Naruto.**

Despite the situation, Hephaestus couldn't help but laugh at that. "Definitely Kushina's son."

 **"You sure you're okay Naruto?" Annabeth asked in concern. "Percy hit you pretty hard in that battle." Naruto just laugh a little.**

 **"I'm fine, really," Naruto said, after seeing Thalia disbelieving. "The wounds will heal quickly and I've suffered worst. Don't forget that I was once poisoned by a Draken."**

"Wait WHAT?!" the demigods screamed.

 **Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover shivered. They remembered that moment quite well. It was targeting Thalia, and Naruto managed to block the attack by blocking the bite with his arms. It didn't work out well, and the three had to nurse Naruto back to health while his chakra healed him. Bless the Uzumaki bloodlines.**

"How good is the Uzumaki bloodline?" Ares asked.

"I healed from a lightning enchased fist to the chest. TWICE," Naruto said.

"And during the Second Shinobi War," Hephaestus said, "it took the combined might of Iwa, Kumo, and several minor villages to destroy their island and scatter the survivors. And even then, the Uzu nin took out three quarters of the opposition."

"…Art," Ares whispered in amazement. He turned to Naruto. "His family are true artists of war…"

"And everyone in the world knows it," Hephaestus agreed.

 **"So Naruto," Zoe said, gaining the attention of everyone. "What do you want to do with the** _ **boy**_ **?" She glared at the unconscious Son of Poseidon. Everyone else turned their attention to him as well.**

 **Annabeth looked confused, "Why did Percy believe Apollo so easily? Percy's dumb, but not that dumb, and the Truth God can't tell a lie at all. He would need Hermes blessing…" Her eyes widen in realization, so did Naruto's.**

Percy felt his anger increase at hearing the other Annabeth's words, but he decided to channel it into his anger at Apollo.

Apollo was freaking out, feeling the KI returning for the guy that nearly destroyed the throne room. The others responsible were not far behind him as well.

 **Naruto got up from his seat and went to Percy. Zoe and Phoebe had their arrows trained on the boy in case he woke up. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, the daughter of Athena and the Satyr reluctantly, pulled out their weapons as well.**

 **Naruto used two fingers and open one of Percy's eyes. When he did, he got a closer look at it and lit his finger like a candle to see the eye fully. Then he saw it. That golden coloring in the eye, signing that Apollo had been controlling Percy. Naruto pulled out a camera from out of nowhere (seal, duh) and took the picture of it. His dad and Poseidon would want to see this.**

 **He turned to the others and gave them a serious look. "Apollo was controlling Percy, still is. He's using his feelings to control him and get him to try and kill me."**

 **Zoe, Phoebe, Annabeth, and Thalia let out a lot of killing intent. When they saw Apollo again, they were not sure if they could restrain themselves from killing him. For using Percy like that and for trying to kill Naruto. Bianca and Grover also frowned, mad at Apollo as well.**

Zoe, who was being exceptionally quiet since losing her bet, tensed and gritted her teeth at seeing her other CARE about that blonde ape. Artemis, however, was angry at Apollo for being such an idiot. She could handle herself, thank you very much!

Apollo was simply whimpering louder now, knowing his sister was about to jump him and hurt him bad.

 **"So what do we do?" Bianca asked Naruto. Naruto stood and sat back down on the seat he was in. He made a quick prayer to Hermes and the camera disappeared from his hands.**

 **"Right now, we'll rest a bit and wait till Percy wakes up," Naruto decided, "Then, after we get out of the train, we continue forward. Apollo, I hope you're saying your prayers because you're about to have two angry Olympians after you."**

"Pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme…" Apollo chanted quietly. Hermes looked at his friend in pity.

"I'm done," he said.

Dragon sighed. "Alright. Apollo, run. NOW!" Apollo didn't need to be told twice, as he shot out of the throne room like Hades himself was after him.

He wasn't far off either. Many of the demigods and Olympians tried to follow him, but couldn't move. Dragon counted the seconds in his head before snapping his fingers.

"Go," he said, and the others charged out of the room.

"Um…" Persephone asked hesitantly. "Should we try and stop them?"

Suddenly, a girlish scream pierced the air. Dragon shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not about to get in there and risk my life. Any of you?" he asked.

The result was unanimous when the few stuck in the throne room shook their heads slowly.


	15. Reading Chapter 13

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the long update. Hit a dry spell, ended up being moved to a department at my work that's on 10 hour shifts, and just felt completely awful and miserable all week. Anyways, I hope this chapter impresses.**

 **And also, I'd like to give a shout out to Spirit for helping me with a scene in this chapter I was having trouble with. Thank you my friend and good luck with your stories. Now without further ado, chapter 13.**

* * *

 **Reading-** _Chapter 13: Angry Fathers and a Flashback_

Slowly, the group that chased Apollo out of the temple returned, looking right satisfied with themselves. Percy and Naruto in particular were sporting wide, content grins as they took their seats again. Apollo came in moments later…looking like the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"Damn, they did a number on you, huh Apollo?" Ares teased.

"Mmph pmph mmph," the sun god garbled, making the war god laugh loudly.

Zeus ignored them and looked around, frowning. "Where's Artemis?"

"Here," the moon goddess called out, entering the throne room with Zoe behind her…wearing the same dress she did during the break and her hair in pigtails. The whole room stalled for a moment. Artemis took this time to address Dragon.

"I decided to take Zoe's punishment for myself," she said. "You never said someone couldn't take her punishment from her." Dragon raised an eyebrow at her, but soon just shrugged.

"Meh, true enough," he relented.

"You're letting Zoe off on a technicality?!" Thalia asked, shocked.

"So, who's reading next?" Dragon said, not answering Thalia.

"I will," Persephone said. Hermes nodded and sent to the book to her. She grabbed the book and flipped to the next chapter.

" **Chapter 13: Angry Fathers and a Flashback,** " she read.

 **(Poseidon's Temple)**

 **Hephaestus strode through Poseidon's temple, the sea people passing him swimming away in fright when they felt the godly anger flowing through him. Hephaestus had a deep scowl on his face and his arms, legs, and beard were on fire. He saw the whole thing. How Percy was manipulated by Apollo to when Percy nearly killed Naruto. Naruto shouldn't have held back. Water was strong against fire, and Percy was stronger than most think.**

"Too true," Annabeth said, holding Percy's arm. Percy patted her on the shoulder, amused.

 **Anyway, he was in the sea god's temple to tell Poseidon the news. Poseidon would want to know of this, and it would be foolish to hide it from him. With that thought, he went into Poseidon's throne room where he was talking to Amphitrite. The two looked at Hephaestus when they heard the door open.**

 **Poseidon raised an eyebrow when he saw the anger is Hephaestus's eyes. "What got you angry this time nephew? Did Aphrodite bed Naruto or any of your other children? Did Ares break one of your weapons? Did Her-"**

 **"It concerns your son Percy," Hephaestus said. Poseidon stiffened and straightened up, knowing it was bad news. Amphitrite huffed and disappeared in the water, knowing that Poseidon's focus was all on that now.**

Poseidon sighed sadly at that.

 **"What happened?" Poseidon asked quietly. Then Hephaestus told him everything, from Apollo manipulation to Percy and Naruto fight. Once he was finished, Poseidon was shaking with anger and the sea was raging at the surface.**

 **"When are we going to get our hands on him?" Poseidon asked quietly, his voice turning to ice. Hephaestus knew how he felt. He wanted to get his hands on Apollo to for trying to kill Naruto too. But they can't kill him. Otherwise, it'll stir up a whole lot of trouble.**

 **"Poseidon, we will make Apollo pay, but you got to swear on the Styx you won't kill him when we do," Hephaestus said. Poseidon was about to open his mouth to protest, but Hephaestus continue, "If we kill him, that'll cause conflict with Zeus and some of the other gods. Plus, we need someone to hold the sun and Apollo has that job."**

"Yeah, finding a new god is always a tough job," Hermes nodded sagely. "So many applications and interviews we have to do. And that's just step one."

"How many steps are there?" Naruto asked.

"323," Hermes answered. "It was 12, but we all decided that that was too easy for a new god."

"Sheesh, I don't think I wanna know what the other steps Intel."

"Smart demigod," Hades murmured.

 **Poseidon sighed. As much he hated to admit it, Hephaestus right. Reluctantly, he swore on the Styx and hearing the thunder, the Smith God and the Sea God teleported to Olympus, giving in to the goddess of vengeance.**

"Mph, mmph, phmpmh," Apollo grumbled, his voice still obscured by the bruises, making Ares laugh again.

 **(Olympus)**

 **Apollo was at his temple, using every single swear word known to man and god. His planned had failed. He didn't think that Thalia would break through the doors. Great, he needed to think of another for getting rid of Naruto. It seemed that the goddess of luck was on his side.**

"Which he does, if you remember," Aphrodite said sweetly. Apollo slumped further into his seat.

 **Suddenly, he heard his door burst open. He briefly wondered if he angered his step-mother before feeling two familiar presence. One of fire and one of water. He paled. If it's who he thought they were, he's in big trouble. To confirm his fear, he looked at the entrance of the door to see the two people he'd rather not see.**

 **Hephaestus and Poseidon.**

"He's dead," Leo and Jason said in unison, smiling evilly.

 **"Hello Apollo. How are things?" Poseidon spoke casually, but Apollo can sense the anger and killing intent from him. He gulped. They didn't find out did they?**

 **"Oh, um, things are going good," Apollo said, putting on a nervous smile and chuckling nervously. Then looked at the door, which was broken near his wall. "Um, my telling why you broke my door?"**

 **Hephaestus smile darkly, "Oh nothing, just found out that you manipulated my cousin into killing my son." If Apollo's tan didn't completely drain, it did now. Crap.**

 **He saw them move forward, making him move back. He put his hands up like it would protect him, "N-n-now guys listen. It's nothing personal, I just...wanted to see some entertain, yeah that's it." Let it be known, that Apollo cannot lie even if it kills him.**

"You were dead from the start, pretty boy," Dionysius drawled, conjuring up a wine catalog.

 **"Yes, we totally believe you," Poseidon said sarcastically. He pull his trident from his back while Hephaestus set his hands a flame and pull out two flaming kunai, "Which is why we're going beat you into oblivion."**

 **While they were talking, the three were moving. Poseidon and Hephaestus moving towards him while Apollo kept moving back. Eventually, the son god ended up on a wall.**

 **"Can't we talk about this like civilize gods?" Apollo whimpered, praying to anybody for protection. Unfortunately, no prayers came through here.**

 **The two grinned darkly and lifted their weapons up. This time, Hephaestus spoke, "No, we are going to enjoy this."**

 **Every minor god could hear the screams of Apollo.**

Everyone laughed at that. "He sounds like when the others beat him up!" Nico cried out.

"Swory muf wy wife," Apollo grumbled, his wounds finally healing slightly, but still making it difficult for him to talk.

 **(Sunwest Train)**

 **Percy opened his eyes sleepily. When feeling started register in his body, he groaned. He felt like a bull had ran over him or something. His vision was a little blurry, but he could see a couple of people in the room. What happened? Why did his body ache so badly?**

"Um, does he not remember the fight and being struck by lightning?" Leo questioned. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't forget something like that."

"He must've hit his head when he got knocked unconscious." Percy guessed.

 **When he finally gained his eyesight, he saw Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Zoe, Phoebe, Bianca, and Naruto. The five girls were glaring at him while Grover gave him a disappointed look. Naruto just look at him with an unreadable expression. Percy frowned. Why are they mad at him? Is this about sneaking in this quest?**

"No other me. It's something much worst." Percy sighed.

 **"You're finally awake," Naruto said casually, then cross his arm. "Feeling okay?"**

 **Percy grimaced when he was reminded of the pain he was in. "I feel that a pickup truck run over me." He saw Annabeth walk up to him from where she was sitting.**

 **SMACK**

 **Percy head is at the side with a slap mark on his face. His face stung and held a shock face at what Annabeth had did. Annabeth glare at him with cold fury in her eyes.**

That shocked the readers. Athena had a big smile on her face while Percy gained a hurt look.

"Wow, she must be really angry." Thalia stated. "And protective."

"Yeah." Annabeth said, looking at Percy in concern.

 **"You big, half-witted, seaweed headed, idiot!" Annabeth yelled, "You did some stupid things, but what happen today top all of them together!" Percy is really confused. What did he do that was so bad?**

Annabeth winced when the hurt look increased. "Sorry Seaweeds Brain." Annabeth muttered.

Hearing Annabeth speak got him out of his small funk and smile at her reassuringly. "It's alright. It's the other you saying that." He sighed. "Besides, I kinda deserve that."

 **"Annabeth, is this about me sneaking out of camp and into this quest?" Percy asked. Annabeth was about to yell again, but Naruto put a comforting hand on her to calm her down. Annabeth took a few breaths before sitting back to where she was sitting.**

 **Naruto bent on his knee and look at Percy eye to eye. "You don't remember anything that happened in this train?" Naruto asked. Percy furrowed his eyes in confusion before remembering a few things.**

 **"I remember all of us getting in the train, you about to get scolded by the girls before me and Grover left," Naruto paled and shivered at the reminder. That was the scariest thing that happened to him and he faced the Akatsuki at age thirteen. "Me and Grover talking, Apollo appearing in front of me after I rest a bit, and…" Percy then remember what Apollo before he was mind control and glare at Naruto, "Then told that you were about to kill me and Grover and capture the girls."**

Naruto bit back a growl. "Why would I even think about joining someone like Kronos?" Naruto stated. "Or betray my comrades like that?"

 **Naruto sighed. Then look at Percy seriously. "Percy, whatever Apollo has told is a lie. I'm not a traitor and never will be." Before the Son of Poseidon could protest, Naruto continued, "And to prove to you I'm loyal to Camp Half blood, I swear on the Styx I didn't even think about joining Kronos."**

 **Everyone heard the thunder above and Percy eyes widened in surprise. Naruto was telling the truth. He wasn't a traitor or a spy. Suddenly, he felt of wave of guilt. He accused him of being a traitor and tried to kill him when it was just Apollo lying to him. He also flinched when he saw Annabeth and Thalia still glaring at him.**

"And it look like the other Thalia is as protective of Naruto as well." Piper commented. Thalia shuffled awkwardly at this.

 **"And Jackson, let me tell you something. I heard some stories about your quest," Naruto said in a dark voice, "From what it seems to me, you have no regards to the rules and rely on luck to back you up. You've been babied by your mother and Chiron, compared to other campers." Percy head shot up.**

"As much as I'd like to get mad at that, it's true," Percy sighed, annoyance creeping into his voice. "I've had a relatively easy life, compared to other demigods. And Chiron always tried to keep me away from all this, especially when it might've been helpful BEFORE I risked my neck for anything!"

"Yeah," Thalia agreed. "Chiron was of Zeus's mindset, acting like the threat would go away if they ignored it. Would have saved us all a lot of effort, and lives, if he had quit hiding all that stuff and actually tried to prepare us."

Zeus took offence at his daughter's speech, but the other Olympians agreed Chiron could be like Zeus at times, when it came to demigods he liked.

 **"I've been babied?!" Percy said in disbelief, "I had to go to a quest after one week of training and for years I had to put up with Gabe." Naruto just glare at him.**

 **"Yeah, I know about Gabe. Annabeth told me what she knew about your relationship with the man and I contacted Sally while you rested." Percy perked up at that. He contacted mom? "I wanted to know everything about you before I could think about keeping you in this quest. She told me how Gabe make you pay money and threaten to beat you, but compare to others, you had a good life," Percy was about to yell at him, but Naruto was in a roll.**

 **"You were verbally abused, yes, but half of the demigods and hunters I rescued were physically and/or sexually abused. Some of things I saw or heard could make anyone want to puke their lunch out. Demigods at the age of seven have to live on the street, facing the most dangerous monsters by themselves. You, at least, have a mother that cared for you, love you, and is alive. That something I couldn't say for most of us. My mom died protecting me when I was born." Naruto was still using his dark voice tone, despite the anger in his eyes.**

 **"Sally babied you and kept secret about the fact you were a demigod while the rest of us found out the easy way or hard way. Chiron refused to indulge you in the prophecy and was keeping you away from that until you're at the age he felt you needed to know. You rely on luck to save you while most of us have no such luxury. You run with the luck of an idiot, making others look like amateur. You don't even try to better yourself." Percy anger was gone now and is now shrinking in the words.**

 **Naruto was starting to finish up, "From what I see, you've been coddled. By your mother, by Chiron, by Poseidon. You had the luxury of semi-normal life while everyone else doesn't. That's what I see." Percy head was down and feeling different kinds of emotions. Sadness, realization, and guilt were the top.**

Percy winced every time Naruto spoke. "Back then, I would have wanted to deny all that, but now I know better," he admitted.

"Your mother was stupid, Phobia," Dionysus said in a bored tone.

"Not really," Dragon disagreed. "Every good mother only ever wants their kid to have a normal life. Just because you guys leave your kids alone, doesn't mean other parents don't, especially mothers."

"What do you mean we leave our kids?" Demeter growled, not liking the insinuation. Dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you guys abandon them because of your so called ancient laws?" he asked rhetorically. "A real parent, one who genuinely cares about their kids would NEVER let some silly laws stand in their way of protecting them and keeping them safe, and giving them a normal life. If Sally Jackson was an Olympian god, I'd bet my next paycheck she'd give up her godly power or even just defy everyone in her way to keep her demigod kid safe."

"Which is why Sally rocks!" Thalia said with a grin.

"No joke," Nico agreed.

"It's undeniable," Annabeth smiled.

The Olympians looked shocked at the Dragon's speech, and far more than a few of them winced at the truth of it all. Poseidon couldn't help but agree Sally would never obey the Ancient Laws because she cared too much about Percy to think about complying with them.

Athena felt some sense of jealousy from the feelings of happiness and love centered around the mother of Poseidon's son. What was so special about that woman?

Naruto was curious. Was Sally such a good mother? He really would like to meet her and find out for himself.

 **"So, are you going to take me back to camp?" Percy asked quietly. Naruto closed his eyes to think about it, then turned to the others.**

 **"What do you guys think?" he asked them. He needed the other opinions as well before he can make a decision. The others decision were important and right now, he was too angry after that speech to make a rational choice.**

 **"I would want you to take Percy back to camp so he'll stop endangering himself in the quest. People who got more than minimum requirement of people always lose one or more people." Annabeth said in her usually logical tone but then sighed, "But seaweed brain got tracked the skeletons warrior and it would endanger him and the camp if we bring him back. I vote to keep him here." Thalia, Bianca, and Grover agreed with Annabeth while Phoebe and Zoe wanted to leave him stranded. Even though they were close to Naruto, they still hated boys. And Percy was a real idiotic boy to them.**

"Leave it to Annabeth to be the voice of reason in all things," Piper spoke up with a smile.

"But man, I wish the other Annabeth would get over that crush she's got on Naruto," Nico murmured. "Watching her hit and be mad at Percy's so far out of her norm that I think I'm getting whiplash."

"True, true," Thalia agreed with a nod.

"Are all the hunters that way?" Hazel asked.

"Some are worse," Thalia answered.

Annabeth was wincing at her other's breakdown of Percy. Percy noticed this and tapped her on the shoulder and began to reassure her it was all fine. It helped a little, but she still wasn't fully convinced.

 **Annabeth and Grover, were not that angry at him anymore. They were used to Percy being Percy and Apollo did manipulated and control him. Annabeth is a little miffed that Percy would even think that Naruto is a traitor, but not enough to act hostile or ignore him.**

"I can't blame him now," Annabeth whispered.

 **"So four against two huh?" Naruto said to the others, then turn to Percy. "Since the majority want you stay here, you'll stay with us. But you will not go against my orders. Anything I say, you do it without hesitation. I don't care of you are Poseidon's son, I won't allow anyone to disobey orders under my command." Percy was about to protest, but one glare from Naruto shut him up. He scowled, but nodded.**

 **"Also, when we get back I'll talk to Chiron about punishment. You may have escaped punishment last time, but you are not now. Also, we are training you till you do better in hand to hand combat and better your swordsmanship, got it?" Percy nodded, using all of his will not to argue with the person who could tear him in half. He knew that he got lucky when he won the fight with Naruto and if Naruto wasn't holding back by a lot, he would've lost.**

"To true," Frank said uneasily. "From what we've heard and seen so far, it would take the entirety of both camps, gods, titans, AND every single monster to even give this other version of Naruto a decent challenge."

"Well, he is a one man army," Jason said. "Literally."

Naruto shifted in his seat. "I don't know about all that…"

Hera looked intently at perhaps the only demigod (that she knew of) that was not born out of wedlock. ' _Such…modesty, coming from a demigod,'_ she thought.

 **"Okay, now that we got all that away," Naruto said, calming down. "We can untie you from the rope and relax until the train stop." Naruto untied him with the help of Thalia. They all went to sleep before they felt the train stop.**

 **All of them got out, Zoe and Phoebe the fastest. Then Naruto saw his car, making everyone but himself confused. Wasn't it destroyed by that perverted sage?**

"My car!" Thalia shouted, her face lighting up at the sight of the awesome hot rod.

"But what's it doing there?" Hermes wondered. "Like the book said, wasn't it destroyed?"

Hades looked over his wife's shoulder and read the next paragraph. "Don't worry," he told everyone. "It's about to explain."

 **Naruto saw the looks and decided to explain, "The car can self-repair itself. It can rebuild itself from anything that happens, unless it completely obliterated." Everyone nodded in understanding and Thalia was thinking of sneaking the car for joy rides. "But it takes from hours to days for it to be repair. Lucky thing was that the wheels and roofs were the only things that were damaged."**

"GIVE ME THAT DAMN CAR!" Thalia screeched, and bolted forward, only to be held back by Annabeth and Percy.

"Calm down, Thalia!" Percy shouted in her ear. "The car doesn't exist here!"

"But Dragon can get me it!" she persisted.

"Leo, what are you drawing over there?" Piper asked, noticing Leo's scribbling had become more noticeable.

"Blueprints for my awesome older bro's car," he said simply, not looking up.

"I don't think my sister will date you if you make her that car," Jason told him.

"Can't blame a mechanic for trying!" Leo said cheerfully.

 **Naruto and Thalia got in the front while the others went to the back. Percy's eyes widened when he saw the inside of the car and Annabeth explained the car structure to Percy. It confused him a little, but he was able to understand most of it.**

 **After a few minutes of driving and quietness, Percy couldn't take any of the silence. He turned to Annabeth, "So how did you, Thalia, Naruto, and Grover meet?" Annabeth turned to him, surprised at the sudden question before she smiled, remembering first meeting Naruto.**

This had everyone's attention. "So we're gonna learn how Annabeth's little crush on Naru started?" Aphrodite asked, a large smile plastering her face.

"Guess so," Hestia said.

 **"Where to start?" Annabeth thought out loud to herself before she found a good starting place. "I told you he first found me right? Well, it was at Washington, a few weeks after I left my dad…"**

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **Annabeth was running as fast as possible from the big scary spider. She saw small spiders before and that scared her to death, but this one was half the size of a one story house. So when she saw it she screamed and ran like a demon was after her.**_

"Mep!" Annabeth squeaked and jumped into Percy's arms all Scooby Doo style. Percy was greatly amused.

"I can get used to this," he said with a grin, making Athena glare hotly at him.

'Get your fishy hands off my daughter, barnacle brat!' she seethed quietly.

Zoe, who along with Artemis had been quiet since their return, frowned at the cockiness the boy displayed right there.

 _ **The monster heard her though and went after her, hungry for Athena's child. Annabeth had to go through a lot alleys and small holes in order to lose it.**_

 _ **When Annabeth was sure she lost the giant spider, she leaned down on the wall. Right now, she was at an alley in the middle of a game store and a Dollar Tree store. These five weeks had been brutal for her. Giant dogs, bullies, and other monsters she ran into during her 'adventure'. Luckily her mother, Athena, guided her to safety.**_

 _ **She got up and was about to move again when she felt something on her ankle. When she tried to move, she felt that her leg was stuck. She looked down and her eyes widened. Spider webs.**_

"So in theory," Aphrodite said slyly, "it's all Athena's fault." Athena whirled to the love goddess.

"Excuse me?!" she growled.

"Hurry up and read someone!" Ares shouted, not wanting to miss another chance to see either demigods die or the blonde fight some more.

 _ **She heard hissing from behind and she turned to see not one, not two, but three giant spiders. Her eyes widen in fear and she tried to struggling out of the web on her ankle while the spiders slowly reached their prey. She only succeeded in falling on her back.**_

 _ **The spider was moving closer to her and Annabeth froze in fear. She couldn't move her arms or her legs, she couldn't even close her eyes so she won't have to look at the things eating her. Was this it? Was she gonna die after surviving five weeks? The fear started to go away and is turning to despair. Tears started forming in her eyes as well, knowing that she would die.**_

 _ **Then suddenly, a wall of fire came between her and the spiders. The spiders shrieked in surprise and moved away from the flames. Annabeth heard walking from behind her and turn to see a man behind her.**_

 _"_ Cue epic hero intro music," Dragon said, and Hermes obliged.

 _ **The man had blond spiky hair with brown tips and looks to be ring colored eyes. The outer ring brown, the middle one gray like her eyes, and the inner one blue. He had light tan skin and, strangely, whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a black leather jacket, an orange shirt underneath, and black jeans. And the most noticeable part about him was that he had a fiery spear with him.**_

 _ **Without a word, he ran toward the flames and spiders. She was about to tell him to stop when she saw him spread the fire away, making her eyes widen. Then she saw him fight.**_

 _ **His fighting style was like nothing she had ever seen. His fighting style was precise and tactical, but deadly as well. The blond hair man first waited for one of them to attack and when the first one lifted his body to strike, he stabbed it in the stomach. The spider screeched in pain, and the second jump on the wall and went to attack him at the side. That proved to be futile because the spider was being stabbed turn into ashes quickly and the man quickly turn his spear around to stab the other spider.**_

 _ **Annabeth saw the other spider spat out a glob of poison, but the man threw the nearly dead spider before it could turn into dust and blocked the poison attack. When the dead spider disappeared, it gave him an opening and the man threw the spear at the last one. It lodged into the skull and the spider went limp before it turn into golden dust.**_

"Epic-ness," Hermes murmured. "At its finest."

Finally, after watching the other Naruto decimate the spiders, Annabeth calmed down, but as she tried to leave Percy's arms, he stopped her.

"Let me down, Seaweed brain," she said, but the tone in her voice made it clear she really didn't mind her predicament.

Percy pretended to think about it. "Hmm…Nope! I like you right here!" he told her with a smile. She blushed.

Athena sneered at the son of Poseidon but before she could say anything, Persephone began reading again.

 _ **Annabeth was in awe of the man. How did learn to fight like that? Can she learn from him? She saw him walk to her and the knelt down at her level.**_

Percy chuckled. "Definitely you, Wise girl," he teased. She playfully hit him on the shoulder.

 **"** _ **You okay?" The man asked in a brotherly tone. Annabeth stare at him for a few seconds before nodding. Naruto then grab a strangely shaped knife and Annabeth briefly wondered if he's going to kill her before he went to her ankle and cut off the webbing.**_

 _ **Before he knew it though, Annabeth got up and started asking many things rapidly. "Where did you learn to fight like that? How did you control the fire? Can you teach me fight?"**_

 _ **The man just laughed and put a hand over her mouth. "Calm down. I'll answer your questions as soon as we are settled in. For now though, we better go before any more monster come to find us." Annabeth nodded, but before they left she asked him what his name was.**_

 **"** _ **My name is Naruto Namikaze. Son of Hephaestus, Champion of Athena."**_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

Aphrodite giggled at the sight of the other's Annabeth's crush beginning to form, but it was the next three paragraphs that had her squealing fan girlishly.

 **"After that, he answered all my questions." Annabeth continued, "He told me that he was from a different world, that it was his ninja and demigod skills, and that I could train to be a Kunoichi." Annabeth smile softly as she remembered the fun times she had with Naruto.**

 **"He protected me, trained me, treated me like a little sister and he was like my big brother," Annabeth said but she wanted be more than a sister to him now. She then pulled out the knife she had, "He gave me this kunai as a gift and to protect myself from monsters. I'd cherished it before and after he disappeared." Her voice broke a bit at the last part.**

 **All this time, Percy just listened. A part of him felt like it the same thing that was said about Luke, but he push that away. Naruto wasn't a traitor. Especially since he swore on the Styx.**

Aphrodite couldn't take it anymore. The greatest soap opera ever was unfolding because of this book, and she just couldn't help but squeal at the level of love being thrown around!

"What's got her goat?" Hades wondered.

"Who cares? Just keep reading," Athena said, hoping her daughter from this other dimension would follow her crush and fall for Naruto instead of the barnacle beard's son.

 **Then Percy wondered how he met Thalia and Luke but before he could ask, they felt an explosion at the side. Some shouted out in surprise while Naruto cursed and screeched the car to a stop.**

 **Naruto got out of the car along with the others. He looked around and saw that they were at a deserted road in the middle of the forest. He also saw something on the roads and at the edges of the forest.**

 **Paper bombs.**

"Shit," Naruto drawled out in annoyance. "More Leaf shinobi!"

 **"Shit," Naruto cursed, "More leaf shinobi here! In the car, now!" Before anyone could get in, bunches of bugs surrounded the car and form a swirling mass of them. Four people came out of their hiding places from the trees and reveal themselves.**

Everyone chuckled at Naruto repeating himself, but all were concerned about who was about to appear.

 **One of them was wearing a trench coat that covered his mouth and head, gray pants, and sunglasses. Another has a jonin vest and a green shirt, with tan skin and a beard, also got a cigarette in his mouth. The third one is girl with brown hair and her hair style like a panda, wearing a white long sleeve shirt, and brown pants. And the last is wearing an ANBU outfit, got long purple hair and a sword in hand.**

 **Naruto groaned. Something tells him that this would happen often.**

"Shino, Asuma, Tenten, and Yugao," Naruto murmured. "Well, that's going to be a fun fight," he said sarcastically.

"Do our others stand a chance?" Percy asked.

"At this moment? I think it's anyone's game," Naruto told him. Percy grinned at that.

"Not the best odds, but I've had worse," he said. "I'll take it!"

"Amen," Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth agreed, knowing of what Percy was talking about.

"Something we should know?" Poseidon asked.

"You might not want to know," the answered, making Poseidon nervous.

"That's the end of the chapter," Persephone said. "Who wishes to read next?"


	16. Reading Chapter 14

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: Sorry 'bout the wait. Been in a slump lately. Also, what do you think if I brought in some shinobi to read with the group? I had an idea so I thought I'd introduce some. What do you guys think?**

* * *

 **Reading-** _Chapter 14: The Second Attack of the Leaf Nin_

" _That's the end of this chapter," Persephone said. "Who wishes to read next?"_

"I will," Demeter told her daughter. Persephone nodded and handed her mother the book. Demeter swept through the pages until she came to their place.

" **The Second Attack of the Leaf Nin,** " she read.

 **Why did they have to come to this world? Why did they have to try and capture him? Couldn't they just presume him dead or something? That could be nice.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki and his companions were faced with more of the leaf nin. His friends, Shino and Tenten. Team 10's sensei, Asuma. And his former protector, Yugao. Wow, what a great reunion.**

"Note, the heavy sarcasm," Hermes pointed out.

"Is there any other way to say that?" Ares asked him sarcastically.

"Nope."

 **"Naruto," Shino said, speaking for the whole team, "I would ask you to surrender peacefully and come back to the leaf village. Otherwise, we'll use deadly force." Naruto just gave him a blank look.**

 **"Wasn't I clear the other time? If not, then I'll say it again." Naruto said, stepping in front of his own team, "I will not go back to that village!" The other demigods, the hunters, and the satyr brought out their weapons just in case.**

 **The leaf nins got a hand on their weapons, but they didn't attack. Yet. "Reconsider this Naruto." Shino said, "Many of the villagers there misses you and we need to calm down the other nations." Naruto only glared at him.**

"Yeah, the village that hates me misses me," Naruto said sarcastically. "What they 'miss' is their punching bag! That's what they miss!"

This had some Olympians scowl while the demigods were showing concern for their new friend. Hephaestus, however, was boiling mad. Flames danced off his form and he forced himself not to growl at the book.

 **"Yes, the village that hated me misses me," Naruto said very sarcastically. Before Shino can anything, Naruto continued. "You know how my life was like when I was little Shino, and how the village treated me. Give me a good reason to go back?"**

 **Behind the bug-user, Tenten and Yugao flinched remembering Naruto's life and Asuma put his head down. Tenten spoke up, "Please Naruto. Half of the people there feel guilty about what they did and most of rookie 12 misses you, even Sakura feels guilty about they did." Saying the name Sakura was the wrong thing to say, because Naruto's eyes turn fiery red and his hands turned aflame.**

The demigods chuckled at Naruto repeating himself. Naruto, however, was confused.

"What did Sakura do in that dimension that has my other hate her so much? I mean, yeah, we don't see eye to eye, but I don't hate her," he wondered.

 **"Do not talk about the pink hair bitch nor the Uchiha!" Naruto roared, his voice sounding like the flames. He calmed down a bit before speaking again, "I won't go back. I feel bad for leaving my friends there, but I've got a mission to do here. I've got a family to protect as well as friends." Shino sighed and turn to the others. It looked as if they would have to use force.**

 **He could tell that Tenten and Yugao didn't want to fight and Asuma is hesitant as well, but they got orders. They needed to capture Naruto, for the good of the village.**

"Can it even be considered good anymore?" Hazel asked hesitantly. "I mean, all they've tried to do and are planning to do…?"

"I still hold out that it was never 'good' after Dad sealed the Kyuubi inside me," Naruto said in a biting tone.

"I'm starting to believe it," Hephaestus grumbled.

 **"Very well, Naruto." Shino said, getting his bug to surround him, "I'm sorry for this Naruto, but we must do this. A shinobi cannot abandon their mission." Naruto sighed. He wished that they could just leave him alone, but Shino is right. A shinobi that abandon the mission is trash, that's what his father said as well as Kakashi.**

 **"Then I'm sorry Shino. Like you, I cannot abandon my mission." Naruto pull out Kasai and changed it to his double ax. Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe pulled out their bows, Grover pull out his staff, Annabeth her kunai, Thalia her spear and shield, and Percy his sword.**

"Looks like the fight's about to begin!" Ares said, grinning in anticipation.

 **Tenten pulled out her kunai, Yugao pulled out her sword, and Asuma pulled out his chakra his trench blades.**

 **"Zoe, Phoebe, you two fight Tenten, the one with the kunai." Naruto said, not turning around to command them. "Thalia, fight against Asuma while Annabeth provides cover fire. Grover, Percy, you two face Yugao. Bianca, you're with me. Provide me cover fire." Everyone nodded and went for the attack.**

 **(Tenten vs. Phoebe and Zoe)**

 **Phoebe and Zoe started launching arrow after arrow at the girl. Tenten countered that with her kunai and shuriken. The three were in a stalemate before the two hunters gave up and grabbed their knives. The two charged at the weapon user, but Tenten was prepared.**

 **Tenten started throwing volleys of kunai; a few with bombs, making Zoe and Phoebe stop and dodge them. Sometimes they had to go back when a kunai bomb was near them before it exploded. Then they tried to get to her again only for the same results.**

Artemis looked impressed at Tenten's skills. "She's good to keep up with Zoe and Phoebe," she said. "She'd make a good hunter…"

"Tenten's always been good with weapons," Naruto explained. "Her dream is to be the best weapons mistress in Konoha and be an excellent Kunoichi like Tsunade."

Hephaestus hummed and slipped into his Minato form. "A weapons mistress, eh? No denying her skills in weapons, but overspecialization is never a good thing."

"Her sensei is Might Guy," Naruto said, deadpanning.

"Ah. That explains so much."

"Something we should know?" Zeus asked, curious.

"No," both father and son said to the king of the gods. "It's best you not know," Hephaestus told him. "Trust me on this."

Zeus was even more curious seeing his son so adamant on this, but let it slide for now.

 **"Keep trying, you'll only tire yourself out if you keep doing this." Tenten said with a smirk. Her strategy was simple and easy. Throw volleys of kunai at them, making them dodge and move away. If they tried long ranged attacks, she'd use kunai or anything in her arsenal to protect herself. When they tired out and ran out of arrows, she'd throw to injure or kill. And she never missed.**

"Excellent strategy, but her overconfidence will be her downfall," Athena observed.

"And my hunters are not ones someone should underestimate," Artemis said.

 **Zoe and Phoebe gritted their teeth in frustration. They can't use their bows and arrows since she'll only counter with her kunai and if they try to get close to her, she'll just barrage them with kunai. The two look at each other in the corner of their eyes, not letting their sight off of Tenten but making silent communication, something they'd learn from hunting. In a few seconds, they had an idea.**

"Naturally," Artemis said smugly.

 **Zoe and Phoebe both ran with hunting knives in their hands. Tenten smirked in confidence. When will people ever learn that they couldn't get through her defenses? She threw her kunai once more, this time aiming to injure them. She wouldn't kill them since they seemed close to Naruto, and she was confident that she wouldn't miss. Imagine her surprise when Zoe and Phoebe flipped up and twisted away from the kunai. In a blink of an eye, they pulled out their arrows and fired at her. She moved herself sideways to dodge both arrows that were aimed for her shoulders. That's when she saw something on the arrows. Paper bombs.**

Hephaestus laughed. "My son's trained your hunters well, Artemis!" he complimented.

Artemis gleamed. "Very interesting move…" she mused. ' _Hmm…perhaps…it would be beneficial if I bring Hephaestus's son to our world…'_

For some unknown reason, Naruto shivered.

 **Her eyes widened, but before she could move the arrows exploded, and she flew forward. She stumble a bit till she got on one knee and her hands. She looked up to see the two hunters only ten feet away. Damn it. She walked into that trap.**

 **"Look like you're in our territory," Zoe said in confidence. Hunters don't usually use trick arrows, being messy in the hunt, but Naruto taught them that there are times when you need a few tricks in your arsenal, so people won't expect it. The two of them pull out their knives and got into fighting stance. Tenten got up and glared at them.**

"So true," Percy nodded. "Being unpredictable is the best way to win sometimes."

"Yeah. Bad guys don't expect it, especially if you don't normally use them," Jason agreed.

Frank didn't say anything, but he nodded in agreement too.

 **"I'll admit, you got me with those trick arrows. But…" Tenten quickly took out a scroll and unsealed it. In those few seconds, she had her kusarigama in her hand. "...I'm not just a specialist in long range attacks. I can be just as deadly in close combat." This would be a dance of the hunters and the weapon user.**

"Ah, the dance of the femme fatales," Hermes breathed dramatically. "One of the best dances to watch!"

Ares chuckled. "Oh, that it is…" he mumbled, not wanting Aphrodite to hear him say that.

Unfortunately, she did, and threw her heels at his face in retaliation.

 **(Yugao vs. Percy and Grover)**

 **Yugao, Percy, and Grover ended up in close sword combat, with Yugao and Percy using swords while Grover used his staff. The demigod and satyr were teaming up against the ANBU, but even when they were teamed up, they couldn't lay a single hit on her.**

"Oh course," Hephaestus commented. "ANBU are the best of the village."

"Then how come I could always prank them so easily?" Naruto asked.

"Because you possess Kushina's blood," the forge god stated. "It is the only explanation that can be given. And if you asked anyone from the village, they'd tell you truer words were never spoken."

"She was that good?" Hermes asked.

"I've constantly wondered if she was secretly your daughter, Hermes," Hephaestus deadpanned, making Hermes's eyes widen.

Apollo began to worry about his friend when he became very quiet after Hephaestus's statement. "Um…Hermes? You ok…?"

"Must…meet…woman…" Hermes mumbled.

 **Yugao, meanwhile, was staying on defense. She would've went to offense and decimated the two, but she knew Naruto wouldn't forgive her if she killed them. And Tsunade might want information about their powers, and they all knew Naruto wouldn't give it up, even with Ibiki's torture. He would die first before betraying his friends.**

"Points again to Yugao," Naruto said.

"Agreed," Hephaestus commented.

"Who's Ibiki?" Ares asked.

"The head of the Torture and Interrogation Division," Hephaestus explained. "He's considered the best we've ever had."

"And the dude's completely scarred," Naruto interjected. "Like, he's got more scar tissue than he does flesh." Ares looked impressed.

"Sounds like a hard ass," he said.

"He'll freak you out without even touching you, so of course he's a hard ass!" Naruto said loudly.

"Ooooh! Psych out warfare! Another guy I gotta meet when I go to Konoha!" Ares cackled.

"Did anyone else feel a chill run down their spine just now?" Leo asked. A few demigods raised their hands. "Oh, good. It's not just me then."

 **But she had to admit, she was impressed with the two's skills. It was obvious the one with the goat legs (she saw the hooves when he took his shoes off) was trained by Naruto, but the black hair boy seemed to be a natural in swordsmanship. But even so, he was no match for an ANBU swordsman with years of experience.**

Percy beamed at the complement given to his other self. "It's nice to know I had at least some promise back then," he said.

"Please, Kelp head, everyone knew you a natural swordsman," Thalia reprimanded him. "We just never told you because we were afraid you'd get a big head." She grinned teasingly at him. "Well, big- _ger_ , at any rate."

Percy sniffled playfully. "I get no respect," he moped. Annabeth giggled at his childish antics.

"Come here, you," she ordered and pulled him closer to her. He smiled and hugged her tightly, making Athena seethe silently.

 **The two boys struck at the same time, but Yugao countered by blocking both attacks with the flat of her sword. They struggled for a moment before the ANBU pushed them back, hard.**

 **"Dammit," Percy breathed out, taking heavy breaths. "Would you stop blocking, just for a minute?" This was harder than the fight with Luke at the sea of monsters.**

"Did you expect any less, Pedro?" Dionysus asked scathingly.

"No not really," Percy answered.

 **Yugao didn't say anything. She just charged at them. Grover and Percy were forced to defend, but it was extremely hard to do. The girl moved too fast for them, so they had to be that fast as well, but it was extremely hard and was putting a strain on their muscles. They also got cut by her while they couldn't even make a scratch on her. Percy got cuts on the legs, both arms, and his cheeks while Grover got cuts on his stomach and goat legs. No fatal wounds, thank the gods.**

 **"** _ **What do we do Grover?"**_ **Percy thought, using the mental connection he shared with the goat and praying that it would work. Apparently, luck was on his side this time and Grover answer back.**

 **"** _ **Maybe if you can distract while I prepare a jutsu that Naruto taught me."**_ **Grover then told Percy of his plan and Percy had to hold back grinning so Yugao wouldn't get suspicious.**

"Hmm?" Hephaestus leaned forward. "What are they planning?"

Athena leaned forward as well, interested in what the satyr had planned.

"What's the goat boy got up his sleeve?" Nico asked.

"Guess we're about to find out," Piper said.

 **Percy and Grover charged at the women, with her ready to defend. She did not see a figure cloaking inside a tree, trying to focus on the two boys. The boys focused on offense, using all of their skills in the sword/staff. Yugao had to fight a little harder, but not much for her to waste energy.**

 **Grover and Percy were relentless, as if they were desperate to strike. What the ANBU didn't know is that they're stalling and saving their energy. They may not be good at lying, but they made up for it with acting. The onslaught continued for a few minutes before Yugao went into a sword lock with Percy and kicked Grover on the right knee, making him fall down on his stomach. She pushed Percy's sword down and then hit Percy with her elbow. Then finally, she made a deep slash on his sword arm.**

The demigods winced at the slash. "That…looks like it hurts," Jason commented.

"Story of my life," Percy grumbled.

"I hope you can get that fixed up quickly," Apollo commented. "That could bad for you if it's not treated soon."

"Oh, he'll get it treated in just a moment," Dragon said mysteriously.

 **Percy hissed and held his hand in pain. Great, he needed to heal it. He hoped that Grover plan would work, because he was sure that this woman wouldn't let him take a break so he could heal.**

 **"I'm sorry," Yugao said, preparing to knock him out. "But we need to get Naruto back to the village." Before she could knock him out, the ground opened up and holes appeared around her. Giant roots started growing all over the place and forming into some kind of jungle gym from what she could see. She stepped back in shock, only for her back to hit another root. How did they do that? She didn't see the black hair boy make any hand signs and the goat legged one was on the ground…**

 **Her eyes immediately went to where the other one was at, only to see the body turn into soil. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped at that.**

 **"That was a nature clone," Yugao look up from where the sound was at, to see the goat legged one on one of the roots, also revealing his legs fully. Yugao narrowed his eyes at him.**

 **"How did you do that?" Yugao asked, wanting to know how this man managed to make such a jutsu. The only who could possibly do it is the First Hokage and Yamato. Grover just grinned cheekily at her.**

"Ah, a nature clone. Figured a satyr could be taught that jutsu," Hephaestus commented with a grin.

Demeter sniffed in disdain. "They should leave manipulating nature to the true masters," she grumbled.

 **"That would be telling. Naruto taught me never to reveal one secret," Grover said, feeling a little cheeky like Naruto sometimes does. Naruto gave him some confidence during the years he, Naruto, Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth had been with each other.**

"Well, that settles it!" Thalia shouted. "We're bringing Naruto back with us! Goat boy needs some confidence in him!"

"But he's pretty confident now," Percy pointed out.

"That's not the point!"

"There would be no point in bringing him to our world now with Grover being the way he is currently," Annabeth told her.

 **She heard a groan and turn to see the black hair boy getting up, his wound completely healed. Her eyes widen even further. How?**

"I'm a son of Poseidon, of course," Percy said with a grin. "Water, any kind of water, heals me right up!"

"Meh, I've got a giant mountain sized plushy of a fox sealed inside me that automatically heals my wounds," Naruto said. "I win."

"The Kyuubi only heals you because he doesn't want to die," Dragon informed.

"Still counts."

 **"Well," Percy said, swinging around his sword and smirk at her, "Let start round 2, shall we?"**

 **(Asuma vs. Thalia and Annabeth)**

 **Thalia and Asuma were engaging in close combat, Thalia using her spear and Asuma using his chakra blades. Annabeth was a couple of feet away from them, throwing kunai whenever she saw an opening or to protect Thalia. The two were giving Asuma a run for his money, but the man was showing why he was made Jonin and was one of the 12 ninja guardians.**

"I'd be surprised if they could on their own," Naruto said. "Asuma is about as badass as Kakashi-sensei when you actually see him fight."

"Asuma is pretty good then?" Frank asked.

"The 12 ninja guardians protect the Daimyo, so yes, they're 'pretty good,'" Hephaestus explained.

"Wow," Frank said. "I suspect that Annabeth and Thalia got the raw end of the deal here."

"Maybe not, let's see," Hades spoke up.

 **The more the two fought, the more frustrated Thalia got. Seriously, she couldn't get a single hit on this guy. She stepped back and tried to hit him on the leg with her spear, but the man just blocked it and then twisted it around, making her spin with it. She managed get on her feet and land a few feet away from him.**

 **That gave Annabeth an opening and she started throwing kunai. Asuma saw this and started to dodge and block them. He then charged at the girl, but Thalia charged to him and blocked his attack.**

 **Asuma started pushing, but Thalia was stubborn. She gritted her teeth and started pushing back, gaining equal strength as the Jonin she's fighting. Thank the gods for ADHD. The man in front of her was grinning all the while.**

"He is good," Hermes said, hand on his chin.

"Very," Zeus commented.

 **"I admit, you're tough for a kid," Asuma said, still holding on. "But give up, you're facing someone with more experience than you." Thalia only glared and pushed harder, gaining some more footing.**

 **Thalia looked at Asuma, her eyes thundering, and said, "I rather jump off a six story building than give up and let you take Naruto." And that was saying something, considering her major fear of heights.**

Thalia felt a bit queasy at that, but felt she would whole heartedly agree if she knew the blonde better.

 **Asuma grinned even more. The girl was willful, that was for sure. And her skill with that spear wasn't too bad either. She would've made a good ninja, if she was in the leaf village. He didn't see the blonde hair sneaking up around him before it was too late. He tried jumping back from the attack, but Annabeth already cut him on the side of his waist.**

 **Thalia saw her chance to attack and controlled the wind to push him back. It did what she planned, but Asuma quickly got back on his feet and land on both feet, knees bent.**

 **"Well," Asuma said, a little winded from the push. It must've hit him on the chest, "Didn't see that coming. But that won't stop me from winning this fight." Asuma put more chakra into the blade, making it sharper. Thalia grinned and put more godly energy into her spear, giving it the electric juice it needed. The two charged for another close combat fight, with Annabeth just joining with two kunai. Lightning and intellect vs. wind and experience.**

"An age old struggle to say the least," Athena sighed.

"It's easy to see she's Zeus's daughter, huh?" Poseidon murmured to Ares, who nodded in agreement.

 **(Shino vs. Naruto and Bianca)**

 **Naruto and Shino were fighting in sword combat, Naruto using his double bladed axe and Shino using his…some kind of bug sword. It was a trick Shino learned during the years Naruto had been missing. Bianca, meanwhile, was shooting any swarm of bugs that came near her or Naruto. The arrows she used were special, made by Naruto. When they got into contact with something, they incinerated everything in their path. It was the best thing to use against those bugs.**

"I agree," Annabeth commented. "From what can see here, Shino is not an opponent you want to face alone, especially with him controlling all those bugs."

"The Aburames are well known for their parasitic insects," Apollo said, suddenly dressed like a professor for some reason. "The bugs are special for their ability to drain chakra out of an opponent, and even cause certain aliments if their bred with certain other insects."

"Basically, a ninja with chakra's worst enemy?" Percy asked.

"In a way," Athena, surprisingly, answered, being slightly impressed he came to that conclusion. "Chakra beetles are unique in their way of 'digesting' chakra gathered from their victims, thus theoretically draining a shinobi's chakra down to the point they cannot draw up enough of it to perform their jutsus. On the downside, those certain shinobi, like the Uzumaki clan who possess immense chakra wells, can weather through a battle with an Aburame by simply possessing such a high amount of chakra."

"In addition, most Aburames don't have much stamina," Hephaestus commented. "They prefer to fight at a distance, sending their chakra beetles out and simply dodging or redirecting attacks and let their beetles do the grunt work for them."

"So the trick would attack the Aburame directly?" Zeus asked curiously, having only basic information about the Elemental Nations.

"Yes, but it's not easy when they can also call out more beetles from their bodies and form a literal swarm around themselves, creating a barrier no sane shinobi would try and walk through," Apollo said.

"Wait! Those bugs live _inside_ their bodies?!" Piper screamed, more than a little freaked out.

"Of course, it's their Kekkei Genkai," Apollo answered her. "It's a form of mutual benefit between them."

Piper shuddered at the revelation while most of the other demigods looked a bit disturbed at that.

 **Naruto and Shino were shown to be evenly matched. When they were younger, the two sometimes fought against each other at the Ninja Academy. The two were evenly matched, in taijutsu, strategy, and ninjutsu. Most of the time, they end up in a tie. And the two have mutual respect for their abilities and form a friendship with one another.**

 **Naruto tried to swing at his leg, but Shino flip over the attack and over Naruto. He aimed at Naruto's backside, but the blonde was quick, even with the axe. He blocked the attack and push him back.**

Naruto smiled at how his friend was still bettering himself.

 **"You've gotten stronger Naruto," Shino said, with a little respect in his voice. "I also see you've got new weapon." Naruto grinned and swings his arm a bit.**

 **"I've been training for the past ten years Shino." Naruto commented, "Also been doing mission for my father and my patron." That confused Shino. Not about the father part, Kakashi and Tsunade already told the village about what happen with retrieving the Uchiha mission, after Sasuke's chakra was taken away and put to jail. No, what confused him was when Naruto said something about a patron. Who was helping him?**

 **But he couldn't ask that right now, because went charging again. The two went fighting again while Bianca still covered for Naruto and attacked any swarms coming his or her way.**

 **During the battle, Naruto suddenly felt his chakra draining rapidly. How is that possible? He wasn't using any chakra in the fight and he don't feel any seals…**

 **His eyes widened and push Shino back. He rolled up the sleeves of his pants to see bugs on him. The ones that drained chakra. He narrowed his eyes at Shino.**

"Typical Aburame modus operandi," Hephaestus said, waving his hand.

"Can't believe my other forgot about that," Naruto grumbled. "Though, I guess I can't say anything. I tend to get lost in the heat of the moment when fighting Shino."

"Eh, happens to the best of us," Ares told him.

 **"Very clever Shino," Naruto admitted, then got up. "But I learn a few tricks while I was traveling." He focused his godly energy on his body and suddenly, fire surrounded him.**

 **It surprised Shino and he stepped back from the heat and the flames. Bianca eyes widened when she saw it and was surprised even more when she saw that Naruto was not even burning. She got out her surprise quickly, remembering who his father was. Nico's mythomagic games stayed in her skull, much as it annoyed her.**

Nico winced at that.

 **Ten seconds later, the fire die down and all the bugs around Naruto had been burnt. He smirked at Shino and swung his double axe once more. "Let continue this, shall we?"**

 **(Everyone fights)**

 **The battles had been going on for half an hour. The vines Grover made had grown all over the place, into the other fights, and it turned into a battlefield.**

 **Tenten, Zoe and Phoebe were fighting on the ground, using the roots to evade attacks if needed. Yugao was fighting Percy and Grover on the tall the roots, the three were jumping all over the place. Asuma, Thalia, and Annabeth were also on the ground. And Naruto and Bianca were fighting off Shino's bug swarms while said man was hiding somewhere.**

Hermes whistled. "Those ninja are giving them a rough time," he commented.

 **The hunters and Tenten were covered in sweat and a few scars. The two hunters may have had thousands of years of practice, but Tenten was no pushover. She had tricks that the hunters had never seen before. The three were breathing heavily and were staring each other down.**

 **"You are a worthy opponent," Zoe said, having a little respect for the girl. If she wasn't the enemy, they would've asked her to join the hunters. "But we need to end this now. You've delayed us long enough." The two hunters charged again while Tenten got ready to fight. The three went back to fighting, only for it to end up at a stalemate once again.**

Artemis was also impressed. "Indeed. That kunoichi is quite impressive," she said. "A perfect recruit to the Hunt." Zoe agreed.

"I wonder how able she is with a bow." Zoe mused aloud.

Naruto heard her and answered, "Not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was a master with one."

 **Zoe and Phoebe pushed Tenten away once again. The two looked at each other and nodded. Time to use their special technique. The two charged once again and Tenten prepared to fight, but they did something she didn't expect. They disappeared when they got near her.**

 **Tenten looked around the root like forest, try to see where they are. The only reason she was not panicking was because she learned not to under extreme circumstances. She looked left and right for the two hunters, but they were nowhere to be seen.**

 **And then suddenly, the ground rumbled under her, making her stumble a little. She looked at the ground, confused as to what happened, when two fists shot up and punched her straight in the chin. She flew up and ended up in the middle of the ground.**

Naruto laughed. "I used that same technique when I fought Neji!" he proclaimed. At everyone's curious glances, he explained: "During the Chunin Exams, I fought Neji and I beat him by tunneling underground then jumping out to give him a sucker punch to the jaw."

Everyone dawned looks of understanding. "Quite the parlor trick," Hermes said.

Naruto smirked. "Wait 'till you see my next one."

 **Percy and Grover put on more pressure on their attacks, making Yugao step back little by little. She tried to gain the advantage, but she was too tired trying to dodge root attacks while fighting Grover and Percy. Finally, she was on an edge on one of the roots, where it led to the middle of the battlefield. She stared at the two, prepared for close combat attack or root attacks.**

 **She did not expect water to come out from the canister the black haired boy was holding, and for it to hit her. The attack came so quickly that she couldn't defend herself, landing on the ground a few seconds after Tenten.**

"Two down!" Leo shouted.

 **Next up was Asuma. Annabeth started throwing kunai after kunai, unrelenting while Thalia stayed at the sideline for now. Asuma had to block all of them due to their speed. He kept blocking each and every one of them, having no room for a counter attack.**

 **Thalia, meanwhile, started charging her feet and hands with electricity. It was something she learned from Naruto. She charged her feet enough and her hands, then once she get enough juice…**

 **Asuma didn't even see it coming, too busy blocking kunai. Thalia charged at lightning speed, then gave him a lightning punch. Asuma flew from the punch, breaking a few roots, and to the middle where Yugao and Tenten were at.**

"And three!" Apollo cheered.

 **And finally, Shino was left. Naruto and Bianca finished off the last of the swarms, but there was no sign of Shino anywhere. The others went to where Naruto and Bianca were at after they tied up the other Shinobi.**

 **"Look like the others are beaten," Naruto said, looking at the tied up group. It was chakra wire, so the three wouldn't escape. Something was telling him that the fight was too easy, considering that Asuma was a strong Jonin and Yugao was an ANBU. He ignored it, for now. "But where is Shino…"**

 **He didn't get to finish that sentence when the forest suddenly exploded, engulfing the eight of them, but sparing the three Shinobis. Up on one of the trees was Shino, where he watched as the fire engulfed them.**

Everyone but Ares balked at the massive explosion. "That seemed…" Frank mumbled. "Overly excessive."

 **Shino jumped to where the three Shinobis were at, who looked at him with a blank look. They knew that explosion wouldn't kill Naruto and his group, but still, did Shino have to do that? Shino helped the three get out of the wires, and they looked at the explosion. Looks like their plan worked. They distracted them until Shino set up the bombs and set it off when they were down for the count. Once the explosion cleared up, they'd get the group and take them to the Leaf.**

"Overall though, very well executed plan," Athena couldn't help but mutter in annoyance.

"Something tells me, though, that it won't be that easy for them," Poseidon said.

 **Just as they were about to blow away the continuing fiery explosion, they saw something that peaked Shino's interest while the three widened their eyes at it. The explosion was suddenly shortening, getting smaller instead of bigger and when it was small enough, they saw Naruto absorbing it into his hands. He kept absorbing it until he got it all. The Shinobi stared at him with shock along with the demigods and hunters. How did he do that? When did he learn that?**

"Point to you, brother," Hades said. "But as far as demigods and feats go, that was bordering on absurd."

"This demigod is trained as a ninja, Uncle, who have more absurd feats than this," Hephaestus told him. "This actually doesn't hit the top 10."

Hades looked a little impressed.

 **Naruto smirked at the shocked looks, "Like I said before Shino, I've learned a lot during my travels." He then held out his hands together and shot it out in a form of a fiery beam. It came too fast and even the Shinobi could have dodged, they would've got blown away by the impact. The beam hit them and blasted them through the trees. All four of them got knocked out.**

 **Naruto collapsed a few seconds after them, tired and drained. "Well," Naruto said, his voice strained, "That drained me out." Zoe and Thalia helped him up.**

 **"What kind of ability was that?" Annabeth asked, curious like always. It would've been useful when they were on the road. They saw a lot of monsters that can use fire.**

"That is true," Thalia chirped.

 **"A new ability I learned during my disappearance," Naruto said. He moved to the knocked out ninjas, with some help from Zoe and Thalia, so he could tie them up and send them to Hermes. "I can absorb fire, explosions, anything with heat. The downside is that it costs a lot of energy for me, about three-fourth of my energy." He still had enough energy to walk, run, and other simple tasks, but right now, he is strong as a regular demigod right now. "So one of you needs to drive for me while I recharge."**

Percy and Jason gawked at the explanation. "Remind me not to piss this guy off," Jason whispered to Percy.

"Seconded," Percy whispered back.

 **While the other were deciding who would drive, Naruto tied up the ninjas. He wrote a note for the leaf and made a prayer to Hermes to bring the ninjas to camp half-blood and not the Leaf. He hoped that will make it clear that he doesn't want to go back. If not, well, he'd be prepared.**

"And that's the end," Demeter finished. "Who would like to read next?"

"Hold up a moment," Dragon called out, pulling out a cell phone. "I got to make a call real quick."


	17. Reading Chapter 15

**Reading Naruto SFCW**

 **An: December was more hectic than normal. I'm back though, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Reading-** _Chapter 15: Fiery fury_

Everyone watched in mild interest as Dragon engaged in a silent growling discussion with…someone. It had been about thirty minutes since he had called someone named "Spirit" and then was forced to take a call from whoever he was on the line with now. Dragon and his mysterious caller had been arguing since.

It was rather entertaining to watch.

"Alright! Alright! Fine!" Dragon snarled and hung up. "You stingy little…" He sighed, trying to quell his anger. He turned to everyone and said, "Sorry 'bout all that. The situation is solved now."

"What was the situation?" Athena asked curiously.

"Well, my friend Spirit OKed me to bring in two special people to read with you guys for a few chapters and maybe more later on," Dragon said. "However," he said with a frown, "one of the people was in a…rather bad situation at the moment, and I had to haggle to get her here."

"Who?" Percy couldn't help but ask. Dragon smirked and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, two loud yelps resounded in the center of the room as Anko Mitarashi and Kushina Uzumaki landed in a heap. Everyone was gobsmacked at the appearance of the two women, but both Naruto and Hephaestus had very wide eyes.

"What in hell's name is going on here?!" the enraged form of Kushina snarled, her red hair forming into nine flowing tails. "Where the hell am I?!"

"K-Kushina-sama!" Anko shouted, pointing at the dead woman.

"K-Ka-chan!" Naruto shouted. This had two heads swivel towards him.

"Naruto!" Anko shouted.

"Naruto?!" Kushina shouted as well, but in disbelief.

"If I may, ladies?" Dragon spoke, gaining their attentions. "I've invited you here to read about Naruto's adventures since he left Konoha."

"MY SOCHI LEFT KONOHA?!" Kushina screeched.

"Allow me to explain…"

Ten minutes later, both Anko and Kushina were wide eyed and awestruck at what they had heard. Well, Anko was. Kushina was currently glaring at Hephaestus, who quickly transformed into his Minato form.

"N-Now, Kushi-chan," he said pleadingly as she stalked forward, hair forming nine raging tails. "Let me expla-"

He didn't get a chance to because Kushina pounced on him and began to beat the ever loving crap out of him. Girly screams resonated from his throat as everyone watched in either muted horror/fascination (most of the demigods, Olympians, and Naruto), exhilarated glee (Ares, who was cheering Kushina on with a bag of popcorn in hand), or simply uncaring (Artemis, Hera, and Demeter).

Mercifully, it was over. Ares laughed deafeningly as Kushina walked over and hugged her son tightly. Naruto was currently losing oxygen from the hug while his pseudo-mom Anko laughed beside them.

"Oh, my sochi! Look at you!" the redhead gushed, tightening her hold on the blond. "All grown up and strong!"

"A-Ack!" Naruto gagged loudly. "C-Can't br-breathe!"

"Um…Kushina…was it?" Percy tried. "I…think it'd be best if you…say…let Naruto go for a moment?"

"NEVER!" the redhead snarled, hair forming nine tails. "I HAVEN'T SEEN MY SOCHI SINCE HE WAS BARELY BORN! HE'S NOT LEAVING MY SIDE!"

"But…" Frank said hesitantly. "He can't breathe like that…"

"Huh?" Kushina looked confused until she saw her son start to turn purple. Her eyes widened. "AGH!" Suddenly the arms that were constricting Naruto's airflow were gone, allowing him to gasp for breath greedily. "I'MSOSORRYSOCHI-KUN!IREALLYSHOULD'VE…"

"It's…" Naruto gasped loudly. "It's ok…" He rubbed his neck. "But that really, really hurt!"

Ares cackled loudly. "I like this woman!" Hephaestus glared at him after he recovered. Upon discovering her husband's recovery, Kushina grabbed him and dragged him to sit by her and Naruto. Her glare told him all he needed to know. Aphrodite glared at this.

"Hehehe…Enjoying yourself, gaki?" Anko asked snickering.

Naruto turned and smiled. "You bet'cha!" he shouted. Anko smiled.

"Glad to hear it," Anko said cheerfully.

"You were my sochi-kun's mother figure right, Anko-chan?" Kushina asked smiling. "Thanks for that."

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Anko dismissed. "I mean, it didn't start off like that, but damn, I wouldn't change it for the world! Even if the gaki's a pain in the-"

"Alright, now that's everything's settled down, let's get back to reading, shall we?" Dragon called out, interrupting the kunoichi.

"Very well, I'll read next," Hera said, making Demeter nod and float the book to her sister. Hera grabbed it, flipped through the book and found where they left off.

" **Chapter 15: Fiery Fury** ," Hera read.

 **(Camp Half-blood)**

 **Chiron sighed in annoyance as he trained the other demigods. He was using the training schedule that Naruto used since it was more effective the way he trained. Maybe fewer demigods will die in the open world.**

"That's always nice," Hestia said smiling.

"I agree. Much less paperwork for me," Hades agreed.

 **The hunters were at the archery station or the arena, a few of them practicing with the campers. Chiron smiled. He wouldn't believe that the hunters were acting even a little friendlier towards the campers if he hadn't seen it. They still expressed their dislike towards guys, but they weren't always openly hostile and weren't glaring at them. Naruto changed them a lot.**

"That IS a miracle in and of itself!" Thalia laughed. "Before I joined, they were the definition of male haters!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Anko shouted, crossing her arms. "What are you guys talking about?!"

They explained the situation to the two newcomers, making them laugh out loud. "Way to go, gaki!" Anko laughed. "I knew you had some crazy luck, but this is ridiculous!"

"S-Shut up!" Naruto stuttered out.

"He got that from me, ya' know?" Kushina smiled, giving Hephaestus a smug look. "My good luck drives Mina-kun here mad."

The forge god scoffed. "No, it was your _bad_ luck that drove me up the wall, Kushi-hime," he said easily. "You tend to have luck on par with Tsunade-sama's."

"I do not!" the redhead shouted at him.

"Mhm, mhm, sure, sure," he said monotonously.

 **"Chiron," he heard Dionysus called. Chiron turned to see Dionysus walking towards him, with a wine tasting diet coke in hand and a small smile. Chiron shook his head in amusement. Ever since Naruto's return, Dionysus had been less grumpy and more content. A part of this was due to the wine coke, but Dionysus liked Naruto better than any of the other campers. But he won't admit to anyone.**

 **"We got new prisoners," Dionysus said. He snapped his fingers and four people wrapped in bronze coils appeared. He could tell they were ninjas due to their weapons and headbands.**

The campers who knew Dionysus were freaked out seeing him smile, while the wind dude himself was scared now in concerns with his bet to Dragon.

Kushina, however, was on another subject. "Those assholes are trying to drag my sochi back to Konoha?" she grumbled darkly, her hair floating

 **Chiron heard whispers and rustling and turned to see other campers watching them. He saw some fear from the younger ones faces and some anger in the older ones faces. They all knew that the ninjas were trying to get Naruto back to their village when a daughter of Dionysus, Cally, interrogated the man. Chiron's spine chilled when he remember those cries and pleas for mercy from the sage that was teleported here.**

 **Chiron gallop to the unconscious and tied Shinobis. "Clarisse, Mark, Charles, Medalis." The four run to Chiron side and stop in front of the ninjas, "Bring them to the barracks. Cally would like to gain information about them."**

 **The barracks is another creation of Naruto's. They mostly used it to lock up anyone that was out of line in training or capture the flag, mostly Ares cabins. It was useful during the time Clarisse and her group beat up Percy, even though the girl was acting.**

"Hehehehehe…" Artemis cackled maliciously. "I respect that girl…"

 **The four nodded and carried the four people off. During the walk to the barracks, which was inside the forest, the four started talking about the quest Naruto and the others were in.**

 **"I'm getting worried guys," Medalis said, the worry full in her voice. "That is the second time the shinobi attacked Naruto and the others, third counting the pervert and the other ninja. What if they overwhelm Naruto?" she admitted, she got a couple of dreams of Naruto fighting different ninjas. It worried her a lot.**

 **Charles gave her a confident smile, "Don't worry Medalis. Naruto is strong. He had training at the age of five, not to mention elemental abilities in his arsenal. He beat Ares in sword combat with no special ability." He saw the fight between the two, and Naruto was a predator when fighting. And he had gotten even stronger. "If anyone can do this quest he can."**

Ares perked up at that. Brat held his own against him with on special ability? Admittedly, that was sort of impressive.

Kushina and Anko, however, were grinning like cats at the fact Naruto was on par with the god of war. "Looks like my training has paid off, eh gaki?" Anko asked grinning.

"Among other things," Naruto droned.

 **"Not to mention he got some back up with him," Mark piped up, "Six people with him, plus one extra." He scowl when he remembered the news that Jackson snuck out, again. Jackson always had to take the glory, doesn't he?**

Percy chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that Mark," he apologized.

 **"So we shouldn't worry," Clarisse said, comforting the girl. The girl reveal her soft side when she with close friends, Medalis being one of them. "Right now, we should get these four in the barracks." Medalis nodded and smiled at three. But then, she looked worried again.**

 **"Uh guys, have you seen the invisibility belt?" When the three shook their head in the negative, Medalis put her head down. If she doesn't find it, Naruto might get mad at her. Charles assured her that Naruto wouldn't get angry, but she was still worried.**

 **After a few minutes, they got to the barracks. The barrack was two-story big, gray and rectangular shape. It had spikes on the top and bars at the window. Kinda look like a mini Alcatraz. The four entered in and heard the pained cries. The four look at each other and guessed that Cally was torturing Jiraiya again.**

"Ha! Serves that pervert right!" Kushina shouted, vindication evident on her face.

"I concur!" Artemis agreed, vicious smile on full view.

"Uh…can we skip over this next part?" Frank asked. "For Hazel's sake, if no one else's?"

"Are we sure it's just Hazel's sake, Frankie my boy?" Hermes asked.

"Oh, I don't want to see it either, but Hazel looks terrified here." Indeed she did, shivering into Frank's shoulder.

"Oh, ok."

"Sorry, but we gotta read the whole thing," Dragon apologized.

 **Their suspicions were confirmed when they saw Jiraiya tied up on a chair, with bruises on his face and a black hair girl with wine violet eyes and olive skin towering over the tortured man.**

 **Cally was one of the demigods Naruto rescued. She was attacked by a bunch of thugs and would've been dead or worse, if not for Naruto. She also had a love for torturing people and admired the way Naruto effectively killed those gangsters. Naruto gave her the job to punish anyone in the barracks, which she hugged the blond tightly for.**

 **Cally look to where the group was and her eyes brightened even more when she saw the new prisoners to torture. "I'm going to thank Naruto for giving new people to punish. This is so much fun." The four just chuckled, long used to Cally's personality.**

Everyone (save Hera, Artemis, Anko, Kushina, and Zoe) shivered. "Something tells me none of us would have been sleeping much if Cally HAD made it to camp," Piper mumbled.

"On the plus side…well, I _think_ it's a plus side…Clarisse would have another friend," Percy said, trying to think positive.

"I think that counts as a plus and negative," Nico said.

"More negative," Annabeth agreed reluctantly.

"She'd make a great shinobi!" Kushina said with a smile.

"I think she already is one," Anko commented, thinking about how Naruto trained all this kids in this story, practically.

 **After the four finish putting them on separate chairs and make sure they don't any tricks, they left and leave them with their fate. Cally grinned and pull out a whistle. She put on some earmuffs and when she blew on it, it let out a piercing noise that could make a dog go deaf.**

 **But it only made the four ninjas woke up from unconscious. Asuma, Tenten, and Yugao eyes shot open, and they looked all around the place while Shino's head slowly went up.**

 **"What? Where are we?" Tenten asked, a little worried. She heard stories of what happen to kunoichi that got captured and she didn't want to be in that nightmare. The other three look around, keeping their cool. It seemed they were at a prison; they must've gotten captured by Naruto and the others.**

 **"You're at my luxury palace," A voice said. They finally noticed a black hair girl. Yugao narrow her eyes, "Who are you? Where are we?"**

 **Cally grinned savagely, making the four nervous a little. They saw that look from Anko. "My name is Cally, your torturer from now on. You'll be staying here with the white hair pervert in the cell." She moved from her position, to show them a beaten and bruised Jiraiya. Tenten paled while the other stiffened.**

 **"It was so much fun punishing that pervert," Cally said, her eyes gleaming. "Now, I got more people for play toys. Time for some fun."**

"I like that girl!" Anko shouted gleefully. "Can I adopt her?!"

"No! NO! Don't let her!" Naruto whispered in dismay to Dionysius. However, Anko heard him and put him in a head lock.

"Quiet gaki! I'm negotiating for you to get a sister!" Anko silenced him, giving him a noogie.

"I don't need one that's your carbon copy!" Naruto shouted back.

"You insolent…!"

"ENOUGH!" Kushina snapped and slammed her fists on the heads of the arguing ninja. "No arguing with me in the middle!"

"We're sorry!" they cried, rubbing their heads.

Ares laughed loudly. "Cripple, old man, your wife is awesome!"

Hephaestus just beamed brightly.

 **(Naruto's team)**

 **The group was in the car once again, with Phoebe at the wheel. Zoe offered to drive, put Naruto and Phoebe immediately protested. They experienced Zoe driving before and suffice to say, they did not want to experience it ever again.**

"What is wrong with my driving?!" Zoe asked, incensed.

"…You drive like a mad, drunk woman," Thalia deadpanned, making Apollo, Hermes, and Ares laugh loudly. Zoe growled at the future lieutenant of the Hunt.

 **The group was playing a couple of board games with Zoe at the shotgun seat by Phoebe. Naruto went to sleep, in meditation position so he could recharge his chakra.**

 **"So after Annabeth, who did Naruto got next?" Percy asked, grimacing as he tried to decide what game piece to move. Unfortunately, he got stuck with playing chess with Annabeth. He hated games where he had to think strategy. He does better under pressure.**

"Very, very true," Percy groaned. "You can't win against Annabeth!"

"Oh, hush up, Seaweed brain," Annabeth giggled, poking her boyfriend's ribs teasingly.

 **"Luke," Annabeth said, waiting impatiently for Percy to move his piece, "We were moving in New Mexico when Hermes appeared before us. He wanted us to rescue his son from a bunch of hellhounds that cornered him."**

 **"Naruto had to go at ninja speed to make it time. I had to get on his back so I wouldn't be left behind." she continued. She saw Percy move his pawn, exposing his bishop. She grinned and took the bishop with her rook, making him groan. "When he got there, he saw Luke holding a golf club as a weapon. Four hellhounds surrounded him." A part of Percy was disappointed that those hellhounds didn't eat Luke, but he didn't dare say it out loud.**

"Not like he'd probably taste good anyway," Nico muttered. "Hellhounds have more refined tastes than that."

 **"Naruto turn Kasai into a spear and throw it at the leader of the pack. Once I got off of him, he started decimating the remaining hellhounds. Once he did that, he helped Luke back on his feet and heal any injuries he had. That's how we met Luke," Annabeth finished. When she saw Percy expose his king, she used her bishop to take it. "Checkmate."**

 **"I hate chess," Percy deadpanned. Strategy board games were not his forte. Suddenly, the cars started slowing down and then just, stopped. That confused everyone and woke Naruto up when he felt the car stop.**

 **"Phoebe, why did we stop?" Naruto asked, looking at the front seat. The hunter tried to start the car again and again, until she just slammed her fist on the wheel. "It's jammed!" She hissed. Naruto burrow his eyebrows. Why did the car stop? It didn't suffer any internal damage and it can self-repair itself. What was wrong with it?**

Thalia and Percy groaned, already having a good idea about what was about to happen.

"Aphrodite and Ares, prepare yourselves and hold your tempers in check," Dragon warned. "This part of the chapter does not paint you two in a good light."

The two afore mentioned Olympians frowned but nodded.

 **"I'm going to check it out," The ninja said. He got out of the car, along with the others and opened the front compartment. When he did, he and the others got even more confused.**

 **Everything was fine. The engine, the battery, the wires, they are all perfect and undamaged. So why did the car stop?**

 **"Why do I get the feeling that something bad will happen?" Naruto mumbled, his danger senses coming out. He looked around, seeing a cafe a couple feet away from them. "Where are we at?"**

 **"Arizona," Zoe answered. She read one of the signs on the drive. Everyone is guarded, expecting an attack from a monster or more shinobi.**

 **Instead, they saw a big white flash and then a pink limousine was revealed. Naruto sniffed the godly air and smelt perfume, making him growl. Aphrodite.**

Thalia and Percy groaned again.

 **The pink limousine pull up beside them and out came a man Percy, Naruto, Annabeth, Grover, and the hunters are all too familiar with.**

 **Ares.**

 **Most of the group glared and hissed out his name, Bianca tried to hold back from shrinking under the intimidating god, and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.**

 **"What are you doing here Ares?" Naruto asked his voice casual. Unlike the others, he was not affected by Ares aura. "Are you here to embarrass yourself again or are you Aphrodite little doll?"**

 **Ares glare at him with his fiery eyes, "Shut it, punk! You got lucky on that last battle!" Naruto then smirked.**

 **"That isn't what I remembered," Naruto said, still smirking. "I remember using your arrogance to trick you, only two of elemental abilities, and last, my sword at your neck." Naruto smirk deepened. "And didn't you lose to a twelve year old kid just two years ago Ares? Percy Jackson? You must be losing your touch if you lost to a kid." Percy smirked at that and stuck out his tongue at him, making the God of War even angrier.**

"That is a viable tactic," Athena commented with a smirk. "If your opponent is arrogant, one can utilize it and make someone lose focus. A dangerous flaw in a fight against a ninja."

Ares frowned at the jab at him, but he kept his temper in check. Instead, he said, "True, and it's a tactic that works on _all_ of us. Need I remind you, Athena, Artemis beat you once in a duel because she used your own pride against you?"

Artemis chuckled at that memory. "Good times!"

Athena frowned and glared at her brother, but didn't comment. She was better than that.

 **Ares took a step toward the son of Hephaestus and tower of him. "Do you want me to kill you?"**

 **"I want you to try," Naruto retorted, not backing down. Ares growled at the demigod he hates most, more than Jackson even.**

"I'm jealous," Percy pouted, making Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico laugh.

 **He embarrassed him in a sword fight in front of a bunch of demigods and then took the heart of his favorite daughter. He wanted to kill the punk so badly, but Hephaestus and Athena would attack him if did.**

 **"You're lucky that the cripple and owl head will attack me if I do," Ares grunted, then muttered. "And that my girl is interested in you." Naruto nose wrinkled at. He didn't know if it was as a toy for her to use or as another one to bed and he probably don't want to know.**

Aphrodite bit her tongue at that. Hephaestus and Kushina glared at the goddess, making her sweat a little, enforcing her decision to listen to Dragon's advice.

 **Ares then turn to Percy, "You, I won't hesitate to kill."**

 **"Bring it on Ares. I defeat you once, I can do it again," Percy said confidently. Naruto's respect for Squid Head went up a little, but kept it to himself. No need to give the boy a big head.**

"Yeah, let's not let him get a bigger head!" Thalia laughed, making Percy mock glare at her.

 **"I would pull out my sword right now and cut your head off," Ares said with his usual bloodthirsty grin. "But my girl doesn't like violence and wants to talk to the two of you." Naruto and the hunters shared a look. What was Aphrodite planning?**

 **"We'll talk to Aphrodite," Naruto said, barely kept from saying the name with disgust. He looked at the others, "You guys wait at the car. Press the green button at the front of the car to get some lunch." The girls didn't look as if they wanted to agree, but they all nodded. Grover agreed so he could get away from Ares. He may have gotten some confidence, but not enough to go against a god.**

"Some things won't change it seems," Dionysius mumbled, calling forth a Food and Wine magazine.

 **"Okay, but if something happens, I'm going to skewer Ares and Aphrodite. Gods or not." Thalia threatened. Ares grinned at that.**

 **"You can try. I would love a fight." Ares said, his usual bloodthirsty self.**

 **Ares let Percy enter first and shut the door. Naruto and Ares went to a tense silence, one glaring and the other bored. Naruto knew that attempting to talk with Ares would end up in an argument and plus, he really didn't want to talk with the idiot.**

Ares growled, but didn't say anything, knowing his presence, admittedly, did rile up everyone around him. Though, he wanted to skewer the blond brat for the insult.

 **Five minutes later, Percy came back with a conflicted look on his face. When he saw Naruto, he looked as if he was deciding to glare at him or not. Naruto arch an eyebrow, but stayed silent. What on earth did that shallow love goddess tell Percy?**

"Most likely a rehash of what she told me last time," Percy frowned.

"What did she tell you last time?" Piper couldn't help but ask.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Leo was awful curious about what was said.

 **Ares pulled the son of Poseidon out of the way and pointed at Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes and got in, noticing how comfortable the seat before looking at the goddess that summoned him.**

 **Usually, the one who sees Aphrodite see the one they think is the most beautiful or the one they love most. But Naruto was special, since he can get out of any illusion, chakra or godly power ever since birth. So when he saw Aphrodite, he saw a woman with long blond hair, pink eyes, and a little makeup.**

"Hmm…" Aphrodite looked pensive. "Been a while since I've seen someone like that…"

"It's most likely my influence combined with the impressive chakra reserves of his mother," Hephaestus commented. "Not sure if the Kyūbi has any influence on that, but I wouldn't be surprised."

"That's my sochi!" Kushina cooed joyfully, hugging Naruto tightly…again. "Not fooled at all by some ole' harlot!"

"Hey!"

"…You know? I concur with Ares," Artemis said, shocking the Olympians. "I like this woman."

"I know right?!" Ares cheered. "She's a riot!"

 **"What can do for you Lady Aphrodite?" Naruto politely asked. He was using all his will not to say any colorful words to the sl- err...woman who broke his father heart.**

The love goddess winced at that, making Kushina's hair flow up into nine distinct tails.

 **Aphrodite pouted at how Naruto is acting, "Don't have to be polite to me Naruto. I'm not like Zeus, who would smite you if you're rude." Naruto was thinking of saying that the two of them are both sluts, but held back. Even though this is goddess of love, she could be dangerous and Naruto would rather not blow the car or the area up fighting the woman.**

 **"I'm sorry my lady," Naruto said formally, "This is just how I am to other gods, other than my father and my patron." Also the fact he's holding back a few words, but she doesn't need to know that. "So what do you want to talk to me about, if I could ask?"**

 **Aphrodite smile at him, "Oh handsome, smart, and polite. I wish one of my daughters seduce you so they could break your heart." Naruto's eyes twitched. He remembered Drew trying and it took all of his power not to hurt the shallow woman. Guess she got the bad genes from her mom. He stayed at his seat though.**

"That doesn't shock me one bit," Piper groaned.

"No kidding," Jason agreed. "She's lucky I didn't have my memories at the time she tried it with me. I might not have been as nice as Naruto in rejecting her."

"Ouch, dude. Just, ouch," Leo mumbled.

 **Aphrodite frowned a bit when he didn't say anything, but put back her regular smile. "I'm here to help with your relationship," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. What relationship is that woman talking about?**

Several people groaned at Naruto's obviousness, while Naruto just blushed. Anko laughed joyfully.

"Wow, gaki! You're still utterly clueless!" Anko giggled.

"S-Shut up!"

 **Aphrodite rolled her eyes when she saw the confused look, "I mean with all the other girls. Annabeth, Thalia, that hunter** _ **Zoe**_ **…" Naruto eyes hardened when he heard the disgust in her voice.**

 **"And what's wrong with Zoe?" Naruto ask, his tone turning cold. Aphrodite, not noticing the tone, answered him.**

"Yes. What's wrong with my lieutenant, Aphrodite?" Artemis glared balefully. Aphrodite just sighed and waved off the glare.

"I'm sure my other will give you the answer you want," she said tiredly. "Although, if what Dragon said is true, it's not the nice answer."

Artemis glared harder, with Zoe joining in.

 **"Oh nothing, except the fact that she and her hunters ruin a lot of my plans!" Aphrodite exclaimed. She looked like a child in a fit. "Oh, I wish I could strangle that girl for all the plans she ruined!" And that was the last straw for Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **With ninja speed, he took a kunai, and moved to where Aphrodite was, and put the kunai around her neck. Aphrodite, looked at him in shock, not even trying to move Naruto out of her way.**

 **"Listen carefully, Aphrodite!" Naruto growled, his eyes turning fiery red, "I don't care that you're a goddess, if you ever threaten my friends again, I will send you to Tartarus!" Did Naruto mention that he had a short temper when his friends are in danger?**

"He gets that from me!" Kushina shouted, surprised.

"Not surprising in the slightest," Hephaestus chuckled, making Kushina punch him in the shoulder.

 **Aphrodite, after getting out of her shock, glared at Naruto and push him back at the other side with her godly powers. "You dare threaten me demigod?!" Aphrodite questioned her voice like fire. There were three things she got from Zeus. Dramatics, whoring around with others, and a short temper.**

"True, true, and true," Artemis and Hera agreed with nods, making Zeus frown at his wife and daughter, while Aphrodite winced and stayed silent.

 **Naruto glared at her, not frightened by the goddess. "It's not a threat, you whore. It's a promise. No one is allowed to threaten my friends, especially one of the four Olympians I hate the most." When Naruto said that, it broke Aphrodite anger and left her shocked.**

 **"You don't like me?" Aphrodite asked quietly. That was not possible. Every male liked her. "I never did anything to you. Is it because I hate those hunters?" That must be it. It was because Naruto cared for those love haters while she hates them.**

"I don't blame him," Percy admitted. "I was not too fond of Aphrodite after all the crap she put Wise girl and me through."

"Seconded," Jason grumbled. "Messing with the love life of a guy who has no memories is a low move."

"Agreed," Piper said, giving her mother a look.

 **Naruto glared at her harder.**

 **"You want to know why I hate you?" Naruto asked, his voice fully hostile. He continued, not waiting for her to answer, "It is because you cheated on my father and is a pathetic excuse of a love goddess." Aphrodite was shocked even more, but that shock turned to anger.**

"Oh, this won't end well," Hestia commented quietly as she stoked the fire.

 **"Oh really? Well, that man is a hypocrite!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "It's not he didn't cheat on me as well! Plus, he is a cripple, someone that isn't worthy of my attention, not worthy of anyone's attention! Why did you think Hera threw him out? Why did you think I always go with Ares? Besides, he doesn't like me! The only thing he loves is his rusty forge!"**

SMACK!

Aphrodite was thrown backwards by the force of an unexpected punch, hitting a wall and leaving a large spider web crack. Everyone blinked as they turned to see a furious Kushina being held back a struggling Hephaestus, who was whispering something into her ear.

"YOU WANA SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN, WHORE-BITCH?! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS FOR DARING TO INSULT MY MAN'S HONOR!" the battle hardened kunoichi screeched. "YOU MISERABLE LITTLE SKANK! I'LL RIP THOSE FAUX BLONDE ROOTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD! WHY I OUTTA…"

Everyone watched in fascination (or in Ares's, Anko's, and Artemis's cases, praising the use of violence, albeit for different reasons) as their brother barely held back his vicious mortal wife from a different dimension. Kushina simply raged, throwing around more and more venomous insults at the downed goddess and trying to break out of Hephaestus's strong grip.

Finally, her anger subsided as the forge god's hushed words seeped into her consciousness. She gave one final glare at the goddess, who stared at her in disbelief, before huffing and turning back to the couch.

"Read," she growled, with Hera nodding in respect of the woman.

 **SLAP.**

 **Aphrodite sat there, stunned, as a fiery burn was stingy her cheek. Naruto's eyes turned to pure fire and was glaring at her with killing intent leaking out.**

 **"So that's how you see it huh?" Naruto growled, in pure rage. "You think the man is a hypocrite while you slept with hundred? Have you ever notice that he's only slept with a few women and every one of them was not a one-time thing? That's because he truly loved those women. You? Those hundreds of men you slept with were just pure lust and a one-time thing, so don't call my dad a hypocrite."**

 **"My dad understands the full meaning of love. You only understand lust and beauty," Naruto continued. "You gave my dad an unhappy marriage when you could've worked it out with him, made it at least on friendly terms. But you were selfish and decided to sleep with others, with no regards of your husband feeling, just like Zeus did with Hera. You're lucky that dad doesn't target your kids like Hera did with Zeus's kid, saying that he doesn't want to become like his mother. Cold and heartless." As Naruto kept talking, Aphrodite just sat there, listening to every word.**

Hera gripped the book a little tighter at that comment.

 **"And Ares? What do you see in the god? He's an idiot and a man full of blood lust. I honestly like Mars better, since he's more controlled and honorable." Naruto doesn't seem close to finishing. "My dad is a good man, not just the cripple you seem him as. He is kind, smart, skilled, and has more of a heart than you ever will. He didn't deserve the crap he had to live with." Naruto looked down, his eyes turning into a dark blue. "He talked about you when we talked to each other on the Mist. He said that even though cheated on him countless time and treated him coldly for thousands of year, he still loves you." Tears gathered in the blonde eyes, remembering how broken and painful his dad sound when he talked about Aphrodite.**

Aphrodite flinched painfully at that remark. That hurt worse than being punched in the face. Kushina growled at that revelation and told Hephaestus, "We WILL be talking about this later!"

The Greek god of fire gulped.

 **"He wanted to hate you, to end the marriage, to divorce and forget about you, but he couldn't. He still remembers the goods part about you, how kind you use to be, your childlike personality that everyone loved, the maturity when you needed to show it, he remembers all those qualities about you." He looked at the stunned goddess, his eyes turning red again, "At this meeting, I don't see any of those qualities. All I see, is a heartless bitch that would whore around any guy you could get your claws on." Naruto lift his hand up, blast the door open, and walked out, leaving a stunned goddess.**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Piper shouted, crossing her arms. "You mean my mom's not always been this…" She struggled to find a good word. "…This…ditzy?!"

"Is that really the word you want to use?" Hazel asked.

"No, but it's all I could think of."

"No, she wasn't," Hephaestus said tiredly, ignoring Kushina's glare.

"W-Wow…um…"Piper looked thoughtful.

"You ok, Piper?" Jason asked.

"Y-Yeah, just…rethinking things is all."

 **As Naruto walked over to his car, Ares tried to stop him from leaving since his time wasn't up, but when he touched the blonde shoulder his hand caught on fire. Ares jumped and cried out like a little girl, trying to get the fire out. Eventually, he got some sense to put his hand in the dirt under him, getting rid of the fire. He glared at the retreating blonde and then look at the limousine, seeing a fried door on the ground and a stunned love goddess.**

"Best scene all chapter," Percy said grinning.

"I will admit, Perseus Jackson, I concur," Athena conceded with a smirk. "It was well worth the wait."

"Fuck you two!"

 **"Dite?" Ares questioned, seeing her stunned expression. "Are you alright? Do you want me to get the blonde?" Slowly, Aphrodite shook her head and got out of her shocked state. She smiled at the War god, though it looked forced. Luckily, Ares wasn't observant at all when it came to emotions.**

 **"It's fine Ares," Aphrodite said, "Let's just go back to Olympus." Ares shrugged and got back in the driver's seat. Soon, the two drove, and Aphrodite soon replayed those words in her head. Tears start building up when she think about them more and more.**

"Well, one good thing came out of this," Hestia commented.

"Perhaps," Persephone agreed. "We'll have to wait and see, though."

 **(Naruto's car)**

 **As the group waited for Naruto, Percy sat thinking about what Aphrodite said. She said that his love life was real confusing and that it would be clear on who he loves. When he saw Aphrodite, he saw a redhead with green eyes and freckles. He also remembered blushing and stuttering when talking to the goddess, much to his embarrassment.**

Annabeth gripped Percy's arm tighter, thinking about Rachel, but Percy squeezed her hand in assurance, silently telling her he was with her. The daughter of Athena smiled at him.

 **What did Aphrodite mean by, it will be clear on who he loves? It confused Percy the more he thought about it so he put that out of his mind and take a slurp of the milkshake he got in the car. The thought of the blonde brought up another conversation. Aphrodite told him that Naruto will interfere with his love life. With his crush on Annabeth. Not intentionally, but still will. That made Percy even more confused.**

"Oh, it's because that Annie is in love with Whiskers," Thalia said lightly, making the three blush.

 **Speaking of the blonde, they heard a blast from outside and they all rushed outside, weapon in hand, to see what happened.**

 **When they got out, they saw Naruto walking towards them, Ares jumping around and screaming with his hand on fire, and a fried door on the ground. The seven look at each other. What just happened between Aphrodite and Naruto?**

 **Naruto silently entered the car and got in the driver seat. The others got in after Naruto and the blonde started driving on the road, after the pink limousine left.**

 **"So…" Percy said, wanting to break the awkward silence, "What happened between you and Aphrodite?" Annabeth and Grover groaned. Percy has got to learn how to be tactful. Luckily, Naruto didn't get angry with Percy.**

 **"I'll tell you, if you tell me," Naruto said quickly and shortly. Percy look as if he didn't want to answer, but did since it was only fair.**

 **"Aphrodite basically told me that my love life will become clear at that," Percy said, his voice confused. Naruto snorted.**

 **"Don't listen to the idiot. She always messes up quests for demigods. My advice, focus on the quest and forget what Aphrodite told you." Percy nodded. He didn't argue with Naruto, since the blonde is usually right. Plus, forgetting about what the love goddess said will get rid of that headache.**

"Wish I had someone to tell me that," Percy grumbled.

 **"So what did you and Aphrodite talk about?" Percy asked, changing the topic to Naruto. There was no outward appearance showing that he was angry, but no one saw the red eyes and the anger it hold.**

 **"We said she wanted to strangle Zoe," Naruto started. Zoe stiffened and kept her grip on her bow. "I lost my temper and drew my kunai on her. Then I told her that I hate her and why I did. Then she said some bad things about dad that made me slap her." Annabeth's, Bianca's, Percy's, and Grover's eyes widened while Thalia, Zoe, and Phoebe cheered and grin.**

 **"How are still you alive?" Grover asked, stunned. Aphrodite is known to have the biggest temper next to Zeus. How did Naruto get away without being punished?**

 **"She was probably to shock at the fact the fact that someone would actually slap her and was worried about her pretty face." Naruto said with a little snort. All of them laughed a little at that.**

"No. You just did the one thing all demigods think about, but were too scared to do," Dragon said. "It was such a shock to the system to see a demigod do that because the Olympians don't expect them to do that."

"That's true," Hermes admitted.

 **"Then I got into some rant and blasted the door open. Ares tried to grab me, but the moment he touch me, his hand was on fire." Percy, Thalia, Zoe, and Phoebe laughed out loud, remembering the god of war jumping around and screaming like a little girl with his hand on fire.**

Ares growled. "Shut it, punks!" he snarled.

 **Naruto stopped the car and park it near a rest zone. "Rest up guys," Naruto told the others, "We're going to dad's junkyard and we need to rest up to be prepared for anything when we go there."**

Percy, Thalia, and Nico all tensed. The junkyard…that was where…

"And that is the end," Hera finished. "Who wishes to read next?"


End file.
